Connexion
by Tomlinzoides
Summary: On lui a toujours dit de se méfier des dangers d'internet, mais si, sans le savoir une romance fleurissait grâce à la wi-fi ? Avec plusieurs obstacles devant eux, un jeune adulte et une adolescente pourront-ils vivre leur amour au grand jour ? [En Pause]
1. Chapitre 1

**J'avais cette idée de fiction depuis un certain temps et je voulais vraiment la mettre en ligne donc voilà. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 21/01/2016.**

 **Un grand merci à ma Bêta qui a fait un travail remarquable pour la correction du premier chapitre, merci encore infiniment.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

— Je te l'ai dis Sak's, y a pas de danger, fais-moi confiance, dit Ino.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance, je me suis retrouvée dans la vieille maison abandonnée au bout de la rue avec le chien du voisin au cul, répliquai-je.

Elle claqua de la langue pour me montrer son agacement. Pourquoi et comment je m'étais-je retrouvée là ?.Ah oui, Ino, ma meilleure amie depuis l'école maternelle, m'avait montré ses conversations torrides, beaucoup trop torrides pour une ado de dix-sept ans, avec un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans sur un site de rencontre, et avec cela lui vint l'idée de m'y inscrire. Punaise, j'ai pas besoin de ça, moi.À combien de conversations sur les dangers du net avions-nous eu le droit de la part des conseillers au lycée ? Douze, je crois.

À ce moment-là, âgée de dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit – six mois plus tard –, j' étais au lycée de Konoha, une belle ville, moderne dans le centre-ville mais assez ancienne dans les quartiers résidentiels.

La ville vivait grâce aux clans prestigieux qui y habitent, tels les Uzumaki, Senju, Ôtsutsuki, Hyûga, Nara, Akimichi, ou encore la famille d'Ino, les Yamanaka. Chacun d'eux contribuait à l'épanouissement de la ville de leur côté. Avant ma naissance, il y avait aussi eu le clan Uchiha, mais ils ont tous déménagés à Kumo pour plus de richesses. Bâtards avides d'argent, on n'a pas besoin de vous !

Ma famille n'était pas riche du tout. On n'était pas pauvre non plus, mais je n'allais pas non plus demander à mon père d'acheter le nouveau truc à la mode. On vivait du salaire de marchand de mon père, ma mère était mère au foyer et mon frère était à l'université de la ville, qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de chez nous.

J'étais née et j'avais vécu là toute ma vie. Enfin, je l'avais pas encore finie, ma vie, mais bon… Et mes grands-parents nous rendaient souvent visite. Mémé était super gentille, mais le vieux, c'était une toute autre histoire…

Mais revenons à nos moutons, Ino qui voulait m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu donné cette fille comme meilleure amie ?

— Fais pas cette tête, Sakura. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?

— Voyons voir… Un vieux pervers de cinquante ans qui pirate mon ordi, trouve mon adresse et me kidnappe dans mon sommeil, lui dis-je, comme si c'était une évidence.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver… Mais, honnêtement, avant même que le gars ne te touche, tu lui feras une prise de catch dans ton sommeil.

— Dis que j'suis une brute, tant que t'y es.

— T'es une brute, confirma-t-elle.

— Mehhhhhhh, je veux pas m'y inscrire ! T'as jamais écouté ce que nous disait Shizune sur les dangers du net ? me plaignis-je.

— Si on écoute cette bonne femme, on restera vieille fille toute notre vie. C'est le seul argument que t'as ?

Voyant que j'étais bouche bée, elle me fit un sourire satisfait. Elle pensait qu'elle avait gagné la bataille, la connasse. Mais mon argument était valable, non ? Qu'est-ce que je serais allée foutre là-dedans, moi ? Je voulais pas parler à des inconnus. J'avais pas besoin de ça. L'amourette de lycéens est mignonne mais pas durable. Je préfère les grandes amours, comme dans _Orgueil et Préjugés_ ou _Le Journal de Bridget Jones_. Ah, je voulais mon Monsieur Darcy, moi ! Un homme charmant, charismatique, avec de la cervelle, et qui me fasse rêver.

— C'est quoi déjà, ton mail ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Mais tu fais quoi, là ? T'es déjà en train de créer mon profil ‽

Elle m'ignora et tapa mon mail sur le formulaire. Elle le connaissait déjà, cette fouineuse. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, puis je jetai un regard circulaire.

Ma chambre était normale, petite, assez bordélique – enfin, beaucoup bordélique. Elle se composait d'un lit mauve, d'un tapis rose, de murs blanc crème, d'une armoire ancienne, d'un tiroir, d'une lampe, de posters de chanteurs connus, d'une fenêtre, au cas où il y aurait un feu et qu'il faut faudrait sauter, et de mon bureau avec mon ordinateur portable. Ah, et aussi d'un gros tas de vêtements sales qui traînaient.

— C'est quoi tes préférences pour les mecs ? Ils ont pas une catégorie « je-prends-tout-ce qui-me-passe-sous-la-main » ? me nargua-t-elle.

— C'est ce que t'as mis pour ton inscription ? répliquai-je.

— Gros front.

— Nez de cochon.

Nous fîmes un combat de regard avant d'éclater de rire. Même si elle était chiante, vraiment chiante, Ino resterait toujours l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. En maternelle, j'avais un gros front – qui est toujours là, en fait – et Ino m'avait appris à m'affirmer et à me sentir confiante. J'avais fait les quatre cents coups avec elle – enfin avec tout le monde, je crois. Mais attendez voir, ça faisait de moi la fautrice de trouble ? Moi qui pensais être la fille intelligente et marrante… Après avoir repris son souffle, Ino me regarda, attendant une réponse de ma part.

— OK, alors, euh, mes préférences ? Hmm, je cherche quelqu'un d'assez mature, drôle, intelligent, attentionné, confiant, un peu sportif et…

— Je t'ai demandé tes préférences, pas ta liste de course. En plus, t'es la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse pas besoin de quelqu'un de drôle, tu le seras pour deux, m'interrompit Ino.

— Tu mets ce que je te dis ou sinon tu passes par la fenêtre. En plus, c'est toi qui as voulu m'inscrire.

Elle tapa sur le clavier puis une autre page web s'afficha.

— OK, maintenant, le physique.

— Hmm, j'ai pas vraiment de préférences niveau physique. Je dirais un homme grand, assez athlétique. C'est tout, je crois…

— OK ! Homme d'un mètre soixante-dix, qui court derrière les filles dans la rue.

— Ino !

— Bah quoi ! Tout ce qui fait plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq est plus grand que toi. Ha ha ! OK, OK, je retire ça…

J'allais avoir un ulcère à cause d'elle. Après avoir donné à contrecœur mes données personnelles, telles que mon physique, je lui donnais le feu vert pour mettre ma taille et mon poids seulement. Je ne voulais pas donner mon âge. Je sentais que tous les pervers de la planète toqueraient à ma porte sinon. Et, en plus, des filles aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts ne courent pas toutes les rues. Ino cliqua dans mes fichiers pour mettre une photo de moi.

— Non, Ino, sérieux, tout sauf ça ! Je veux pas mettre de photo de moi, dis-je,catégorique.

— Mais Sakura…

— S'il te plaît.

Elle accepta ma demande, et mon profil fut créé. Punaise, dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

— Sinon, t'as écouté la nouvelle chanson des BigBang ? me demanda Ino.

— Ils ont fait une nouvelle chanson ?

Elle roula des yeux et alla sur Youtube. Google est notre ami, soyons gentil avec lui.

— Ah, au fait, voilà ton mot de passe pour le site de rencontre, dit-elle en me tendant un bout de papier.

Quand elle serait partie, je changerais immédiatement le mot de passe. On sait jamais avec elle. Après avoir écouté le clip, elle partit chez elle, en saluant mes parents au passage.

J'avais hérité des cheveux roses de mon père et du caractère fougueux de ma mère, tout le monde me le disait. Je n'étais pas colérique, enfin, non ?

Je retournai dans ma chambre et mis dans mon pyjama, aussi rose que mes cheveux, qui recouvrait mon corps. Il faisait froid dehors, l'hiver approchait. Je me mis sur mon lit pour faire mes devoirs du lendemain parce que, bien sûr, je ne faisais jamais mes devoirs à l'avance.

Devant un devoir de maths, j'entendis mon portable vibrer. C'était un message de mon meilleur ami masculin, Naruto. Le bouffon de service. Même s'il faisait l'idiot devant tout le monde, je savais qu'il était assez intelligent – enfin, j'essayais d'y croire. Grand, bronzé et assez musclé, avec une tignasse de cheveux blond épi de blé et des yeux bleu céruléen.

Depuis mes douze ans, il me collait et j'avais appris à le connaître. Avec lui, j'étais sure à 100 % de rire et de vivre chaque jour des aventures.C'était un Uzumaki du côté de sa mère. Pratiquement toute la famille de sa mère avait les cheveux rouges.

J'avais déjà rencontré ses parents. Son père était le maire de la ville, et sa mère était mère au foyer comme la mienne. Leur histoire d'amour était tellement romantique ! Lui était né dans une partie pauvre de la ville et elle vivait avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, mais, contre toute attente, ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient aimés, s'étaient mariés et avait eu un bébé. J'en avais des larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser.

« Sakura ce koi les d2voirs d2 d2m1 ? »

Par contre, niveau orthographe et grammaire, c'était pas du tout ça. Son écriture était en train de me brûler les yeux.

« C'est la dernière fois que t'écris comme ça, sinon je te fais bouffer ton portable ! Pour demain, on a les exercices de maths d'Asuma Sensei et la physique d'Orochimaru »

Asuma Sensei était un prof assez cool, si on l'énervait pas. Par contre, à chaque fois que j'entrais dans sa salle, ça sentait la cigarette froide. Et ne parlons pas d'Orochimaru ! C'était un vrai psychopathe qui ressemblait à un serpent. À cause de Naruto, lui et moi, on était dans sa ligne de mire. Je le voyais bien étudier la classe à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi c'était un pédophile qui faisait des expériences sur des enfants dans son laboratoire situé dans la cave de sa maison, loin des yeux indiscrets. Ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais en voyant le prof, j'ai commencé à y croire de tout mon cœur. Il me filait la chair de poule. En y pensant, j'en frissonnai.

« O_O… Orochimaru ? Oh, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Je pourrai pas venir demain, c'est dommage »

« Si tu m'abandonnes, jte tue »

« Mais »

« Jte tue »

« Jveux pas »

« Jte tue »

« Roh d'accord. Mais donne-moi au moins les réponses stpppp »

Avec un soupir, je lui passai les réponses de la physique qui, j'espérais, étaient les bonnes. Après une demi-heure, je finis enfin mes devoirs. Je m'étirai comme un chat, et rangeai mes affaires de cours.

Je fixai mon ordinateur éteint. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait déjà vu mon profil ou, pire, m'avait contactée, mais je voulais vérifier.

Donc, voyons voir… Je pris le petit bout de papier d'Ino et mis le mot de passe. J'allais directement changer ce mot de passe. Comment ça fonctionnait, cette merde ? Ah, c'était bon ! Donc, j'avais reçu… Cinquante-huit messages ‽ Mehhhhh pourquoi ‽ Les messages envoyés n'avaient rien d'amical ou de romantique, c'était juste des trucs dégueu. Je cliquai sur l'un d'eux, le pire, je crois.

« J'ai envie de te BIP avec mon BIP puis te BIP et te BIP je vais BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP »

Oh mon Dieu ! Mon pauvre cœur ne pouvait pas en prendre plus, j'étais obligée de mettre des BIP pour ne pas blesser mon âme pure. Mais comment se faisait-il que j'aie ce genre de trucs ? J'allai sur mon profil et lut la phrase qui me décrivait.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Sakura, j'ai dix-sept ans et je cherche un homme grand, sportif, qui puisse me faire rire, avec qui j'aurai des discussions intelligentes et matures. Sinon, je prends tout, même les vieux pervers de cinquante ans »

Ino ! Oh la garce ! Je changeai en vitesse le profil en pleurnichant. J'allais vraiment la tuer, putain ! J'étais sûre qu'elle allait mettre quelque chose comme ça, sale traîtresse. J'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. Satisfaite de mon travail, je le relus, au cas où j'aurais oublié un truc.

« Bonjour. Pour tout vous dire, ma meilleure amie m'a inscrite à mon insu sur ce site pour me faire chier. Mais je ne rejette pas une conversation amicale. Si vous avez besoin d'un ami, de conseils, ou de rire, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. »

Voilà, j'espère que c'est bien fait. Je supprimai tous les messages que que j'avais reçus. C'étaient tous des pervers. Je fermai la page web du site et fis un petit tour sur Google.

— Sakura… entendis-je à côté de mon oreille.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaah, criai-je. Mon Dieu, mais... mais, enfoiré de Sasori. Sale chien !

Mon imbécile de frère, Sasori, avait trouvé ça amusant de venir derrière mon dos et de me faire peur juste pour son plaisir malsain. Un jour, j'allais le tuer, je jure, j'allais le tuer. Des fois, je me demandais si on était vraiment liés par le sang.

Il avait les cheveux rouge foncé, et les yeux ambre. Par contre, la taille, là aussi, ça merdouillait : il faisait un mètre soixante-quatre, pour un homme de dix-neuf ans.

— Sasori, putain ! Tu peux pas toquer avant d'entrer !

— Non, hahahahah, ta tête est trop marrante !

— Tu rigoleras moins quand j'aurai tabassé la tienne !

— Les enfants, c'est l'heure de manger ! cria ma mère, depuis la cuisine

— On arrive !

Je le poussai de ma chambre, en espérant qu'il s'éclate le crâne contre un mur et descendit les escaliers pour m'asseoir sur la chaise à droite de mon père. Sur la table, était posée de la salade de chou, quatre bols de riz, des légumes à la vapeur et des sardines fumées.

— Comment était ta journée, mon chéri ? dit ma mère à mon père

— Elle était cool. Hein, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, Sakura ? Tu as vu ma chérie, je suis cool comme les jeunes, dit fièrement mon père

— Bon appétit, dis-je, blasée

Après avoir rempli mon ventre, je débarrassai la table puis repartis dans ma chambre, dormir sur mon lit douillet qui m'appelait. J'espérais que, le lendemain, je n'aurais pas de messages cochons comme aujourd'hui. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Non merde ! J'avais oublié de me démaquiller !

… mais, attendez, je mettais jamais de maquillage ? Rassurée, je m'endormis sereinement.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction qui est assez court, je trouve, mais la suite le sera plus j'espère. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois changer certaines choses j'aime avoir l'avis des lecteurs.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 de la fiction Connexion. Au début, je me demandais avec quel point de vue j'allais continuer, mais j'ai décidé de garder mon idée de départ : avec le point de vue d'Itachi pour ce chapitre, je pense que je dirai plus de chose. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Whitey Bay : Merci de ton commentaire. J'essaye d'être le plus humoristique possible, parce qu'il a des fictions que j'adore… enfin, le contexte, les personnages, l'histoire sont très bien, mais, en général, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humour, donc j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.:)

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 26/01/2016.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

La police familiale des Uchiha se dressait fièrement dans le centre-ville de Kumo. A l'arrivée des Uchiha, la criminalité avait chuté de 60%. Pour les récompenser, le maire de la ville avait offert à la famille une médaille d'honneur. Depuis les Uchiha n'en étaient pas restés là.

Avides d'argent, ils avaient construit un énorme centre commercial, pas loin de leur poste de police, une grande partie des bénéfices leur était reversés. Leur composé se trouvait un peu en dehors de la ville, il ressemblait à un village.

Les Uchiha étaient le plus grand clan qui existait. Leur histoire commençait bien loin, dans l'ère Edo. Au temps des samouraïs et des geishas, le clan était tenu d'une main de fer par le membre le plus haut placé, Madara Uchiha. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, odieux. Pour lui, la famille passait en premier. Il avait une façon malsaine de protéger son clan et ses principes. Dans le clan, il était courant de se marier au sein de la même famille. Dans les anciennes archives, il y eut l'histoire d'un frère et sa sœur qui eurent un enfant après leur union mais l'enfant était déformé et handicapé. Depuis une loi a été instaurée) : seuls les mariages entre cousins lointains étaient autorisés. Quand il s'agissait de mariages externes, le prétendant ou la prétendante devait passer par Madara et le conseil Uchiha pour avoir l'autorisation.

Les Uchiha étaient réputés pour être un clan reclus et froid, mais ils sont étaient les gens qui aimaient le plus. Voilà leur défaut : quand ils aimaient, ils pouvaient aussi haïr profondément. Madara Uchiha avait tendrement aimé son jeune frère, Izuna, mais celui-ci mourut de la main de Tobirama dans une altercation entre Uchiha et Senju qui avait mal tourné. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais aimé de sa vie.

Son père, persécuteur, était mort de vieillesse, faisant de lui l'héritier du clan, et sa mère était morte dans son enfance de maladie. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, à l'époque. Vingt ans plus tard, il se dressait fièrement au plus haut dans le clan. Il avait des principes dans dans ses affaires : aucune transaction illégale. Il ne voulait pas salir le nom de son clan et la mémoire de son défunt frère. Madara était un homme grand, beau et fort, d'une peau mate, des yeux noirs, et des cheveux longs. Cet héritage venait de leurs ancêtres : la plus grande fierté des guerriers samouraïs, étaient leur sabre et leur longue chevelure. C'était chose courante dans la famille de voir un homme avec une longue chevelure. Madara savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait donner la relève pour gérer le clan. Il avait déjà une petite idée du prochain héritier : le jeune Itachi Uchiha, fils de Fugaku et Mikoto, un homme de vingt-cinq ans, qui aujourd'hui dirige le poste de police. Il avait l'âme d'un Uchiha pur, il serait parfait pour le rôle. Itachi était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, une majeure partie de ses cousines lui avaient fait des avances. Bien sûr, il les avait refusées, mais son père le tannait pour qu'il se marie au plus vite. Il lui disait toujours :

— À ton âge, ta mère t'avait déjà donner naissance, disait-il, comme maintenant.

Je me trouvais à ma chaise derrière mon bureau, dans le poste de police de Kumo. Mon père, debout devant moi, gesticulait des bras, je le regardais, exaspéré, mais aussi en colère. Je soupirai. Combien de fois m'avait-il rabâché ce sujet? Plus d'une dizaine de fois, pour sûr. Bien sûr que j'aurais aimé me marier, c'était l'un de mes principales objectifs pour le moment, puisque j'avais déjà atteint le poste que je convoitais dans le commissariat.

Les filles du clan ne m'intéressaient guère. Elles avaient toutes la même mentalité et la même apparence. Je voulais une femme qui soit tout le contraire : pétillante, drôle, intelligente, mature et qui, comme moi, voudrait des enfants. Depuis la naissance de mon frère Sasuke, je m'étais toujours occupé de lui. Il me courrait après et me suivait partout, mais, depuis qu'il avait commencé le lycée, il avait changé et restait reclus dans sa chambre. J'avais fait des recherches : il avait les notes les meilleurs de sa génération mais n'avait aucun ami avec qui discuter, avec qui rigoler ou s'amuser. Les filles lui courraient après, et les garçons le jalousait. Cela m'attristait parce que mon frère comptait énormément pour moi. C'était décidé, je ferais tout mon possible pour rendre ses deux dernières années au lycée agréable. Ce soir, je l'emmènerais manger quelque part, cela lui changera les idées.

En attendant, cela ne suffisait pas à assouvir mon envie d'avoir un enfant. J'avais toujours aimé les bambins. J'espérais pouvoir trouver la perle rare dans ce monde. J'étais sûr de ne pas la trouver à Kumo. L'atmosphère là-bas était trop sombre : il était rare de voir le soleil dans la ville, et il n'y avait aucun cri joyeux dans les rues, seulement des personnes qui marchaient toutes en synchronisation parfaite. Tout était fade là-bas. Je me souvenais vaguement de Konoha, j'y étais né et y avait habité pendant un petit moment. Là-bas, tout était si chaleureux, les personnes étaient tellement aimantes. Peut-être devrais-je y faire un petit voyage… La prochaine fois, j'emmènerais Sasuke pour lui changer les idées. Mais, pour l'instant, je faisais face à mon père qui attendait une réponse de ma part.

— Père, je le sais, vous me le répétez sans cesse. Ne vous en faites pas, je trouverai une épouse convenable sous peu, le rassurai-je

— Itachi, ta mère et moi, nous nous faisons du souci pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu de relations, soupira-t-il)

Je ne fis paraître rien, mais intérieurement, je me crispai. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus : je n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse. J'avais bien sûr eu quelques aventures depuis la fin de mon adolescence. Rien de bien sérieux, ça n'avait jamais été sérieux. Mais maintenant, j'aspirais à un amour grand et fort qui durerait toujours. Appelez-moi tendre cœur mais, en amour, j'avais beaucoup à donner de ma personne et de ma fortune. Je couvrirais de tendresse et de cadeaux la femme de ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour trouver la femme de ma vie.

— Père, je vous prie de ne pas vous mêler de ma vie privée.

C'était pour cela que je m'étais inscrit sur trois sites de rencontres différents et ça faisait trois mois de ça. Pour l'instant, les seules discussions que j'avais eues était avec des femmes en manque de chaleur dirais-je pour ne pas être vulgaire. J'avais peut-être eu une ou deux conversations intéressantes mais rien de concret. Mon profil n'avait rien de vulgaire, qui pouvait inciter les femmes à venir me parler aussi familièrement, et je n'avais pas mis de photo de profil, de peur de me trouver nez à nez avec une personne de la famille. J'avais même eu l'aide de la part de mon ami Kisame pour créer le premier compte. La technologie et moi, ça faisait deux. Je préfère les anciennes méthodes, comme l'écriture avec un stylo et un bout de papier. Kisame venait de Kiri, et travaillait dans la poissonnerie de Kumo.

À cause d'un accident de mer il est revenu partiellement bleu.

À cause de ça, sa petite amie depuis quatre ans l'avait quitté, et il s'était tourné vers les sites de rencontres pour panser la plaie dans son cœur, causée par le départ de la femme qu'il aimait. Lui, par contre, cela depuis plus de neuf mois qu'il y était, et n'avait toujours rien. C'était un ami très proche, donc cela me faisait de la peine de le voir aussi démuni. J'espérais que la chance lui viendrait, et qu'une femme au grand cœur lui donnerait l'amour qu'il méritait. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Des fois, je voulais retourner à l'adolescence ou l'enfance, pour ressentir l'insouciance des grands jours et non les problèmes auxquels on fait face en tant qu'adulte.

— Itachi...

— Maintenant, excusez-moi, père, mais j'ai du travail en suspens, le coupai-je

Il soupira mais me laissa en paix. Je me frottais le front. Tout ce travail me causait des maux de tête gênants. Depuis ma nomination en tant que chef, depuis trois ans, je n'avais encore pris aucun congé. Je devrais en prendre un bientôt, j'avais besoin d'un repos bien mérité. En attendant, je devais me remettre au boulot. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs rapports, une pause déjeuner sautée et un après midi entier et un café chaud que je sortis de mon bureau, muni de mon manteau au bras je fermais la porte derrière moi puis passais devant les autres officiers.

-Bonne soirée Chef !

-Bonne soirée. Leur rendis-je avec un petit sourire

Après être sorti du poste je me rendis à ma voiture,une BMW Série 7 Berline,un vrai petit bijou. Je n'aimais pas montré la richesse de mon clan mais quand j'ai vus cette merveille je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de l'acheté,elle était nouvelle sur le marché. Shisui mon cousin voulait aller au salon de l'automobile je l'y avais accompagné et voilà ou je me trouvais. Devant mon volant je mis le contact et me dirigeais à l'autre bout de la ville ou se trouvait le composé,et en plus de cela les sièges sont confortables. Les rues étaient vide à cet heure-ci,le soleil commençait à se coucher,et les gens aussi,aucun magasins ouverts,aucune festivité. Chaque année il n'y avait qu'un festival dans la ville et même pas toute la ville y prenait part,c'était morose. Tout ici me faisait fuir. J'arrivais devant le composé,et passait par le garage ou tout les Uchiha y déposaient leur voiture,avec un gardien privé.

-Heureux de vous voir Uchiha-Sama,votre journée s'est-elle bien passée ? Me demanda t'il en ouvrant ma portière

-Arrêtez avec les formalités,vous pouvez m'appelez Itachi,vous êtes ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Lui dis-je

-Bien Monsieur.

Je soupirais,bien sur il ne le fera jamais et me dira toujours Uchiha-Sama. Je ne méritais pas tout ce respect. Mifune est un serviteur de la famille depuis des années,il nous avait même accompagné jusqu'à Kumo. Il faisait parti intégrante de la famille,enfin moi je le considérais ainsi de même que pour ma mère. Chaque week-end elle l'invitait à rejoindre notre table pour partager un repas,bien sur père n'était jamais réjoui de cette idée,mais c'est mieux que le silence à table avec mère qui essayait de converser et père qui lui répondait avec des « Hn »la signature Uchiha. En rentrant chez moi,je passais par les maisons avoisinantes et hochais de la tête aux salutations que l'on m'offrait. Notre maison,comme toutes les autres,est traditionnelle,grande avec un jardin magnifique et un étang rempli de Koi. J'y passais la plupart de mon temps,je pouvais y rester pendant des heures à compléter les fleurs,les poissons et la beauté de la nature. Mon seul regret en cette saison était les arbres de cerisier non en fleur,en pleine saison de Printemps,ils fleurissaient magnifiquement donnant un peu de couleur au paysage. Je fis coulisser le Ichigatsu,au lieu de la forme losange qui était imprimer sur la porte c'était l'emblème du clan qui y était mit. Je retirais mes chaussures et enfilais mes pantoufles,puis posai mon manteau sur le porte manteau.

-Bienvenue à la maison Itachi.

-Je suis rentré mère.

Mère me souria et m'embrassa la joue,mère est la femme la plus belle au monde,ce n'est parce qu'elle est ma mère que je dis ça enfin une partie oui mais elle est l'une des femmes les plus belles du clan,elle et mon père sont des cousins lointains,au début ma mère refusait d'épouser mon père puisqu'ils avaient pratiquement le même sang mais elle a commencée à le connaître et à l'aimer et mon père à tout fait en son pouvoir pour la chérir avec toute l'attention qu'elle méritait,bien sur père pouvait paraître froid très souvent mais quand il s'agissait de mère il fondait instantanément,il ne pouvait rien lui refuser,j'aimerais avoir ce genre de relation plus tard mais moins froide. Mère est typique d'une Uchiha,les cheveux noirs de même que pour les yeux mais elle avait cette tendresse dans ses yeux et son cœur qui l'a rendait spécial. Je veux une femme aussi douce et bienveillante qu'elle.

-Comment était ta journée ? Me demanda t'elle

-Hn,normal père est venu me rendre visite.

-Et que te voulait-il ?

-A propos de mes relations. Lui avouais-je

-Oh,je lui ai pourtant dis de ne pas t'en parler.

-Hn.

-Je sais que cela te dérange Itachi mais pense à cela,tu dois commencer à trouver une femme qui puisse te rendre heureux. M'assura t'elle

-Je vous ai déjà mère. La taquinais-je

-Oh arrête de me taquiner Itachi,va te reposer dans ta chambre,le repas ne sera pas prêt avant une petite heure.

-Hn,je voulais vous en parler ça vous dérange mère si je prends Sasuke ce soir au restaurant ?

Elle parut légèrement étonnée mais accepta ma demande. Je l'a laissais et m'en allais dans ma chambre,heureusement que je connais cette maison par cœur,il y plusieurs couloirs et détours,avec deux étages comme ça. En passant devant la chambre de Sasuke je n'entendais rien,je toquais pour être sur,je fus accueillie par un.

-Hn.

Il était bel et bien dans sa chambre je rentrais dans sa chambre,une grande chambre d'adolescent,avec un lustre ornant le plafond,des murs noirs,un dressing,un lit double en baldaquin,deux meubles de chaque côtés du lit avec deux lampes,un bureau spacieux avec un ordinateur portable toujours fermer. Sasuke se trouvait allongé sur son lit,un cousin soutenant son dos et un livre de math sur ses genoux.

-Qui y a t'il Nii-San ? Me questionna t'il

Je m'asseyais au bord de son lit et le dévisageais discrètement,par rapport à moi il avait prit une grande partie du physique de mère,il a ses cheveux noirs légèrement bleutés,ses yeux noirs et sa peau d'albâtre,mais ses derniers temps je le voyais trop souvent avec cette mine renfrogné quand on y regardait de plus près on pouvait voir de la tristesse dans son regard,je devais remédier à cela.

-Comment était ta journée ? Lui demandais-je

-Hn,normal et toi ? Me réponda t'il de sa voix monotone

-Hn,aussi. Je me demandais que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais dans le restaurant de ton choix ce soir ?

-Vraiment ? Me dit-il avec un semblant de sourire

-Bien sur,alors que choisis-tu ?

Il réfléchit longuement,comme ça il faisait son âge il me paraissait tellement enfantin et enjoué.

-Il y a ce nouveau restaurant de fruits de mer qui vient d'ouvrir leur pain est fait avec de la tomate.

Bien sur,la tomate était son met favoris s'il pouvait ne manger qu'une seule chose au monde se serait bien ça.

-D'accord,aller va te changer je t'attendrais à l'entrée.

Il se précipita dans son dressing tandis que je sortais en fermant la porte derrière moi. Il n'y a pas besoin que je prenne une douche ou que je me change mes vêtements,chaque matinée avant d'aller au boulot je cours environ dix kilomètres avant de me rendre dans mon bureau ou une salle de bain privée m'y attendait. Je me postais devant l'entrée et remis mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je vis Sasuke venir rapidement,il avait mit un jean noir,un pull bleu foncer,et des chaussettes de la même couleur,à la maison il mettait toujours des vêtements une taille au dessus de la sienne.

-Je vais mangé dehors avec Itachi maman ! Cria Sasuke

-Amusez-vous bien mes chéris !

Elle vint nous embrassés puis nous laissa aller. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fût silencieux mais ce n'était pas gênant bien au contraire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de converser pour détendre l'atmosphère. Avec mon GPS j'arrivais rapidement devant le restaurant,il avait l'air assez convivial,comme on était un jour de la semaine,il n'y avait que très peu de famille qui y mangeait,je pris une table assez reculé en évitant les tentatives de flirt de la serveuse qui rapprochait sa poitrine trop généreuse devant moi. Je commandais un plat commun pour nous deux avec une corbeille de pain pour Sasuke bien sur.

-Que voulez-vous en boisson ?

-Que veux-tu Sasuke ?

-Hn,je prendrais un Thé Glacé.

-Et toi mon chou ? Me demanda la serveuse

Mon chou?Celle-la on me l'avait jamais faite,une première.

-Je prendrais de l'eau seulement.

Elle s'en alla avec nos commandes,je regardais aux alentours,les lumières tamisés donnaient un petit côté romantique et calme,peut-être un jour pourrais-je y emmener ma femme. Reprends toi Itachi tu n'as pas encore trouver la fille. En quelque minutes Sasuke finissa la corbeille de pain avant même que le plat n'arrive. La soirée ce passa bien,nous parlâmes un peu moi et Sasuke,de mes travaux dans la police,je ne révélais aucun dossier ou détail d'une enquête cela était interdit,et lui me racontait ses journées au lycée,il m'avouait ce que je savais déjà,il ne se plaisait pas dans ce lycée ni dans la ville,il trouvait les gens de Kumo fade et hypocrite,sans âme. Il m'avoua en chuchotant que quand il finira le lycée il fera une demande à l'université de Konoha. Notre mère nous racontait toujours ses jours à Konoha,toutes les saisons même les plus rugueuses étaient belles et chaleureuses,les gens dans la rue se saluaient même en ne connaissant pas l'identité de la personne qu'il saluait mais en général tout le monde connaissait tout le monde à Konoha,je voyais Sasuke toujours fasciné par ce que disait notre mère.

-Alors?Qu'en dis-tu Nii-San?Est-ce possible que je puisse faire une demande la bas ? Me demanda t'il incertain

Je posai mes couverts et tamponnais mes lèvres avec un mouchoir en tissu puis posai mes mains sur la table.

-Père refuserait je pense mais mère t'y autoriserai si elle voyait que ton souhait le plus cher serait d'aller à Konoha et tu sais que père ne peut rien refuser à mère.

-Et toi ? Il attendait impatiemment mon avis,cela m'étonnait que mon avis lui portait beaucoup d'importance

-Moi je te soutiendrais dans toutes les décisions que tu feras,Otouto. Lui souris-je

Son sourire éclatant en valait la peine,il reprit de plus belle son repas avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La nuit nous accueillais en sortant du restaurant,il n'était pas tard du tout mais le soleil qui avait fait une petite apparition aujourd'hui avait fait ses adieux,même dans la voiture il gardait un sourire permanent. En rentrant à la maison ce fût mère qui nous accueillit,eux aussi venaient à peine avec père de terminer leur repas,elle nous embrassa et nous laissa gagné nos chambres. Ma chambre était semblable à celle de Sasuke en taille avec un lustre,j'avais aussi un grand dressing,un lit en baldaquin trop grand pour une seule personne,un tapis doux noirs,un bureau. Après m'être laver les mains et brosser les dents,j'avais une salle de bain personnelle. Comme chaque nuit avant de me coucher je me mis devant mon ordinateur et l'allumait. A chaque jour qui passait j'espérais trouvé le bon profil mais peut-être que le femme dont j'ai toujours rêvée ne se trouvait pas dans un site de rencontres,je cliquais directement dans les meilleurs compatibilités avec les miens,il y avait encore une dizaine,j'en passais certains puisque je les connais tous et d'autres puisque les photos ne me plaisaient guère ce qui me laissait 2 comptabilités de personnalité. Je cliquais sur le premier et visitais son profil.

« Je m'appelle Kiko,j'ai 22 ans,je suis serveuse et je cherche une relation amoureuse ou une aventure d'un soir,vous pouvez me contactez pour un rendez-vous par message. Bise ! »

Son profil me laissait perplexe,des fois on pouvait tomber sur ce genre de personnes soit elle était vraiment ce qu'elle disait être ou c'était une pré adolescente qui faisait ça pour rigoler ou bien alors un pédophile. Je laissais passer ce profil et me rendis dans le second,celui-ci bizarrement me fît un petit effet.

« Bonjour,pour tout vous dire ma meilleure amie m'a inscrit à mon insu sur ce site pour me faire chier,mais je ne rejette pas une conversation amicale,si vous avez besoin d'un ami,de conseils,ou de rire je pourrais peut-être vous aidés. »

Cette femme ne recherchait pas spécialement de relations amoureuses,mais cela ne me dérangeait pas l'amour pouvait venir après dans la conversation et son profil était rafraîchissant,elle n'avait aucune donnée personnelle comme son prénom ou son apparence physique ni son âge ou sa ville et elle n'avait aucune photo,seul des données tel que son poids,53 kilos,et sa taille,1m61. Elle me paraissait petite par rapport à mes 1m96,elle ne m'arrivait même pas à l'épaule probablement en dessous des mes aisselles,mais ça ne me dérangeait pas au contraire j'ai toujours voulue une petite amie plus petite que moi pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et la réchauffer,un peu mélancolique je décidais de lui envoyer un message. Son nom sur le site aussi était original. CherryBlossomNumberOne.

« Bonjour,votre profil m'a attiré en regardant les comptabilités de personnalité que j'ai et j'aimerais converser avec vous si cela est possible. Je dois avoué que votre profil est rafraîchissant par rapport à ceux auxquels j'ai toujours affaire. En espérant une réponse de votre,j'attendrais avec impatience. »

Après cela je vérifiais les deux autre sites de rencontres mais rien de concret,fatigué et dépité je retirais mes vêtements et restais en boxer,je me glissais dans mon lit sous mes draps de satin noir,et serrai contre moi un cousin,chaque nuit le lit me paraissait plus froid que la nuit précédente,je m'y sentais tellement seul,je n'avais qu'une envie,celle de pouvoir dormir avec dans mes bras la chaleur d'une femme,de la femme que j'aimerais. Sur ses pensées je laissais le sommeil m'emporté.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous a plu,cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas d'humour j'ai essayée de montrée la vie d'Itachi à Kumo qui n'est pas vraiment joyeuse,on voit bien l'histoire de la famille Uchiha et les rêves d'Itachi qui veut désespérément une femme. Dans le prochain chapitre on reviendra à Sakura qui peut-être répondra au message d'Itachi,je peux vous dire qu'elle mettra de la joie et du peps dans la vie d'Itachi. A la prochaine et laissez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.:)


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 de Connexion. Nous revenons au point de vue de Sakura, qui bien sêr sera marrant. Enfin, pour moi, et pour vous, j'espère. On voit comment vit Sakura au quotidien, et peut-être répondre à Itachi vis-à-vis du message qu'il a envoyé dans le précédent chapitre. Sinon, j'y ai pensé mais trop tard à mettre le système scolaire du Japon. En même temps, la fic se passe au Japon, mais je m'y suis mise trop tard, donc la période scolaire sera la même qui est appliquée en France. Bien sûr, je rajouterai tout ce qui touche le Japon, comme les voyages scolaires ainsi que les festivals sportifs.

 _Aria_ : Merci de ton commentaire. Le couple Ita/Saku est l'un de mes couples préférés, parce que les deux sont mes personnages favoris dans Naruto, et je trouve qu'Itachi est un perso tellement héroïque et badass, donc pour moi, après tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait dans le manga, il méritait le bonheur. Donc le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un était l'une de mes idées principales.

Petite chose pour ne pas que vous vous confondiez : les phrases en italique sont les paroles d'Inner, et les autres sont celles de Sakura. Sinon, les passages avec les noms placés devant les répliques sont des messages que s'envoient Sakura et ses amis.

Voilà ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _T'as une sale tête._

 _Ouais merci de me le faire remarquer…_

En me regardant dans le miroir, je pouvais voir des petites poches sous mes yeux. Non, enfin, énormes poches plutôt, et tout ça à cause d'Ino. Après m'être endormie, j'avais rêvé – enfin, plutôt cauchemardé – sur un gros pervers de cinquante ans qui me courait après avec le calbut à l'air et sa ceinture dans une main. Je peux vous dire que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant couru pour sauver ma vie dans un rêve. Après m'être lavé le visage et changé de vêtements pour mettre un jean, un pull et un gilet – on peut pas faire plus simple –, je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger qui fait aussi salon. Tout en un, quand même ! Sur la table, m'attendait un bol de riz blanc, un bol de soupe miso, des légumes émincés, du poisson grillé et du thé vert. Maman faisait toujours en sorte que l'on mange la nourriture du pays pour garder les traditions intactes. Bien sûr, le week-end on avait le droit de manger des céréales, et de boire du chocolat chaud, mais elle préférait perpétuer les traditions.

— Bonjour, ma chérie ! Bien dormi ? me demanda mon père en embrassant le haut de ma tête après que je me sois assise à ses côtés.

— J'ai connu pire, lui dis-je.

— Tu n'oublieras pas ton bento, Sakura, me prévint Maman qui était assise en face de Papa.

— Comment pourrais-je oublier mon bento, ce qui me nourrit, ce qui remplit mon ventre de la famine. Dis-je dramatiquement

— Le jour où tu oublieras de manger, ce sera la fin du monde, la morfale ! me nargua Sasori, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de moi.

— Attention à ce que tu dis Sasori. Dieu est en colère, et un mot de plus venant de toi, la foudre s'abattra sur ta petite personne.

— Tu me serviras de parapluie à ce moment, tu tiendras nickel dans ma poche.

L'enfoiré ! Après un combat de regard, je séparai mes baguettes en deux et mangeai mon petit déjeuner dans son intégralité.

— Entre frère et sœur, vous devriez être gentil l'un envers l'autre, au lieu de vous disputer, dit mon père avec un sourire peace and love.

— Laisse tomber, Kizashi, ils ne t'écoutent pas, le prévint Maman.

Avec une mine déconfite, il continua de manger son repas avec moins d'enthousiasme. C'est fou comme Maman et Papa avaient des personnalités tellement différentes : Papa privilégiait l'amour et l'écoute dans une famille. Il croyait que tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tandis que Maman, elle… Étant jeune, à cause de nos conneries avec Sasori, on avait souffert des ceintures, cuillères en bois et chaussures en pleine face… Ah, c'était le bon temps, quand même… Chacun à leur façon nous aimait, mais nous le montrait autrement.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je remontai dans ma chambre, non sans frapper le crâne de Sasori au passage. Mais ce con avait anticipé le truc. Il me fit un croche patte. Un jour, je l'aurais ! Dans la salle de bain familiale, je me brossai rapidement les dents. Dans le miroir, je vis Sasori venir.

— Bouge, simplette, je dois me préparer, me dit-il en me poussant.

— T'es vraiment pire que moi ! En plus, tu fais pitié avec ton mètre soixante-quatre.

— Ma beauté compense ma taille.

— T'essayes de convaincre qui, là ?

Je m'enfuis en le voyant ouvrir le robinet pour me jeter de l'eau en pleine face.

— Ha ! Raté, le naze ! lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

— Attends que je t'attrape, la naine !

— Oh, vous allez la fermer ‽ cria ma mère depuis rez-de-chaussée.

— Pardon, Maman !

Maman en colère n'était pas très sympa à voir. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour ne pas que Sasori entre et me fasse ma fête. Je pris mon sac, en vérifiant bien que j'avais tous mes cours surtout ceux de physique, je voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Je sortis en vitesse de ma chambre, laissant un désordre pas possible au passage, puis descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je passai par la cuisine pour prendre mon bento, et embrassai ma mère sur la joue. Puis, je mis mes chaussures à l'entrée. Je sortis de la maison en même temps que papa. Ouf, Sasori était encore dans la salle de bain à se préparer ! Pour rien, d'ailleurs… Aucune fille ne voulait de lui, ça ne servait à rien. Je l'avais compris depuis le début, moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne portais jamais de maquillage.

— Attends, Sakura ! Je vais t'amener au lycée avec ma voiture, me dit mon père avec un sourire colgate aussi blanc que celui de Gai-Sensei, mon prof de sport.

— Euh, non, sans façon… Garde ta vieille caisse, Papa. En plus, l'arrêt de bus est juste dans la rue en face de la maison.

— Oh, d'accord… dit-il avec une aura de tristesse sur la tête.

Je le laissai se morfondre sur lui-même, et m'en allai à l'arrêt de bus. Il y avait d'autres lycéens, mais je ne les connaissais pas personnellement, donc je n'allais pas taper la discut'. Au bout de quelques petites minutes le bus arriva. À cette heure-ci, il y avait encore quelques places vacantes. Je m'assis un peu au fond, avec un siège libre à ma droite. Ino habitait deux arrêts plus loin, à la limite du quartier riche. Son clan était assez connu, sa famille travaillait depuis des générations dans la police locale, et sa mère tenait une boutique de fleurs assez populaire. La famille d'Ino n'était pas pleine aux as comme les Senju ou les Hyûga, mais ils vivaient très aisément. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas devenue une salle gosse de riche… Je détestais une grande partie des riches gosses dans Konoha, imbus d'eux-mêmes qui ne connaissent pas la peur de ne pas pouvoir payer une facture ou nourrir assez sa famille. Tchit, enfoirés de gosses de riches. Je posai mon sac sur la chaise libre, parce que je voyais bien la vieille dame assise à côté d'un collégien en surpoids lorgner le siège avec envie. Désolée, pas cette fois, la vieille. Ino arriva enfin dans le bus, toujours habillée aussi sobrement, avec une jupe violette, des collants noirs et un manteau violet, aussi assez magnifique, je dois dire, et ses petits talons. Elle était la définition parfaite de la diva.

— Ah, je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une belle journée, me dit-elle.

Je regardai par la fenêtre le ciel gris et nuageux. Soit elle était à moitié aveugle, ou alors elle avait fumé du plastique.

— Tu ne t'es pas peignée ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Merde ! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié un truc, dis-je en essayant de démêler les nœuds avec mes doigts.

— Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un peigne.

Le sac d'une personne peut révéler beaucoup de sa personnalité. Ino, elle, son sac était rempli de produits de beautés en tout genre : du blush et un flacon de parfum, en passant par un miroir, alors que moi, on pouvait trouver de tout. Mon sac était la caverne d'Ali Baba : de la nourriture, de la poussière, une loupe, et Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre il y a, à l'intérieur. Je lui rendis son peigne après avoir enfin dompté ma courte chevelure.

— Devine ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui, me dit-elle.

— Ton anniversaire ?

— Non.

— Mon anniversaire ?

— Non.

— Un jour de fête de bouffe gratuite nationale ?

— Non. Déjà, ton anniversaire, c'est le 28 mars, dans six mois. Le mien était le 23 septembre, il y a deux semaines. Et arrête de penser à ton ventre, la journée nationale de bouffe gratuite existe pas, sinon on le saurait déjà par Naruto, donc tu vas arrêter sinon je t'en colle une, me rabâcha-t-elle.

— Je vais te coller mon pied au cul t'auras même pas le temps de dire « Boobs », la menaçai-je

— Boobs ?

— Ouais, ce mot me fait rire, je sais pas pourquoi...

Nous éclatâmes toutes deux de rire. Dès le matin, je n'avais pas en général envie de parler, surtout pas de rire mais au moins un bon rire égayait ma journée.

— Alors, c'est quoi le truc que tu voulais me dire à propos d'aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regardait de ses yeux bleu océan et me répondit avec un sourire timide. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais Ino gênée, whoa !

— Aujourd'hui, Kiba et moi, on va se voir, m'avoua-t-elle.

— Qui ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était Kiba. Je n'étais pas dans le cerveau d'Ino, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui il était.

— Tu sais, le gars avec qui je parle sur le site de rencontre.

— Le pervers ? Hey ! Mais moi, je dois te parler du site, en plus !

— C'est pas un pervers. Et tu voulais dire quoi ?

— Je te dirais après. Mais vous allez vraiment vous voir ?

— Oui, et j'ai un peu peur de le voir. Et si je lui plaisais pas ? Et s'il me trouvait trop jeune ?

Ouh là, elle commençait à paniquer la. Je posai une main rassurante sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

— Calme-toi Ino. Pourquoi il ne t'aimerait pas ? Même si tu es chiante, très chiante, tu restes une fille super avec un grand cœur, qui n'hésite pas à venir en aide à ses amis. En plus, faut l'avouer que t'es une vraie bombasse. Si j'étais un mec, je t'aurais sauté dessus.

Elle rigola à mes paroles, puis me fit un petit sourire. Elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras en me remerciant.

— Et puis, sinon, je t'accompagnerai, si tu veux, avant votre rencontre. On est jamais trop prudent...

— Tu ferais ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Même après ce que tu m'as fais hier. Franchement, je suis trop gentille.

— Hier ?

— Le site de rencontre. Des vieux pervers m'ont envoyé des messages horribles. J'ai fait un cauchemar où le Père Noël sans barbe me courrait après sans slip.

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux avant de pouffer de rire. Même quand nous sortîmes du bus devant le lycée, elle continuait de rigoler.

— J'espère qu'une fissure terrestre s'ouvrira sous tes pieds et t'emportera dans les limbes de l'Enfer, lui souhaitai-je.

— Pourquoi Ino est morte de rire ? entendis-je derrière moi

— Laisse, elle est devenue folle. Ça va, Tenten ?

Tenten, née d'une mère chinoise et d'un père japonais, était née dans un village chinois mais avait déménagé avec toute sa famille au Japon, dans la ville natale de son père, quand elle avait huit ans. Elle était l'aînée d'une famille de six enfants. Un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, elle vivait dans un quartier calme et normal, sans richesse, de la ville, pas loin de chez moi. Elle était plus proche du lycée que moi, donc elle préférait marcher pour se rendre à l'école, après avoir déposé ses frères et sœurs dans leur école. Elle pratiquait le karaté avec son père, c'était comme ça que je l'avais connue. Ma mère avait voulu m'inscrire à un sport qui je cite, « puisse me fatiguer parce que là, c'est plus possible, c'est une vraie pile électrique, elle et son frère me fatiguent ». Voilà c'était les paroles de ma charmante maman. Depuis, on était devenues partenaire de combat. Ça se dit, ça ou pas ?

 _J'en sais rien, je suis pas Google._

 _Tu sers à rien, punaise._

Tenten avait toujours les cheveux attachés en petits pains bien serrés. J'avais essayé de faire la même chose une fois, j'avais juste réussi à m'emmêler les cheveux et à faire une coupe merdique. Un jour, je saurais son secret... Un jour. Après qu'Ino en eut fini avec son fou rire, nous entrâmes dans le lycée comme tout le monde. C'était une chance que l'école de la ville soit publique, sinon on aurait eu l'obligation de porter les uniformes scolaires, et je dois vous dire que je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser mes gambettes à l'air. La salle de cours était déjà ouverte, avec quelques personnes de la classe à l'intérieur, dont deux personnes de notre groupe d'amis, Hinata et Neji. Enfin Neji, ce n'était pas un ami, c'était juste un trou du cul merdique qui ne servait à que dalle à part faire chier sa cousine, Tenten et le monde. Sale gosse de riche. Hinata venait du clan Hyûga, un clan très traditionnel et strict. Ils avaient cette particularité de posséder des yeux blancs nacrés assez spéciaux mais magnifiques. Hinata était une fille vraiment jolie, une grande partie du lycée la trouvait belle comme le jour, mais elle avait cette timidité maladive qui la gênait, et son béguin pour Naruto n'améliorait pas les choses. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, et une peau de porcelaine sans tache. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais assez jalouse de sa beauté, mais moins qu'Ino, qui en avait presque fait sa rivale, quand même.

Neji était une version masculine d'Hinata, mais en super connard. Voilà je n'avais rien d'autre à dire, à part que Tenten le détestait encore plus que moi. Après m'être installée à mon bureau, les autres de la classe arrivèrent enfin, et, comme pas hasard, le dernier était Naruto, arrivé au moment où j'entendais la sonnerie du lycée. Mais, comme on avait en premier Kakashi sensei, il n'eut pas d'ennuis. Pendant vingt minutes, on discuta de tout et de rien, en attendant que le prof vienne nous faire cours. Il vint cinq minutes plus tard, essoufflé.

— Désolé, les gamins, mais j'ai dû aider une vieille retraitée dans le besoin…

— Menteur, votre nez s'allonge ! cria Naruto en pointant le prof du doigt.

Je me frappai le front. Putain, pourquoi je lui avais appris cette expression ? Des fois, je devrais vraiment penser à me la fermer. Après que je lui mis une claque à l'arrière de la tête, le prof commença le cours.

La matinée passa assez vite et vint enfin la délivrance, le déjeuner. En été, nous nous mettions sur le toit de l'établissement, au printemps en bas de l'arbre de cerisier en fleur. Pendant l'automne et l'hiver, nous restions dans la salle de cours, comme maintenant.

— Les devoirs de physique étaient tellement durs ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir en les faisant, se plaignit Tenten.

— Non, moi, je les ai trouvés assez facile, dit Ino.

— C'est Shikamaru qui te les a faits parce que tu arrêtais pas de lui prendre la tête, répliquai-je.

— Galère, soupira Shikamaru, qui était à moitié endormi sur son bureau.

— Réveille-toi feignant, lui dit Ino.

— Moi aussi, j'ai fait les devoirs ! cria Naruto, enthousiaste.

— Oui, parce que je t'ai donné les réponses, dis-je.

— Ouais, ils étaient difficiles, marmonna Chôji, avec plein de chips en bouche.

— Mh, dit Shino.

— Les devoirs me parurent faciles, répondit timidement Hinata.

— Hn, vous êtes tous pathétiques, dit l'enculé de première.

— On t'a pas sonné toi, répondit Tenten avec ardeur.

— Les devoirs d'Orochimaru-sensei n'étaient qu'un obstacle dans ma route vers la beauté de la jeunesse ! cria Lee.

— La ferme, Lee ! criâmes-nous tous en chœur.

Les cours de l'après-midi par contre furent longs. Heureusement qu'avant le cours de physique j'avais vérifié les réponses de Naruto et changé quelques petites choses pour ne pas que le prof voie la supercherie. J'aimerais en dire autant de deux autres personnes de la classe qui ont n'avaient pas eu cette chance et eurent deux heures de détention. Cet homme était un vrai monstre et pas qu'en apparence. Il me faisait penser à Severus Rogue, en version serpent à sonnette. Et puis, vint enfin ma délivrance, l'heure de rentrer chez moi. Mais Ino me pris à part pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville aller voir Kiba... je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là. Après un recoiffage d'urgence et un peu de blush et de brillant à lèvres, nous attendions devant une place publique. Enfin, elle, debout, faisait les cent pas et moi assise tranquillement sur un banc.

— C'est pas en stressant comme ça qu'il viendra plus vite, lui dis-je.

Elle m'ignora et regarda dans tous les sens, puis je la vis se stopper direct.

— Merde ! Je crois que c'est lui ! Mon Dieu, il est magnifique ! Saku, je fais quoi ‽

Plus loin de nous, se trouvait un homme assez grand, la peau halée, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns, qui marchait vers la place publique avec son portable devant les yeux. Je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas moche à regarder, mais il avait un air sauvage en lui. J'essayais de m'extirper de la poigne d'Ino, qui était juste en train de me broyer les os avec ses ongles plantés dans mon bras.

— Oh, mais tu vas te calmer là ! T'es en train de tuer mon bras. Là, respire...

Elle prit une profonde respiration, se calma et lâcha enfin mon bras.

— Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je dis d'accord ? Donc, tu vas rester là où tu es, et attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Fais comme si tu ne le voyais pas, et surtout ne stresses pas. Je suis sur le banc derrière toi, la rassurai-je.

Sans me poser de questions, elle fit comme je dis. Elle resta debout à quelques pas de moi, assez loin pour qu'on nous prenne pour des inconnues l'une envers l'autre, mais assez près pour que je puisse entendre leur conversation, et que, du coin de l'œil, je puisse voir Kiba. Il rangea son portable et regarda autour de lui avec un léger stress dans son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à regarder longuement Ino, puis ressortit son portable. Il le rerangea et s'avança prudemment d'elle... et enfin le contact.

— Euh, salut... Ino ? dit-il, incertain, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Kiba ?

Puis, ils se sourirent l'un l'autre. C'était l'heure pour moi de partir, et je partis en espérant laisser Ino entre de bonnes mains. En rentrant chez moi, je passai par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude, puis mis mon pyjama. Mon père était encore dans son épicerie, Maman devant un feuilleton d'amour à la télé et Sasori je-ne-sais-où. Après avoir pris une petite collation, je me mis devant mon ordi.

— Sakura, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? me demanda ma mère à travers la porte.

— Des tempuras, dis-je direct.

— Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

J'étais assez curieuse de voir si d'autres personnes m'avaient envoyé des messages durant mon absence, pas ceux dégueulasses non merci. En naviguant dans mes messages, je n'en trouvais aucun salace, mais aucun message ne me plaisait vraiment. Peut-être deux ou trois qui voulait bien discuter avec moi comme RainbowShadow :

 _Salut, si tu veux parler, moi aussi je suis disponible pour parler de tes soucis, problèmes, à toute heure de la journée )_

Ou bien LuneRêveuse :

 _Slt ! Moi aussi je suis là pour me faire des amis et parler à d'autres personnes, donc moi, c'est Luna, enchantée !_

Et aussi CorbeauNoir, qui, je dois dire, m'avait le plus plu :

 _Bonjour, votre profil m'a attiré, en regardant les comptabilités de personnalité que j'ai et j'aimerais converser avec vous si cela est possible. Je dois avouer que votre profil est rafraîchissant par rapport à ceux auxquels j'ai toujours affaire. En espérant une réponse de votre part, j'attendrai avec impatience._

Charmant et poli ! Pendant un moment, j'hésitai avant d'y répondre.

 _Bien sûr que j'aimerais converser avec vous. C'est assez étonnant de parler à une personne via le net avec un vocabulaire assez déployé. Vous pouvez me parler de tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et je serai une oreille attentive pour vous._

Puis je laissai de côté le site et regardai autre chose en attendant le dîner. Le dîner se passa normalement, Sasori et moi qui nous tapions dessus, Papa qui essayait de nous raisonner, Maman qui nous menaçait, Sasori qui essayait de se rebeller et re-maman qui lui jeta sa cuillère en bois en pleine gueule. Bien fait ! En remontant les escaliers, je me brossai les dents, parce qu'on était propre, quand même, puis je repartis vite fait sur mon ordi, pour voir si, avec un peu de chance, CorbeauNoir avait répondu à mon message. Bingo !

 _Je suis assez soulagé de voir un message de votre part dans ma boîte de réception. Cela m'a énormément étonné de vous voir employer un vocabulaire aussi développé. C'est nouveau pour moi de parler avec une personne qui ne pense pas qu'à rencontrer une personne pour une aventure d'une nuit. Apprenons à nous connaître. Itachi, enchanté._

Donc, c'était un homme nommé Itachi. Étais-je prête à lui parler plus intimement ? La réponse me vint naturellement.

 _Je m'appelle Sakura. Enchantée de même, Itachi._

* * *

Tada ! Voilà la fin du chapitre 3. Je l'ai tapé pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi donc là, je suis complètement crevée, exténuée. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Et voilà le contact direct entre Sakura et Itachi ! En toute honnêteté, je sais pas du tout comment procéder dans leur conversation. Je vais faire mon possible, mais je vous garantis pas que je ferai un travail extra. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous reviendrons à Itachi, mais je ne vais pas refaire la même journée qu'avec Sakura, donc je vais essayer de faire un peu avancer les choses.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

À la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4

Petite surprise ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Je mets à jour parce que, pour tout vous dire, je m'ennuie. Mes amies sont en vacances, ou très occupées, et, comme je pars pas en vacances, eh bien, je m'ennuie, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Donc, voilà le chapitre, avec le point de vue d'Itachi. Maintenant, pour les conversations entre Sakura et Itachi, je ne mettrais plus entre parenthèse, mais je mettrais leur pseudo puisque maintenant ils se répondront assez rapidement.

Whitey Bay : Je suis fan de ton commentaire. Franchement, quand je l'ai lu, j'étais en extase. Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre, enfin que la fiction, te plaise. J'adore lire les commentaires avec dedans un extrait d'un chapitre et sa signification. Encore désolé pour ta mère, qui pense que tu es folle : D.

Mise à jour du chapitre corrigé: 06/02/2016.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Je m'appelle Sakura. Enchantée de même, Itachi._

Sakura, comme les cerisiers, un magnifique prénom. Étrangement, la journée passée m'avait paru tellement longue, l'envie de rentrer chez moi avait été à son comble. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me hâtais pour revenir à la maison, en sachant que, probablement, CherryBlossomNumberOne ne m'avait pas encore répondu. J'avais osé espérer qu'elle puisse me répondre même des jours durant. Ce n'est qu'après une séance de méditation légère que je me remis devant mon ordinateur, pour vérifier si je n'avais aucun message de sa part. J'eus un léger sursaut au ventre en voyant son nom dans mes messages. Instinctivement, je cliquai dessus et lus attentivement son message, qui m'étonna beaucoup. La plupart des personnes sur le site n'essayaient pas de parler proprement, et fonçaient dans le tas. Je réfléchis quelques minutes à ce que je pouvais lui envoyer, ce fut une première pour moi d'habitude. J'envoyai instinctivement ce qui me paraissait le plus juste, poliment. Après quelques minutes, ne recevant rien d'autre de sa part, je laissai tomber de côté et fermai l'onglet, quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

— Uchiha-Sama, le repas est prêt, entendis – je de la part d'un serviteur de la maison.

— Hn. Bien, j'arrive.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi nous avions besoin de serviteurs, nous pouvions nous-mêmes nous occuper de la maison. Bien sûr, Père, ainsi que la mentalité du clan n'était du même avis que moi. Certains Uchiha grandissaient avec une nourrice qui s'occupaient d'eux, et ne pouvait presque pas considérer leur mère comme étant leur mère. Nous avions de la chance Sasuke et moi, Mère s'était battue bec et ongles pour s'occuper de nous, même en bas âge. Pour notre oncle, Madara, notre clan était le plus haut placé dans l'échelle sociale. Donc, les pauvres n'étaient qu'une vermine, au bas de nous, qui n'existaient que pour nous servir, et satisfaire nos besoins. Mère nous avait inculqué des valeurs, et la préciosité de la vie d'autrui. Que chacune des personnes dans le monde avait un cœur, que même le plus sombre des cœurs méritait d'être respecté, malgré sa fortune. Heureusement qu'une minorité dans le clan pensait comme notre chère mère. Notre salle à manger était tout aussi grande que chaque autre pièce de la maison, et tout aussi traditionnelle. Quatre serviteurs se trouvaient postés près les murs de la salle, le corps droit, les bras le long du corps, les jambes serrées et les yeux au sol. Père serait furieux si je leur demandais de nous rejoindre pour le dîner. Une partie de son esprit continuait à croire que les lois du clan étaient justes et devaient être appliquées. Même Mère ne pouvait rien y faire. Je m'assis auprès de Sasuke, Père au bout de table et Mère en face de Sasuke. Dans la famille, nous attendions que le dernier invité soit à table pour commencer à manger.

— Bon appétit.

Le cliquetis des baguettes sur les bols cassait le silence, jusqu'à que Mère prenne la parole.

— Sasuke, comment était ta journée ?

— Hn, banale, Mère, répondit-il.

— Et toi, Itachi ?

— Comme une journée devrait être, Mère, normale. Et vous, Mère ? demandai-je en retour.

— Bien. Je me suis promenée avec la mère de Shisui.

Et avec ça, le dîner finit avec encore le silence. Ce train de vie me lassait au plus haut point. Mère n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, à part la mère de Shisui, à qui parler, et Sasuke ne parlait jamais en présence de Père. Et, bien sûr, Père ne parlait pas. J'aspirai au plaisir de pouvoir converser normalement en toute simplicité avec quelqu'un, comme avec Kisame. Lui ne me jugeait pas par mon statut social ou le prestige de mon clan. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant des femmes que j'avais côtoyées. Chacune d'elles était avide d'argent. J'avais fait la regrettable erreur de passer une nuit avec chacune d'entre elles. Il y en avait eu quatre en tout, depuis mes dix-huit ans. En tant qu'homme, j'avais bien sûr eu des besoins charnels, donc des envies, et j'avais dû les assouvir d'une certaine manière.

Je pris une douche rapide avant de revenir devant mon ordinateur. Et c'est là que je découvris son prénom. Je me craquai les doigts avant de réfléchir à une réponse que je pourrais lui envoyer.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ravi de vous connaître, Sakura. Comment allez-vous ?

Je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant de voir qu'elle écrivait.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oh, arrêtons le vouvoiement. Tutoyez-moi, ce sera plus facile :).

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Comme tu le voudras.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Itachi qu'en dis-tu si, à part nos prénoms, nous ne relevons rien de personnel sur nous, seulement les problèmes ou les choses desquelles nous voudrions parler, pour ne pas fausser le jugement de l'autre ?

Sa question m'étonna. C'était un peu soudain et assez original, mais, en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas tort. Si nous venions à nous rencontrer, nous n'allions pas nous juger, et peut-être pensait-elle que j'étais un homme plus âgé, ou une femme. Pour ma part, j'avais ce sentiment qui me disait que je parlais avec une jeune femme mature et non à un pervers avide de plaisir. Je confirmai cela.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Cela me paraît juste.

J'attendis quelques minutes pour sa réponse.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Alors, dis-moi, Itachi, à part si tu veux me parler de tes problèmes, quels sont tes goûts ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mes goûts ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oui, tes goûts :) Du genre, en matière de musique, les films, ta saison préférée, etc.

Mes goûts ? Eh bien, je n'étais pas fine bouche, donc mes goûts variaient de temps en temps. En ce moment, je m'accommodais de la musique que l'on entendait à la radio. Je lui donnais ma réponse.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mes goûts varient. En ce moment, j'écoute la radio, donc la musique populaire, les groupes connus et très adulés par les jeunes.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Moi aussi ! Enfin, ma meilleure amie m'y a entraînée, puisqu'elle trouvait tous les chanteurs mignons, même le plus vilain, haha.

À la fin de son message, un petit rire m'échappa.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bravo, tu as réussi à me faire rire, chose très dure à réaliser.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Vraiment ? C'est si rare pour toi de rire ? Tu es un croque-mort ?

Un autre rire m'échappa, que j'essayai d'étouffer.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Deux rires de suite, un record. Haha, non, je ne suis pas croque-mort, je n'ai seulement pas la raison de pouvoir rire chez moi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sérieux ? Moi, j'ai toujours l'occasion de rire, que ce soit chez moi ou dehors. En fait, tout me fait rire.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Cela doit être formidable de pouvoir rire pour n'importe quelle raison.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oui. Enfin, une fois j'ai ri à l'enterrement du hamster de ma cousine, à cause de mon frère qui m'avait raconté une blague, cet enfoiré. À cause de lui, j'ai dû m'excuser auprès de ma cousine, alors que j'en avais rien à foutre d'elle ou de son satané hamster, parce qu'en plus, avant de crever, ce satané rongeur avait bouffé les câbles de notre télé. A cause de lui, j'avais raté un épisode de Diego l'explorateur, parce que faut l'avouer : Dora, elle sert à rien, à part faire chier le monde.

Et maintenant un fou rire incontrôlable me prenait, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Mon Dieu ! Cette femme était tellement marrante ! Elle arrivait à me faire rire juste avec quelques mots, et en un temps record ! Même Kisame avait mis du temps à me faire jeter un petit rire. J'essayais de faire taire mon hilarité, tout en essuyant une légère larme qui coulait de mon œil.

— Itachi, tu vas bien ? entendis-je de derrière la porte.

Zut ! C'était ma mère, elle avait dû m'entendre rire, et pensait certainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je toussai pour arrêter mon rire, et respirai un bon coup.

— Oui, Mère, ne vous en faites pas !

— Oh, eh bien, si tu as un quelconque problème, tu peux m'en parler.

— Bien sûr, Mère.

Puis j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de la porte. Je retournai à mon écran d'ordinateur et souris. Je riais encore une dernière fois doucement avant de taper sur mon clavier.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : À cause de toi, ma mère est venue devant ma chambre en m'entendant rire à gorge déployée.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ahahahaha, même sans le vouloir, je suis drôle ! Au moins, elle sait que tu rigoles devant ton ordi. La mienne pense que je passe trop de temps devant.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Cela la rassurerait, j'en suis sur. Mais dis-moi en plus… Donc, comme ça, tu assistes aux enterrements des hamsters de ta cousine ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Comment tu sais qu'il y en a d'autres ?!

Je laissai mon rire s'échapper sans crainte. À cette heure-ci, Mère devait être dans sa chambre, Père dans son bureau et Sasuke dans sa chambre. Ma chambre était la plus éloignée, donc, la nuit, je n'avais aucun souci à faire un peu de bruit, personne ne m'entendrait.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Une intuition.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ah ouf, j'ai eu peur. Mais oui, chaque année elle achète un autre hamster qu'elle appelle Choupette, et chaque année il clamse. Elle comprend pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas manger de hamburgers, mais avec cette conne, ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort même pas par l'autre, ça se fait juste broyer dans son cerveau.

Cette femme était l'incarnation de l'humour-même ! Je n'avais jamais autant ri de toute ma vie, ma mâchoire commençait à tirer.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu es la première personne et la seule qui me fasse autant rire en si peu de temps :)

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je suis honorée ! Si tu as envie de rire tous les jours, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et j'accourrai tel Batman dans sa Batmobile )

Elle me tendait une perche. J'avais les cartes en mains : je pouvais soit mettre fin à la conversation, et ne plus jamais lui parler, ou alors continuer notre conversation aujourd'hui et tous les jours qui suivraient. La réponse était évidente.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'en serais ravi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je serais donc ton bouffon attitré. Il est où, mon chapeau ?

Je me laissai encore rire. J'essayais de faire une blague en espérant qu'elle y rît autant que moi je ris devant ses messages. Allez Itachi, sois drôle, tu peux le faire.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Probablement dans le lave-linge, puisque tu l'as trop utilisé.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Attends, j'ai un lave-linge ?

Un autre rire m'échappa. La nervosité que je ressentais s'était complètement éclipsée.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ah oui, j'en ai un, sinon mes affaires auraient été pires qu'horribles.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bon à savoir. Et toi, quels sont tes goûts ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Voyons voir… Mes goûts musicaux varient aussi. Comme toi, j'écoute la radio, mais j'aime beaucoup la musique indienne parce que, faut l'avouer, c'est entraînant, je danse toujours dessus. Sinon, j'ai deux passions, à part la musique : la lecture et tout ce qui touche au médical.

Je voyais une autre facette d'elle-même, et cela me plaisait énormément. Je lisais beaucoup durant mes heures libres, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Le médical était un domaine assez complexe, je voulais en savoir plus.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'aime aussi beaucoup lire durant mes heures perdues. Quel est ton genre de lecture ?

J'imaginais qu'elle lisait des romans d'amour, comme chaque jeune femme.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'adore les romans policiers. Mon auteure favorite est Mary Higgins Clark, mais c'est vraiment dommage que peu de ses œuvres soient traduites en Japonais.

Son choix de romans était assez original, mais j'aimais ça. J'avais aussi une préférence pour les romans policiers, d'où mon métier.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'aime beaucoup ses œuvres, j'ai la chance d'avoir toute sa collection dans ma bibliothèque. Mais j'apprécie aussi les œuvres de Stephen King.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : La chance ! Moi je n'ai malheureusement que trois malheureux bouquins d'elle… Sinon, je n'ai lu que deux livres de Stephen King : _Shining_ un classique, et un autre livre, dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom, mais qui racontait la vie des humains après une épidémie, où, si l'on répondait au téléphone, on devenait fou et tuait les gens autour de nous.

Notre conversation tournait intellectuellement autour des livres. J'aimais beaucoup, énormément.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : _Shining_ est l'un de mes préférés, avec _Misery_. Je vois de quel livre tu parles, celui-ci aussi était bon, mais pas aussi bon que les deux que je viens de citer.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Après avoir lu ce livre, j'ai commencé à être paranoïaque. Je commençais à parler à mon portable en le menaçant que j'allais le balancer dans les chiottes s'il commençait à faire sa vie.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ahahaha, très marrant. Je lis également des livres qui montrent la dureté du monde.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ah, ça, par contre, j'aime pas du tout ! Ces livres me donnent envie de me rouler en boule dans mes draps et de pleurer pendant des heures. Je préfère largement lire des manuels de médecine.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'aimerais savoir. Es-tu médecin ou aspires-tu à l'être ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Malheureusement, non, je ne le suis pas encore, mais j'aspire à l'être. Je suis déterminée à devenir médecin, c'est mon rêve.

J'aimais sa détermination, et elle avait beaucoup d'ambition.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sinon, quel est ton genre de film ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je dois t'avouer que j'aime énormément les films d'actions et les comédies, c'est mon petit secret.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Eh bien, maintenant, tu viens de partager ton secret avec moi, et je le garderai jusque dans la tombe s'il le faut. J'aime aussi les films d'actions. Tu sais, avec les mecs badass qui, même après avoir pris un immeuble en pleine gueule, et trente-six balles dans la face, même un tank leur est passé dessus, sont toujours en vie. Ils sont trop forts, ces Américains.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Là, tu viens de faire le portrait d'Arnold Schwarzenegger.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Dommage qu'il soit moche, tout de même. Mais _Terminator_ est un bon classique, « Sarah Connor ? Oui ? BURN ! », même si j'ai préféré _Mission Impossible_ et _Charlie's Angels._

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oh non, je pense que _Mad Max_ est bien meilleur que tous les trois réunis. _Mission Impossible_ est trop cliché et les trois anges étaient bien trop stéréotypés.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : D'un certain point de vue, je te l'accorde, parce que pour que trois femmes deviennent les boss du karaté, meilleures que Bruce Lee, c'est que c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule. Mais le meilleur du meilleur sont les films d'horreur des années 80,90.

CorbeauNoir : J'ai une certaine préférence pour Freddy Krueger.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je préfère Michael Myers, malgré les nombreux cauchemars que j'ai faits les nuits dans mon enfance à cause de cet enculé, et mon frère qui en rajoutait une couche en affirmant qu'il y avait un croquemitaine sous mon lit.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Dis donc, tu as une relation plutôt chaotique avec ton frère ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : C'est comme ça qu'on s'aime. On s'engueule, on se tape dessus, on rigole l'un de l'autre, mais on est assez complice. Et toi, tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'ai également un frère, mais notre relation n'est pas aussi fusionnelle que la tienne avec ton frère. Mon frère est assez calme.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que mon frère soit calme. Des fois, je demande à ma mère qu'elle mette des somnifères dans sa nourriture. Comme ça, il me fait plus chier.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu es méchante avec ton frère.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Avec Sasori comme frère, tu ne me trouveras pas méchante mais une sainte. Sinon, quelle est ta saison préférée ? Moi, je dirais le printemps puisque les fleurs s'y épanouissent, entre autre les fleurs de cerisier, qui sont mes fleurs favorites… d'où mon prénom.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Le printemps est également ma saison préférée, les fleurs qui éclosent… Tu tiens donc ton nom des fleurs de cerisier ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Zut ! il se fait tard ! Je dois aller dormir, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain. Bonne nuit, Itachi !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bonne nuit, Sakura.

Déjà ? Je regardai l'heure sur mon ordinateur. Vingt-deux heures quarante-six ? J'écarquillai les yeux. Nous avions commencé notre conversation vers vingt heures, et nous avions parlé pendant plus de deux heures ? Je n'avais jamais autant conversé avec quelqu'un, ni aussi intimement. Je commençai à tomber pour ce petit bout de femme. J'éteignis mon ordinateur puis me déshabillai et gardai mon boxer pour me mettre sous mon drap, avec un sentiment de satisfaction, mais aussi de solitude, encore plus prononcé qu'avant d'avoir parlé avec Sakura. J'espérai que, demain, nous pourrons continuer notre conversation, et apprendre plus à nous connaître. Qui sait, peut-être était-elle celle qui m'était destinée.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il est un peu plus drôle que le chapitre 2 avec le point de vue d'Itachi, puisqu'il parle avec Sakura. J'espère que leur conversation vous a plu. Moi, perso, j'ai fangirlé et j'attends avec impatience la suite. Et on en sait encore un peu plus du clan ! Dans chaque chapitre, on verra un petit aperçu des clans dans Konoha ou du clan Uchiha, donc lisez bien attentivement. À bientôt jusqu'au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 5

Tada ! Le chapitre 5 de _Connexion_ ! Dans ce chapitre, nous reviendrons à Sakura et nous introduirons d'autres personnages, qui auront un léger impact dans la vie de Sakura. Nous parlerons encore aussi de la ville et des clans. Et puis, il y aura plus de conversations entre Itachi et Sakura.

 _Froshe_ : À la base, ça devait être un chien, mais c'était trop cruel, et, en plus, ma meilleure amie m'aurait giflée, donc j'ai choisi un hamster. :)

 _Whitey Bay_ : L'histoire m'est venue d'un coup, et ça s'est fait naturellement, en fait. Je pensais que j'allais galérer avec leur conversation, mais, en fait, non, c'est tout le contraire, et j'ai inséré des auteurs tel que Mary Higgins Clark ou Stephen King puisque la première est mon auteure favorite et que le second me paraissait un bon choix. Je me suis dis que, si Itachi lisait des livres, ce serait ceux de Stephen King, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais il y a plein d'autres auteurs avec de grandes œuvres que je mettrai plus tard. J'en profite pour écrire dés maintenant puisque, plus tard, début septembre, je serai en école de commerce, donc je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour autant que je le voudrais.

Mise à jour du chapitre corrigé: 06/02/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

— Pourquoi on est là ?

— Tu crois qu'elle est hantée ?

— Je crois pas, j'en suis sure à 1000 %.

— Pourquoi on est là ?

— Elle me donne la chair de poule.

— À votre avis, combien de gens y sont morts ?

— J'ai faim.

— Galère.

— Je répète, pourquoi on est là ?! criai-je.

Actuellement, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Lee, Shikamarun Chôji et moi, nous nous retrouvions devant la maison abandonnée qui se trouvait à la périphérique de la ville. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs maisons abandonnées dans la ville, bizarres et presque en dehors de la civilisation. En gros, si on crevait, personne ne verrait rien. Je ne savais même pas comment on en était arrivés là.

Après avoir fini les cours de cette semaine, vous avions tous pris le bus jusqu'au terminus, qui se trouvait être l'arrêt de bus en face de la vieille maison. Enfin Tenten, Naruto, Lee et moi avions pris le bus, tandis que Chôji et Shikamaru avaient été entraînés par Ino. Puis, nous nous étions rapprochés de la maison pour la voir de plus près. Elle était aussi délabrée que celles qu'on voyait dans les films américains. Avec une vieille façade grisâtre, un toit à moitié en ruine, une vitre cassée, la terre retournée. Tout en cette maison me faisait peur. Putain, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui entraînais les gens quelque part… Cette fois-ci, c'était Naruto, mais, d'un coup j'avais aussi envie d'y entrer pour y jeter un coup d'œil… et peut-être clamser par la même occasion.

— Bon, qui y va en premier ? dit Ino.

— Comment ça, qui y va en premier ? On y va tous en ensemble, répliquai-je.

— Moi, je vais avec Sakura, elle connaît les arts martiaux et le catch, dit Naruto.

— Quoi ? sortis-je.

— Je veillerai sur toi, ma fleur de cerisier ! s'écria Lee.

— Mes parents m'ont mis en garde contre ces maisons, nous dit Choji.

— Vas-y en première Ino. Promis, on te suivra, la nargua Tenten.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ! J'y vais pas, moi ! s'écria celle-ci.

Trois personnes manquaient dans notre groupe : Shino avait réussi à se dérober à Ino et s'était enfui chez lui – putain, le chanceux – tandis que, pour Hinata et Neji, une voiture les attendait à l'entrée du lycée, comme d'habitude, et ils devaient impérativement rentrer chez eux pour des affaires familiales, comme toujours. Neji n'était pas une grande perte, mais j'avais bien vu qu'Hinata voulait rester avec nous plus longtemps – avec Naruto, en tout cas, mais cet imbécile voit rien.

— Que faites vous ici, les jeunes ? Sakura ? entendis-je derrière moi.

Immédiatement, nous nous figeâmes tous. Nous reconnûmes très bien la voix. Je déglutis. Nous nous retournâmes tous en synchronisation pour découvrir… King Kong… Mais non, comment je vous ai eus, haha !

 _Mais à qui tu parles, putain ?_

 _En toute honnêteté, je sais pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il y a plusieurs personnes dans mon cerveau et que j'essaie de les divertir comme je peux…_

 _Mon dieu, mais qui m'a foutu une fille pareille ? Va te coucher…_

Ok, merci Inner… Mais non, ce n'était pas King Kong qui nous faisait face, mais Tobirama Senju, le frère d'Hashirama Senju, le leader du clan Senju, la plus grande fortune de la ville, et pratiquement du Japon entier… après les Uchiha, encore une fois, ces bâtards de merde. Mais, en ce moment, on faisait face à Tobirama qui nous surplombait de toute sa grandeur. Ino m'avait un jour dit qu'il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-onze, plus grand qu'Hashirama ou un autre Senju. Normal qu'on avait peur de lui alors qu'il était juste devant nous. Avec les bras croisés, il nous regardait sévèrement. Je devais avouer qu'il avait un certain charme. Ces cheveux blancs et son visage étaient vraiment masculins, il avait l'air d'un homme un peu sauvage. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, presque tout le monde connaissait tout le monde dans la ville. J'avais plusieurs fois rencontré Tobirama quand j'étais chez Naruto et je le voyais souvent dans notre quartier, alors que son composé se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Bizarre, quand même, il passait beaucoup devant chez nous. Peut-être qu'il était comme Naruto, n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et se perdait souvent… mais devant chez moi, c'était quand même étrange. Ce fut Ino qui prit la parole après avoir dégluti.

— Et… et vous Senju-San que faites-vous là ?

— Ne change pas les rôles, Yamanaka, répliqua-t-il.

Elle se la ferma. En moins d'une seconde, il avait fait un tour du regard de chacun de nous, puis me fixa, mais avec moins de sévérité. Je déglutis. Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît… Puis, son regard s'adoucit et il me sourit. Sans raison, mon cœur commença à battre un peu plus fort et j'eus un creux au ventre. Finalement, j'étais épargnée, je crois. Puis, il se remit à regarder les autres d'un regard sévère.

— Devrai-je me répéter ou répondrez vous à ma question ?

— Euh, en fait, on sait pas trop, nous non plus. On regardait juste la maison, promis juré ! s'écria Naruto nerveusement, en croyant que Senju-San allait gober ça.

— Il arriverait à gober si je lui disais qu'on était les GhostBusters, et que quelqu'un nous avait appelés pour désinfecter cette baraque, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

— As-tu dis quelque chose, Sakura ? me demanda-t-il.

— Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Vos oreilles ont dû siffler, à mon avis, dis-je en essayant de me rattraper.

— Ah, je croyais… dit-il, penaud.

J'avais l'impression que les pieds de Senju-San creusait le sol. Son aura était tellement lourde, rien que sa présence était lourde en fait. Il arrivait à faire grincer les dents des gens et à leur courber le dos. J'étais à deux doigts de m'agenouiller devant et d'implorer son pardon. J'étais sûre que Naruto et Lee me suivraient. Après ce que j'avais dit, il avait vraiment l'air désemparé, puis secoua la tête et nous regarda froidement.

— Cette maison a été abandonnée pour une bonne raison. Ne traînez pas ici et rentrez plutôt chez vous.

— Oui, Senju-San !

Et nous courûmes tous à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour éviter de le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était. Punaise ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère, pour tout vous dire, et je préférais ne pas être là quand ça arriverait. En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, je m'assis essoufflée sur le banc et regardai Senju-San qui me fixait du regard, intensément, sans faillir. Puis, il partit brusquement sans se retourner. Des fois je le trouvais bizarre. Quand il me parlait, il était gentil et assez doux, puis, d'un coup, il me répondait assez froidement et partait brusquement. J'en étais sûre, il était bipolaire.

— C'est pas un peu bizarre qu'il soit là au même moment que nous ? demanda Tenten.

— C'est pas la première fois, dit Ino.

— Ah bon ? répondit Tenten.

— Combien de fois je suis sortie avec Sakura et je le voyais pas loin de nous. Il a des vues sur elle.

— Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu délires, ma vieille ! répliquai-je.

— N'essaye pas de le nier, Saku. À chaque fois qu'on sort, il est là à te guetter.

— Guetter ? Mais t'as cru qu'on était sur Discovery Channel ? Je suis pas une gazelle, non plus !

— Dis ce que tu veux, mais tu sais que j'ai raison, dit-elle avec suffisance.

— Mais il a deux fois mon âge !

— Et alors ? Il n'est pas moche non plus. Demande même à Shikamaru, si tu veux.

— Pourquoi tu m'entraînes la dedans ? souffla-t-il.

Je regardai Shikamaru, en attente d'une réponse. Il baissa la tête, résigné.

— Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais elle a raison. À ce que j'ai pu constater il te fixait, même quand il nous parlait, et attendait que tu dises un mot pour pouvoir te parler.

Et merde ! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?! Mais en même, il m'aide pas lui, aussi… Comment aurais-je pu le savoir rien qu'en déduisant son comportement envers moi ? Je pensais qu'il était gentil avec moi parce que je l'étais aussi avec lui ! En plus il avait trente-quatre ans et moi dix-sept, c'était impossible ! Merde, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de rougir. Ino avait raison, il n'était pas moche du tout, loin de là, il était même vraiment magnifique. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il soit célibataire et n'ait jamais été marié – d'après les dires d'Ino, bien sûr. Peut-être attendait-il la perle rare. Peut-être m'attendait-il ?

 _Oh, arrête de fantasmer là. On a dit Believe mais pas trop non plus…_

Inner, ou l'art de pouvoir briser les rêves des gens. En même temps, c'est vrai, il avait presque l'âge de mon père.

— Un autre rival de l'amour ?! cria Lee.

— Roh, la ferme, Lee. Mais punaise, quand même, c'est un homme assez âgé, aussi, dit Tenten.

— Bien sûr, répondis-je.

— Il doit avoir assez d'expérience au lit, répliqua-t-elle.

— Tenten, beurk ! s'écria presque tout le monde.

Elle rit de plus belle, mais, putain, à cause d'elle, j'avais des images pas du tout saintes à l'esprit. Mon âme se faisait contaminer par des images de Senju-San sur un lit, avec seulement une couverture qui couvrait ses parties intimes. Mes joues étaient en flammes, vite quelque chose, je brûlais ! Je tapai ma tête contre le bitume pour retirer ses images.

— Tu fais quoi, Sakura. ? entendis-je de la part de Naruto.

— J'essaye de me vider la tête, ça se voit pas ?

— Elle est vraiment tarée cette fille, dit Ino.

— Je veux pas entendre ça de ta part.

Nous prîmes le bus, qui, miraculeusement, était arrivé seulement quelques minutes après ma folie. Je n'arriverais jamais plus à regarder Senju-San dans les yeux.

Je laissai Ino, Tenten et Lee dans le bus quand j'arrivai à mon arrêt de bus. Je marchai jusqu'à chez moi, avec la tête un peu en l'air. Je rentrai chez moi. Il y avait ma mère, que j'embrassai et Sasori. Je montai dans ma chambre, après avoir jeté mes chaussures je-ne-sais-où. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était celle de me doucher, et je pris donc une longue douche chaude qui détendit mes muscles et réchauffa ma peau. Ensuite, je me séchai et mis mon pyjama. Après m'être allongée sur mon lit, je regardais le plafond et réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais faire. Trop la flemme de faire mes devoirs, surtout ceux de physique – en plus, j'ai le week-end pour ça –, lire me prendrait trop de temps… Lire ? Mary Higgins Clark ? Site de rencontres ? Itachi !

Je me redressai de mon lit et m'éclatai le nez contre mon joli tapis, pour me lever, puis m'asseoir sur ma chaise en me frottant le nez. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et j'attendis que celui-ci charge. Ma conversation avec Itachi la veille avait été géniale ! Mine de rien, ce mec m'avait fait quand même rire et je n'avais même pas vu l'heure passer tellement j'étais ancrée dans notre conversation. Il me fascinait. J'aimais beaucoup parler avec lui, je n'avais pas ce genre de conversation avec les autres. J'imaginais qu'il était en dernière année au lycée ou en première année en université… Enfin, j'essayais de me le faire croire, parce que je savais que je tomberais des nues s'il se trouvait qu'Itachi était un homme de cinquante ans. Je regardai rapidement l'heure sur mon ordinateur : dix-huit heures trente-huit. Hm, ma douche n'avait pas été longue. En regardant mes messages, je vis qu'Itachi m'avait déjà envoyé un message quelques minutes auparavant, mais qu'il n'était plus connecté. Merde, je l'avais raté !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bonjour, Sakura. Tu n'es pas connectée, mais je t'envoie un message pour te faire savoir que je suis disponible toute la soirée, à part quand je dîne :)

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bien sûr, Itachi, pas de problème )

Je souris doucement. Il était vraiment doux, c'était un gars super. Je soupirai. Si je tombais amoureuse de lui, je serais dans la merde totale. L'amour via internet n'était pas fiable, et je n'avais pas de preuve qui puisse me faire croire en l'identité d'Itachi… Mais de quoi je parle au juste, moi ? On venait à peine de se parler et de sympathiser, il n'y avait rien de romantique entre nous. Avec cette pensée en tête, je pris mon portable et envoyai un SMS à Ino pour qu'elle me raconte son rendez-vous avec Kiba. Et, bien sûr, avec ce sujet, elle me tenait pendant un bon bout de temps. Quand je relevai ma tête, qui était posée sur mon oreiller dans mon lit, je vis de loin une notification du site de rencontre. Je me précipitai sur mon clavier d'ordi, oubliant mon portable, et ma conversation avec Ino au passage.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre longtemps. Mon dîner a pris un certain temps.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Salut Itachi ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais mon téléphone pour me tenir compagnie. Et tu dînes à cette heure-ci ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oui, en général, ma famille et moi dînons à cette heure précise.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sinon Itachi, comment vas-tu ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Très bien depuis que je te parle. Et toi ?

Quoi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oh, tu es dragueur maintenant, je vois. Moi, je vais très bien, même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai faim. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai faim tout le temps, mais je dois me nourrir pour vivre et grandir, aussi.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, seulement avec toi. J'ai déjà dîné, donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire que mon ventre crie famine. Sinon, parle-moi un peu plus de toi.

CherryBlossomNumberOne : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il prit un moment avant de répondre.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas et que tu aimerais me dire.

Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ? Hm, réfléchissons.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'adore regarder les orages et la pluie quand je suis chez moi.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je sais pas pour être honnête. Probablement parce que j'aime ça sans raison, ou peut-être j'aime le fait que je sois chez moi à la regarder, au lieu d'être dehors à la subir.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, c'est assez compréhensible.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et toi ? Dis-moi un truc sur toi que tu aimerais que je sache.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je suis un grand fan des œuvres Disney et ça, personne ne le sait à part toi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Disney ? Aww, c'est trop chou. Moi aussi, j'adore les films Disney. Lequel est ton préféré ? Moi, c'est _Mulan_ , et c'est pas parce qu'elle est chinoise.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Vraiment, tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ou trop enfantin pour un homme ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bah non. Pourquoi, je devrais ? Tu sais, nous vivons dans un monde où certaines personnes jugent malhonnêtement les gens, mais il y a une partie de l'humanité qui s'en fout de ce que tu écoutes ou ce que tu regardes, ils t'apprécient seulement à ta juste valeur, avec tes goûts et tes défauts.

J'attendis un moment qu'il réponde. Avais-je été trop direct ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Merci Sakura, j'ai vraiment de la chance de parler une personne comme toi. Et pour ma part, je préfère Le Roi Lion.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote, mais c'est l'un des seuls films Disneys que je n'ai pas encore vu.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu n'es pas une idiote, et moi aussi, il y a certains Disney que je n'ai pas vus, comme _La petite sirène_ ou le nouveau _Raiponce_.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oh, je les ai vus, ces deux-là. Raiponse était assez bien et original, mais La Petite Sirène, à part la chanson du crabe, rien n'allait dedans. Elle était conne, et se laissait faire par le prince… et n'en parlons pas de lui. Tomber amoureux de la personne qui l'a sauvé ? Pff, foutage de gueule. Il connait les sentiments ? En plus, si ça avait été un mec qui l'avait sauvé, est-ce que ça aurait été pareil ? L'homosexualité était-elle légale en ce temps ? Putain, trop de questions ?

Je tapais furieusement sur mon clavier, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, trop de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre, malheureusement.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Surtout en sachant qu'il y un conte avant l'histoire Disney et ils sont tous horribles.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'en ai lus certains, je trouve assez marrant le conte de Blanche-Neige.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Celui où les nains et cette connasse de Blanche-Neige obligent la sorcière à porter des chaussures en métal chauffé à blanc jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oui celui-ci, haha.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : En même temps, elle l'a mérité, cette vieille bique, à vouloir rester la plus belle. Heureusement nous avons le botox en ce siècle.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je trouve que vouloir changer une partie de son corps, n'est pas juste. Nous avons été créées tel que nous sommes quand nous naissons.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu sais, certaines personnes ont des complexes. Ok, c'est pas bien de mentir sur son apparence, mais après il y a des personnes qui détestent des parties de leur corps et voudrait les changer parce qu'ils se sentent mal dans leur peau… Whoa, depuis quand je suis devenue philosophe ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, tu as des paroles vraiment sages. Dis-moi-en plus sur ta vie, sans bien sûr tout révéler.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu es fasciné par moi ) Eh bien, étant petite j'ai pratiqué le karaté, parce que ma mère en avait marre que je me batte avec mon frère à la maison.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu as pratiqué le karaté ? Fascinant.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et toi ? Il y a un sport que tu as pratiqué ? Je te vois bien faire du basket.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Dans le mille.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sérieux ?! Oh, trop forte, applaudissez-moi tous !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha. Eh bien oui, j'ai pratiqué le basket pendant un moment et j'ai pratiqué le taijutsu et d'autres arts martiaux durant une grande partie de mon enfance.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Du taijutsu ? C'est un art martial assez ancien. Et tu en as pratiqué d'autres ?! Mais t'es Bruce Lee ou quoi ?!

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, bien malheureusement non, mais je suis assez fier de moi dans certains de ces arts.

— Sakura, viens manger !

Je sursautai et tombai comme une vieille merde sur mon plancher, emportant avec moi mes écouteurs encre branchés à mon ordinateur. Punaise ! Ça m'avait fait peur !

— J'arrive, maman ! criai-je à mon tour.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je dois te laisser un moment, je vais manger. À toute !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : À tout à l'heure Sakura et bon dîner.

Je fis un sprint pour arriver dans la petite salle à manger où se dressait, sur la table, le dîner.

— Tu parlais à qui sur l'ordi, la minimoy ? me dit Sasori.

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Fais pas celle qui sait pas, je sais que tu parlais avec quelqu'un. C'est qui, ton petit ami imaginaire ? me nargua-t-il.

— Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ? Tu connais la vie privée ? Et toi, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu la dernière fois, en train de danser en slip sur du Shakira ?

Immédiatement, il recracha l'eau qu'il buvait. Et toc, dans tes dents. Sakura 1-Tête de cul 0. Au moins, il me laissa tranquille le restant du dîner, avec papa qui souriait encore peace and love et maman qui fixait Sasori du regard genre « Si tu ouvres encore la bouche je t'étrangle, compris, sale morveux ? ». Après être passée par la case pipi et m'être brossé les dents, je remontai dans ma chambre et, pendant une grande partie de la soirée, je ne fis que parler avec Itachi.

* * *

Voilà ! La fin du chapitre ! J'ai les yeux explosés et les doigts en miettes, c'est une chance que j'ai pu finir ce chapitre. Demain, je vais au resto chinois et le surlendemain, je vais au parc Astérix donc, d'ici là, je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je trouve qu'il est moins marrant que les précédents, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Sur ce, à la prochaine, bye !


	6. Chapitre 6

Le chapitre 6 est enfin en ligne. Dans ce chapitre, on va faire un mini-saut dans le futur, à peu près deux semaines seulement. Plus tard, il y aura d'autres sauts dans le temps plus importants, mais il y aura aussi une petite avancée dans la relation Ita/Saku. Et nous serons dans le point de vue d'Itachi, donc je vais introduire Kisame pour interagir avec Itachi.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Je suis contente de savoir que quelqu'un suit attentivement l'histoire et puisse en rire. Et, bien sûr, l'histoire était faite à la va vite, j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire en sorte que tout le chapitre soit drôle, encore désolée de cela.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 26/02/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Pour Halloween, mes amis veulent aller dans une maison abandonnée au bout de la ville... Comment dire que je suis dans la merde totale ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Une maison abandonnée ? C'est interdit par la loi de s'introduire dans une propriété privée sans justificatif.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et en plus de ça, ils veulent que j'aille en prison, les enfoirés. J'les retiens !

Depuis deux semaines, il était tout à fait normal pour moi maintenant de rire fréquemment aux paroles de Sakura. Ce petit bout de femme était un spectacle à elle toute seule, aussi fraîche et pétillante qu'un soda, j'avais envie de dire. Il ne se passait pas un jour où je ne me connectais pas pour lui parler. C'était devenu une chose fréquente maintenant, presque automatique. Après le boulot, j'allais directement dans ma chambre me connecter sur mon compte et lui envoyais un message ou attendais qu'elle soit elle-même connectée pour lui parler. Aussi, depuis quelques jours, je prenais mon ordinateur et le ramenais dans mon bureau pour pouvoir parler avec elle, maintenant qu'elle était disponible les après-midis — peut-être était-ce les vacances scolaires dans les universités ? Je n'osais pas demander, mais cela m'importait peu. Pour devenir médecin, il fallait étudier pendant des années, donc ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle ne travaille pas encore.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Cela serait dommage, je ne pourrai plus te parler dans ce cas.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je suis sûre que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, je suis fantastique.

Elle n'avait pas du tout tort pour ça. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas penser au futur. Si nous continuions à converser ensemble avec insouciance, ou si nous nous éloignerions dans les prochaines semaines. Comme le disait le plus souvent Sakura, vivons seulement l'instant présent.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je dois bien l'avouer, tu es une vraie bouffée d'air pour moi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Aww, c'est vraiment mignon. Bon, je dois l'avouer, j'aime moi aussi beaucoup parler avec toi. Sinon, il fait comment chez toi ?

À par nos prénoms, nous n'avions, depuis le départ, rien révélé sur nos identités, rien sur notre apparence, là où nous habitions. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je travaillais dans la police pour moi, ce serait très facile de retracer son ID et savoir qui était vraiment Sakura, ainsi que son adresse, mais je ne le faisais pas, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre sa confiance et que je croyais fermement qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il y avait qu'une seule chose que l'on savait c'est que nous avions deux heures de décalage horaire. Quand il était vingt heures chez moi, chez elle il était dix-huit heures.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : De ce que je peux voir il fait toujours aussi gris et couvert.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ça doit être triste de voir ça dès le matin. Chez moi, il fait beau presque tous les jours. Même quand il fait froid, il y a du soleil.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Le soleil me manque beaucoup. J'envisage de déménager dans les mois qui suivent, j'en parlerai à ma famille au moment venu.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Pour l'instant, c'est impossible pour moi de déménager, bien que j'aimerais m'éloigner loin, très loin de mon frère. T'en penses quoi du Pérou ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : La connexion internet au Pérou doit être bien plus chère qu'ici, ce serait une chance si l'on pouvait discuter ensemble une fois pas mois sans te ruiner.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Non, mais c'est pour envoyer Sasori au Pérou. Ça coûtera cher si je l'envoie par la poste ? Et les frais de port ? Je vais devoir casser ma tirelire. Pauvre cochon il a rien demandé... Non mais, puis quoi encore ? Je vais pas payer pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Je fus pris d'un fou rire assez incontrôlable qui m'obligea à me plier en deux pour tenir mon ventre. Tout ce qu'elle disait pouvait faire rire, même quelque chose qui devait être triste.

— Itachi ? Peux-tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ? entendis-je de la part de Mère depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Zut ! Ces derniers temps, Mère était très suspicieuse du fait que je sois plus joyeux. En regardant l'heure, je vis que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Kisame était proche.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je dois te laisser, en espérant que l'on puisse continuer notre conversation plus tard dans la soirée.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ok ! Bye, Itachi !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bye, Sakura.

Je fermai mon ordinateur et ouvris à Mère, qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle entra dans ma chambre et vérifia celle-ci, en faisant un tour circulaire du regard.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, mère ? demandai-je.

— Oh, arrête le vouvoiement, Itachi, je suis ta mère.

— Bien, Mère.

— Itachi, ces derniers temps, j'ai vu que tu souriais plus que d'habitude et, quand je passe devant ta chambre, j'entends souvent ton rire. Que se passe-t-il, Itachi ? me demanda-t-elle de face.

— Rien, Mère.

— Ne me mens pas, Itachi. Je suis ta mère j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui rend mon fils si heureux.

— Mère…

— Itachi… me menaça-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt.

Je soupirais. On ne pouvait rien cacher à Mère. Elle était la femme la plus douce du clan, mais elle arrivait à découvrir le moindre petit secret des gens du clan. Ses oreilles arrivaient à entendre une information et son cerveau traitait le reste.

— Itachi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, me dit-elle doucement.

— Je… Je parle à une femme sur un site de rencontre et…

— Oui, je le savais ! cria-t-elle en sautillant, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire sur ton visage, cela ne pouvait être causé que par une femme ! Oh, mon fils a tellement grandi !

— Vous, vous le saviez ? demandai-je, incrédule.

— Bien sûr que je le savais ! Qui penses-tu que je suis ?

Je ris doucement de derrière ma main. Mère pouvait être surprenante, des fois.

— Mais cela ne vous dérange pas ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Que je puisse parler à une femme sur un site de rencontres ?

Son regard s'adoucit.

— Itachi, l'amour peut se trouver n'importe où et arriver à n'importe quel moment, il n'y a jamais rien de prévu ou d'anticipé. L'aimes-tu ?

— Je... je ne sais pas encore, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines que l'on se parle.

— Et je vois bien que, depuis ses deux semaines, elle te rend heureux. Itachi, ne laisse pas ta chance passer, tu mérites l'amour et le bonheur, me conseilla-t-elle.

— Merci, Mère.

Du haut de mon mètre quatre-vingt-seize, je dus me baisser pour prendre ma mère dans mes bras. Elle faisait un mètre soixante-huit et était donc un peu plus grande que Sakura, mais elle paraissait encore très petite dans mes bras.

— Le temps où je pouvais te porter dans mes bras me paraît tellement lointain... Tu es devenu maintenant un grand et élégant jeune homme. Cette jeune fille aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Sakura.

— Sakura ? Oh, quel prénom magnifique ! Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurai aimé l'appeler Sakura.

Mère avait toujours voulu avoir une fille, mais elle s'était contentée de deux garçons et, malgré tout, les aimait de tout son cœur.

— Oui, magnifique, confirmai-je, avec un regard lointain

— J'ai hâte que tu nous la présentes.

— Mère !

— Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'anticiper, plaisanta-t-elle.

Après que mère fut sortie de ma chambre, j'éteignis mon ordinateur pour le reste de la journée et partis à l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures italiennes. Puis, je rejoignis Kisame sur notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

— Tu sors, grand frère ? me demanda Sasuke, qui m'avait rejoint avec une tomate à la main.

— Oui, je serai avec Kisame.

— Oh, d'accord, fit-il, déçu.

— Ne sois pas déçu, petit frère, je reviendrai vite, le rassurai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, souriant.

— Je ne suis pas du tout déçu, répliqua-il farouchement, en prenant une bouchée de sa tomate avec une moue boudeuse au visage.

— Bien. À ce soir, petit frère. À ce soir, Mère ! dis-je en sortant.

— À ce soir, Itachi ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le lieu du rendez-vous était un restaurant de dango, qui était assez éloigné du centre-ville et donc pas trop fréquenté, malgré leurs excellents dango au sucre. C'était mon pêché mignon. Je n'étais pourtant pas très amateur de sucreries, mais je ne pouvais pas résister aux dangos. Et j'avais compris pourquoi : Mère m'avait avoué que, pendant sa première grossesse, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de manger des dangos à longueur de journée, à tel point que père avait été obligé d'en acheter des cartons entiers ou de trouver tard dans la nuit un vendeur encore ouvert. En rentrant dans la boutique, je vis Kisame assis à notre place habituelle. En me voyant, il me sourit et me fit un signe de la main.

— Salut Itachi ! Ça va ?

— Très bien, et toi ?

— Bof, comme toujours. Tu sais, la mer n'est pas très généreuse, ces temps-ci, fit-il avec une grimace.

— Puis-je prendre vos commandes ? nous demanda une serveuse en tenue traditionnelle.

— Oh oui, bien sûr, je vais prendre cinq brochettes et un thé noir, répondit Kisame.

— J'en prendrais trois et un thé vert, dis-je à mon tour.

Après que la serveuse fut partie chercher nos commandes, je tournai mon regard vers Kisame, qui regardait la table d'un air assez maussade.

— Comment va ton grand-père ? demandai-je.

— Mon grand-père ? Oh, très bien, il va très bien...

Je n'allais pas le brusquer. S'il avait quelque chose à me dire, il le sortirait de lui-même. Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le silence, avant que la serveuse ne revienne avec nos commandes sur un plateau. Après les avoir posées, elle s'en alla. Je commençai par prendre une gorgée de mon thé chaud, avant d'entendre la voix de Kisame.

— Ça n'a pas marché, encore une fois, murmura-t-il.

Je posai ma tasse et tapotai mes lèvres avec un mouchoir.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? demandai-je.

— Le site de rencontre. Ça faisait un mois que je parlais avec elle... Hier, on a décidé de s'envoyer nos photos et elle m'a traité de monstre et m'a demandé de ne plus lui envoyer de messages ou sinon elle appellerait la police, continua-t-il en évitant mon regard.

— Kisame…

— Tu avais raison Itachi, ça ne sert à rien que je cherche l'amour sur un réseau social, puisque l'amour lui-même me rejette, dit-il, dépité.

— Tu sais, parfois les gens s'attachent trop aux apparences, sans chercher plus loin. Ces gens-là existent, malheureusement, mais leur contraire existe aussi Donc une femme est sûrement dans le même cas que toi et cherche désespérément l'amour, le vrai, dénué de toute superficialité, sans pouvoir le trouver. Ne perds pas espoir.

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Pourquoi dirais-je le contraire ? Et puis, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ça... ça fait un moment que je discute avec une femme sur un site de rencontres, moi aussi, lui avouai-je.

— Vraiment ? Ah mec, c'est super ça ! Et comment ça ce passe ? Elle est bien ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

— C'est vraiment, comment dire... Elle est parfaite. On a choisi de ne rien révéler sur nous à part notre prénom. Elle est marrante, si tu savais... Chaque chose qu'elle me dit me fait rire. Elle est gentille et courageuse, elle aime son frère même s'ils se disputent assez souvent. Sa vie est colorée, chaque chose qu'elle fait devient une aventure. Elle est vraiment parfaite, soupirai-je.

— Ohhhh, ce cher petit Itachi a le béguin !

Un béguin ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, je ne savais pas comment on pouvait se sentir quand on était amoureux d'une personne. La seule femme que j'aie aimée n'était autre que ma mère. Il était encore trop tôt de parler d'amour entre moi et Sakura, mais la possibilité d'un béguin pouvait se jouer. J'avais donc le béguin. C'était une étrange pensée.

— Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? me demanda une seconde fois Kisame.

— Sakura, elle s'appelle Sakura.

— C'est un prénom assez joli. De quoi vous parlez en général ?

Je pris une bouchée de mes dango, et lui répondit.

— De tout et de rien. Le plus souvent, elle lance le sujet, nous en parlons un moment puis elle arrive à bifurquer à un autre sujet, puis un autre et encore un autre... Nous pouvons passer des heures à nous parler sans voir le temps passer.

— C'est bien d'avoir des choses à dire. Mais sérieux, elle arrive à te faire rire comme ça, sans effort ?

— Oui, haha, elle y arrive.

Avec ça, j'avais réussi à redonner le sourire à Kisame. Le pauvre, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose, l'amour. Âgé de vingt-sept ans, il était encore plus grand que moi et faisait plus de deux mètres. Avec son apparence, il pouvait faire assez peur, mais il avait un cœur tellement énorme et généreux, il était la gentillesse incarnée.

Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'université et il avait tout de suite vu en moi un nouvel ami. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais assez distant, mais j'avais appris à m'adoucir en sa présence. À chaque soirée arrosée où nous allions, j'étais le conducteur de service, puisque je ne buvais jamais d'alcool dans ce genre de fêtes — on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Et ainsi, j'avais rencontré sa petite amie de l'époque qui, au premier à bord, était une fille charmante et gentille, très timide. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas hésité à jeter Kisame quand celui-ci avait eu son accident en mer. Kisame voulait devenir scientifique mais avait dû renoncer à son rêve quand son père était mort en pleine mer, lui laissant ainsi qu'à sa mère et à son grand-père l'affaire familiale, qui n'était autre que l'ancienne poissonnerie de la ville. Une nouvelle poissonnerie avait été créée il y a un moment mais les poissons frais sur les stands de Kisame ne pouvaient pas être comparés aux poissons datant d'une semaine des autres stands. Sa mère ne connaissait rien de la pêche, la laissant les grands parents de Kisame et lui-même. Sa grand-mère était dans le même cas que sa mère, et son grand-père était bien trop vieux pour pouvoir aller en mer. Kisame partait tous les deux jours très tôt le matin pêcher le poisson, et il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Avec ses collègues et l'héritage de son père, il avait pu rénover le bateau, offrir un voyage autour du monde à ses grands-parents et acheter une nouvelle maison pour sa mère, ainsi qu'agrandir son appartement. Il avait assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins d'une autre personne.

Après avoir mangé nos dangos, nous rentrâmes chacun de notre côté, moi dans ma Berline et Kisame sur sa moto. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer à la maison et continuer ma conversation avec Sakura. La lumière du jour commençait peu à peu à disparaître, laissant presque place à l'obscurité. En rentrant à la maison, je croisai Mère.

— Alors, comment va Kisame ? demanda-t-elle.

Kisame était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises chez nous, il connaissait donc très bien Mère et Sasuke.

— Bien, enfin je l'espère... Il a encore eu une déception amoureuse, avouai-je en retirant mon manteau et en le pendant au porte-manteau dans le couloir.

— Oh, pauvre Kisame... C'est un charmant garçon, il mérite le bonheur lui aussi, dit-elle, penaude.

— Je pense la même chose. Qu'y a-t-il au diner, Mère ?

— Des gyoza en entrée, puis du donburi au sukiyaki don.

— Ha, bien.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et rallumai mon ordinateur, en priant pour que Sakura soit connectée. Oui ! Elle l'était.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Rebonjour, Sakura.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Reeeeeeeeeeeeeebonsoirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Itachi.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, pourquoi tant de lettres ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Non mais laisse... Ma main droite a fait sa vie et a tapé n'importe comment sur le clavier. Sinon, comment vas-tu ? :)

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Très bien, figure-toi. Cet après-midi, j'ai mangé des dangos avec un ami.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ohhh des dangos ! J'adore ça, bien que ce ne soit pas mon dessert favori.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ah oui ? Et quel est ton dessert favori, alors ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : La soupe de haricots rouges au mochi ! J'en raffole !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'aurais plutôt imaginé les nouilles de kudzu...

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'avoue, j'aime tous les desserts. Par contre, toi, je t'imaginais bien boire du café très noir et amer à toute heure de la journée. Même dans ton dessert, y aurait un truc amer.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Vraiment ? Tu me voyais aussi amer que ça ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oui, mais tu sais, tout le monde peut se tromper. Sinon, de quoi avez-vous parlé, ton ami et toi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mon ami, et probablement le seul, est aussi inscrit sur un site de rencontres mais, à cause de son apparence, personne n'essaie d'apprendre plus à le connaître.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sérieux ? Mais les gens sont des hypocrites, punaise ! À cause de son apparence ? Non, mais j'aurai tout vu ! On tombe amoureux d'une personne parce qu'on aime comment elle est à l'intérieur, pas parce que le matin, tu te réveilles et tu fais « Whoa, il est trop beau quand il dort ! »

Tout ce qu'elle me disait était vrai et j'étais de tout cœur avec elle, mais, pardonnez-moi, à la fin de sa tirade, je riais comme pas possible.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu as tout à fait raison. J'espère vraiment qu'il trouvera la bonne femme et qu'il aura le bonheur qu'il attend.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'vais allumer un cierge pour ton pote, peut-être Dieu écoutera-t-il ma prière, pour une fois. Tu sais la première bougie que j'ai allumée, c'était dans un festival en hiver et quand mon père m'a appris que l'on jetait une pièce dans le sanctuaire pour faire un vœu, le premier vœu que j'ai fais était que Dieu punisse Sasori, mon frère, parce que ce salopard m'avait aspergé d'eau avec son épuisette quand on jouait à la pêche aux poissons rouges. Il était trop près d'une bougie et puis, tadah ! il s'est retrouvé avec les fesses en feu ! Maman a dû le balancer dans une fontaine pour éteindre le feu. Ah, c'était un beau jour, quand même. Et c'était la première et dernière fois que Dieu a réalisé l'une de mes prières.

Je me mis à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter et en me tenant le ventre, Mon Dieu ! Toute sa vie était une partie de rigolade ! Elle faisait vraiment les quatre cents coups avec son frère.

— Itachi ! Passe le bonjour à Sakura de ma part ! cria Mère derrière ma porte.

— Mère ! protestai-je.

En retour, j'entendis son rire et ses pas s'éloigner de ma porte. Je repris mon souffle et tapai une réponse.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'ai tellement ri que mère l'a entendu et est venue devant ma porte.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Haha, et elle a dit quoi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Elle te passe le bonjour )

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bien sûr. Elle voulait vraiment savoir qui était la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire rire tous les soirs.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Aww, c'est mignon ! Tu lui passeras aussi un bonjour de ma part !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je n'y manquerais pas.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Dis-moi, Itachi, tu fais vraiment un mètre quatre-vingt-seize ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Eh bien, oui, pourquoi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mais je suis une naine à côté ! Si je me mets à côté de toi, les gens diront que je suis un champignon ! Je dois être à ton torse, même plus bas !

Plus bas ? Je commençai à ressentir une démangeaison entre mes cuisses. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas soulagé, et l'idée que Sakura puisse le faire ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Itachi arrête de penser de cette façon ! Vous vous connaissez à peine ! J'essayai tant bien que mal à ne pas penser à ça en lui répondant.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Un champignon ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oui. Tu vois, toi, tu es un arbre et face à un arbre, le champignon est tout petit et se fait aplatir comme une vieille merde.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'aurais plutôt dit une belle fleur colorée.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oh, stop flirting with me !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu parles anglais maintenant ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je suis super forte en anglais. Mais, tu connais pas cette réplique ? Tu connais pas _The Fault In Our Stars_ ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Non, devrais-je ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Eh bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

CherryBlossomNumberOne : Haha, mais enfin, si je connais, mai une fois j'ai essayé de le regarder en streaming. J'ai même pas vu la moitié du film avant que ça s'arrête... Saloperie de streaming qui marche jamais ! Mais tu devrais regarder le film ou lire le livre. C'est une belle histoire très triste et romantique, mais c'est quand même un bon livre. Ce ne détrônera jamais un _Harry Potter_ , mais c'est assez cool à lire.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je note pour pouvoir le lire, mais rien ne pourra détrôner un _Harry Potter_ ou _Seigneur Des Anneaux_.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'ai regardé que le premier film quand j'étais petite et j'avais pas du tout aimé, peut-être parce que j'étais petite et que je savais pas de quoi ça parlait, à part d'un anneau et d'une bande de joyeux fêtards. Me dit pas le contraire, je me souviens très bien de la scène où les potes de Frodon font exploser des feux d'artifices.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, très drôle. Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, mais tu devrais revoir le premier film et voir les suites, ça vaut vraiment le coup.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ok, je regarderai, mais seulement pour la belle gueule d'Orlando Bloom.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Donc, tu préfères les Elfes... Hm, je vois...

Pendant un moment je ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part. Ayant peur de l'avoir effrayée d'une quelconque façon, je lui envoyai un autre message.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Qu'y a-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : POURQUOI LA VI EST SI CRUELLE ! Ah merde, j'ai oublié un e.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu m'inquiètes Sakura. Que se passe-t-il ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mes grands parents viennent chez nous ce week-end ! C'est horrible !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Comment cela peut-il être si horrible ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu ne les connais pas ! Voila pourquoi ! Grand-mère est gentille, donc ça va, mais ce vieux débris qui me sert de grand-père est complètement fou ! Il nous réveille à quatre heures du mat' avec une trompette ! Une putain de trompette ! Une fois, il a essayé de me noyer à la piscine pour, je cite _« perdre de la graisse, parce qu'a ton âge tu devrais pas avoir autant de kilos dans les fesses »._ C'est pas ma faute si j'aime les Kit Kat !

Je ris à gorge déployée. Son grand-père était effectivement fou ! J'étais aussi inquiet pour elle, j'espérais qu'il n'était pas sérieux en la noyant, sinon cela serait puni par la loi.

— Monsieur, le dîner est prêt, entendis-je de l'autre côté de ma porte.

— Hn, bien, j'arrive, toussai-je pour faire taire mon rire.

J'oubliai de dire au revoir à Sakura et allai dans la salle à manger. Le repas fut tout aussi silencieux que les autres, à part mère qui était vraiment joyeuse à table. Bien sûr, je savais pourquoi. En revenant dans ma chambre, je vis mon erreur de ne pas avoir dit à Sakura que j'allais dîner. Je regardais ses messages et le dernier me fit perdre un battement de cœur.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Itachi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Hey oh, t'es là ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Me dis pas que tu dors déjà ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ok, bah à demain alors !

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre est assez long et qu'il vous a plu. On a fait un petit saut dans la relation entre Itachi et Sakura, et Itachi qui a eu une petite conversation avec sa mère et on en sait plus sur Kisame. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

À la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 7

Voilà le chapitre 7 de Connexion. On revient au point de vue de Sakura, qui sera, je l'espère aussi drôle que les autres. Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre assez long. Je dois vous avouer que j'adore vraiment mettre à jour cette fiction, c'est toujours un plaisir de l'écrire et d'imaginer plusieurs trucs dessus, et j'espère que ce plaisir continuera longtemps.

 _Froshe_ : Merci de ton commentaire ! Pour tout te dire, certaines choses que dit Sakura, même celles qui ne sont pas drôles, sont des choses que j'ai vécues en fait. Mon humour est le sien, même si j'ai un humour plus élargi et noir, on va dire. Donc je dis pas tout, mais, par exemple, l'histoire avec _The Fault In Our Stars_ ou celle avec _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ sont tirées de ma vie. Donc voilà :).

 _Malea_ : J'adore le fait que tu aies commenté tous les chapitres, merci infiniment ! Désolé pour les fautes, mais mon logiciel ne corrige pas les fautes, je sais pas pourquoi. Je corrige grâce au correcteur du site, mais souvent, comme je suis k.o après avoir mis à jour un chapitre, je ne regarde que le lendemain s'il y a des fautes de frappes que le correcteur a sautées. Et, au début, j'avais eu deux idées, soit _CorbeauNoir_ ou _MangekyouSharingan_ , mais j'ai pensée aux Uchiha, qui auraient dans leurs archives au temps de l'Edo que les membres de la famille avaient le Sharingan… Enfin, c'est clair ce que je dis ?

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Aww, merci ! En fait, pour la fin, je savais pas si je devais mettre quelque chose d'un peu original ou si je devais finir avec un truc simple, mais, à ce que je vois, j'ai fait le bon choix.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : En fait, j'avais vu une fiction à peu près pareille, une anglaise, et franchement j'en suis devenue fan. L'auteure n'a pas encore terminé la fiction, mais j'adore tout ses chapitres, et j'avais fais des recherches avec ce genre de thème mais sur d'autres mangas ou livre. J'avais essayé sur _One Piece_ , _Harry Potter_ et _Twilight_ , mais c'était pas du tout la même chose donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi-même. Et le ItaSaku me paraissait un choix judicieux. Je vais te dire un secret – enfin, qui ne sera plus vraiment un secret – mais j'avais une hésitation entre Itachi et Tobirama pour parler à Sakura via le site.

N'hésitez à me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez ou à m'informer si je fais des fautes. Je vais pas vous mordre, au contraire, je serai contente si quelqu'un me dit si j'ai fais des fautes et où elles sont.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 26/02/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Arghhhhhh ! Pourquoi je lui avais dit ça ?! Moi et ma grande bouche ! Il devait maintenant me prendre pour une folle à lier à dire « J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi ». Et même le lendemain, je ruminais dans mon lit à cause de ça. Mais attendez, je le connais pas ? À part son prénom, je ne connaissais rien d'Itachi et lui rien de moi, donc y avait pas à s'inquiéter… Punaise, moi aussi, je m'imaginais trop de trucs farfelus.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon horloge lumineuse : huit heures cinquante-trois. En plus, j'étais en vacances. J'essayai de m'endormir mais en vain. Putain de saleté de cerveau ! Et j'avais faim. J'enlevai mes couvertures et sortis de ma chambre. En descendant des escaliers, je vis Papa qui buvait son café dans la cuisine, le journal devant les yeux. Il leva les yeux et me regarda, étonné.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ma chérie ? me demanda-t-il.

— Non. Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, ma chérie, je dois ramener un peu plus d'argent pour pouvoir nous payer les vacances d'été.

— Mais tu sais, je peux trouver un travail !

— Non Sakura je veux que tu penses seulement à tes études. Laisse ton vieux père faire ce qu'il faut.

Je fis la moue. Papa était aussi tête de mule que moi. Il était gentil et très naïf, mais il aimait faire les choses lui-même. Il m'embrassa le crâne et finit de lire son journal, tandis que j'allai dans le salon avec un bol de céréales, puisque Maman et Sasori étaient encore endormis. En général, j'étais toujours la dernière à me réveiller. J'allumai la télé grâce à la télécommande et tombai directement sur Dora l'Exploratrice.

— Oh la pute ! m'exclamai-je.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, ma chérie ? entendis-je de la cuisine.

— Euh, non, rien. Tes oreilles sifflent, Papa.

Je changeai directement de chaîne et tombai sur un documentaire à propos de Jack L'Éventreur et de sa vrai identité, qui n'a jamais été trouvée. C'était vraiment fascinant et ça me faisait un peu peur, mais ce documentaire me prenait aux tripes. En plus, ça me mettait dans l'ambiance pour ce soir. Ino avait fait en sorte que je dorme chez elle ce soir, mais, en parallèle, elle n'avait pas dit à ma mère qu'on allait dans une maison abandonnée pour voir si elle est hantée, le soir d'Halloween, en plus. Dis-moi, Inner, pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ?

Parce que t'es conne.

Et pourquoi je suis amie avec Ino ?

Là, je peux pas te dire. Moi-même je sais pas.

J'adorais regarder les films d'horreur et voir des reportages sur le surnaturel avec Maman, mais allée dans une maison hantée, la nuit ? Là, c'était autre chose. Il y aurait Ino, Tenten, Lee, Naruto et moi. Les parents d'Ino ne seraient pas là jusqu'à l'après-midi du lendemain, elle en avait donc profité pour tous nous inviter et dormir chez elle, puisqu'elle avait plusieurs chambres d'amis. J'avais déjà fait plusieurs pyjama parties chez elle, donc ça serait pas la première fois. Neji et Hinata ne pouvaient pas, parce que leur famille était vraiment bouchée du cul. Le père de Hinata ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte du composé à part quand elle allait en cours. Bien sûr, débile et cons que l'on est – enfin, Naruto surtout – on est tous parti voir son père et on lui a dit ses quatre vérités, avant que les hommes de la famille ne viennent nous jeter dehors comme des vieilles merdes de chacal. Depuis, il laissait plus de liberté à Hinata, mais il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle dorme chez quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille. Et Neji ? Bah, lui, il s'en battait royalement les reins et ne voulait pas de nous. Les autres n'avaient pas pu se libérer : tandis que Shikamaru et sa famille étaient en voyage d'affaires, Choji rendait visite à de la famille dans une ville voisine. Donc il ne restait plus que nous.

— Bouh ! hurla-t-on à côté de mon oreille.

Je criai et sursautai de dix mètres, puis fis un tour sur moi-même, avant de mettre un coup de pied circulaire à l'enculé de sa race qui m'avait fait peur, et qui n'était autre que mon frère. Il gisait maintenant par terre avec la joue droite gonflée.

— Bien fait ! Tu m'as cherchée, tu m'as trouvée !

— Che vais te tuer la naine, dit-il entre ses dents.

Je ramassai mon bol de céréales vide et partis le mettre dans le lavabo, avant de sentir une poigne de fer sur mon épaule.

— Tu avais l'intention de partir sans laver ton bol ? demanda Maman avec une aura violette autour d'elle et un sourire fou sur les lèvres.

— Non, M'dame ! J'allais laver mon bol, M'dame ! dis-je, droite, de peur qu'elle m'en mette une qui m'envoie jusqu'à Mars.

Je lavai mon bol en vitesse, ainsi que le lavabo, parce que Maman est vraiment maniaque de la propreté et détestait la saleté. À chaque fois que c'était le tour de Sasori de faire la vaisselle, il laissait le lavabo sale et Maman passait derrière lui, avant de lui jeter sa cuillère en bois derrière le crâne. Depuis le temps, moi, je l'avais compris, donc je lavais bien proprement tout sur mon passage… à part ma chambre.

— Hey, Maman, n'oublie pas que, ce soir, je vais chez Ino.

— Ah bon ? Ah oui, je me souviens. Tu pars à quelle heure ?

— Vers dix-huit heures, je crois.

— D'accord. Fais attention à toi, alors.

Je remontai les escaliers en quatrième vitesse en évitant la pantoufle dégueulasse de Sasori en pleine gueule. Eh non ! Tu m'as pas eue ! Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et aérai celle-ci, parce que, il fallait l'avouer, ça sentait pas la rose. L'air froid d'octobre rentra dans ma chambre. Allez, je devais ranger toute ma chambre avant de partir, sinon maman allait me tuer. Je pris mon portable, mes écouteurs et je laissai la musique m'entraîner, mon fessier avec. Je m'occupai d'abord mon lit, ensuite mon bureau, puis mes affaires que je mis dans le panier dans la salle de bain. En même temps, je pris l'aspirateur et nettoya mon tapis. Après ça, je mis du parfum dans ma chambre et fermai la fenêtre, de peur d'attraper la crève. Ah ! Enfin ! au bout de plus d'une demi-heure, j'avais enfin fini et il était onze heures quarante-deux. Eh bah, c'était passé vite, tout ça. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ferais la douche plus tard, j'avais rangé ma chambre, je n'allais pas ranger celle de Sasori et Maman avait déjà dû ranger la sienne. Il ne me restait plus qu'à… parler avec Itachi. J'espérais qu'il était connecté. En attendant que mon ordinateur charge, je courai un sprint jusqu'aux toilettes, parce que ma vessie attendait depuis tout à l'heure que je la vide. Après m'être lavé les mains et brossé les dents, je repartis dans ma chambre et allai directement sur le site.

Je me connectai sur le site et, nerveusement, je cliquai sur mes messages. J'avais reçu un message d'un inconnu, que je supprimai direct, parce que parler à quelqu'un qui a comme pseudo _PêteurDeRondellesProfessionnel_ n'était pas vraiment mon objectif dans la vie. J'avais aussi un message en attente d'Itachi, qui était connecté. Je me frottai le visage et me tirai les cheveux. Punaise, j'avais peur de voir le message. Et si c'était en réponse à ce que j'avais dis hier ? Moi et mon honnêteté, putain ! Pendant que je paniquai, il en profita pour m'envoyer un autre message.

 _Sakura, tu le connais depuis deux semaines, dans toutes les conversations que vous avez eu, jamais il n'a été méchant ou t'as envoyé des paroles blessantes, donc je pense pas qu'il puisse te juger juste avec une phrase, qui est, je dois l'avouer, très mignonne. C'est la première et dernière fois que je dirai ça._

 _Tu le penses vraiment Inner ?_

 _Je ne le répéterai pas._

 _Zut ! Mais merci, Inner._

Avec un élan de confiance, je cliquai sur la boîte de discussion et lus les deux derniers messages. L'avant-dernier me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et rougir un peu.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être avec toi.

Je me mis à rouler sur mon magnifique tapis en position du chien et en faisant un bruit de fangirling intense… vous savez, quand vous voyez votre idole en vrai ? Bah, c'est ce bruit-là.

— Je savais que t'étais folle. Merci pour ta petite scène de folle à lier, je vais envoyer cette vidéo à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville, dit Sasori sur le seuil de ma porte, avec son portable en main.

Je m'arrêtai et, pendant quand secondes, on se regarda dans les yeux sans rien faire avant que je me lève en furie pour aller lui défoncer la gueule.

— Sasori ! criai-je.

— Tu ne m'attraperas jamais, la naine ! s'exclama-t-il avant de courir pour s'enfuir.

Merde ! Je sortis de ma chambre et regardai Sasori s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers. Vite, je devais chercher un truc ! C'est en voyant l'aspirateur appuyé contre le mur que l'idée me vint. Je le pris et le jetai sur Sasori, qui descendait la première marche. Il le prit en plein dans le dos. Je vis la scène au ralenti, lui prenant l'aspirateur, son corps partir en avant, ses pieds s'envoler, son visage quand il se retournait et me regardait, le visage déformé, et mon sourire vainqueur. Dans ta gueule !

— Pas mon visage ! hurla-t-il avant que j'entende un gros boom.

— Strike ! criai-je.

Je me précipitai vers les escaliers et, de haut, je vis Sasori par terre, avec les fesses en l'air et le visage collé au sol.

— Tu as rangé ta chambre, Sakura ? demanda ma mère assise sur le canapé et qui fixait la télé sans faire attention à son fils qui était en train de souffrir au bas de l'escalier.

— Oui, M'man !

— Bien. Sasori, tu ramasseras l'aspirateur et tu rangeras ta chambre en remontant en haut.

— Mjdbjdpzodjr 'accord M'man, sortit-il.

J'avais enfin eu ma vengeance ! Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, avec mon cadenas, cette fois-ci, et me remis directement sur ma chaise. Itachi m'avait envoyé deux autres messages. Je lus celui que je devais lire avant que l'autre machin qui me servait de frère vienne me déranger.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bonjour, Sakura :)

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu es là, Sakura ?

Je lui répondis rapidement.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oui je suis là ! Désolée, je réglai une affaire urgente.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Une affaire urgente ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oui, je devais m'occuper de mon frère.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et comment t'es-tu occupée de ton frère ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je lui ai envoyé l'aspirateur avant qu'il ne tombe des escaliers comme la merde qu'il est. Proud of me.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha ! Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que quelque chose arrive avec ton frère.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Pour l'instant je remporte la victoire de 112-110, c'est assez serré.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et il dure depuis combien de temps, ce jeu ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Comme on a remis les points à zéro, je crois que ça fait un peu plus d'un mois.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mais combien de fois dans une journée vous vous faites des crasses ?

 _CherryBlossom_ : En moyenne six fois dans une journée, ça dépend. Sinon, je dois te dire que, ce soir, je ne pourrai pas être connectée sur le site.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oh, je vois. Bien.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Aw, sois pas déçu Itachi, je serai connectée dès demain après-midi, promis !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'attendrai, dans ce cas-là :)

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sinon, petite question Itachi : quel est ton personnage fav dans Harry Potter ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mon personnage fav ? Je dirais Severus Rogue.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et pourquoi cela ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Il a porté un fardeau énorme en se faisant passer pour un « méchant », juste pour protéger le fils de la femme qu'il aime. Je trouve ça très héroïque.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Awww, trop mignon ce que tu viens de dire, mais c'est vrai ce qu'il a fait était très héroïque de sa part.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Vraiment ? Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. Et toi, quel est ton personnage fav ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Hermione.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mehhhh, elle est super ! elle a fait d'énormes sacrifices aussi, elle a dû utiliser le sort de l'Oubliette pour protéger ses parents. Et en plus, elle a giflé Malefoy et ça, c'était super.

— Sakura, descends et viens manger ! cria ma mère du salon

— OK, j'arrive !

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je dois te laisser, Itachi, je vais manger. À toute !

Je fermai le clapet de mon ordinateur sans attendre une réponse de sa part et me précipitai en bas pour manger, parce que le bol de céréales de ce matin était déjà bien loin dans mon ventre, et que je crevais la dalle. Je me mis en face de Sasori. On avait instauré une règle : à chaque repas, on faisait une trêve. L'heure du repas était sacrée, il ne fallait pas la ruiner. Cette fois-ci, on mangeait du riz avec des tempuras, mes préférées !

— Ah, au fait, Mamie et Papi ont appelés tout à l'heure, ils ne pourront finalement pas venir ce week-end, ils viendront le mois prochain, nous informa Maman.

Le temps que l'information me monte à la tête, je me figeai et Sasori laissa tomber le morceau de tempura qu'il avait dans la bouche.

— Sérieux ?! s'écria-t-on.

— Oui. Apparemment, ils ont des problèmes de plomberie et le dernier plombier à être entré chez eux s'est fait botter le cul par papi – parce qu'il était incompétent, d'après lui.

Sasori et moi nous regardâmes avant de sourire et de se faire un high five. Des fois, on était complices, mais j'ai dis des fois, hein ! Oh putain, ils ne viennent que le mois prochain, oui ! La délivrance ! Je finis en vitesse mon repas et débarrassai la table, puisque c'était au tour de Sasori de faire la vaisselle. Je remontai dans ma chambre et revérifiai l'heure : treize heures cinquante-trois. Ah ouais, quand même… En sachant qu'a la maison, il me faut vingt minutes pour manger, j'ai dû parler pendant un moment à Itachi. Je me reconnectai et vis qu'il n'était pas connecté, mais m'avait envoyé un message.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Moi aussi, je vais dîner. J'espère pouvoir me connecter en même temps que toi.

Dommage, mon coco, mais je suis venue plus vite que t…

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Rebonjour, Sakura.

…oi… Mais comment, je… Comment ? Il était encore déconnecté mais m'avait envoyé un message.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mais comment tu fais ? Tu es déconnecté mais t'arrives à m'envoyer des messages ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tout le monde peut le faire, Sakura, c'est dans tes paramètres.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sérieux, on peut faire ça ?!

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, oui, on peut le faire.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sérieux ? Merci, je vais dormir moins conne, ce soir.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Eh bien, de rien, même si tu es loin d'être conne.

Puis tilt, je me souvins que Papi et Mamie ne venaient pas ce week-end.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Libérée ! Délivrée ! Je ne les verrai qu'au mois prochain ! Liberée ! Délivrée ! C'est décidé, j'le butterai ! Ce pépé, je lui raserai le crâââane !… Ah oui mais non, il est déjà chauve.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pourquoi ai-je ris ? Tu t'es mise à la chanson maintenant ? Je vois que tu as encore une dent contre ton grand-père.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bien sur ! Chaque année, on a le droit a la même chose : Papi qui critique tout, environnement, le gouvernement, les gens, sa fille, les enfants de sa fille… Enfin, tu vois le disque. Mais, si on voit d'un œil extérieur, ça peut paraître drôle. Même si s'est un vieux fou, pour lui, la famille est précieuse. Enfin, je crois. J'espère.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : C'est un bon point alors. J'ai plusieurs grands-parents qui ont presque tous les mêmes idéaux, donc rien ne change.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mmmh je vois. Sinon Itachi, quel est ton plat préféré ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dis ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pour les plats, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment, j'aime à peu près tout.

Et comme ça, pendant des heures, nous nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, comme à chaque fois. Lui parler était tellement facile. Je commençais vraiment à tomber pour lui. C'est après être descendue pour prendre un verre de soda et une petite collation, qu'en remontant, je vis qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures quarante-sept et que j'avais une demi-heure pour me doucher et me sécher les cheveux. En regardant mon portable, je vis que j'avais des messages d'Ino, de Naruto et de Tenten.

 _Tenten_ : Je suis à fond pour ce soir ! J'espère que t'es prête toi aussi ?

 _Ino_ : N'oublie pas ce soir, et ramène ton pyjama aussi. Fais pas comme la dernière fois, parce que je te prête plus mes pyjamas.

 _Naruto_ : C'est a kel heure c'soir deja ?

Alors là, lui, je lui répondrais pas. Je répondis à Tenten et Ino, puis mis mon portable à charger et avertis Itachi que je devais le laisser jusqu'à demain.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je vais devoir te laisser, Itachi, je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai connectée demain ! Bye !

Je me déconnectai parce que je savais que si j'attendais sa réponse, je continuerais la conversation. Je me lavai en vitesse dans la douche et séchai encore plus rapidement mes cheveux. Je mis un jean à ma taille, un pull blanc fin et une paire de baskets – on sait jamais, s'il faut courir – et un haut de jogging, parce qu'il faisait frais dehors mais pas vraiment froid. J'avais fait mon sac en vitesse : mon pyjama, ok, un rechange pour demain, ok, une barre au chocolat – on sait jamais – ok, mon chargeur de portable ok. OK, c'était bon, j'étais prête. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre sans le cadenas, regardai si je n'avais rien oublié et descendis les escaliers. Ma mère était le salon, devant la télé, en train de faire le repassage.

— J'y vais maman, à demain ! lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

— D'accord Sakura. Quand tu arriveras chez Ino, tu m'appelleras, d'accord ?

— OK !

Sasori, lui, devait être dans sa chambre. Je sortis de chez moi et me dirigeai à l'arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait personne. Tranquille, je mis mes écouteurs et écoutai de la musique en attendant le bus et en envoyant un sms à Ino. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'étais devant chez elle et je sonnai à la porte. Sa maison était vraiment grande et sa famille avait un jardin magnifique.

— Ah, Saku ! T'es la première à arriver ! dit Ino en m'ouvrant la porte.

— Ils sont pas encore arrivés, les autres ?

— Tenten devrait pas tarder, elle vient avec Lee. Et tu sais comment est Naruto, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je soupirai, d'accord avec elle. Il était toujours en retard, à part quand c'était pour manger des ramens. Connaissant déjà la maison d'Ino, je me dirigeai directement dans sa chambre où deux matelas nous attendaient, Tenten et moi. Les filles dormaient ensemble et les garçons de leur côté. Ino me rejoignit tandis que je posais mon sac à dos. Même pour aller dans une maison hantée, elle était toujours bien habillée.

— T'es sûre de partir habillée comme ça ? lui demandai-je en pointant sa tenue du doigt.

— Ah merde ! Je suis rentrée y a pas longtemps d'un rendez-vous avec Kiba. Attends, je me change !

Puis, elle se précipita dans sa salle de bains, me laissant seule dans sa chambre. En attendant, j'enlevai ma veste et mes baskets, puisque, quand tout le monde serait là, on mangerait quelques collations avant de partir au front. Je partis dans sa cuisine, ouvris le frigo et sortis ce dont on avait besoin. J'étais sûre qu'Ino avait fait des courses la veille, puisque la moitié des choses que je trouvai dans le frigo et les placards n'était pas ce qu'elle mange, du tout.

— Alors, tu trouves ton bonheur ? me dit Ino en entrant dans la cuisine toute équipée qui fait deux fois la mienne

— Tu as pris des kit-kat ! pleurai-je.

Ino et moi entendîmes la sonnerie de sa porte.

— Ça doit être Tenten et Lee, dit Ino en allant leur ouvrir.

Trois heures après avoir mangé une pizza et plein de sucreries, bu du soda, tout en regardant un film d'horreur pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, nous prîmes tous le bus pour nous diriger à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, les lumières dans le bus donnant une petite ambiance morbide. On était tous à l'arrière du bus et on était les seuls avec le chauffeur.

— À votre avis, on va trouver quoi dans cette maison ? demanda Naruto.

— La mort, répliquai-je.

— Une famille de fantômes, dit Ino.

— Un serial killer badass, dit Tenten.

— La fleur de la jeunesse ? proposa Lee.

— Sérieusement, Lee… dit Tenten.

— Alors, le fantôme d'une jeune fille morte.

— Franchement, c'est la réponse la plus probable que l'on pourrait avoir, dis-je, d'accord avec Lee.

Puis, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la même position que la dernière fois. Nous étions tous devant la maison, sauf que là il faisait nuit noire – enfin, il y avait la pleine lune – et l'on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit du vent et les feuilles sous nos pieds.

— Oh putain ! J'ai vu le rideau de la fenêtre d'en haut bouger ! s'exclama Ino.

— Sérieux ?! demanda Tenten, incrédule.

— Oui ! Hey, les gars, je le sens plus, là, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

— C'est toi qui a voulu nous ramener ici. Maintenant, assume ! dis-je en lui prenant le bras et en mettant devant moi et Lee comme bouclier humain pour entrer dans la maison.

Les escaliers de dehors, qui menaient devant la porte d'entrée, grinçaient sous nos pieds le bois était vraiment vieux. Nous nous serrions tous les coudes et nous entrâmes en comptant à trois avant d'entrer. L'endroit était vraiment vieux et sentait le renfermé, avec une autre odeur nauséabonde qui me donnait envie de vomir. Tout était noir, on pouvait rien voir. Heureusement Ino avait pensé aux torches. J'allumai la mienne en même temps que Naruto.

— Bon on va se séparer. Sakura, tu seras avec Naruto et Ino, tu seras avec Lee et moi, ok ? dit Tenten qui, bizarrement n'avait pas l'air atteinte par l'ambiance de la maison.

Ayant bien trop peur de parler ou sortir une merde, je hochai vivement de la tête et me serrai le coude avec Naruto, qui avait l'air d'avoir plus peur que moi.

— Bon, maintenant, on va où ? demandai-je.

— Comme il y a un étage et un grenier, Lee, Ino et moi, on les fait et vous, vous faites le rez-de-chaussée et la cave, nous dit Tenten.

Ils montèrent tous les trois sans se lâcher la main, nous laissant moi et Naruto encore à l'entrée. Putain, je le sentais pas ce truc. Il y avait presque pas de lumière, même avec nos deux lampes torche.

— Ok, Naruto. Maintenant, c'est toi et moi. M'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît, le suppliai-je.

— D'accord, S-Saku, dit-il en tremblant.

Il pointa sa lampe torche devant nous et nous nous avançâmes, incertains de là où nous allions. Une porte était collée à l'escalier, je devinai que c'était la porte de la cave.

— OK, dis-je. D'abord, on va dans la cave.

Je tournai la poignée glacée de la porte et ouvris celle-ci avec un grincement. En haut, je pouvais entendre les pas des autres, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Par contre, dans la cave, il n'y avait vraiment que du noir. Je maintins la faisceau de la lampe juste devant moi et un peu vers le bas pour voir les marches de l'escalier et ne pas me casser la gueule. Putain, j'avais vraiment peur, là ! Ce n'était pas du tout comme dans les films ! Mon cœur battait vraiment vite et j'avais du mal à respirer. Naruto était dans le même état que moi, mais essayait de faire le rôle du mec courageux pour pas me faire peur. J'allais devoir me reposer sur ses épaules. La cave était vraiment glauque et sombre. Je tremblais et sentais mon souffle se refroidir. La température avait chuté d'un coup.

— À ton avis, on va trouver quoi ici ? chuchota Naruto.

— Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? chuchotai-je à mon tour.

— Mais je sais pas !

Nous avançâmes un peu plus, découvrant des étagères avec des bocaux remplis de liquides jaunes ou sombres, qui étaient trop sales pour que l'on voit à travers. J'enlevai la poussière sur l'un d'eux. Ce que je vis me fit écarquiller les yeux.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un cri venant d'en haut.

— C'est Ino ! s'écria Naruto.

— Putain, Lee, tu m'as fait peur ! cria Ino.

C'était seulement Lee qui avait dû lui faire peur sans faire exprès. Je reportai mon attention à ce que j'avais découvert.

— Naruto, regarde.

— Oh, putain, respira-t-il.

C'était un œil humain qui nous fixait. Un putain d'œil humain, conservé dans un bocal. Mais c'était quoi, cette maison !?

— Sortez d'ici, entendis-je derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes en vitesse pour faire face à une petite fille qui ne devait avoir que dix ans, avec une robe en lambeau couverte de sang, les cheveux noirs trempés de poussière, la peau blanche et un œil manquant. Oh mon Dieu…

Moi et Naruto nous criâmes ensemble puis courûmes dans les escaliers quatre à quatre pour sortir de cet enfer. En sortant, je tombai contre le torse de quelqu'un et les bras de cette personne me retinrent.

— Ah, lâchez-moi ! criai-je.

— Sakura ! Lâchez-la, putain ! hurla Naruto derrière moi.

— C'est moi, Sakura ! cria à son tour la personne qui me tenait dans ses bras.

Je reconnus directement la voix de Tobirama Senju. J'arrêtai de me battre et le regardai derrière mes larmes. Il me fixait, choqué et soulagé. Puis, il regarda Naruto, furieux.

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas entrer dans cette maison ! cria-t-il.

J'entendais les pas précipités de Lee, Ino et Tenten dans les escaliers. Ils nous parurent essoufflés.

— Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Senju-Sama ? Merde ! s'écria Ino.

Naruto, qui était derrière moi, entendit comme moi les pas silencieux de la petite fille d'en bas qui montait les escaliers.

— Sortez vite ! cria-t-il.

Nous sortîmes tous en courant de la maison. Tobirama ne me lâchait pas la taille. Quand on se retourna vers la maison après avoir posé le pied sur le trottoir, la porte se ferma toute seule avec fracas. Après un long silence, Tenten prit la parole.

— C'était quoi ça, putain ?

— Je vous avais dis de ne pas entrer dans cette maison, les gosses, dit sombrement Tobirama.

— Désolé Senju-sama, nous aurions dû vous écouter depuis le début ! s'exclama Lee, en larmes, à genoux devant Tobirama.

— Hm… Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Je vais vous accompagner, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus.

Il rougit en voyant qu'il me tenait encore dans ses bras. Il me lâcha, mais me reprit rapidement dans ses bras en voyant que mes jambes tremblaient et que, pour l'instant, il était impossible pour moi de marcher sans une aide. Putain ! J'avais eu tellement peur ! Maintenant que l'adrénaline ne coulait plus dans mes veines, le froid de dehors gelait ma peau et me faisait trembler de partout. Heureusement, le bus passait régulièrement, même à cette heure-ci.

— Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez jamais, les jeunes ? nous réprimanda Senju-Sama.

— Nous sommes désolés, Senju-Sama.

Il soupira et s'assit à côté de moi.

— Ça va, Sakura ? me demanda-t-il.

— Euh, oui, je crois.

— Que s'est-il passé dans cette cave ?

— Oui, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Tenten, qui avait entendu notre conversation.

Maintenant, tout le monde nous fixait

— Hm, Naruto et moi, on est d'abord descendus dans la cave pour vérifier. Dans la cave, on a découvert des étagères remplies de bocaux, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a entendu ton cri, Ino, commençai-je.

— Après, Sakura a enlevé la poussière d'un des bocaux et m'a montré ce qu'il y avait dedans, continua Naruto, encore livide.

— Et il y avait quoi ? demanda Tenten, impatiente.

— Un œil humain. C'était l'œil de quelqu'un, putain ! dit Naruto.

— Oh putain, je crois que je vais vomir, dit Ino.

— Et c'est tout ? continua Tenten, avec une légère fascination, même si je voyais bien la peur dans son regard.

— Après ça, on a entendu quelqu'un derrière nous, nous dire de sortir de la maison, continua Naruto.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! C'était un serial killer ?

— Non, c'était une petite fille. Elle avait une robe blanche couverte de sang, les cheveux pleins de poussière et il lui manquait un œil ! m'exclamai-je en essayant de ne pas sangloter.

Même Naruto avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Quand on faisait face à une situation pareille, on ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Après, je sentis Senju-Sama faire des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main. Bizarrement, cela me détendit et me relaxa. Il n'avait dit aucun autre mot. En repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec les autres, il y a quelques jours, à propos de Senju-Sama, je me mis a rougir comme une écolière. Ne pense pas à ça, Sakura !

 _Tu as réussi à te changer les idées comme ça_

J'ignorai Inner et continuai à regarder droit devant moi durant tout le trajet. Senju-Sama nous accompagna même jusque devant la porte de la maison d'Ino. J'étais la dernière à rentrer avant que la main de Senju-Sama ne m'arrête.

— Sakura, je vois bien que tu es encore effrayée par ce qui vient de se passer. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Tiens, mon numéro, me dit-il, en me tendant un bout de papier avant de partir rapidement.

Je le regardai partir, hébétée, avant de glisser le bout de papier dans la poche de mon jean et de rentrer dans la maison. Après ce qui vient de se passer, nous étions tous épuisés. Nous nous changeâmes dans nos pyjamas avant de décider que nous allions tous dormir ensemble dans le salon, avec la lumière allumée pour ne pas avoir peur. C'est avec la main d'Ino serrant la mienne et la pensée de reparler à Itachi le lendemain que je m'endormis plus sereinement que prévu.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre est tellement long ! Ça m'a pris tout un après-midi et un début de soirée, et 13 pages pour la taper. Il y a beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Sinon, j'ai une seconde fiction nommée _Folie passagère, ou presque_ qui est totalement à l'opposée de cette fiction et c'est un SasuSaku, mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil, elle vaut le détour. Comme je suis k.o et que ma famille attend que je vienne pour manger, je vais vous laisser sur un : À la prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 8

Voilà, nous revenons au point de vue d'Itachi pour ce chapitre. Dans celui-ci, nous commencerons par certaines incertitudes d'Itachi envers Sakura, et puis j'introduirai un autre personnage, et il y aura encore plus de conversations entre Sakura et Itachi, mais j'essaierai toujours de voir de quoi ils pourraient parler. Voilà !

Un grand merci à Harley, qui a magnifiquement corrigé mes fautes.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : Haha, dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire ressentir la peur de Sakura et de Naruto quand ils découvrent l'œil et la petite fille mais, apparemment, ça a fait plus rire que peur. Je voulais vraiment mettre dans ce chapitre ce passage quand ils sont dans la maison, parce que, sinon ça aurait trop duré et, au bout de sept ou huit chapitres, faudrait passer à autre chose.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Oh pauvre Tobirama, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et je le trouve pas moche du tout, bien au contraire, donc il sera encore bien sûr dans la fiction. Honnêtement, pourra-t-il faire face à Itachi ?

 _PlumeDesGlaces_ : Tu ne sais pas mais là, tu viens de me donner une putain d'idée. Sinon, Sakura est le personnage que j'adore le plus, tous mangas confondus. C'est vrai que, dans Naruto saison 1, elle était assez victimisée, mais, dans Shippuden, elle s'est grandement améliorée et je l'adore vraiment. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la Sakura que j'ai créée est encore la Sakura de Kishimoto avec une partie de ma personnalité, donc c'est un mélange.

 _Froshe_ : J'y avais pas pensé haha. Ce manga me dit quelque chose, faudrait que j'aille le voir.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé : 12/03/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je vais devoir te laisser, Itachi, je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai connectée demain ! Bye !

Se préparer pour ce soir ? Elle allait à un rendez-vous ? C'était la question qui tourna en boucle dans mon cerveau toute la nuit ainsi que la matinée au bureau. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que l'on parlait ensemble, c'était un fait indéniable, mais n'étais-je pas assez de bonne compagnie ? Était-elle obligée d'aller voir d'autres hommes ? C'était la première fois que j'avais autant d'incertitudes. Bien sûr qu'une femme aussi pétillante et joyeuse qu'elle devait être courtisée par de nombreux hommes, je n'étais pas le seul et, bien sûr, nous ne nous étions jamais jurés fidélité elle et moi. Bon sang, nous n'étions même pas en couple ! Toutes ces questions se rajoutaient à ma migraine atroce et cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment, je n'allais pas faire une crise de jalousie juste parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec un homme. Jalousie ? Et voilà que je me mettais à délirer, c'était la meilleure.

— Ça va, Itachi ? T'es pas comme d'habitude… me dit Shisui, mon cher cousin.

— Shisui, quand une femme dit qu'elle doit « se préparer pour ce soir », qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demandai-je soudainement, sans laisser le temps à mon cerveau de filtrer mes paroles.

— Euh… je… Quoi ?

— Je ne vais pas me répéter.

— Eh bien, euh, pour répondre à ta question, en général, quand une femme dit qu'elle doit se préparer pour ce soir, c'est qu'elle a un rendez-vous. Pourquoi ?

Je le savais, j'en étais sûr. Bon sang ! Elle n'appréciait pas ma compagnie, je devais être un poids lourd pour elle, elle me racontait des parties de sa vie et moi je ne disais presque rien, enfin, rien du tout, en fin de compte. Ça devait l'exaspérer, elle devait me trouver ennuyeux et vieux jeu. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ?

— Itachi t'es vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question ?

— Comment fait-on pour séduire une femme ?

Il écarquilla en grand les yeux et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de mon bureau.

— Itachi, ne me dit que tu as rencontré une…

— Réponds.

— Allez, raconte tout à ton cousin, me dit-il pour me narguer, ce qui me laissa toujours de marbre mais avec une certaine hostilité

— Non.

— Dis-moi !

— Shisui.

— Itachi, si tu ne me dis pas, je ne t'aiderai pas.

Après un combat de regard, je soupirai, vaincu, et concédai à lui parler de Sakura.

— Tu vois, j'ai rencontré une femme sur le net et, elle et moi, ça fait quelque temps qu'on se parle… Et hier, le dernier message qu'elle m'a envoyé disait qu'elle devait se « préparer pour ce soir », enfin la veille, maintenant.

— Oh, le petit Itachi est amour…

— La ferme.

— Mais…

— Non, je veux pas entendre ce genre de choses sortir de ta bouche.

Il fit une mine renfrognée avant de me regarder avec un sourire.

— Alors, comme ça, notre cher Itachi l'insensible est inquiet à propos d'une femme.

— Shisui, l'avertis-je.

— OK, OK, c'est bon. Si on peut plus rigoler… fit-il avec une moue.

— Mais dis-moi, tu as dis que tu l'as rencontrée sur le net, donc sur un site de rencontres ? Donc techniquement tu ne la connais pas personnellement ? continua-t-il.

— Non, nous avons décidé de ne donner que nos prénoms.

— Tu trouves pas ça un peu risqué ?

— Shisui, je le chef de la police de Kumo…

— Bien sûr que je le sais, tu es indestructible, dit-il comme si cela était évident.

— Mais tu ne sais pas comment elle est physiquement ?

— Non. Je ne connais que sa taille.

— Tu sais, ça pourrait un pédophile tout droit sorti de prison.

— Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai aucune chance contre un détraqué sexuel ?

— Nahhhh, c'est lui qui a aucune chance.

— Mais seulement sa taille ? Elle fait combien ?

— Un mètre soixante-et-un.

— Un mètre soixante-et-un ?! Mais si tu l'écrases, elle meurt, la pauvre ! Attends, t'as du mal à passer les portes et elle peut se faufiler entre les jambes des gens… Bien qu'avoir une femme de petite taille a des avantages, finit-il avec un regard lointain et un sourire lubrique.

— Tu vas tout de suite ôter ces pensées de ta tête avant que je le fasse moi-même.

Il rigola et posa son pied droit sur son genou gauche.

— Mais, elle est comment, sinon ? Je veux dire, en personnalité ? Vous parlez de quoi ensemble ? Parce que ça m'intrigue beaucoup de savoir de quoi parle Itachi avec une femme sans que celle-ci ne s'endorme, me taquina-t-il.

Il était vraiment exaspérant. Shisui était l'un de mes nombreux cousins dans le clan, je ne saurais dire quelle place il avait, mais sa famille et la nôtre étaient très proches. Ses parents avaient les mêmes idéaux que Mère et moi et ne partageaient pas les mêmes pensées que Madara. Le père de Shisui faisait partie comme père du conseil de la famille. Le conseil faisait régner les lois du clan, décidaient des permis de construction dans le composé, de l'autorisation d'un mariage extérieur. Ils donnaient leur accord et la bénédiction au couple pour leur union, et plein d'autres choses assez futiles. Avec un soupir heureux, je répondis à Shisui.

— Elle est, comment dire, unique. Elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes, elle n'a aucun préjugé et ne se laisse pas faire. Elle est honnête et la première chose que l'on voit chez elle, c'est son humour. À chaque conversation que l'on a, elle me fait rire et…

— Attends… Le grand Itachi Uchiha, rire ? Grâce à une fille ? Tu dois me la présenter ! Mais comment elle arrive à faire ça ? Cette fille est ma nouvelle déesse ! me coupa-t-il tout en levant les bras au ciel pour louer la gloire de Dieu.

Je le fis sortir de mon bureau comme s'il était une mauvaise bête et fermai la porte derrière lui. J'avais encore du travail à faire et il était à peine midi passé. Je continuai de vérifier les rapports de police et d'y mettre mon veto. Dernièrement, il y avait eu quelques cambriolages dans un quartier assez sombre de la ville. Les personnes ciblées étaient soit des célibataires ou des personnes retraitées. Ça se voyait que c'était l'œuvre d'un ou de plusieurs voyous. Il y avait même eu agression sur autrui, une vieille dame avait reçu un coup de poing en pleine face quand l'un des voyous avait essayé de lui voler le collier qu'elle avait au cou. Certaines personnes n'ont aucun scrupules à détruire le corps et l'esprit d'une autre personne pour leur plaisir et leur bien personnel. Bien que je n'aie pas faim je devais manger le bento que mère m'avait si gentiment préparé pour le déjeuner. Elle s'était levée très tôt pour le préparer, elle en avait fait de même avec celui de Sasuke. Après avoir fini mon bento, je continuai mon travail tout en tapant sur le bureau avec un crayon à la main. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais mon ordinateur portable fermé me narguer. Sakura m'avait promis qu'elle serait connectée dans l'après-midi et il était déjà tard dans la journée. Après avoir pesé les pour et les contre, j'ouvris le clapet de mon ordinateur et démarrai celui-ci. Comment allais-je agir devant elle ? Comme d'habitude, je pense, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, je n'étais qu'une connaissance pour elle, voilà tout. Bon, elle était connectée, que devais-je faire ? Devais-je commencer la conversation ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Yo, Itachi, ça va ? :)

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bien et toi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Un peu fatiguée à cause d'hier mais ça va.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Un rendez-vous ? C'est comme ça que t'appelles ce genre de choses ? Oh là là, c'était horrible, je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

C'était si horrible que ça ? Ma curiosité voulait savoir comment s'était déroulé exactement son rendez-vous.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Comment ça ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Déjà, la maison était tellement horrible et délabrée… Et j'te dis pas après, j'ai bien cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir. En plus, l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de me serrer… J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement je ne respirais plus. C'était la première fois que je le faisais.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura, ta première fois ? Tu étais vierge ? Tu as perdu ta virginité lors d'un premier rendez-vous ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… Sakura est vierge. Enfin, elle ne l'est plus et ça depuis hier soir. Mais pourquoi cela me rendait tellement furieux ? Aurais-je préféré prendre sa virginité ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Virginité ? Premier rendez-vous ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Itachi ? Déjà qui t'as dit que j'étais vierge et pourquoi penses-tu que j'avais un rendez-vous hier ?

Là, par contre, j'étais dans l'incompréhension. Je tapai furieusement sur les touches de mon clavier.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mais… Hier, tu as dit que tu devais te préparer pour ce soir ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bah oui, je devais me préparer pour sortir avec mes amis. Attends, tu pensais que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un mec ? Moi, sortir avec un mec ? Hahaha, la blague du siècle ! Attends, j'vais le dire à ma meilleure amie ! Elle aussi, elle va se foutre de ma gueule !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu sortais avec des amis ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bah oui ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Cueillir des pâquerettes avec Jésus ?

Je fus pris d'un rire incontrôlable et assez nerveux. C'était donc ça, elle était sortie avec des amis. Mais de quoi parlait-elle avant, alors ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mais ce que tu as dis avant… que c'était ta première fois ? Qu'il t'étouffait ? Et qui est-il ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Lui ? Bah, c'est mon meilleur ami, Naruto. Et c'était la première fois que j'allais dans une maison abandonnée.

Maison abandonnée ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Maison abandonnée ? Sakura, n'as-tu pas pris en compte mes avertissements à propos d'entrer dans une maison sans autorisation ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Oh, t'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu ma leçon.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Vous étiez combien dans cette maison ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Cinq. Enfin, six, si on compte… Ouh là, j'ai même pas envie d'y penser tellement c'était horrible !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Que c'est-il passé dans cette maison ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu connais déjà la réponse.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : On est partis tard la nuit. On avait des lampes torches avec nous. Quand on est entrés dans la maison, il y avait une odeur de moisi, d'eau et de pourriture. On a décidé de se séparer en deux groupes. Comme on était trois filles et deux garçons, je suis donc restée avec mon meilleur ami et les trois autres ont monté les escaliers. On s'est serré les coudes et on est descendus à la cave. Je te dis pas mon cœur, il battait tellement vite j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine et courir comme les cheveux de course. Mais dans la cave, l'odeur de pourriture était plus forte, et il y avait plein d'étagères avec des bocaux. À un moment, on a entendu ma meilleure amie crier d'en haut, mais c'était une fausse alerte, et quand j'ai enlevé la poussière sur l'un des bocaux, Naruto et moi, on a vu un œil humain. Je te jure c'était le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie ! Et puis, d'un coup, on a entendu une voix derrière nous elle a dit « Sortez d'ici ». C'était une petite fille qui était habillée avec une robe qui aurait dû être blanche, mais qui était tachée de sang. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, mais c'était comme si on lui avait mis de l'encre dans les cheveux et il y avait plein de poussière. Elle était toute blanche et était tellement maigre et il lui manquait un œil. Je peux te dire que Naruto et moi, on a couru plus vite qu'Usain Bolt aux Jeux Olympiques.

Je lisais son récit morbide, fasciné et un peu choqué. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à elle… Mais allait-elle bien ? Elle m'avait encore l'air sous le choc. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller dans cette maison. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus n'était pas qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison par effraction, mais si elle en était sortie blessée.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je t'avais mis en garde Sakura. Mais tu vas bien, j'espère ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Non, plus de peur que de mal. Quand on est sortis de la cave, il y avait un ami de la famille de Naruto qui nous attendait, je me demande ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais rôôh, je l'avoue, j'ai paniqué et j'ai pleuré, mais j'étais pas la seule hein. Mais je me demande toujours ce que faisait ce bocal avec l'œil dedans dans cette cave ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : As-tu prévenu la police ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mais t'es fou, toi ! Je veux pas me faire arrêter parce que comme une conne j'ai suivi d'autres cons pour aller dans la maison du Diable ! Ils vont faire qu'une bouchée de moi, les prisonniers ! Quoique, j'ai pratiqué le karaté pendant un long moment quand même.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura, ne va plus jamais dans cette maison, c'est bien compris ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Roger, chef ! Mais tu pensais vraiment que j'avais un rendez-vous ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Eh bien, tes paroles m'ont fait penser cela, donc oui.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Pff, le jour où un quelqu'un s'intéressera vraiment à moi, des sushis voleront dans le ciel.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ce n'est pas plutôt les cochons voleront ? Et pourquoi aucun homme ne s'intéresserait à toi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Non, mais j'aime pas les cochons, ils me font penser à Sasori. Par contre, j'adore les sushis ! Dommage que les bons soient aussi chers. Parce que c'est un fait aucun homme ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Donc Sasori est un cochon, je vois. C'est vrai que les bons sushis sont un mets assez raffiné, mais pas inaccessible quand on sait où chercher. Mais es-tu réellement sérieuse à propos de cela ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Yes, pourquoi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je suis vraiment sous le choc. Tu es une femme magnifique intérieurement, tu as toutes les qualités qu'un homme recherche. Tu es parfaite.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et le suis-je à tes yeux ?

La réponse était évidente.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oui, tu l'es.

Pour une grande partie de l'après-midi, nous n'arrêtâmes pas de parler ensemble. Je dus couper notre conversation, en lui promettant de la continue trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Je rangeai en vitesse les dossiers sur mon bureau et les scellai puis fermai derrière moi mon bureau et sortis en saluant rapidement mes collègues. Je me précipitai à la maison, impatient de continuer là où nous nous étions arrêtés. J'avais l'impression que nous avions sauté une étape dans notre relation. Nous étions un peu intimes et ne révélions que petit à petit nos vies. Je lui avais parlé de ma famille, et elle de ses amis. Elle connaissait le prénom de Sasuke et de Shisui tandis qu'elle m'avait dit ceux de certains de ses amis. Si je me souvenais bien, elle m'avait déjà dit Naruto, et Ino, qui était sa meilleure amie et qui l'avait inscrite sur le site. Il y avait aussi Tenten et Lee. Ce sont les seuls dont elle m'a parlés ce sont aussi ceux qui l'ont accompagnée dans cette maison hantée. Mère vit mon euphorie en rentrant à la maison mais ne posa aucune question. Je continuai à parler toute la soirée avec Sakura et, pendant le dîner, j'étais distrait. Je regardai, rêveur, dans le vide. Heureusement que Père n'avait pas vu mon écart... J'aimerais en dire tout autant de Mère et de Sasuke, mais ce dernier plissait suspicieusement les yeux. Sakura et moi parlions de choses banales, mais ces choses ordinaires me paraissaient tellement importantes, parce que je pouvais connaître un bout d'elle.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mon animal préféré est le dauphin. L'un de mes rêves serait de nager avec des dauphins, ce serait tellement magnifique. Et toi, Itachi, quel est ton animal préféré ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je pencherais pour le panda, puisqu'il est pacifiste. Alors, l'un de tes rêves serait de nager avec des dauphins... As-tu d'autres rêves non réalisés ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bien sûr, j'en ai plein ! Je veux devenir médecin, je veux faire le tour du monde, je veux voir les autres cultures, je veux rencontrer mes idoles, et par-dessus tout, je veux serrer la main de Barack Obama !

Le rire que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir sortait de ma bouche facilement. Serrer la main de Barack Obama ? Réellement ? Chacun ses rêves, j'ai envie de dire.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Serrer la main de Barack Obama ? Es-tu sérieuse ou s'était pour rire ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Bien sûr que c'était sérieux ! En fait, mes rêves, je les vois comme des objectifs, donc l'un de mes objectifs dans la vie est de serrer la main de Barack Obama. Me demande pas pourquoi, même moi, je sais pas. Un jour, je me suis réveillée, je mangeais mon petit déjeuner, j'ai vu la gueule de Sasori et je me suis dis « Faudrait que je serre la main de Barack Obama ». Depuis, c'est devenu mon objectif.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait sur la tête de ton frère pour que tu penses à ça, mais ça devait être choquant.

Même très tard dans la nuit, je pouvais rester éveillé rien que pour lui parler et en savoir plus sur elle et sa vie excentrique. Quand il fut l'heure pour elle de se coucher, je lui envoyai un dernier message très significatif.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je crois que je commence à tomber pour toi.

* * *

TADA ! Voilà la fin du chapitre et moi, j'ai faim. Donc, je vous laisse sur cette note en vous assurant que le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle et déjanté. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le point de vue d'Itachi et ses incertitudes concernant Sakura. Le pauvre croyait que Sakura avait eu un rendez-vous galant.

Sur ce à la prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 9

Le chapitre 9 de Connexion est enfin en ligne. On revient au point de vue de Sakura. Cette fois-ci, je vais encore faire un petit saut dans le temps de trois semaines environ. J'introduirai les grands-parents de Sasori et Sakura, donc ça devrait être drôle, normalement. Et je pense introduire un nouveau personnage, je ne suis pas encore sûre, donc vous verrez dans ce chapitre ou dans le onzième.

 _Makenna43_ : Aww, c'est gentil. Eh bien, désolée, mais je devais couper court à mon écriture. J'étais fatiguée et vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais, je me rattraperai dans les prochains.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Te moque pas mdr, c'est vraiment l'un de mes objectifs de serrer la main de Barack Obama. Itachi n'est pas encore amoureux de Sakura, il est simplement tombé sous son charme, enfin c'est ce qu'il pense… Et de rien, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : Le pauvre Itachi, il s'est fait tellement d'idées fausses.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé : 24/03/2016.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je crois que je commence à tomber pour toi.

Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il m'avait envoyé ce message, et ça faisait trois semaines que je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Mais attendez, j'ai paniqué, moi ! Au début, j'avais pensé qu'il tombait de sa chaise, j'étais assez perplexe. Puis, j'avais relu sa phrase et je m'étais éclatée la tête contre mon bureau. Le lendemain matin, je lui avais répondu, mais j'avais sauté ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'aimais beaucoup parler avec Itachi, je l'appréciais énormément, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Enfin oui ? Et le jour d'après, c'était la rentrée, donc je pouvais seulement lui parler en fin de journée. Et il n'avait rien ajouté au fait que j'avais ignoré sa déclaration. Pour le moment, j'étais affalée sur mon bureau de classe, parce que je lui avais parlée tard dans la nuit. J'te retiens, Itachi. Il est où, mon Caprisun ?

— Bon les gosses, nous informa Kakashi-sensei, cette année, il y a plusieurs échanges d'étudiants dans l'école. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, deux élèves de la classe ont déjà déménagé dans leurs familles d'accueil respectives, tandis que nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves.

J'avais même pas remarqué qu'il manquait deux personnes.

— Sensei, ce sont des garçons ou des filles ? demanda Ino.

— Deux garçons.

— Ils viennent d'où ? demanda Karin, mieux connu en tant que « _la connasse de la classe_ ».

Karin était ma première et seule ennemie. En fait, elle était une cousine de Naruto et je me demandais comment ils pouvaient venir de la même famille. Je crois que la mère de Naruto était la sœur de son père ou un truc du genre. Dans notre lycée, il y avait certains clubs, mais c'était pas du tout comme ceux dans les films américains : on s'en foutait de qui était dans un club et ils n'étaient pas vraiment populaires, à part Karin, à cause de son comportement.

Elle fait partie de l'équipe de volley-ball du lycée. Je devais avouer qu'elle jouait assez bien, mais, vraiment, je l'aimais pas. Depuis le début du lycée, elle me les cassait puissance 10, elle me narguait toujours et essayait de m'énerver et ça marchait toujours. Elle en faisant de même avec Ino, je crois que c'était sa rivale, mais j'en suis pas sûre. J'étais trop fatiguée pour lui sortir une pique du genre : « Oh Karin, serre les cuisses, y a un courant d'air qui va passer ! »

— L'un de Suna et l'autre de Kiri. Ils attendent dans le couloir, je vais les chercher, dit-il avant de sortir de la salle.

— Ils sont comment, à ton avis ? me demanda Ino, à ma droite.

— J'en sais rien, et j'en ai rien à faire. Tu devrais en faire autant.

— Je me demande s'ils sont beaux, dit-elle avec un doigt posé sur son menton.

— T'es pas avec Kiba, déjà ?

— Rien ne m'empêche de regarder, me taquina-t-elle.

— J'espère qu'ils sont sympas, ça changera de l'autre con, nous chuchota Tenten, assise devant, en désignant du regard Neji.

— Vous êtes graves.

— Arrête de faire la gentille fille, je sais que toi aussi tu espères la même chose, me dit Ino.

Je me crispai. Merde elle me connaissait trop ! En même temps, quand ton prof te dit qu'il y aura des nouveaux, tu espères déjà qu'ils soient beaux et sympas, garçons ou filles.

— J-j-j'espère qu'ils pourront s'intégrer dans… dans la classe, bégaya Hinata, qui était assise à côté de Tenten.

— Pourquoi vous êtes pas comme Hinata, douces et prévenantes, leur reprochai-je.

— Va te faire voir, m'insulta Ino.

— Elle, au moins, n'est pas vulgaire…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me dire une autre insulte, le prof rentra avec les deux nouveaux garçons. Rien qu'en voyant leur tête, je savais que ça l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Le premier avait les cheveux rouges et la peau assez pâle, à peu près comme la mienne, des yeux vert bouteille clair entourés d'énormes cernes noirs. Sur son front, derrière une mèche de cheveux, je voyais un tatouage, mais j'étais trop loin pour bien le voir, et son expression faciale était vraiment étrange il avait l'air énervé et ennuyé en même temps.

Le second était pire, il était aussi blanc qu'un linge, j'avais jamais vu ça. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs de la même nuance, mais ce qui m'interpellait le plus était son faux sourire que l'on pouvait voir à des milliers de kilomètres. Le roux avait l'air d'être un peu plus petit que l'autre.

— Voici vos nouveaux camarades, Gaara et Sai. Présentez-vous.

Ledit Sai s'avance d'un pas et continua de sourire.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Sai. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, j'espère pouvoir bien m'entendre avec vous tous, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ensuite c'était au tour de Gaara, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, il resta à sa place.

— Je m'appelle Gaara No Sabaku.

Il y eut un énorme silence suite à cela, je pouvais presque entendre le vent souffler dehors et un virevoltant passer devant notre table… Enfin, ça, c'était dans ma tête. Sai avait une voix normale, même si je n'en aimais pas trop le ton et Gaara avait plutôt une voix virile, ce à quoi je m'attendais pas trop.

— Bien, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur les deux places vacantes, leur dit Kakashi-sensei.

Ils s'assirent sur leur chaise… enfin Gaara s'assit bien loin de Sai, tandis que lui continuait de sourire dans le vide les yeux fermés. Ouvre-les, tu vas te prendre une table dans la hanche, sinon ! Je me demandais lequel était le plus bizarre, celui qui était énervé ou celui qui souriait étrangement ? Encore beaucoup de personnes les fixaient, moi de même. C'est nouveau, ce système d'échanges étudiants ? Je suis contente de ne pas avoir été prise.

Aller dans une ville inconnue loin de chez soi, brrr, j'aimerais pas. À part si c'est dans un autre pays. Là, je veux bien ! De préférence aux States !

Après ça, le prof continua son cours tandis que j'avais enfin retrouvé mon Caprisun et que je le buvais avec enthousiasme. Je lançai un regard circulaire de la classe : Naruto dormait sur sa table —

c'était normal que je l'aie pas entendu depuis tout à l'heure –, Ino regardait ses ongles, Hinata regardait Naruto et Tenten était à moitié endormie. Neji regardait le tableau et prenait des notes, Lee en faisait de même mais avec plus de rigueur, Shino regardait le tableau mais avec ses lunettes noires, je voyais pas s'il regardait vraiment le tableau ou s'il dormait assis. Chôji mangeait et Shikamaru dormait aussi.

On était vraiment une bande de bras cassés. Après un long moment, j'entendis la sonnerie. Enfin ! Mais c'était seulement la sonnerie de changement de cours. J'étirai mes bras et baillai.

— Hey, mais c'est qui eux !? s'écria Naruto, qui venait de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux.

— Imbécile ! Sois plus poli ! lui criai-je en le frappant sur le front puisqu'il était derrière moi avec Shino.

— Aïe, Sakura !

— Ce-ce sont-sont l-les nouveaux élèves, bégaya Hinata.

— Des nouveaux élèves ? s'interrogea-t-il tout en les regardant.

Ils étaient assis à côté de notre table, à moi et Ino.

— Salut ! Moi, c'est Naruto Namikaze, le prochain maire de Konoha ! cria-t-il haut et fort, après s'être levé de sa chaise.

— Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! lui criai-je de nouveau, en le frappant encore plus fort.

— Enchanté, petite bite, je m'appelle Sai, lui dit Sai en souriant.

D'un coup, le silence régnait dans la salle. C-comment venait-il de l'appeler ? Hinata s'était presque évanouie sur sa table et, moi, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

— Comment tu m'as appelé ?! Attends que je te mette la tête au carré ! cria Naruto qui se débâtait dans ma poigne.

— Arrête, Naruto ! lui dis-je

— Tu devrais écouter la mocheté, petite bite, renchérit Sai.

— Attends que je t'attrape, sale vaurien, je vais te péter les dents ! criai-je, tandis que, cette fois-ci, c'était Naruto et Ino qui me retenaient.

— Haha, il est bien choisi, le surnom. Tu ne trouves pas, la mocheté ? me nargua Karin.

— Toi, ta gueule, t'es la prochaine sur ma liste !

Après m'être calmée vite fait et avoir respiré, je jetai un regard noir à Karin et une menace à Sai. C'était un enfoiré, ce gars, j'allais lui péter les jambes !

— Vous êtes trop bruyants, dit Gaara d'une voix sourde.

Oh, lui, il a pas intérêt à m'énerver, sinon je vais lui rouler dessus avec un bulldozer ! Je mettrais la bouffonne et le gros con dans le lot en même temps.

— Désolé, votre majesté, mais nous n'allions pas laisser quelqu'un nous insulter sans répliquer, me moquai-je.

— Je vais te tuer, me dit-il en me fixant avec un regard noir.

— Oh, j'aimerais bien voir ça, répondis-je en le regardant avec défi.

Je n'allais pas le laisser me marcher dessus, oh ça non !

Iruka Sensei arriva peu après, laissant tout en suspens. C'étaient vraiment des cas à part, ces deux-là… L'un qui insultait les gens et l'autre qui voulait les tuer… On était pas dans asile à ce que je sache, merde ! Vivement que je rentre à la maison parce que, là, j'en avais marre.

Sinon, combien ça coûte de louer un bulldozer ?

Tout au long de la journée, je continuai les cours tout en ignorant les intenses regards de mort que me lançait Gaara. Il avait l'air intrigué mais en même temps en colère contre moi. Je n'allais pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi, j'avais d'autres problèmes à régler, moi.

Enfin rentrée chez moi, j'allai directement dans ma chambre. Je jetai mon sac au hasard, mais comme une conne, je l'avais lancé trop fort et il était passé par la fenêtre.

— Non, mon sac ! criai-je.

Je dévalai quatre à quatre les escaliers et me précipitai dehors pour le récupérer. Ouf, c'est bon, il n'avait rien. Je rentrai chez moi et, enfin, je pus m'allonger sur mon lit. Le sommeil me venait presque. C'était vendredi soir, donc ce n'était pas grave si je faisais une sieste, je pourrais me rattraper le week-end. Quand allais-je enfin m'endormir, j'entendis la sonnette de la maison. Qui ça pouvait être ?

— Les enfants ! Descendez ! Ce sont vos grands parents ! cria Maman au rez-de-chaussée.

…

Quoi ?

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. NON ! Tout mais pas ça !

— Descendez, les mioches ! On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour que vous restiez dans vos chambres comme les vieilles merdes que vous êtes ! cria Grand-père.

— La ferme, le vieux ! cria Sasori de sa chambre.

La fenêtre ! Si je saute, je n'aurais qu'une ou deux égratignures ou une petite entorse, mais une entorse vaut mieux qu'un week-end en compagnie de ce vieux fou ! Je me précipitai à ma fenêtre, mais Sasori et moi avions peut-être un lien cérébral, car il réussit à m'intercepter et à me plaquer au sol comme au rugby. L'enfoiré ! Il est en train de me tuer, là.

— Alors là, rêve pas trop, la gloutonne. Sur ce coup-là, on se serra les coudes, ma merde est ta merde, me dit-il.

— Déjà, tu vas garder tes crottes, merci bien. Et relève-toi, t'es en train de me tuer, là !

Il se releva enfin. Ouf, je pouvais respirer. Mais ça ne réglait toujours pas le problème du Papi. Allez, courage, Sakura c'était seulement pour un week-end, un long week-end. Sasori et moi descendîmes les escaliers avec une grande lenteur et les épaules voûtées.

— Ah, Sasori… Mais, dis-moi, tu as bien vieilli, dit Mamie, qui touchait le visage de Papa.

— Je suis ici, Mamie ! cria Sasori.

— Oh, excuse-moi, mon chéri. Mais, dis-moi, tu as un peu rétréci, non ? lui dit-elle.

En guise de réponse, Sasori grogna tout en se tirant les cheveux.

— T'as vu, y a pas que moi qui le pense, lui dis-je.

— Oh Sakura, tu as bien grandi, dit Mamie en regardant le porte-manteau.

— Je suis là, Mamie ! criai-je.

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Malgré sa grande myopie, Mamie était toujours gentille avec nous. Je l'adorai vraiment.

— Hmm, à ce que je vois, tu es toujours grosse, me dit Grand-père.

— À ce que je vois, tu es toujours sénile.

— Et toi, Sasori, tu n'as toujours pas fais ton service militaire ? lui demanda Grand-père.

— Jamais !

— Hmm, ces enfants sont mal élevés. Tu aurais dû mieux t'en occuper, Mebuki, lui dit Papi.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Papa, lui dit Maman.

— Enfant ingrate, murmura Papi.

Non mais, franchement, j'avais une famille de fous. Tout en reculant doucement pour ne pas que l'on me voit, je retournai discrètement dans ma chambre, avec Sasori, qui rejoignait la sienne, sur mes talons. Je crois que, pour l'instant, c'est râpé pour que je puisse dormir. Bon, j'allais devoir aller sur mon ordi… Ça tombait bien, il me semblait qu'Itachi était connecté à cet heure-ci. Bingo !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Bonjour, Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Salut, Itachi. Ah, si tu savais… Et toi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je vais bien. Mais qui y-t-il ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Mes grands-parents sont là, et restent tout le week-end, c'est horrible !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ah oui, tes grand-parents… Mais comment cela peut-il être terrible ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Parce qu'ils sont fous ! Mamie est gentille, mais elle porte jamais ses lunettes.

— Oh bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? entendis-je Grand-mère dire, en bas.

— Tu parles à la porte, Maman ! cria ma mère.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et là, elle vient de parler à une porte. C'est bien ma veine, ça.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha ! Mais, à part ça ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Papi est toujours aussi obsédé par mon poids et le fait que Sasori ne soit toujours pas dans un camp militaire en Irak !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ah oui, effectivement, là, c'est assez bizarre.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Très, tu veux dire. Bon, parlons d'autres choses, ils me rendent déjà assez folle comme ça. Que vas-tu faire pour Noël ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pour Noël ? Je pense que, d'abord, je ferai un petit voyage avec mon frère et que nous fêterons le réveillon de Noël en famille. Et toi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ça fait des années que mes amis et moi, on a une tradition. Chaque veille du réveillon de Noël, nous faisons la fête tous ensemble avant de nous donner des cadeaux et, la veille du Noël, je le fête avec la famille entière. Mais, quand je dis entière, c'est _entière_ , hein, et on est pas qu'un peu.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'ai aussi une grande famille, donc je suis toujours assez fatigué à la fin des fêtes.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Quelle est ta fête préférée ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je dirais Noël. Et toi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Là, tu me poses une colle. Normalement, c'est Halloween mais, là, je me fais emporter par la magie des fêtes, donc, pour l'instant, c'est Noël. Attends que le mois de décembre soit fini et je te dirai Halloween, haha. Sinon, j'ai regardé le premier film du _Seigneur des anneaux_.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Alors comment était-ce ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Toujours aussi bizarre que dans mon souvenir. Pour arrêter de me triturer l'esprit à cause de tous ces magiciens, elfes (vive Orlando Bloom !) et petits hommes, j'ai du revoir _Le Silence des agneaux_.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je t'expliquerai le concept. En attendant, tu as vraiment une obsession pour Orlando Bloom… Serait-ce seulement dans _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ ou dans ses autres films également ? Et tu aimes _Le Silence des agneaux_ ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je t'écouterai attentivement, alors. Surtout dans _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , Orlando et Johnny Depp sont vraiment beaux. Je dis pas ça parce que Johnny est mon acteur préféré… enfin, si, un peu. Bien sûr que j'aime Le Silence des agneaux, c'est un grand classique. J'adore le personnage d'Hannibal et de celui de Clarisse. J'étais super déçue quand j'ai vu que, dans le second film, ils avaient remplacé l'actrice originale.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : J'aime beaucoup ce film. L'intrigue, le suspense, la complexité des protagonistes… Tout dans ce film est un chef-d'œuvre.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tout sauf ce fou qui jette du sperme sur les gens… Berk, j'en ai des frissons ! Il connaît le savoir-vivre ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, c'est l'auteur lui-même qui a écrit cette scène, pas moi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Sinon, tu as vu _Hunger Games_ ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oui, j'ai eu le temps de visionner le film.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Et alors ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et j'ai effectivement apprécié.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Alléluia, mes frères et mes sœurs ! Alors, t'as aimé quoi ? Quel est ton personnage préféré ? Ton moment favori ? Le couple que tu préfères ? Quel acteur a le mieux joué ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oh oh, une question à la fois ! Haha, tu as vraiment besoin de louanges… Hmm, voyons voir… J'ai apprécié le concept du film. Il n'y pas vraiment de personnage que je préfère, je me fais encore une petite idée J'aime beaucoup la scène de la mort de Rue, qui était très émouvante. Le seul couple que j'ai pu voir était celui de Katniss et Peeta, mais il n'y avait que Peeta qui partageait un sentiment amoureux. Je trouve que l'actrice qui joue Katniss a fait une belle prestation, de même que celui qui joue Haymitch.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'ai pleuré, moi, quand Rue est morte. T'es cruel, toute la salle a pleuré. Je les trouve mignons, Katniss et Peeta, et, dans le 2, on voit mieux leur relation. J'adore Jennifer Lawrence c'est l'une de mes actrices favorites. Tu savais que l'acteur qui joue Haymitch joue aussi dans Zombieland ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Zombieland ? C'est un film sur les zombies ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : T'as jamais vu Zombieland ? Faut que t'y ailles, c'est un film sur les zombies mais drôle, et américain aussi.

— Sakura, Sasori, venez manger !

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je dois te laisser, Itachi, je vais manger ! J'espère à ne pas à avoir à planter ma fourchette dans la main de Papi… À toute !

Pendant tout le dîner, Papi ne fit que nous rabâcher sur comment les jeunes étaient avant, respectueux envers les aînés et polis, et qu'ils allaient à l'armée. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête… Mamie avait voulu nourrir Papa, le prenant encore pour Sasori. Elle aussi, elle était perchée. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je me brossai les dents, et me changeai dans mon pyjama. En enlevant mon jean, un morceau de papier tomba de celui-ci avec un numéro de téléphone dessus. C'était à qui, ça ?

Merde ! Ça vient de Senju-Sama ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Et, depuis le temps, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui, rien. Zut ! Bah, il se faisait tard… Je lui enverrais un sms le lendemain. Je me sentais pas du tout apte à lui parler au téléphone. Déjà que, en face à face, c'est limite, ne me demandez pas la lune.

Itachi et moi parlâmes un petit moment où, vraiment, je voyais flou.

Je finis par lui dire bonne nuit et fermai mon ordinateur pour me réfugier sous mes draps chauds et m'endormir profondément.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'ai réussi à introduire deux nouveaux personnages, enfin, trois, je crois et j'ai pu mettre les grands-parents de Sakura. C'est vraiment une famille de barges ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on reviendra à Itachi et je réfléchis encore si je continue normalement ou si je fais encore un saut dans le temps et que je fais évoluée leur relation.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 10

Re ! Donc, désolée si j'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, mais je mets un point d'honneur à d'abord mettre en ligne ma première fiction. Et puis, ces derniers temps, j'ai du mal à me réveiller en journée, flemmarde que je suis. Mais sinon, j'ai assez réfléchi et, pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de mettre les bouchés doubles. Ce sera un chapitre double ! En gros, la première partie sera du point de vue d'Itachi et le second de Sakura, donc il sera assez long et, comme ça, au prochain chapitre, je pourrai passer à autre chose.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Je pense que t'as raison. Au bout d'une dizaine de chapitres, faudrait qu'on avance, mais j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez bien.

 _DarkNedoMadara_ : Avec un peu de chance et de probabilité, je dirais dans deux ou trois chapitres, mais, avant, je mettrai un truc qui vous fera plaisir.

 _Saitera_ : J'aurais voulu que la partie avec les grands-parents soit plus drôle mais bon. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour mettre ce chapitre mais normalement il devrait être bon, enfin j'espère.

 _Yassuochan_ : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire à chaque chapitre. Honnêtement, moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Souvent, j'imagine plein de trucs dans ma tête, puis je me dis que je devrais les mettre dans mes fictions. Sinon, je vois certaines scènes dans des mangas puis je les modifie un peu et je les mets dans les chapitres. Oui, le pauvre, haha ! Mais, sur le coup, je ne voulais pas accélérer les choses. Et puis, Sakura n'est pas habituée à ce qu'on flirte avec elle. Je suis tout comme vous à chaque fois : je découvre les chapitres et je suis en extase devant Sakura et Itachi. J'adore leur relation ! Sakura, folle et tout le temps, souriante, et Itachi, qui n'a pas connu l'amour et est raffiné. Merci ! J'aime aussi mon écriture, surtout quand je suis du point de vue d'Itachi, parce que, comme c'est un homme qui vient d'un clan prestigieux et ancien, il se doit de bien parler. Mais sinon, à chaque relecture de chapitre, je vois qu'il y a encore plein de fautes et ça m'énerve.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 18/04/2016.

Un grand merci a Harley qui a encore fait un merveilleux travail de correction.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus je ressentais ce besoin de la voir. J'étais un homme d'une grande patience mais, face à elle, j'atteignais limite. Mais je devais arrêter d'y penser pour le moment. J'avais demandé une audience auprès de Mère et Père. Je me retrouvai donc devant eux, dans le bureau de père.

— Bien, que veux-tu, Itachi ? demanda Père avec un visage stoïque.

Avec Père, je devais être franc. Cela ne servait à rien que je tourne en rond.

— J'aimerais prendre Sasuke avec moi pour un voyage à Konoha.

— Non, répondit-il, catégorique.

— Quand ? Et pour combien de temps ? demanda Mère en ignorant Père qui lui lança un regard un peu choqué.

— Seulement deux ou trois jours, la première semaine des vacances scolaires.

— Mikoto… commença Père.

— D'accord, dit Mère.

— Mikoto !

— Non Fugaku. Toi aussi, tu vois bien comment se sent Sasuke dernièrement. Un petit voyage lui fera du bien, dit Mère sans laisser le temps à Père de pouvoir parler.

Avec un soupir vaincu, il hocha la tête, en accord avec Mère. Elle lui sourit et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était le moment pour moi de m'éclipser et de les laisser dans leur cocon. Avec une certaine tristesse, je fermai la porte derrière moi. Je devais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sasuke, j'espérais qu'il serait ravi.

— Sasuke, nous devons parler, dis-je après avoir toqué pour entrer dans sa chambre.

— Qui y a-t-il, grand frère ? me répondit-il après avoir fermé le livre de cours qu'il feuilletait sur son bureau.

— Aimerais-tu m'accompagner pour un voyage de quelques jours à Konoha, pendant tes vacances ? lui demandai-je.

Sa réaction fut celle que j'attendais. Il me regardait, choqué, puis fit un sourire timide.

— Vraiment, grand frère ? me dit-il avec espoir.

— Tu sais que je ne mens jamais.

— Oui je veux ! s'écria-t-il heureux puis toussa en remarquant son comportement.

Je lui frottai la tête avec un sourire. Le sourire de mon frère était l'une de mes priorités.

— Et on part quand, grand frère ? Combien de temps ? me demanda-t-il, impatient.

— Une question à la fois, dis-je en souriant.

— Pardon, répondit-il, honteux.

— Nous partons trois jours et nous rentrons la veille de Noël. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine.

Je le laissai dans sa chambre, heureux, et me rendis à la mienne. J'avais envie de parler à Sakura, elle devait être connectée maintenant.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Hello Itachi !

 _CorbeauNoir :_ Bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Super bien ! Demain, c'est les vacances ! Quoi de plus pour être heureux ? Ah oui, du coca ! Avec ça et des sushis, je suis heureuse !

 _CorbeauNoir :_ Toi et ton obsession pour la nourriture…

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne :_ Toi et ton obsession pour la propreté…

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Haha, tu m'as bien eu, là ! Sinon, que fais-tu pendant tes vacances ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Manger, sortir, dormir, faire chier Sasori, les trucs de d'habitude… Et toi ?

 _CorbeauNoir :_ Je vais emmener mon frère faire un petit voyage dans ma ville natale.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Au moins, toi, tu voyages, pff. Il a de la chance, ton frère. Je me demande comment on va faire pendant le réveillon pour mettre tout le monde dans la maison, parce que, si je compte bien… non, attends, c'est impossible de compter dans notre famille, on est trop nombreux ! Plus d'une cinquantaine, pour sûr !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : C'est beaucoup moins que la mienne, mais, comme nous sommes très discrets en général, les rassemblements familiaux sont silencieux.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Ça doit être chiant… mais en même temps reposant, parce que chez nous, le silence, on connaît pas. Aujourd'hui, la télé est montée à la tête de Naruto. Il s'est mis à taguer un mur dans la rue, il a pensé que personne ne verrait.

Taguer un mur ? Ses amis étaient vraiment des délinquants…

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et que s'est-il passé ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'ai entendu la police au loin, j'ai pris la main la plus proche de moi, celle d'Ino, et je me suis barrée en courant. Déjà qu'il est dans la merde, l'autre, il va pas non plus m'entraîner là-dedans !

 _CorbeauNoir :_ Tu sais que la vandalisme est puni par des travaux d'intérêt général ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu aimes énormément la loi, toi, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un policier, haha.

Ce n'était pas une impression mais une réalité. N'aimait-elle pas les forces de l'ordre ? Pourtant, nous sommes là pour protéger autrui… Non, non, je devais me faire de fausses idées. Par contre, certains de ses amis, notamment ce Naruto étaient très immatures pour faire ce genre de choses. On aurait dit des délits de lycéens…

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et ton ami ? Que s'est-il passé pour lui ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Il m'a appelé vingt fois pour que je vienne le sortir, comme dans Prison Break, alors que déjà Prison Break se déroule dans une prison, alors que lui est dans un commissariat… Et, en plus, Michael Scofield est bien plus beau et musclé que Naruto. En fin de compte, ce sont ses parents qui l'ont sorti du commissariat. Sa mère a dû le tuer à l'heure qu'il est, faut pas s'étonner s'il répond pas aux appels et si son fantôme vient nous hanter… Pourquoi je parle de fantôme, moi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je ne connais pas Prison Break, mais ça m'a l'air intéressant. Et la justice a toujours raison. Naruto n'aurait pas dû vandaliser un mur.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : C'est ce que je viens de dire. Mais sinon, bientôt, on va avoir les films de Noël à la télé. J'ai hâte !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Vraiment ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Dis, Itachi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as regardé la télé ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Voyons voir, cela fait depuis… un moment.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : C'est ce que je pensais. Tu devrais les voir, ils sont supers. Mon préféré, est _Le Grinch_. Dis-moi que tu l'as déjà vu !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Eh bien, non, je ne connais pas.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Va voir tout de suite !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Mais…

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Non ! Maintenant !

Je souris, vaincu et décidé à regarder ce film.

À la fin de mon visionnage, je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir vu dans mon enfance. C'était un bon film, familial et joyeux.

Les jours passèrent encore et vint l'heure de notre départ pour Konoha.

— Avez-vous tout pris ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? demanda Mère tout en arrangeant la chemise et les cheveux de Sasuke

— Mère ! protesta Sasuke

— Non, Mère, nous n'avons rien oublié, la rassurai-je.

— Sasuke, tu écoutes ton frère, d'accord ?

— Hmm, répondit-il.

— Et toi, Itachi, tu surveilles bien ton frère ?

— Hmm, répondis-je à mon tour.

— Faites attention à vous, nous dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Mère.

Père regardait de loin l'échange avec un hochement de la tête. Il nous laissa, Mère nous pris dans ses bras et resta à portée de vue tandis que nous nous éloignons pour rejoindre notre avion. Quand l'avion décolla, je posai la tête sur ma main droite et regardai le ciel à travers le hublot en pensant à Sakura.

* * *

— Aaaah !

Que je vous explique. Nous étions en groupe, groupe composé, d'Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji et moi, et nous courions pour nos vies.

Comme des débiles, on était en train de marcher dans la rue et on avait essayé le raccourci de Naruto. Sauf que ce raccourci passait juste à côté de chez moi et, donc, juste à côté de mes voisins qui, apparemment, n'avaient toujours pas enfermé leur chien, et c'était pas un petit chien tout mignon. Non, c'était un gros pitbull, tout droit sorti de l'enfer, avec de la bave plein la gueule. Et ça faisait depuis une dizaine de minutes qu'il nous courait après dans tout le centre-ville, ignorant les passants et préférant nous courser le cul.

Au loin, je vis un adolescent de notre âge, qui regardait les alentours avec émerveillement mais aussi fascination. Merde, il était juste devant nous ! Lui aussi allait se faire bouffer par le chien ! Quand il vit que nous courions vers lui, il écarquilla les yeux, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et lui pris la main en pleine course. Il avait de bons réflexes et se mit à courir comme nous.

— Il va nous rattraper ! cria Ino.

— On est foutus ! pleura Naruto.

— La jeunesse du print… commença Lee.

— La ferme ! criâmes-nous tous en même temps, à l'exception du mec que j'entraînais avec moi.

— Cerbère, couché ! tenta Naruto.

Mais cela énerva plus le chien, qui se mit à aboyer sauvagement.

— Tu l'as encore plus énervé, imbécile ! cria rageusement Neji.

— Pourquoi je cours, moi aussi ?! cria le mec à côté de moi.

— Courez plus vite que le vent ! criai-je avec fureur.

Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des malades pour sauver nos fesses. Je ne voulais pas me faire bouffer, merde !

— Je suis à ma limite ! cria Choji.

— Moi aussi ! J'en peux plus ! Shikamaru, fais quelque chose ! cria Ino.

— Pourquoi moi ?! cria celui-ci.

— Parce que c'est toi le cerveau du groupe !

— Galère ! Il faut une diversion ou un appât pour le faire ralentir et qu'on puisse s'enfuir ! dit-il

— Un appât ? Mais quoi ? criai-je.

— Un objet ou une personne !

— Un sacrifice, tu veux dire ? cria Tenten.

Un sacrifice ? C'était barbare, mais on avait que ça !

— Qui se dévoue ? dit Tenten.

Personne n'osait croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Mais attendez, qui nous avait mis dans la merde depuis le début ?!

— Naruto ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Assume maintenant ! accusai-je avec un regard féroce.

— Pardon ?! cria celui-ci

— J'avoue ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! renchérit Ino.

— Bon, le sacrifice sera Naruto, alors ! décida Tenten.

— Ne t'en fais pas, nous vivrons pour toi, Naruto ! lui dis-je.

Tenten et moi, qui étions de chaque côté de Naruto, lui fîmes un croche patte. La scène passa au ralenti. Il nous regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, puis il s'éclata la gueule par terre.

— Naruto ! s'écria Hinata, inquiète.

— Que la fleur de la jeunesse soit avec toi, Naruto ! Nous honorerons ton sacrifice avec des offrandes ! cria Lee dans son délire.

Au loin, on entendait les cris de Naruto et les aboiements du chien qui était en train de lui arracher le postérieur. Puis, les couinements du chien arrivèrent jusqu'à nos oreilles.

— Ah ! Merci infiniment Senju-sama ! J'ai bien cru que mes fesses allaient être dévorées et que je n'allais plus pouvoir chier de ma vie ! l'entendis-je hurler.

Senju-Sama ? Nous nous stoppâmes ensemble et je dus retenir le garçon pour ne pas qu'il continue sa route. Nous retournâmes tous en même temps, pour voir Senju-Sama qui tenait le pitbull par la peau de la nuque et le fixait de son regard noir, tandis que l'animal baissait la tête et tremblait. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas peur de lui ? En plus, il arrivait à porter Cerbère d'une seule main, cet homme lui-même était un monstre.

— Fuyons ! murmurai-je à Ino.

— Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

— T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ?

— Merde ! Ok. Venez, on y va avant de se faire gronder par Hercule.

— Hé, les amis ! Attendez-moi ! cria Naruto, qui courait derrière nous.

Je fis l'erreur de me retourner et de regarder Senju-Sama, qui, lui me regardait avec un air assez indéchiffrable, bien que je pouvais voir de la douleur dans celui-ci. Merde ! Merde ! Moi aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris !? Le lendemain, après avoir retrouvé le bout de papier avec le numéro de Senju-Sama, je lui envoyai un SMS.

Au début il n'avait pas su avec qui il parlait, mais j'avais vite rectifié le truc. On s'était vite parlé, laissant la gêne loin derrière nous.

Sauf qu'à un moment, il m'avait envoyé ce SMS.

 _Senju-Sama_ : Que fais-tu ?

 _Moi_ : Je suis dans mon lit.

 _Senju-Sama_ : Ne t'y sens-tu pas seule ?

 _Moi_ : Vous devriez peut-être m'y rejoindre, alors )

 _Senju-Sama_ : Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il avait flirté avec moi et j'avais répondu comme une conne ! Une cooooonne !

 _Depuis le temps que je te le dis._

En attendant, moi, depuis ce jour, je l'avais ignoré. Même ses autres SMS, dans lesquels il s'excusait de son comportement. Il avait même essayé de me parler dans la rue et je m'étais enfuie comme maintenant. Jamais plus je ne pourrais lui faire face. Il fallait que je me vide la tête.

Je regardai le garçon à côté de moi.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi beau. Une grande carrure, le teint pâle, des yeux noir onyx et des cheveux noir bleuté, avec une étrange façon de tenir. Il était magnifique, mais je n'allais pas me laisser berner par son apparence.

— Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? lui demandai-je.

— Sasuke. Et vous ? répondit-il après nous avoir attentivement regardés.

Chacun de nous se présenta à sa manière avant de continuer notre route.

— Au fait je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Tu viens d'emménager ? demandai-je.

— Non, je suis seulement en voyage.

— Vraiment ? Et tu viens d'où ? demanda Naruto, qui avait complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé avant.

— De Kumo.

Je ne sus pas trop ce qui me prit d'un coup, mais je lui proposai :

— Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? Ce soir, on fait une petite fête entre nous, t'es le bienvenu.

— Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce qu'on est sympas de t'inviter, et, maintenant, t'es collé à nous ! Amis pour la vie !

— Amis ? répéta-t-il, septique.

Il se tut un instant.

— Hm, je vais passer un coup de fil, dit-il, toujours stoïque.

Après un rapide coup de fil, il revint vers nous et hocha la tête. Le reste de l'après-midi, nous nous promenâmes dans le centre-ville pour trouver ce dont on avait besoin. À la fin, on avait plein de sacs en main. Certains voulurent aller voir l'arbre de Noël qui surplombait la ville. En passant à côté, je vis une tête rouge au loin. C'était Gaara, qui observait l'arbre avec un regard lointain. Depuis qu'il était dans notre classe, il n'avait sympathisé avec personnes et préférait nous envoyer des regards de la mort qui tue. Il me faisait de la peine comme ça.

Je décidai de prendre Naruto avec moi. On ne savait jamais, parce que l'autre voulait toujours me tuer… Et nous nous approchâmes de Gaara, tout en douceur.

— Salut Gaara, ça va ? Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Il fait froid, mais la magie de Noël réchauffe le cœur. T'as toujours une sale tête. Sinon, que dis-tu de te joindre à nous pour fêter la venue de Jésus, ce soir ? dis-je sans respirer.

Il y eut un blanc, autant du côté de Gaara que de Naruto. Il me regarda, les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrés.

— Pourquoi m'invites-tu ? dit-il de sa voix monotone.

— Parce que tu m'as l'air seul et sans amis. Mais c'est pas vraiment une impression, c'est la réalité, dis-je honnêtement, alors que je sentais les mains de Naruto tirer mon bras

Gaara plissa les yeux tandis que je maintenais le contact entre nos deux regards.

— Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël, avoua-t-il en regardant l'arbre.

Naruto arrêta de m'attirer vers lui et s'avança un peu.

— Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas venir nous rejoindre, juste pour ce soir ? On est peut-être fous, mais on est de bonne compagnie.

Et voilà comment on est arrivé à ajouter deux autres personnes dans notre groupe d'amis. La fête se déroulerait dans la maison de Naruto, puisque ses parents passaient la nuit en amoureux. Ah, vive la romance !

Sa maison était un peu comme la mienne, mais en plus belle, en beaucoup plus belle, que ce soit de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Chaque année, Ino voulait que l'on se déguise dans le thème. Cette fois-ci, j'étais habillée en Rudolf mais en version fille et je dois dire que le costume était vraiment pas mal. Il était même magnifique.

Il se composait d'un pantalon qui affinait mes jambes, de couleur vert foncé, d'une veste près du corps de la même couleur, de bottines marrons, d'un nez rouge et de cornes sur ma tête. Et puis, Ino m'avait appliqué du maquillage pour ne pas décrédibiliser mon personnage. On avait pris tous ensemble une photo, même Sasuke et Gaara, même s'ils n'étaient pas déguisés. Ino était en Mère Noël un peu plus sexy mais sans trop l'être, de même pour Hinata et Tenten, qui avaient le même déguisement que moi. Naruto était déguisé en Père Noël, avec Choji et les autres en tant qu'elfes.

— Venez vite, ils envoient les feux d'artifice ! cria Ino depuis la terrasse.

Nous nous précipitâmes dans l'arrière-cour pour admirer le spectacle. Nous étions tous en fascination devant les couleurs qui explosaient dans le ciel. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à manger, boire des sodas – merci, on était pas encore majeur –, à rire et à mieux connaître les deux garçons.

Ce soir-là, deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient sans le savoir : des amis.

* * *

TADA ! Voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de Ita/Saku, mais je devais mettre ce chapitre pour passer à autre chose. Maintenant, ça devrait passer vite.

Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé le déroulement du chapitre. Je suis un peu déçue d'avoir dû sauter certains passages que j'aurais aimés inclure mais bon, voilà, c'est la vie.

Laissez un petit commentaire pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	11. Chapitre 11

Surprise ! Eh oui, je mets à jour un autre chapitre !

Pour tout vous dire, j'avais tellement adoré le précédent chapitre que je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment que je mette à jour au plus vite, puisque, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un grand saut dans le temps et une surprise pour vous. Je sens que vous allez adorer, donc, normalement, ce chapitre devrait être plus long que le précédent et j'étais pourtant sûre que le chapitre 10 serait long.

Donc voilà, c'est la deuxième fois que je mets à jour _Connexion_ avant _Folie Passagère ou presque_ , donc voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre 11 ! Je sens que vous allez fangirler !

En plus, demain, je vais dans un parc aquatique donc vaut mieux que je mette à jour maintenant comme ça, demain soir, si j'ai encore de la force, je verrai vos avis enthousiastes. À partir de ce chapitre, les points de vue de Sakura et d'Itachi seront mélangés, donc, des fois, ce seront leurs points de vue puis, d'autres fois, il y aura un paragraphe où Sakura pense à quelque chose, puis un autre où ce sera Itachi. Il se peut aussi que je mette d'autres points de vue, mais je suis pas encore sûre. Sinon, si vous voulez savoir quelques petites choses sur l'auteur de _Connexion_ , moi, vous n'avez qu'à me poser une question et j'y répondrai )

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : C'est pour ça que je dis de bien lire toutes les lignes. Même moi, je le fais souvent, sauter des lignes et je suis obligée de relire un paragraphe pour comprendre un truc mdr. Merci encore !

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Haha, dommage, c'est pas encore qu'ils se rencontrent, mais, quand tu liras ce chapitre, tu ne regretteras pas qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés dans le chapitre 10. Je suis désolée que tu sois déçue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta patience sera récompensée.

 _Froshe_ : Eh bien, la voilà, haha.

 _Yassuochan_ : Aw, c'est vraiment adorable, mais c'est bien dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés face à face. Haha, j'avais déjà imaginé cette scène depuis deux jours. Sinon, j'ai aussi tiré cette scène de _One Piece_ pendant l'arc PunkHazard, quand Zoro et Compagnie se font courser par la fumée violette de Smiley. Je voulais vraiment que Sakura et Itachi aient une connexion ensemble sans qu'ils le sachent. Meskine Tobirama, je l'aime beaucoup mais bon, je peux pas le mettre en couple avec Sakura et Itachi, vous allez râler sinon. Non, je rigole ! Mais, en même temps il a trente-quatre ans donc voilà… Peut-être je ferais une fic sur SakuTobirama, je sais pas encore. Il faut d'abord que je finisse les deux fictions. Je savais que j'étais drôle mais pouvoir retranscrire cet humour en ligne, ça, je savais pas.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 15/06/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Que dirais-tu si l'on s'envoyait des photos de nous ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Des photos ? Mais on s'était pas dit que l'on se dirait rien de trop personnel ? Même pour l'apparence ?

 _CorbeauNoir :_ Non, pas de nos visages, mais de nos corps.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : De nos corps ? Tu veux dire… des photos de nu ? Euh, non merci. Désolée, mais je ne me sens pas prête pour ça.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Non, je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça. Pas de photos de nu mais seulement de nos corps habillés. Mais je ne te brusque en rien, tu as le droit de dire non.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne est en train d'écrire…_

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : D'accord, ça me va. Tu commences ou je commence ?

Ça allait faire maintenant sept mois qu'Itachi et moi nous connaissions depuis octobre à avril, en passant par mon anniversaire. Le 29 mars, j'avais eu dix-huit ans. Je pensais que j'allais enfin pouvoir faire la fête et sortir quand je voulais. Haha, grosse blague. En plus, Sasori m'avait prévenue. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était mon âge et le fait que je pouvais avoir ma propre carte, avec un compte en banque vide. J'avais fêté mon anniversaire la journée, avec le groupe et on avait appelé Sasuke pour y assister via Skype. Heureusement qu'Internet existait.

Depuis Noël, nous étions tous amis avec Sasuke et Gaara et, croyez-le ou non, on avait même réussi à rallier Sai au groupe. Je n'avais pas compris comment sur le moment, mais un jour, en classe, Naruto était arrivé avec Sai sous le bras et, depuis, il faisait partie du groupe.

Plus tard, on avait compris qu'il avait des problèmes à se faire des amis, puisqu'il ne comprenait pas les sentiments. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat. Un jour, un homme l'avait adopté et, un mois plus tard, il venait à Konoha pour l'échange d'étudiants. Il trimbalait tous les jours des livres sur les sentiments ou comment interagir avec les autres du genre _La politesse pour les nuls_ ou _Comment aborder quelqu'un pour les nuls_. Mais bon, on allait pas lui en vouloir. Le pauvre, c'était pas sa faute…

Gaara, lui, s'était peu à peu ouvert à nous, surtout à Naruto et moi. C'était par le biais de Naruto que j'avais su que Gaara aussi était un orphelin. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père avait été tué lors d'un règlement entre lui et un chef de mafia. On dirait vraiment un drama, tout ça. Il avait vécu avec son oncle, sa sœur et son frère depuis. Et j'avais enfin pu voir son tatouage sur le front. C'était un kanji, mais, comme j'étais nulle en kanji, j'avais demandé à Shikamaru de me le traduire, puisqu'il est plus fort que Google traduction. Et cela voulait dire « amour », et, ça, par contre, il nous avait jamais dit pourquoi et comment ce tatouage était arrivé sur son front.

Pour en revenir à Sasuke, il était assez imbu de lui-même, mais, sinon, il était vraiment sympa. Il essayait vraiment de nous contacter tous les jours et d'avoir de nos nouvelles. Il m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, là où il habitait, et que notre groupe était les personnes desquelles il était le plus proche. Je peux vous dire que mes émotions en avaient pris un coup. J'avais chialé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le pauvre ! Il voulait seulement avoir des amis, mais il ne l'avait dit qu'à moi parce que, s'il le disait à Naruto, celui-ci l'aurait crié sur tous les toits.

Pas grand-chose n'avait changé ici… J'avais passé Noël avec toute la famille. Ça se voyait qu'on était tous des Harunos pur sang. À part moi, personne n'avait les cheveux rose pâle. Mon père avait les cheveux rose foncé. Plein d'autres dans la famille avaient cette couleur, mais celle qui se démarquait le plus était un blond vénitien touchant presque au blanc. D'autres encore avaient les cheveux rouges. C'était pour ça que les cheveux roses étaient notre particularité. J'avais revu des oncles et tantes qui m'avaient donné de l'argent. Merci tonton ! Et des cousins et cousines que j'avais pas envie de revoir. Surtout l'autre débile qui avait encore adopté un autre hamster. Je jure que j'irai pas à son enterrement, à lui !

Et, pour une fois depuis longtemps, il y avait tante Anko, la petite sœur de Papa. Elle avait trente-et-un ans et était prof de judo à Kiri. Longtemps auparavant, quand elle avait neuf ans, elle avait été kidnappée. La police l'avait retrouvée trois jours après, sur une route déserte en dehors de la ville, avec du sang partout sur elle et un rein manquant. Elle n'avait jamais dit qui l'avait enlevé et ce qui s'était passé. Pendant un moment, elle n'avait parlé à personne. C'est Papa qui me l'avait dit : un jour, ma grand-mère maternelle pleurait dans sa chambre avec son mari, et Papa m'a dit qu'Anko l'avait vu et entendu et que, depuis, elle n'avait fait que sourire et redonner le moral à sa mère. Tante Anko était folle et assez cinglée – bof, comme nous tous – mais sinon c'était une super tante. Souvent, quand Papa et Maman ne pouvait pas nous offrir de vacances, elle venait nous chercher et nous emmenait chez elle à Kiri pour qu'on puisse s'amuser ensemble à la cascade qui surplombait une montagne de la ville.

Mais revenons en au fait. Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'Itachi m'avait envoyé ce message pour que l'on s'envoie des photos. Au début, j'avais flippé, j'avais bien cru qu'Itachi était un pédophile, moi et mon esprit tordu. Mais, finalement, j'étais contente qu'il propose cet arrangement. La première photo que je lui avais envoyée, c'était moi pendant la fête de Noël avec les autres dans mon costume de Rudolf. Bien sûr, j'avais recadré la photo et envoyé seulement mon corps. Itachi en avait fait de même, et je peux vous dire que j'avais crié dans mon oreiller quand il m'avait envoyé sa photo.

Comment vous dire ? Il était grand très grand. La photo qu'il avait prise était normale. En fait, je pense que c'était à un mariage puisqu'il avait une flûte de champagne à la main. Il était habillé en costard noir avec une chemise blanche et des chaussures qui devaient coûter cher, bordel. Mais putain, il était musclé, et bien bâti. Trop bien bâti. J'avais vraiment cru que c'était une photo de quelqu'un d'autres qu'il m'envoyait, mais les autres photos étaient les mêmes. Enfin, en tout cas, on voyait bien que c'était sans doute le même mec, mais j'avais toujours un doute.

Quand je lui avais envoyé ma première photo je m'étais rongé les ongles en attendant sa réponse et je peux vous dire que je n'avais pas été déçue.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu es magnifique. Parfaite.

Bien sûr, je lui avais retourné le compliment.

— Hé, Saku, tu m'écoutes !? entendis-je trop près de mon oreille.

— Hein ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en redressant la tête.

— J'ai dit, répéta Ino, Hinata m'a envoyé un SMS et, apparemment, demain, Kurenai-Sensei et Asuma-Sensei sont pas là. Donc, demain matin, on n'a pas cours.

— Jure ?! Oh yes ! C'est trop bien ! Demain, grasse mat !

— Pff, j'aurai préféré l'après-midi, bouda-t-elle. Comme ça, j'aurais pu sortir avec Kiba.

Actuellement, nous étions dans le bus qui nous emmenait au lycée, et j'avais encore rêvassé à propos d'Itachi, comme ça m'arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Surtout que j'étais enfin sûre de mes sentiments.

— Sakura, tu as oublié ton bento à la maison ! cria mon père, qui avait la tête à l'envers parce qu'il était perché sur le toit du bus

À cette vision, Ino et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de hurler.

— Comment t'as fait pour monter sur le toit ? Et pourquoi t'as fais ça ? criai-je.

— Je suis un père qui se soucie de la santé de ses enfants, dit-il avec sérieux.

— Tiens, ton bento, ma chérie ! continua-t-il, avec un sourire cette fois-ci, avant de disparaître mystérieusement.

— J'en suis sûre que ton père, c'est Batman, me dit Ino, encore traumatisée.

— On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, OK ? proposai-je.

— OK.

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, si l'on enlevait le cours d'Orochimaru-Sensei. Ce prof avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe. Et toutes ses rumeurs sur lui… Ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée s'il avait été un tueur en série. Je m'étais encore battue verbalement avec Karin et on avait encore eu une conférence sur les dangers d'Internet de la part de l'infirmière scolaire qui était aussi conseillère.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi sur ça, sur Itachi et moi. Il était indéniable que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Je ne savais pas comment ils étaient venus, mais ils étaient là. Ce fut un choc pour moi, c'était la première fois que je tombais amoureuse. Bien sûr, j'étais déjà tombée sous le charme d'un gars que je voyais dans la rue ou sur des stars, mais ressentir ce sentiment était vraiment tout nouveau pour moi.

Pour ne pas me tromper, j'avais tout raconté à Ino qui, bipolaire comme elle était, m'avait giflée pour ne pas lui avoir dit depuis le début que je parlais avec un mec sur ce site. Puis, elle avait pleuré parce que j'étais enfin amoureuse, mais qu'elle devait d'abord voir le mec pour me donner sa bénédiction. Comme si j'avais besoin de son accord pour sortir avec Itachi ! Mais, ça, je n'allais pas lui dire. Itachi ne m'avait pas dit « je t'aime », mais il avait déjà plusieurs fois avoué que j'étais une fille parfaite avec un cœur énorme et qu'il tombait pour moi. C'était peut-être sa façon de dire « je t'aime ».

Ce soir, je pourrais parler avec lui sans m'inquiéter de l'heure à laquelle je devrais dormir. En allant sur mon ordinateur j'avais vu que presque tout le monde était en ligne sur Skype. C'était notre routine : au lieu de s'envoyer séparément des SMS pour savoir comment va l'autre, puisque Sasuke était trop loin, on se parlait via un appel vidéo. Il manquait Shino, les Hyuga et Shikamaru.

— Yoooooooooo ! cria Naruto.

— T'as pas besoin de hurler, Naruto ! criai-je à mon tour.

— Toi aussi, tu cries, grand front ! cria Ino

— Toi aussi, la truie !

— Oh, mais vous allez vous la fermez à la fin ! cria Tenten.

Derechef, il y eut un énorme silence, puis tout le monde rigola un coup. Même Gaara et Sasuke sourirent légèrement. Ah, ça faisait du bien de rire.

— Sakura, tu as oublié ton sac à l'entrée ! cria ma mère d'en bas.

— Attendez, je reviens ! prévins-je les autres.

Je descendis en vitesse les escaliers et les remontai avec mon sac En rentrant dans ma chambre, dans la précipitation, je jetai mon sac et il repassa encore par la fenêtre.

— Pas encore ! criai-je en courant derrière lui pour le rattraper.

Je l'avais rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'herbe. Du bout des doigts, je le tirai par-dessus la balustrade et le posai sur mon magnifique tapis rose.

— Euh, ça va, Sakura, on te dérange pas ? entendis-je de la part d'Ino dans l'appel vidéo.

Nous passâmes près d'une heure à se parler tous ensemble. On avait instauré une règle quand quelqu'un voulait prendre la parole, il disait : « Moi, Sakura, aimerait prendre la parole ». Au moins, on savait qui parlait et puis, on se battait pas. Au fur et à mesure, on se déconnectait. J'étais la troisième à me quitter la conversation, après Sasuke et Choji. Je devais parler à Itachi, il devait se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas en ligne. Le reste de la soirée avant le dîner, nous parlâmes tous les deux, comme d'habitude, de tout et de rien.

Pendant le dîner, il n'y avait que Maman et moi. Papa travaillait la nuit pour ramasser un peu d'argent et Sasori dormait chez un ami pour réviser un examen important. Ouais, moi aussi, ça m'avait étonnée qu'il ait un ami. Je me souvenais plus de son nom. Je crois que c'était Didiri ou Dalida, un truc du genre. Et Maman était trop fatiguée après le dîner, donc j'avais rangé la table et fait la vaisselle pendant qu'elle se traînait dans sa chambre. J'avais éteint toutes les lumières et étais retournée dans ma chambre.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et si l'on essayait de se voir via un chat vidéo ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je pensais que l'on avait convenu que l'on ne s'enverrait seulement des photos sans montrer le visage ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pas ce genre de vidéo.

Soudain, les paroles de Shizune me revenaient en tête. La plupart du temps, les pédophiles se cachaient derrière un pseudo et une fausse identité. Quand ils voyaient que la jeune fille avec qui ils parlaient avait confiance en eux, ils leur demandaient des photos ou des vidéos…

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Nus ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ :… Ouais

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu n'as pas de porno pour ce genre de trucs ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : La pornographie est dénuée de sens, ou voit l'on seulement deux personnes se satisfaire mutuellement avec férocité. Qui y a-t-il de bon de voir une femme à moitié plastifiée donner du plaisir à un homme qui surjoue ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur. Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu ne mettras pas ça quelque part sur internet ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu me connais, Sakura. Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais ça. Fais-moi confiance.

J'étais dans un dilemme horrible pour le moment. Devais-je laisser les choses aller et faire ce qu'il disait ou en arrêter là ? Les paroles de Shizune continuaient à me revenir à l'esprit. Mais Shizune avait aussi dit qu'il était bien d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses tant que l'on savait où l'on mettait les pieds. J'avais confiance en Itachi, il n'était pas un mauvais gars.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu n'as pas à le faire, je ne t'oblige en rien.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : C'est d'accord.

 _CorbeauNoir :_ D'accord ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je suis prête à essayer. Attends un moment, s'il te plaît.

La nervosité me tiraillait le ventre tandis que je cherchais des sous-vêtements que je pourrais mettre, parce que le soutien-gorge et la culotte toute rose, c'était pas très sexy tout ça. Au fond de mon tiroir, je trouvais un ensemble que m'avait offert Ino pour mes dix-huit ans. C'était un soutien gorge noir en dentelle fine avec la culotte assortie et qui montrait beaucoup la peau des fesses.

Je pris un élastique et j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon haut, très serré. On ne sait jamais, j'étais la seule dans la famille à avoir cette couleur de cheveux. Même dans le noir on pouvait apercevoir la teinte de mes cheveux.

Sans faire de bruit, je m'assis sur mon lit après avoir éteint les lumières, laissant la luminosité de l'écran de l'ordi éclairé la pièce. Même si Maman était endormie, je ne voulais pas faire de bruit.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : C'est bon, je suis prête.

J'étais vraiment nerveuse. Avais-je raison de faire ça ? Me verrait-il comme une fille facile après cela ?

 _CorbeauNoir vous envoie une demande de chat vidéo._

Mon estomac fit un looping et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je me déplaçai un peu pour m'allonger sur mon lit, avec mon oreiller derrière le dos. J'avais un peu baissé l'écran de mon ordi puisque la webcam était sur l'écran et je mis la machine sur mes cuisses. Puis, j'acceptai sa demande.

Alors que, moi, j'étais à moitié allongée sur mon lit, Itachi, lui, était assis sur une chaise confortable et son ordinateur était sur son bureau. Je pouvais vite voir un peu son lit derrière mais, sinon, je ne voyais que sa carrure. Lui aussi était en boxer noir et n'avait même pas de tee-shirt, me laissant admirer son magnifique torse. Il était vraiment musclé, il pourrait me soulever d'une main s'il voulait. Je tapais sur mon clavier avec beaucoup de nervosité. Mon Dieu, j'étais en total stress !

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

Je voyais ses bras bouger pour taper sur son clavier. Contrairement à la mienne, sa webcam n'était pas incorporée à son ordi, puisque l'angle était plus bas, là ùu je pouvais voir son torse mais aussi son boxer qui avait un énorme renflement.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Non. Et toi ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Non plus.

Par où devais-je commencer ? Ou alors, c'était peut-être lui qui devait commencer ? Arg, trop de questions dans ma tête ! Inner, aide-moi !

 _Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message vocal après le OhPutainIlEstMagnifiqueJ'aiEnvieDeLeBaiser, OhPutainIlEstMagnifiqueJ'aiEnvieDeLeBaiser_

 _Tu crois que je suis conne ou quoi ?_

 _Non je ne le crois pas, je le sais._

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je peux entendre ta respiration.

Merde, j'avais pas coupé mon micro ! Je le déconnectai direct avant de respirer un bon coup. Ouf, le danger était écarté.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : C'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Au contraire, j'aimerais entendre ta voix.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je préfère pas que tu entendes ma voix si je fais un bruit.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire du bruit ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : On sait jamais.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je veux t'entendre gémir.

C'en était trop pour moi ! Je sentais mes joues devenir toutes rouges et un sentiment assez familier en bas du ventre. Bien sûr, je m'étais déjà soulagée pendant ma douche, j'étais une ado avec des hormones. Mais, là, y avait quelque chose d'autre avec, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Itachi me regardait ? Je décidai de jouer à son jeu et mis mon ordi entre mes jambes, en faisant attention à ne pas montrer mon visage. J'écartai un peu les jambes pour voir sa réaction, et celle-ci ne me déçut pas.

La bosse dans son boxer continuait à gonfler. Punaise, j'ai jamais vu ça ! En fait, je n'avais jamais vu l'organe d'un homme en vrai. Et Itachi commençait à frotter sa verge par-dessus son vêtement. Mais sérieusement, ce truc était vraiment grand ! Enfin, de mon point de vue, il l'était. Je tapai sur le clavier.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu dois d'abord faire quelque chose pour me faire gémir.

J'avais réalisé que son micro était aussi en mode silencieux. S'il voulait que je mette le mien, il devait en faire autant. Mais je ne lui dis pas, de peur qu'il le fasse vraiment et que je doive suivre moi-même.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Cela te fera-t-il gémir si je t'embrasse la clavicule ?

C'est où déjà la clavicule ? Ah oui, au-dessus de la poitrine. Je commençais à frotter doucement l'endroit, en augmentent un peu ma respiration, j'imaginais ses lèvres sur l'endroit ou il m'embrasserait. Je le voyais continuer à frotter son membre avec vigueur. Mais l'endroit n'était pas vraiment sensible. Ou cela était-ce parce que c'était ma main qui essayait de me procurer du plaisir ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Peut-être plus bas…

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Et si j'embrassais tes lèvres en descendant sur ton cou pour y déposer un suçon et que je continuais pour taquiner l'un de tes seins avec ma langue tout en caressant l'autre ?

Je touchais mes lèvres puis passait par mon cou et finissait sur mes seins, je caressais les deux en essayant d'imaginer les mains d'Itachi à la place des miennes, mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'effet à cause de mon soutien-gorge. Légèrement penchée, je retirai mon soutien-gorge, donnant une vue assez généreuse de ma poitrine à Itachi. Je n'avais pas une grosse poitrine comme Hinata, mais au moins ils tenaient en place.

Je pense que la vue de mes seins lui avait beaucoup plu, puisque je voyais sa main frotter maintenant furieusement à l'intérieur de son boxer. J'essayai de retenter la même démarcher qu'avant, en me caressant les seins, cette fois-ci à l'air libre. Mais j'avais envie de plus.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je veux te voir.

Il sembla comprendre ma phrase et enleva son boxer me montrant son sexe. Il était, comment dire, long et large et il était redressé, touchant presque son ventre. Il est de la même couleur que sa peau, assez mate et des veines en ressortaient. Étrangement, cela ne me dérangeait pas, il avait l'air tellement viril. Il tapa sur son clavier.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : À ton tour. Moi aussi, je veux te voir.

Je balançai ma jambe pour me mettre debout et enlevai ma culotte. Je me remis à ma place d'origine, en faisant attention à ne pas montrer mon visage et couvris d'une main ma partie intime. C'était assez gênant, mais j'étais tellement excitée. Nerveuse parce que c'était la première fois que je me donnais du plaisir devant quelqu'un et excitée parce que c'était Itachi, l'homme que j'aimais. Je le voyais frotter sa verge de haut en bas. Avec un peu d'hésitation, je commençais à frôler ma partie intime. Cela l'inciter à aller plus vite.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Si nous venions à nous rencontrer, que voudrais-tu faire ?

Il ralentit son mouvement – j'en fis de même instinctivement – et tapa sur son clavier.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Nous sortirions ensemble, nous pourrions faire un tour en ville, aller dans un restaurant, au cinéma.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Comme une sortie en amoureux ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Oui.

Même si nous nous n'étions jamais rencontré ou parlé en vrai, je ne pouvais nier les papillons dans mon ventre ou le sentiment amoureux dans mon cœur.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : J'aimerais ça.

Il arrêta progressivement son mouvement, j'en fis de même. Pendant plus d'une minute, il resta immobile. Je cachai mon intimité et le regardai suspicieusement. Il avait pas intérêt à me faire une crasse. Il tapa sur son clavier, puis effaça ce qu'il avait mis. Il le fit quatre fois avant de se décider à m'envoyer ce qu'il voulait.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Tu le veux ? Je veux dire, un rendez-vous ?

Cela était-il juste ? De pouvoir se rencontrer ? Les paroles de la conseillère tournaient encore en boucle dans mon cerveau, mais si je faisais comme la dernière fois, avec Kiba et Ino ? Elle m'accompagnerait sur un lieu de rendez-vous et, si ça ne marchait pas, je rentrerais avec elle. C'était une bonne idée, mais, en même temps, j'espérais vraiment ne pas rentrer avec elle, déçue parce qu'Itachi n'est pas celui que j'attendais mais un Jean-Jaques de cinquante-huit ans fan de cassoulet. Ouh là, j'étais encore partie trop loin. Moins stressée, je tapai ma réponse.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Où es-tu ? Si nous allons le faire nous devrions savoir où nous vivons, puisque nous ne disposons pas d'image l'un l'autre. Je veux dire, nos âges non plus n'ont pas d'importance…

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Cela a du sens. J'habite à Kumo et, si nous nous rencontrons, comment saurons-nous qui nous sommes ? Peut-être devrions nous donner un indice, comme les vêtements que nous portons ?

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Je suis de Konoha. Kumo est assez loin d'ici, es-tu sur de pouvoir venir ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Konoha ? J'y étais pendant les vacances de Noël, peut-être nous nous sommes croisés sans le savoir. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai les moyens de venir à Konoha.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : D'accord c'est réglé. Nous devrons mettre une date, alors.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Voudrais-tu continuer ou… ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Seulement si tu le souhaites.

Je souris doucement à sa réponse et à sa prévention. Il était tellement doux et gentil avec moi !

Je ne répondis pas à son message et continuai mon activité d'avant, laissant la chaleur remonter dans mon ventre. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer à cause du plaisir que je me procurais. Les yeux demi-fermés, je regardai Itachi, qui avait compris mon message silencieux et continuais à frotter son membre de haut en bas avec une grande vigueur. Doucement, je commençais à ressentir les signes de mon orgasme imminent. Je ne lâchai pas du regard la verge d'Itachi. C'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet-là… Bizarrement, je me sentais puissante de pouvoir faire ça. Je pouvais voir que lui aussi était au bord de l'orgasme, le voyant gicler du liquide, ce qui ajouta à mon orgasme une certaine puissance. Je pliai mes orteils, me provoquant presque une crampe, et saisit mon drap tout en remuant des hanches.

Ma tête reposa sur le haut de mon lit et je haletai durement. J'avais fait attention de ne pas faire bruit pendant mon orgasme pour ne pas réveiller Maman. Même ma chambre fermée, elle pouvait éclater la porte et rentrer avec un bazooka à la main, je la connaissais. Mes anciens orgasmes n'avaient jamais eu cette intensité, et ils ne duraient que quelques secondes. Qui aurait cru que me faire plaisir devant Itachi me ferait cet effet-là ? Avec un léger flegme, je tapai sur le clavier.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOn_ e : Je ne peux pas attendre de te rencontrer.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je sais. Moi aussi.

Cette nuit-là je m'endormis KO, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

Et voilà la fin ! Avouez que vous avez kiffé et que, là, vous attendez la rencontre ? Moi-même j'étais en extase devant ce que j'écrivais et je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écris. Donc dites ce que vous en pensez, de ce chapitre. Ah oui, et petite précision : pour la scène avec Itachi et Sakura qui se font plaisir, j'ai pris cette scène dans la fic qui a inspiré mon histoire et j'ai modifié à ma sauce. Si vous voulez lire l'histoire, elle s'appelle _Give Me A Reason_ de Helennnn, c'est une fic anglaise. Donc… voilà !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 12

Je m'excuse si j'ai pu choquer qui que ce soit dans mon précédent chapitre, mais c'est mon écriture et j'avais déjà prévu de mettre la scène de la webcam depuis un moment et je trouve que celle-ci convient bien à l'histoire. Dans ce chapitre, les intentions d'Itachi, si vous ne les avez pas comprises, seront expliquées. Vous saurez enfin pourquoi il a demandé à Sakura une vidéo chat nu.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : C'était un risque que je devais prendre mdr. En tout cas, je ne regrette rien.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Merci ! C'était aussi une surprise pour moi ! J'étais tellement contente que leur relation évolue, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir connaître la suite même si c'est moi qui écris. Normalement pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, ils se rencontreront enfin. Aw, c'est gentil ! En général, je ne lis jamais de fics françaises, je préfère les anglaises, mais bon. Finalement, je ne suis pas partie au parc.

Froshe : Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te fera comprendre mes intentions en ce qui concerne Itachi. Il reste toujours galant et attentionné ne t'inquiète pas )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Merde. Merde. Merde

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que je jurai en silence. Pour comprendre cela, je devais me remémorer ma journée de la veille.

Ça avait été une journée de travail tout à fait normale. Après une intense course dans les rues désertes de Kumo, j'étais revenue dans mon bureau prendre une douche durant laquelle l'un de mes plaisirs cachés était de me soulager en pensant à Sakura.

J'en avais honte, mais j'avais certaines pulsions aussi. Qu'en penserait-elle si elle savait que je salissais son corps dans mes rêves ? Après ma douche, je m'étais investi dans mon travail sur une affaire de trafic d'organes. En fin de journée, Shisui avait fait irruption dans mon bureau pour, je cite, « boire un verre ou deux pour te décoincer le cul ». J'étais assez fatigué ses derniers temps et je n'avais pas eu la force d'argumenter avec lui.

Il m'avait emmené dans un bar assez reclus mais classe. Aucune musique qui cassait les tympans, aucun jeune drogué, aucune femme portant une tenue indécente. Non, c'était un bar avec une grande salle composée d'une scène de jazz avec des musiciens jouant du Chopin en fond sonore, un bar fait de bois poli, clair et lisse, des tables de la même façon et des sièges rembourrés de soie rouge bordeaux. Cela donnait un petit air ancien, comme dans les films des années 40. Même le personnel était tout aussi élégant et poli.

Mais, bien sûr, pour Shisui, un verre ou deux équivalait à plusieurs douzaines de verres. J'avais arrêté de compter au bout de mon sixième verre de vin rouge. Je n'étais pas un alcoolique et je tenais assez bien l'alcool, mais, en général, il me fait dire la vérité sans retenue. Shisui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur Sakura. Mais que voulait-il que je lui dise qui n'ait déjà été dit ?

Le bar était proche du composé. Laissant la clé de ma voiture, qui était garée devant le bar, à Mifune, je traînai Shisui, endormi sur mon épaule, devant chez lui et le donnait à sa mère qui lui tira les oreilles. Tandis que je rentrais chez moi pour dîner, Mère et Père avaient bien vu que je n'étais dans mon état habituel : bien que je gardâs encore mon visage stoïque, mes mouvements étaient plus lents.

Sasuke, lui, était dans son monde depuis notre retour de Konoha il avait irrévocablement changé, de la meilleure des manières. Il restait toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, mais, au lieu d'entendre le silence en passant à côté de sa porte, j'entendais des soupirs et des rires. Il avait enfin retrouvé la joie de vivre. Je ne savais pas par quel moyen cela avait pu arriver, mais j'avais eu raison de l'emmener à Konoha. Je l'avais laissé se débrouiller de lui-même et explorer la ville tandis que je finissais certaines choses dans notre hôtel et que je visitais les endroits qui m'étaient familiers.

Après le repas j'avais fais la grave erreur d'en rajouter à mon état déplorable et avait bu quelques verres de saké. Nageant dans l'alcool, j'avais fais la demande à Sakura d'un chat vidéo. Je m'en souvenais très bien. Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? J'avais la particularité, qu'en étant saoul j'étais toujours maître de mon esprit – enfin assez pour être à peu près lucide et me rappeler de la veille, et cette fois-ci, j'aurais voulu ne pas m'en rappeler.

Je savais que je l'avais mise mal à l'aise, bon sang ! Cela faisait à peine sept mois que nous nous connaissions et déjà nous nous voyions dénudés. Je savais que Sakura était une fille un peu timide et très pudique quand il s'agissait de son corps. Au début, même avec l'alcool dans le sang, j'avais peur de l'avoir brusquée et qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me parler. Mais elle avait accepté. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle fasse le contraire. La vue qui m'attendait n'était pas celle que je m'imaginais. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais imaginée.

Sa chambre, si c'était bien la pièce où elle était, était sombre. Seule la luminosité de son écran d'ordinateur éclairait sa peau d'albâtre. Elle portait un ensemble noir assez voyant et très aguicheur. Elle était belle, tout simplement magnifique. Je ne voyais que le bas de son cou jusqu'au bas de sa taille. Juste avant qu'elle accepte ma demande, j'avais déjà envisagé de me soulager, mais, après ça, après avoir vu une partie d'elle, c'était impossible pour moi de détacher mes yeux de cette vision enchanteresse.

Nous étions tous les deux novices et inquiets. J'étais tellement perturbé que j'avais entendu le bruit de sa respiration dans le micro, qu'elle s'était empressée d'éteindre. Mais je voulais en entendre plus, bien plus. Tout au long de l'échange, elle n'avait fait que de me taquiner. Était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ? Si elle avait été près de moi, j'aurai voué son corps au plaisir et à la douceur toute la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et, à un moment, je m'étais senti si pervers quand elle m'avait fait part de sa peur que je mette des photos de son corps sur le net.

Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne le ferais ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'avais déjà vu ce genre de choses dans des enquêtes ou des reportages de faits divers, c'était courant. Mais je voulais tant la rassurer. Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille. La voir se donner du plaisir devant moi m'avait rendu fou et frustré à la fois. Je m'étais donné plaisir devant elle. Son regard sur moi me faisait vibrer mais me frustrait aussi, puisque je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Quand elle avait enlevé son dernier sous-vêtement, j'avais pu apercevoir une petite touffe de cheveux clairs. Elle devait être blonde ou châtain clair. C'était bien, cela changeait.

Et enfin, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, mais dans les pires circonstances. Cependant, cela ne changeait en rien au fait que je me sentais tellement mal de l'avoir brusquée pour la voir nue sur une vidéo. Je n'étais pas mieux que ses pourritures sur le net. J'avais toujours vécu avec certains idéaux sur les femmes, je les avais toujours respectées et aidées. Mère disait toujours : « Une fleur est aussi précieuse qu'un vase de porcelaine : un seul souffle du vent, et elle s'envole à tout jamais »

Alors comment avais-je pu ignorer tout cela en laissant ma libido dicter ma conduite ? N'étais-je qu'un pervers, en fin de compte ? Voilà à quoi je réfléchissais tout au long de ma course, le lendemain de l'événement. Je me donnai à fond dans l'effort, dépassant mes limites à l'extrême. Me pardonnerait-elle ? Me parlerait-elle ?

C'était une question dont elle seule connaissait la réponse.

* * *

Bordel de merde !

 _Ah, enfin, tu te souviens de la veille…_

Mortifiée, je fixai mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche aussi. Je toussai le dentifrice qui essayait de rentrer dans ma gorge. Désolée, c'est pas aujourd'hui, mon coco. Je finis de me brosser les dents et posai les mains au bord de l'évier. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

En me brossant les dents, tous les événements de la veille m'étaient revenus en pleine gueule. Je peux vous dire que ce fut un putain de choc. Comment ça avait pu se passer ? Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Merde, j'étais pas une catin ! Tout d'un coup, sans que je le comprenne, je me sentais sale, j'avais vraiment envie de prendre une douche.

J'enlevai en vitesse mon pyjama et rentrai dans la douche. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur moi tandis que je pensais aux événements de la veille.

Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé ça ? Au début, on se parlait comme d'habitude, lui et moi, mais bizarrement, il y avait un certain écart dans ce que je lui envoyais et ce qu'il m'envoyait. Normalement, il répondait directement à chaque message que j'envoyais, même les plus longs, alors que, là, il avait mis un peu de temps. Mais cela ne changeait en rien sa demande, et ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je sentais mes joues rougir affreusement, et pas à cause de la chaleur de la douche. J'avais vu Itachi nu… Oh, bordel de merde ! Mais jamais plus je n'allais pouvoir lui parler, moi ! Impossible !

Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi bête pour m'être laissée embobiner ? Certes, j'étais majeure, mais j'étais encore scolarisée, et ça faisait à peine sept mois et quelques que je savais que j'aimais Itachi. Pourquoi avais-je dis oui ? J'étais assez fatiguée la veille et puis, sur le coup, j'avais pas pu dire non. Mais je me sentais mal. C'était pas moi ça, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne montrais jamais mon corps aux gens, même pas à ma mère, et, soudain, je faisais un strip tease en ligne. Non mais c'était quoi, ce bordel !?

Bizarrement, j'avais envie de pleurer. Même s'il m'avait promis de ne pas mettre cette vidéo ou de photos sur le net, j'avais quand même peur que quelqu'un le découvre. Je n'étais pas une fille facile, mais j'étais conne.

 _Là, par contre, je vais pas contredire…_

 _Inner, pourquoi tu m'as laissée faire ça ?_

 _Tu dois apprendre toi-même de tes erreurs._

Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler après ça.

* * *

Je devais faire quelque chose, ce n'était pas en restant les bras le long du corps que la réponse arriverait. Il était à peine midi passé et je n'avais fait que me plaindre sur mon sort. Je devais essayer de contacter Sakura. J'ouvris mon ordinateur sur mon bureau et allai directement sur le site de rencontres. Elle était connectée.

 _CorbeauNoir est en train d'écrire…_

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura, es-tu là ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Je t'en prie, Sakura, parle-moi. J'aimerais m'expliquer.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura je te supplierai à genoux s'il le faut, mais, par pitié, écoute-moi.

C'est bien ce que j'avais redouté, elle ne me parlait plus. Merde ! J'avais tout foiré ! Je me massai le front et soupirai, vaincu. Je n'allais pas abandonner pour autant, je le savais, je le sentais. Elle est la femme qu'il me faut. J'entendais un _bing_ m'annonçant que j'avais reçu un message de la part de quelqu'un sur le site. Je regardai notre conversation avec Sakura dans l'espoir de voir un message de sa part.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu veux quoi ?

Oui ! Elle avait répondu ! Agressivement, mais elle avait répondu. Je m'empressai d'écrire.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Tu veux me dire quoi ?

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, j'aimerais m'en excuser.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : Pourquoi ?

Merde ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots justes pour me faire pardonner par écrit. Je devais le lui dire à voix haute. Mais oui, de face à face ! Mais elle n'accepterait sans doute pas de me voir après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je devais tenter.

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Pouvons-nous parler par webcam ? J'aimerais te le dire en face.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : NON !

 _CorbeauNoir_ : Sakura, je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Puis-je te passer mon numéro de téléphone ? Je dois vraiment te parler. Écoute au moins mes paroles et si, après, tu ne veux plus me parler, soit, je t'accorderai cette demande. Mais, au moins, écoute-moi.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne est en train d'écrire…_

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne_ : D'accord, passe ton numéro, je vais t'appeler.

Oui ! J'avais encore une infime chance de me faire pardonner d'elle et son pardon était la chose que je convoitais le plus à ce moment. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle écoute ce que j'avais à dire.

* * *

Étais-je vraiment prête pour ça ? J'aurais simplement dû m'habiller pour cet aprèm, aller sur mon ordinateur, faire autre chose que d'aller sur le site de rencontre… Mais non ! J'étais curieuse et encore plus conne qu'hier. J'avais regardé si Itachi était en ligne et, malheureusement, il l'était et, avant même que je puisse fermer le clapet de mon ordinateur, il m'avait envoyé un message. Sale fourbe !

Pendant de longues minutes j'étais restée figée sur ma chaise, les yeux grands ouverts. Si je ne répondais pas, il allait me harceler de messages. Je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche : pourquoi m'avait-il demandé de me déshabiller devant ma webcam ? Je connaissais Itachi, il était galant et respectueux, mais le connaissais-je vraiment ? Le vrai Itachi ? J'allais l'appeler. J'avais tapé son numéro sur mon portable, mais je n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur l'icône d'appel.

J'avais peur, peur qu'il me dise que tout cela était un mensonge, qu'il s'était foutu de ma gueule et qu'il voulait simplement s'amuser, que je pleure et, après m'être plaint de mon sort, je lui aurais niqué sa race. Parce que, ok, j'étais tombée amoureuse, mais je restais toujours une femme indépendante, qui pouvait botter le cul des mecs. Je n'étais pas Bella Swan, fallait pas croire ! Comme on disait : « un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ». Dans mon cas, c'était plutôt : « un de perdu, moins cent vingt-six de retrouvés… »

Bon c'était réglé : je l'appellerais, il me dirait qu'il se foutait de ma blague, je lui dirais d'aller niquer sa race entière, puis je pleurerais. Puis vengeance !

 _Et comment tu vas te venger ?_

 _Je sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis !_

 _Tu l'as même pas encore appelé que tu te fais déjà des films. Peut-être c'est le contraire, et qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça._

 _Depuis quand on a échangé les rôles ? Et puis, ça, c'est juste dans les films, Inner. Je ne vais pas me faire de faux espoirs._

Avec ça, le silence vint dans mon esprit. Bon, au moins, ça, c'était fait. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration tremblante, j'appuyai sur l'icône. À peine avais-je entedu la première tonalité qu'il répondit. Je n'étais pas prête, enculé ! Prise de panique, je raccrochai. Merde ! J'étais super rapide, quand même. Mais, maintenant, il avait mon numéro. Meeeerde ! J'aimais rajouter des e dans tout ce que je disais, j'ai l'impression.

Mon portable hurla furieusement sur l'air de _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls. _So tell me what you want, what you really really waaant !_ J'eus tellement peur que mon portable faillit tomber, mais j'avais des réflexes de malades, mieux que Chuck Norris – lui dites pas, il va me défoncer, sinon. J'aurais mis ma main à couper que c'était Ino qui avait changé la sonnerie de mon portable. D'habitude, je ne mettais jamais de sonnerie personnalisée. Je mettais soit la sonnerie standard, soit le vibreur. Mais, en attendant, le numéro qui m'appelait avait le même numéro que le numéro que j'avais essayé d'appeler vingt secondes plus tôt. Je répondais ou je répondais pas ? Je répondais ou je répondais pas ? Je répondais ou je répondais pas ? Je répondais ou je répondais pas ?

 _Mais réponds, putain de merde !_

 _Ok ! Ok. C'est bon, me crie pas dessous ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Ah oui, question bête._

Armée de mon courage légendaire – sans rire –, je répondis à l'appel. Je posai doucement mon portable sur mon oreille, en silence. J'entendis une respiration au bout de la ligne avant de percevoir sa voix.

— Sakura ?

Sur le coup, je ne sus pas quoi dire. Je pus me rendre compte du timbre de sa voix. C'était sûr, il a une voix d'homme, mais, avec un seul mot, je ne pouvais pas savoir si elle me plaisait ou pas. Mais que je disais, moi ?! Même avec la voix la plus belle au monde, il restait tout de même un enfoiré !

— Oui ?

— Tu vas bien ? entendis-je après un moment.

Je devins soudain blasée.

— Sérieux ? Tu me demandes si je vais bien ?

— Ah oui, je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut dire, s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

— Non, pas du tout. Bon, maintenant, que voulais-tu me dire ?

C'était bon, j'étais prête à l'entendre dire la vérité. Je me mis en mode Rambo dans mon cerveau. J'étais Stalone. Il est où, mon flingue ?

— Très bien, écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin je t'en prie. J'aimerais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal j'avais malheureusement trop bu et je n'étais pas maître de moi-même. La demande que je t'ai faite hier est impardonnable, j'ai abusé de toi et de ton corps. Je ne te mérite aucunement et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après cela, mais, s'il te plaît, prends en compte le fait que jamais je n'ai voulu, en aucun cas, te mettre mal à l'aise.

— Alors, enculé de merde, tu vas bien m'écouter ! J'ai un sabre samouraï qui peut trancher l'acier ! Si tu oses mettre une photo de mon cul sur le net, je te coupe ce qui te sert de virilité et je le donne à Cerbère !… Attends, t'as dis quoi ?

J'avais complètement explosé, j'avais jamais vu ça. J'avais entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais j'étais en mode Rambo et j'avais déclenché une guerre mondiale dans ma bouche. C'était violent, quand même. En plus, je n'avais pas chuchoté, hein… J'avais bien crié, haut et fort. Et, en même temps, j'avais dû lui déchirer les tympans.

— Je pense que je suis sourd d'une oreille, dit-il

— Tu… tu as dis que t'étais bourré ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un sabre. Et, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais pourquoi as-tu soudainement crié ? Me demanda-t-il

— On s'en fout du sabre pour le moment. Et puis, je m'étais psychologiquement préparée à ce que tu me dises que, depuis le début, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule et, qu'en vrai, tu étais un gros pervers qui voulait simplement poster des photos de moi nue, avouais-je.

— Tu pensais vraiment ça ? l'entendis-je dire tristement.

— Comprends-moi. Tu me demandes soudainement une vidéo de ce genre. Sur le coup, j'ai dis oui et je sais pas pourquoi, mais, là, je regrette.

Au point où on en était, valait mieux que je sorte tout.

— Je regrette aussi de t'avoir demandé cela, mais l'alcool avait dicté ma conduite. Je m'excuse auprès de toi, mais j'espère sincèrement que rien ne changera dans notre relation.

J'étais encore tellement gênée de lui parler après tout ça, mais je n'avais plus ce sentiment de détresse. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait me sortir tout ce que je redoutais et je m'étais trompée.

— Me pardonnes-tu ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je pris une profonde respiration avant de lui donner ma réponse.

— Oui. Oui je te pardonne. Mais efface de ta tête ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

— Merci de m'avoir accordé ton pardon Sakura. Mais, pardonne-moi, je ne peux effacer toutes ses images de ma tête.

— Quoi ? Non, efface ! C'est tellement gênant ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie ! En plus avec l'homme que…

Merde ! J'avais failli faire une bourde ! Heureusement, je m'étais rattrapée. Genuis Sakura Strikes Again !

— L'homme que ? demanda Itachi au bout du fil.

— Rien, rien du tout ! Tes oreilles sifflent, dis donc !

— Sakura, j'aimerais te dire autre chose, dit-il, sérieux.

— Euh… oui ?

— Je ne suis pas très habile avec les mots directs, donc écoute bien.

J'attendis un petit moment avant d'entendre les douces notes d'une guitare en bois. Il jouait de la guitare ?

— I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more, chanta-t-il doucement.

— C'est _A Thousand Years_ de Christina Perri ! Avoue, je suis trop forte au blind test ! hurlai-je, fière de moi

Je l'entendis rire derrière le combiné.

— Eh bien, je l'avoue, oui. Mais as-tu compris le message que je te faisais passer ?

— Euh…

— Sakura, je t'aime.

— Aimer ? Aimer comme un pote envers un pote ? Ou aimer comme un homme envers une femme ?

— Aimer comme un homme qui aime une femme exceptionnelle avec un cœur immense et qui a toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'aime ? Il m'aime ? Il m'aime ! Il m'aime !

 _Oui, c'est bon on a compris !_

— Mais… mais… mais, depuis combien de temps ?!

— Je me demande si mes oreilles vont tenir le coup. Et, pour répondre à ta question, je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments envers toi il y a un moment. Et je tiens de tout cœur à ce que nous nous rencontrions.

— Attends, laisse-moi le temps de digérer l'info. Ok, c'est bon. Je me demande toujours si nous pouvons vraiment nous voir.

— Pourquoi non ?

— Je ne sais pas si je serais prête à te regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'est passé et y a pas que ça ! Et si, physiquement, je ne te plais pas ? Et, en plus, on s'est toujours pas dit nos âges respectifs ?

— Une question à la fois. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'une erreur que je regrette horriblement même si j'ai pu voir ton corps, qui, je peux t'assurer, n'est pas horrible, au contraire. Ton corps est divin, mais je préfère retenir ma langue que de dire certaines choses qui pourraient te mettre mal à l'aise. Et le physique n'est pas important pour moi. Et nos âges, eh bien… es-tu mineure ? Si cela est le cas, ce serait un grand problème.

— Vaut mieux ne rien dire sur ça, et non je ne suis pas mineure. Et toi ?

— Non plus. Es-tu toujours prête à me rencontrer ?

— Oui mais quand ? Donne-moi un léger sursis le temps que je puisse me préparer mentalement.

— Oui, bien sûr. Que dis-tu de la semaine prochaine ?

— Trop rapide !

— Excuse-moi ! Quelle date préfères-tu ?

J'avais des milliers de papillons dans le ventre à ce moment. J'allais le voir, mais quand ? Ok, Sakura, foire pas ce coup, imagine un calendrier en face de toi. Ok, donc, les vacances étaient déjà passées, il ne me restait plus que les week-ends, mais il n'avait pas tort, une semaine ça devrait aller. J'espèrais simplement que la semaine passerait lentement, très lentement.

— D'accord, c'est ok pour la semaine prochaine. Samedi après-midi, c'est bon ?

— Cela me va. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise en face de moi, je suis tout de même un gentleman.

Brrrrrr. Je regardai mon portable : quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un SMS.

— Deux minutes, Itachi, je viens de recevoir un SMS.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je lus le SMS à haute voix.

— Je vous invite très cordialement à assister à l'enterrement de ma très chère Choupette qui nous a quittés brusquement cette nuit. Alors là, tu peux toujours te mettre le doigt dans le cul pour que je vienne !

C'était encore cette connasse de cousine… Elle ne m'envoie un SMS ou ne m'appelle que quand c'est pour venir à l'enterrement de ses pauvres hamsters. Je les plains quand même, ils sont adoptés pour clamser deux semaines après.

— C'est ta cousine qui donne des hamburgers à ses animaux ? Que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Oui, c'est elle ! Je lui ai dit : « Crève ».

Je l'entendis rire au bout du fil. Mine de rien, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Itachi avait une voix virile mais en même temps douce. C'était assez bizarre de mettre une voix sur un nom.

À la fin de notre conversation, je posai mon dos contre ma chaise avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais enfin voir Itachi ! Hey, mais, je lui avais pas dis « Je t'aime » en retour ? La boulette !

* * *

— Donc tu vas la rencontrer ? Et elle habite à Konoha ? me demanda Kisame tout en touillant son café avec sa cuillère.

Nous nous étions retrouvés chez notre vendeur de dango, et je discutais avec lui à propos de Sakura, en omettant bien sur la partie où nous nous étions vus par webcam. C'était assez gênant rien que d'y penser et je n'avais pas envie qu'il le sache.

— Hn, répondis-je.

— C'est quand que vous vous verrez ?

— Samedi prochain.

— Je viens avec toi, dit-il.

— Non, répliquai-je.

— C'était pas une question.

— Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser m'accompagner ? demandai-je.

— Pour ta sécurité.

— Ma sécurité ? Est-ce une blague ?

— Non, je suis sérieux, Itachi. Écoute, me raconta-t-il d'un œil accusateur, j'ai un ami qui, lui aussi, s'est inscrit sur un site de rencontres, un jour. Il y a rencontré une fille, ils ont discuté pendant environ six mois avant de décider de se voir. Et il y est allé tout seul. Ils habitaient dans la même ville donc il ne craignait rien, mais c'est la fille qui a choisi le lieu de rendez-vous. Et quand il s'y est retrouvé, la fille n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée de ses amies, et, avec elles, ont tabassé mon ami avec leurs barres de fer. Il a dû aller à l'hôpital et y resté un mois. Le pauvre… Il s'en remet peu à peu mais ne fait plus confiance aux femmes. Ça l'a blessé moralement et physiquement parce qu'il aimait vraiment la fille. Donc tu ne me dis pas non, je t'accompagne et c'est tout. Et ne me dis pas que Sakura n'est pas ce genre de fille, mon ami aussi disait la même chose.

J'étais assez perplexe. Les femmes sont des créatures assez difficiles à comprendre. Je savais que Sakura n'était pas ce genre de fille, mais ce qu'il m'avait dit me donnait à réfléchir. Je n'allais pas jouer les fines bouches, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

— D'accord, tu peux venir, soupirai-je.

* * *

— Vous allez vous voir samedi prochain ? murmura Ino en faisant attention à ce que le prof ne nous entende pas pendant qu'il écrivait au tableau.

— Oui ! Et j'arrive toujours pas à le croire, murmurai-je plus fortement.

— Chut ! souffla furieusement Tonari Ôtsutsuki, qui était assis dans la rangée de gauche, une table en avant.

— Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné, Tonari ? rétorquai-je en colère.

Ce gamin m'énervait au plus haut point. Il se retourna et fixa le tableau avant de me regarder encore une fois et de réorienter son attention sur le prof. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelais le respect ou la soumission, voilà. Tonari était juste un sale gosse de riche, alors que sa famille n'était pas vraiment imbue d'elle-même. Au contraire, ils étaient très discrets, mais, lui, je pouvais pas le blairer, il me tapait sur les nerfs. Des fois, il me faisait penser à Draco Malfoy. Mais bon, revenons-en à la conversation que j'avais avec Ino.

— Et tu lui as fait un strip-tease ? Y avait une barre de _pole dance_ à côté de toi ou ça se passe comment ? me demanda-t-elle

— Tu m'as prise pour qui, là !?

— Haha, t'es trop mignonne ! Kiba et moi, on a fait ça au bout de trois mois de conversation, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

— T'es sérieuse ? demandai-je, incrédule.

— Tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi, lui et moi ? Qu'on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ? Que tu es naïve…

— Attends voir, c'est qui la plus vieille entre toi et moi ?

— Ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais seulement d'affinité et de confiance de soi. Sakura, toi, tu es le genre de fille qui garde son corps pour sa lune de miel, bien que ça m'ait choquée quand tu m'as dis que tu avais fais ça avec Itachi. Après, si tu l'aimes, et que tu sais que c'est le bon, eh bien vas-y, mais utilise des préservatifs s'il te plaît.

— Merci Ino, mais je ne prévois pas de perdre ma virginité avant un bout de temps. Tu m'accompagneras pour y aller ?

— Bien sûr que je viens, je vais pas te laisser y aller seule. Je vais aussi demander à Kiba de venir, on sait jamais.

— Merci t'es la meilleure, Ino, lui murmurai-je avec une accolade.

— Je sais. Mais si le mec te dit « je t'aime » au téléphone, qu'il ne ment pas et s'excuse même pour ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est que ça doit être un type bien. Et tu sais ou vous allez vous rencontrer ?

— Tu vois la fontaine au milieu du parc en centre-ville ?

— Oui, je vois. Bon choix, en plus y a plein de monde et s'il faut, faudra courir.

— Situation extrême, solution extrême.

— Chut ! souffla de nouveau Tonari.

Alors là, c'était décidé, j'allais le buter ! Je pris mon manuel de japonais qui pesait extrêmement lourd et le lui balançait en pleine tête. Il le prit en plein à l'arrière du crâne. Sakura-1, Face de Pet-0. Tu l'avais bien cherché, vieille merde.

* * *

— C'est tellement merveilleux, Itachi ! s'extasia Mère en me prenant dans ses bras dans le terminal de l'aéroport.

— N'oublie pas de prendre plein de photos, d'accord ? Oh et dis-lui qu'elle peut venir à tout moment à la maison et qu'elle est la bienvenue !

— Mère, nous allons simplement nous rencontrer, Sakura et moi.

— Oui, mais tu l'aimes, bouda-t-elle.

— Certes, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, soupirai-je. Nous allons prendre le temps de nous connaître mieux.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, mon fils, tu es un brave homme, honnête et robuste. N'oublie surtout pas qu'une femme est souvent fragile de l'intérieur même si elle a l'air d'une guerrière à l'extérieur. Et je suis sûre qu'elle partage tes sentiments.

— Mère, Sakura m'a affirmé qu'elle était majeure, mais que faire si elle est bien plus jeune que moi ? demandai-je, assez incertain.

Elle m'adressa un sourire affectueux.

— Itachi, ton père et moi avons une dizaine d'années d'écart et pourtant nous nous aimons, me rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. L'âge ne fait pas vraiment la relation. Si tu l'aimes et que tu sais qu'elle est faite pour toi n'hésite pas, car si tu hésites, tu la perdras.

Mère avait toujours les mots pour redonner le sourire et le courage. Je la pris une seconde fois dans mes bras et respirai son doux parfum. Elle sentait la maison.

— On doit embarquer Itachi, ils viennent d'appeler, dit Kisame, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager en avion, encore moins en première classe.

— Faites bien attention à vous, les garçons, dit Mère en enlaçant aussi Kisame, qu'elle considérait comme un fils

Demain, demain était le jour-J.

 _Sakura_ : Je serai habillée d'une robe noire, et toi ?

 _Itachi_ : D'un costard de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une surprise.

* * *

On était enfin le jour où j'allais rencontrer Itachi. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'en avais des crampes au ventre. Heureusement que mes règles s'étaient terminées la veille, sinon j'aurais été plus que dans la merde.

— Voyons voir, ces talons seront parfaits pour aller avec ta robe, conseilla Ino en me tendant ladite paire de talons noirs.

Heureusement qu'elle avait tenu en compte mes préférences. Les talons devaient faire cinq centimètres… attendez, que je mesure avec ma règle… six centimètres en fait. La robe noire était simple mais belle. Elle avait des manches courtes et arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou. Il faisait assez chaud dehors, une belle journée ensoleillée et je tentais pour la première fois de sortir avec une robe sans collants.

Ino avait dormi chez moi la veille et m'avait ordonné de me raser les jambes. Certes, j'avais des poils, mais comme ils étaient rose clair, eh bien, on ne les voyait pas. Cependant, Ino avait tenu à ce que je me rase les gambettes.

Du coup, j'en étais à marcher de long en large dans ma chambre pour m'habituer aux talons, avec le ventre creux. On aurait dit que j'y avais un trou tellement je ne ressentais rien. Ino m'avait légèrement ondulé les cheveux et avait attaché à l'arrière deux mèches avec une barrette en forme de fleur. Elle m'avait aussi appliqué un peu de fond de teint, de l'anti cerne, de l'eyeliner et du gloss. Je me sentais tellement féminine !

— Au fait, où est Kiba ? demandai-je.

— Il nous attend pas loin de ta rue avec sa voiture, me dit-elle en rangeant en vitesse sa trousse de maquillage.

On avait convenu de se retrouver devant la fontaine à quatorze heures, et il était déjà treize heures trente-neuf. J'étais tellement stressée !

Pour que je puisse sortir dans cette tenue, Ino avait sorti un mensonge interminable, mais comme elle était habillée, comme toujours, de la même manière que moi, mes parents n'avaient rien eu à redire, et Sasori s'en foutait. Je fis attention en descendant les escaliers, je n'allais pas non plus me casser une jambe à quelques minutes de mon rendez-vous… Rendez-vous ?! Mon tout premier rendez-vous !

 _Oh, respire ! Nous fait pas un malaise_ !

Je sortis de chez moi avec Ino à mes côtés. Je regardai le ciel bleu et souris.

J'allais enfin le rencontrer !

* * *

J'allais enfin la rencontrer.

* * *

Tada ! La fin du chapitre 12, qui m'a pris un moment à écrire : j'ai dû faire ça en deux jours ! Donc voilà, on a l'explication du comportement d'Itachi qui j'espère aura éclairé vos incertitudes.

Sinon, comme je vous l'ai dis : au prochain chapitre, ce sera enfin leur rencontre, celle que vous attendiez tant !

Après ce chapitre, je vais me consacrer à mon autre fiction, puisque j'ai fais trois mises à jour de _Connexion_ mais pas de _Folie passagère ou presque_.

Laissez un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos questions ou de vos réactions et j'y répondrai.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	13. Chapitre 13

Me revoilà ! Donc je sais pas quand je posterai ce chapitre, si je le poste juste après l'avoir écrit ou si j'attends un moment pour m'habituer à mon nouvel établissement scolaire et à mes heures de cours. Mais, en tout cas, le voilà, et je vais essayer de tout cœur de mettre le plus de choses possible, parce que, quand même, c'est la rencontre entre Itachi et Sakura, donc il faut bien mettre des choses et pas que sur leur environnement, mais aussi sur leurs sentiments.

Donc, après réflexion, je pense faire ce chapitre en quelques jours au lieu de quelques heures. Mais avec ce que j'aurai mis, j'espère avoir un très bon résultat.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : Eh oui, enfin leur rencontre ! Non, bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas envoyé balader mais au moins, ils se sont expliqués.

 _Guest_ : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster un commentaire. Bien sûr, moi aussi, j'adore le SasuSaku. Quand je vois une fiction avec un couple qui ne m'est pas familier, mais que l'auteur fait un travail remarquable dans son écriture, forcément je commence à apprécier le couple en question. À part le HinaSasu, je suis désolée, mais ce couple, c'est juste du foutage de gueule mais voilà. Je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps de lire une fiction avec un couple étranger et moi aussi, j'attends impatiemment la suite.

 _Saitera_ : Moi non plus, je n'y avais pas pensé au début mais en voyant un commentaire assez intriguant, je me suis mise à réfléchir et à remettre en question le précédent chapitre. Grâce à ça, j'en suis venue à rendre Itachi un peu saoul et avec une grande honte d'avoir demandé à Sakura de se déshabiller. Pour Sakura, elle est toujours marrante, mais c'est ça que j'aime chez elle. Dans certaines fictions, juste le premier chapitre est drôle et le reste est complètement à côté de la plaque.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Merci ! Et j'adore vraiment Mikoto, bien que, comme une conne, je n'aie pas vraiment regardé les flashbacks de Sasuke, puisqu'il y en avait trop dans l'anime. En plus, il m'a fait chier, lui. Perso, pour moi, même avec sa rédemption, Sasuke reste toujours le pire FDP tous mangas confondus (Note de la bêta : Complètement d'accord). Ce con se plaint, se venge, tue, blesse ses amis, essaye même de les tuer, mais on lui pardonne juste parce qu'il a aidé à péter le cul d'une déesse Lapine qui vient de nulle part ? C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule, et Sakura, je l'adore, mais, dans le manga, elle est vraiment conne de vouloir se mettre avec un mec qui n'a fait que l'insulter et essayer de la tuer. C'est plus de l'amour, là, c'est du forçage. Elle lui fait carrément du rentre-dedans. Désolée de mon écart, revenons à Mikoto. Oui, donc, je l'aime bien comme ça, Mikoto, puisque Fugaku, lui, garde presque toujours le silence et ne montre jamais ses sentiments, à part l'ennui. Bien sûr, Itachi en tant que Gentleman se doit d'être respectueux envers les femmes et Sakura ne lui en veut pas, elle s'en veut surtout à elle d'avoir accepté si facilement de montrer son corps.

 _Yassuochan_ : J'adore ce passage mdr, j'espérais que quelqu'un puisse autant l'aimer autant que moi. Mais je trouve vraiment que les fics anglaises sont mieux écrites que les française. Enfin, j'ai pas trop essayé de les lire, mais voilà… Après, il doit y avoir certaines exceptions, la mienne, j'espère. En fait, normalement, tu verras dans le chapitre, mais ce sera comme avec Ino. Ino et Kiba seront loin de Sakura, mais ils pourront la voir et si elle part avec Itachi, eh bien, ils partiront et, en cas de problème, Sakura n'aura qu'à appeler Ino sur son portable pour qu'elle vienne la sauver. Et puis, ce sera la même pour Kisame, il sera loin d'Itachi et en cas de problème, il intervient. Ah, ça, je dis pas. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

Mise à jour du chapitre corrigé: 12/11/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

En plein printemps, Konoha était magnifique. Les arbres en fleurs, l'air doux et les rires d'enfants dans les rues, c'est ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je consultai mon portable pour voir un éventuel message de la part de Sakura, annulant soudainement notre rencontre. Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'elle change d'avis et s'enfuie loin de moi. Je ne lui en voudrais pas après ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, mais je ne la laisserais pas s'enfuir sans au moins l'avoir vue et prise dans mes bras. Je devais me garer sur une rue pour pouvoir acheter un bouquet de fleurs. C'était ma surprise et j'espérais que ce cadeau lui plairait.

J'entrai chez un fleuriste qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver à Kumo. Que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur l'endroit était rempli de fleurs et de lumière, comme si, à travers la vitrine de la boutique, les fleurs aspiraient la lueur du soleil et les gardaient sur leurs pétales. Le comptoir était tenu par une femme d'un certaine âge avec un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux légèrement ridés et les cheveux blonds.

— Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Yamanaka Flowers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Bonjour. J'aimerais un bouquet de roses rouges enveloppées, dis-je.

— Oh, vous savez ce que vous voulez. Patientez un moment, s'il vous plait, dit-elle avant de se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique. Et pour quelle occasion est-ce, Monsieur ?

— Eh bien, c'est pour un premier rendez-vous, à vrai dire, avouai-je.

L'atmosphère de cette boutique était vraiment surprenante. C'était comme être dans un cocon chaud et parfumé. Les senteurs de fleurs ne se battaient pas entre elles mais plutôt fusionnaient pour donner une toute autre odeur.

— Oh, le premier amour est toujours le plus palpitant, dit-elle en revenant avec le bouquet.

J'admirais le bouquet, sans le laisser paraître. Tous les pétales étaient pareils et d'un magnifique rouge vin. Aucune fleur n'était fanée, aucune. C'était assez impressionnant. Après avoir payé, je me remis au volant pour me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

— C'est la troisième fois que tu soupires, Itachi, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, me fit savoir Kisame sur le siège passager de ma voiture.

Dans la famille, nous avions à notre disposition plusieurs jets privés, mais ceux-ci étant trop petits pour transporter une voiture, j'avais choisi de prendre un vol commercial.

— Hn, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses, dis-je.

— De quoi ? Rencontrer une personne que tu n'as jamais vue de ta vie ?

— Entre autres.

— Ne t'en fais pas, mec, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? lui demandai-je en tournant rapidement mon regard sur lui.

— C'est qui qui m'a énuméré toutes les qualités d'une certaine Sakura ?

— Je t'ai simplement fait savoir quelle personne exceptionnelle elle est.

— Mais oui, c'est ça… J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la fille qui fait fondre le cœur de notre Uchiha solitaire ainsi que sa face dure. Je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais depuis que tu la connais, tu souris.

— Vraiment ? dis-je, les yeux sur la route.

— Et pas qu'un peu ! Et c'est bien mieux de te voir comme ça que de te voir de morfondre sur ton sort, dit Kisame en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

— Je te remercie de ton commentaire, répondis-je d'un ton neutre

— Sinon, t'as prévu de faire quoi avec elle aujourd'hui ?

— Je préfère garder ça pour moi.

— Pff, frimeur.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà un agenda détaillé de cette journée. Il y avait plusieurs choses que je voulais faire en compagnie de Sakura, je devais mettre toutes mes chances de côté. Nous n'étions pas loin de notre destination. Sakura avait choisi pour notre rencontre la fontaine du parc principal de la ville, un endroit assez ouvert et rempli.

Bien évidemment, je savais pourquoi. En cas de danger ou de malaise, elle pourrait s'enfuir hors de ma portée et disparaître à tout jamais. J'étais flic, je connaissais cela et c'était intelligent et ingénieux de sa part de vouloir d'abord me voir dans un endroit civilisé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Mais voilà où je me trouvais maintenant, devant ladite fontaine, dans l'un de mes costards noirs les plus soignés, un bouquet de roses en main et la nervosité dans le cœur, tandis que Kisame se prélassait sur l'un des bancs à quelques mètres de là. Bizarrement depuis notre arrivée, aucune personne n'avait regardé de travers ou montré du doigt Kisame à cause de la pigmentation de sa peau. Il avait dû le remarquer, c'était pour cela qu'il était détendu, les bras le long du banc et un pied sur son genou.

Toutes les femmes que je voyais dans ma ligne de mire me regardèrent en chuchotant ou en essayant d'attirer mon attention, mais je savais qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était Sakura. Mes yeux pourraient-ils la reconnaître ?

* * *

— Chauffeur, si t'es champion ! Appuie ! Appuie ! Chauffeur, si t'es champion ! Appuie sur l'champignon !

— Mais ta gueule à la fin !

— Jamais ! Je suis la voix de la liberté et de la justice, j'aide les pauvres et…

Bam !

Bon, OK, avouons-le, je la méritais, celle-là. Pour tout dire, à ce moment, j'étais sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Kiba, lui au volant et Ino sur le siège passager. En fait, je m'étais mise à faire une petite crise panique, parce que, putain, c'était mon tout premier rendez-vous ! Comment voulez-vous que je ne stresse pas ?!

 _Tu vas pas encore t'y remettre, merde !_

 _Oh, c'est bon ! Désolée si je vous fais chier avec mes problèmes, hein !_

Bon, reprenons. Comme je stressais de malade et que j'avais failli me pisser dessus, je m'étais mise à chanter à haute voix la seule chanson qui me venait en tête, et voilà où j'en étais.

— C'est bon, tu t'es calmée ? Tu vas plus nous faire chier avec ta chanson ? demanda Ino après m'avoir mis une gifle monumentale

— La gifle était vraiment nécessaire ? demandai-je à mon tour tout en frottant ma joue meurtrie qui battait encore.

— T'inquiète, tout ton make up est waterproof.

— C'est pas vraiment ce que je demandais mais OK, chuchotai-je.

Pour essayer de me vider la tête, je regardai par la fenêtre, mais tout ce que je vis fut le lieu de rendez-vous qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et le pic de stress commençait à remonter. OK, calme-toi, Saku, tout va bien se passer. On va se rencontrer, Itachi et moi, on va passer une bonne journée et _on va s'aimer sur une_ _é_ _toile ou sur un oreiller_ !

— Sakura, on y est, entendis-je depuis mon état de transe totale

Merde, je m'étais encore laissée emporter dans mon délire. Kiba avait réussi à trouver une place pour se garer et les deux m'attendaient à l'extérieur de la voiture. Allez, courage, Sakura !

 _On peut le faire, SHANNARO !_

Je descendis de la voiture et me postai à côté d'Ino avec la respiration tremblante. J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais chavirer à tout moment, un tout petit coup de vent pourrait me faire tomber par terre. En ce début de mois de mai, il faisait assez frais dans les rues de la ville, mais le soleil donnait assez de chaleur pour sortir avec un tee-shirt.

Nous étions juste à l'entrée du parc. Putain, je pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant. J'étais dans la merde un peu, là, non ? Avec mes petits talons, je dominais Ino de quelques centimètres. Elle se moquait de ma taille, mais elle n'est pas mieux. Elle faisait tout juste deux centimètres de plus que moi et, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de ne pas mettre de talons donc voilà.

J'avais vraiment peur qu'un coup de vent passe en dessous de ma robe et puis, hop là ! on refait la scène avec Marylin Monroe, sauf que c'était moi et ma culotte en coton blanc. J'aimais être à l'aise.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin que la fontaine. C'est bon, j'allais me pisser dessus, j'en pouvais plus. J'avais peur de regarder autour et de voir Itachi, ou alors j'avais peur de ne pas le voir, je n'en savais rien ! Mais le face à face était imminent et je pouvais pas reculer, sinon j'aurais vraiment une garce de l'avoir fait venir de Kumo juste pour voir mon cul qui part au loin.

— Bon, Sakura, regarde-moi, m'intima Ino en me prenant les épaules et en me tournant face à elle.

Même avec un jean slim, un top violet et des ballerines, elle était bien plus belle que moi… Et voilà que je complexais, maintenant.

— Tu m'as aidée quand j'ai dû rencontrer Kiba, et jamais je ne te remercierai assez pour ça. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te rendre la pareille. Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et si quelque chose arrive, Kiba viendra à ta rescousse, compris ?

Je hochai de la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Je pris une profonde respiration pour me calmer tout en tapant du pied, un geste nerveux de ma part.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, j'ai assez de force pour mettre à terre cinq hommes en vingt secondes, me dit Kiba pour me rassurer.

— Ça, c'est mon homme ! s'exclama Ino en embrassant Kiba.

— Merci bien, mais pouvez-vous laisser mes yeux purs pendant un moment s'il vous plait ? demandai-je, blasée.

— Sinon, tu vois d'ici quelqu'un qui pourrait ressembler à Itachi ? Est-ce qu'il est là ? me demanda Ino, toujours accrochée au bras de Kiba.

Mine de rien, Kiba avait vraiment beaucoup de force. Un jour alors qu'on sortait accompagnées de Kiba, Tenten, Ino et moi, un mec avait pincé les fesses d'Ino, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Kiba, qui l'avait mis K.O en deux coups de poing. Le mec s'était retrouvé au sol direct avec le nez en sang. Bien fait pour ta gueule, pervers !

— Je sais pas… Attends, je regarde.

Je regardai attentivement les alentours de la fontaine pour voir une quelconque trace d'Itachi. Je voyais beaucoup d'enfants jouer autour, avec leurs parents assis sur les bancs. Sinon, il y avait des groupes de jeunes qui traînaient. Donc, en gros, il y a beaucoup de gens. En cas d'agression, je pourrais crier au secours. Petit plus, j'avais mon déodorant dans mon sac, c'était une vraie arme, ce truc ! Si j'avais un problème, hop là ! J'aspergeais mon problème avec ça et puis je me cassais.

Mais bon, revenons à Itachi. Il était déjà quatorze heures quarante, et Itachi m'avait l'air d'être une personne très ponctuelle, puisque, dans la voiture, à la demie à peine, j'avais reçu un SMS de la part d'Itachi me disant qu'il était déjà devant la fontaine. Donc à part les autres, je voyais plusieurs hommes mais déjà accompagnés.

Il y avait un homme devant la fontaine mais ça pouvait pas être lui, parce que ce mec était habillé en jogging et suait de la tête aux pieds. À part si Itachi m'avait menti, je ne voyais pas la moindre indication que ce soit lui. Je vis de dos un homme, grand – très grand, putain – habillé en costard noir. Oh putain, c'est lui ?

Il changea de pied de support élégamment et je pus le voir de profil. Oh putain de merde ! La même couleur de peau !

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. C'était vraiment lui ? Il était magnifique, un dieu. La peau mâte, un grand corps d'athlète, sans graisse ni défaut, que du muscle et il avait un visage tellement masculin et fin… Il avait de longs cheveux noirs mais, bizarrement, ça lui allait bien.

Mais un truc me chiffonnait.

— Oh putain de merde, Ino ! m'écriai-je en le secouant furieusement. C'est un adulte, un putain d'adulte !

— Whoa, le monde tourne, c'est fascinant, me dit-elle alors qu'elle avait le tournis.

Elle reprit vite ses esprits et me regarda sérieusement.

— Attends, où est Itachi ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est lui là-bas ! criai-je en le pointant du doigt.

On était assez éloignés pour voir les alentours sans que les autres nous voient. Dans le parc, les arbres étaient assez petits par rapport à la forêt qui bordait la ville, donc les branches se trouvaient assez près du sol. Enfin, à au moins deux mètres et il y avait en plus les feuilles qui s'étaient développés, donc on avait un magnifique camouflage. Merci, la nature !

— Oh la vache, il est sexy ! commenta Ino.

— Hey ! protesta Kiba.

— Pas aussi sexy que toi, mon loup, lui dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

— Vous allez tout de suite arrêter ce flirt avant que je ne vomisse.

— Mais bon, revenons à Itachi… Même s'il est sexy, c'est vraiment un adulte. À votre avis, il a quel âge ? demanda Ino.

— Plus vieux que moi, dis-je.

— Entre vingt et vingt-cinq, je pense, répondit Kiba.

— J'ai dit donne un âge pas une évidence. Ton cerveau comprend ou pas ? me demanda Ino comme si j'étais illettrée.

— Mon cerveau t'emmerde ! Et putain, comment je fais, moi ?! m'écriai-je, paniquée.

— Tu vas le voir, me dit-elle.

— Mais…

— Y a pas de mais. Regarde, Sakura. Ce doit être un chic type, puisqu'à chaque fois que tu me parles de lui, tu as des étoiles dans les yeux. Et outre le fait qu'il soit taillé comme un Dieu, il a vraiment l'air de vouloir te voir : depuis tout à l'heure, il regarde son portable. En plus, le bouquet de roses dans sa main c'est pas pour la vieille assise juste à côté. D'ailleurs, en regardant de plus près, je suis sûre que ces fleurs viennent de chez nous.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué le bouquet de roses dans ses mains,. Elles étaient magnifiques, enfin de loin, elles en avaient l'air… et ce n'était pas faux ce qu'avait dit Ino : il regardait attentivement son portable puis les alentours. Merde, il allait nous voir ! Je pris le bras d'Ino et celui de Kiba et je nous accroupis tous de force derrière les buissons où nous étions. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil, je vis qu'il avait tourné son attention ailleurs.

— Pourquoi nous aussi, on est obligés de se cacher ? me demanda Ino.

— On est partenaires quoi qu'il arrive.

— Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais tu devrais vraiment bouger tes fesses et aller le voir ! me cria Ino aux oreilles.

— OK, c'est bon, c'est bon… T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Dieu, donne-moi du courage.

 _Pas de soucis !_

 _Mais t'es pas Dieu, retourne d'où tu viens, toi !_

Je m'avançai prudemment derrière Itachi. J'avais vraiment l'impression de jouer ma vie sur ce coup-là. À chaque pas que je faisais, je voyais l'énorme différence de taille entre nous. Son dos devenait de plus en plus imposant et large, mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur battait et j'avais mal au ventre. Avec prudence, je posai ma main sur son épaule, qui était aussi bien plus haut que ce que j'avais pensé.

— Itachi ?

* * *

Sa voix était la même que celle que j'avais entendue au téléphone, mais en mieux, bien mieux. Une voix douce et musicale, et sa main sur mon épaule était telle une plume je la sentais à peine.

C'était enfin le moment.

Je me retournai pour me retrouver devant une jeune femme, une adolescente. D'un coup, plein de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je ne laissais rien transparaître.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Était-elle vraiment Sakura ? La femme avec qui j'avais parlé tous ces mois ? J'avais un peu de mal à croire, mais c'était bien elle, sa voix et je pouvais reconnaître sa peau. Ce que je n'osais m'avouer était qu'elle était bien plus belle que ce que j'avais espéré. Elle était magnifique, mais jeune, tellement jeune.

— Sakura ? demandai-je pour avoir une confirmation.

— Whoa, ça fait bizarre de se voir de face à face, me dit-elle avec un sourire maladroit et le souffle court.

— Est-ce vraiment toi ? demandai-je pour ne pas me tromper.

— Eh bien oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à mieux, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu es une adolescente. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Et alors ? J'ai 18 ans. J'y crois pas… alors, t'es comme ça ? Tu ne vois que les apparences. Tu es comme tous les adultes, tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. J'ai l'impression d'être la plus mature là-dedans… Tu sais quoi ? Je me casse, j'ai même pas envie d'argumenter sur ça, cracha-t-elle, énervée et à bout de souffle.

Elle commençait à partir. Non, je savais que si je la laissais s'en aller, jamais plus je ne la verrais. D'un coup de main, je lui retins le bras. Elle se retourna vers moi, les sourcils toujours froncés.

— Lâche-moi, Itachi !

— Pas avant que tu te sois calmée et que tu m'écoutes.

— Pour me dire quoi ? Que tu ne veux plus me voir ? Que tout ça était pour rire mais que la blague est allée trop loin ? me dit-elle avec mépris.

Ce n'était pas seulement via le site qu'elle partait au quart de tour. Même dans la vie, elle ne réfléchissait pas et préférait éviter les ennuis ou faire face à la vérité.

— Non, loin de là. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, avec un grand cœur et une grande franchise, donc cela m'a surpris que tu sois plus jeune qu'il n'y paraît, puisque tu n'es pas comme les adolescents que l'on voit dans les rues. Mais loin de moi l'envie de te faire du mal et je te présente mes excuses. Pardonne-moi.

Elle me regarda en plissant des yeux, puis soupira.

— OK… Désolée, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma colère. J'étais à deux doigts de t'insulter et de t'asperger de déodorant.

— C'est comme ça que tu te défends ?

— J'ai toujours quelque chose qui peut me servir sous la main.

Je la regardai plus attentivement. Elle était parfaite : une belle peau de porcelaine, des lèvres roses, de grands yeux vert pomme innocents et des cheveux rose pâle. C'était une drôle de couleur sur quelqu'un, mais nous avions tous des goûts particulier et cette teinte lui allait parfaitement.

— Je te dis direct : oui, mes cheveux sont vraiment roses et ce depuis ma naissance.

— Excuse-moi, je pensais que c'était une teinture.

— Ouais, tout le monde le pense. Mais c'est courant dans notre famille.

— Eh bien, cela te va à ravir.

Elle me sourit timidement et rougit. Elle était encore plus magnifique comme cela. Je remarquai que j'avais toujours le bouquet en main.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi. déclarai-je en tendant le bouquet.

— Elles sont magnifiques ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'aurais aimé capturer ce moment et le conserver pour toujours.

— Alors on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Eh bien, j'avais prévu de nous emmener au restaurant. As-tu déjà mangé ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, mais j'ai encore faim !

C'était l'un des traits de caractère que j'aimais le plus chez elle : son honnêteté. Je lui tendis mon bras pour qu'elle puisse le prendre et me suivre. Elle était bien plus petite que ce j'avais imaginé, sa tête n'atteignait même pas mon épaule. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Nous laissâmes derrière nous Kisame, et ses amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière un buisson.

* * *

Tada ! Voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'avais envie de mettre leur rendez-vous dans ce chapitre, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai déjà donc voilà… Je ne sais pas comment vous voyez leur rencontre mais voilà comment moi je la voyais.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	14. Chapitre 14

Voilà le chapitre 14 de Connexion ! Voilà comment je vois le rendez-vous de Sakura et d'Itachi, avec quelques petites surprises. Je sens que vous allez beaucoup aimer ce chapitre !

Sinon, ce sera seulement du point de vue de Sakura, peut-être le prochain chapitre sera-t-il du point de vue d'Itachi, je sais pas encore, parce que j'ai une petite idée de ce que je mettrai dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai également essayé de rester aussi drôle que possible. J'essaye de m'habituer à mes heures de cours, parce que des fois je termine à 18h30 et que, quand je rentre chez moid il est presque 20h, ce qui ne me laisse plus que le week-end pour taper mes chapitres.

Mais bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas la fiction, jamais de la vie ! Je l'aime trop !

 _Saitera :_ Merci, ça fait plaisir ! On va dire que Sakura préfère fuir que de savoir la vérité de face à face et, même sans s'en rendre compte, elle est marrante. Même si Ino et Kiba étaient discrets, Itachi les aurait quand même vus parce qu'il est badass ! Et pour Tobirama, oh, ne t'inquiète pas du tout, il va revenir bien assez tôt. Mais durant leur rendez-vous je pense pas… J'ai déjà une idée en tête. Sinon : Merci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Je tape au fur et à mesure les chapitres et je n'écris jamais mes idées en avance donc, souvent, j'imagine quelques petits trucs mais sinon je fais ça sur le moment. Mais ouais, pour la rencontre, je voulais vraiment donner cette impression que vous étiez à la place de Sakura ou celle d'Itachi – si un garçon lit ma fiction.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Vraiment ? Eh bien, je suis contente que nos esprits aient trouvé la même chose pour la rencontre. Merci ! Je m'habitue vite à mon école.

 _BaeMinChan_ : Je suis super heureuse que tu aies découvert mon histoire et que tu adores ! En fait, dans mon écriture, il m'arrive de faire des recherches mais, en général, je ne me prends pas la tête et j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête. Bien sûr, c'est humoristique et léger mais plus l'histoire avance plus on viendra au plus profond de l'histoire. Pour Sakura et Sasori, leurs scènes me viennent comme ça, d'un coup. J'adore le suspense et je voulais vraiment mettre par écrit leur commencement et comment ils sont devenus aussi intimes. J'aime aussi la scène de la webcam, c'était un moment très intime et gênant pour eux. Pour leur rencontre, je voulais pas seulement mettre, voici Itachi, voici Sakura, allons nous promener, point final. Et puis, même si ma fiction est humoristique, il faut faire très attention sur le net, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. D'ailleurs, même s'ils se connaissent depuis un moment, ils restaient assez méfiants l'un l'autre, et dans ce genre de rencontres il faut toujours venir accompagné, on ne sait jamais. Ah, mais Tobirama, on va le retrouver ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, j'ai adoré l'histoire avec la maison, et pour ça aussi j'ai une suite, mais vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 25/12/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

— T'as vu ? Il est magnifique.

— C'est un dieu, ce mec ! Il a quel âge, à ton avis ?

— Les cheveux long lui vont trop bien !

— J'ai envie de le baiser !

— C'est qui la petite à côté de lui ?

La petite, elle t'emmerde profond et espère que tu recevras mille coups de tonnerre dans ta face et qu'un ours te ravagera la gueule et qu'un bus te rentrera dans l'an-

 _Ouh là, trop d'insultes d'un coup, c'est pas bon pour ton cerveau…_

 _Je vais me mettre en mode Terminator et buter toutes les Sarah Connor que je vois !_

 _Ah bon ? Et où vas-tu trouver des Sarah Connor ici ?_

 _J'en vois des tas devant moi !_

Je voyais bien les regards des filles et des femmes sur Itachi. Un bel homme, grand et fort, bien sûr qu'il avait des femmes à ses pieds, et il faut bien l'avouer que je me sentais petite et inférieure à lui. Je me mettais à complexer dangereusement.

Non, Sakura tu ne dois pas penser à ça, Itachi est un homme charmant, gentil, pas très drôle, faut l'avouer, mais très attentionné.

Les quelques mois pendant lesquels nous avions parlé lui et moi avaient été fantastiques, j'avais appris à le connaître. Mais j'avais encore des incertitudes, encore plus maintenant qu'on venait de se rencontrer. Maintenant qu'il m'avait vu, était-il déçu ? On avait huit ans d'écart, lui et moi. En gros, quand j'avais dix ans, lui en avait dix-huit… Assez glauque, quand même.

Mais revenons-en au fait : je n'étais pas la définition de la beauté. Je n'étais pas moche non plus, mais les seules fois où les gens se retournaient pour me regarder, c'était pour regarder plus intensément mes cheveux. Mais le plus important était : avais-je fais le bon choix en le rencontrant ?

On venait tout juste de sortir du parc, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, mon bras gauche autour du sien et, avec la différence de taille, j'étais obligée de soulever un peu plus haut mon bras. Mais je n'osais pas du tout m'approcher plus près de lui. J'étais – comment dire – intimidée.

Il avait autour de lui une sorte d'aura, mystérieuse. Depuis quand pouvais-je voir les auras des gens, moi ? Bon passons…

Je levai haut la tête pour le regarder. Il était encore plus beau de près que de loin. Sa peau n'avait aucune imperfection, ses yeux étaient noir d'encre, de même que ses cheveux et il avait deux lignes distinctes sur ses joues, près de son nez. Il avait aussi une forte mâchoire et de longs cils, il était vraiment parfait.

D'un coup, je vis la couleur de son iris de près, trop près. Son visage était trop proche du mien.

— Hip ! m'écriais-je en tombant en arrière, m'éclatant la tête sur le bitume au passage.

— Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? entendis-je de la part d'Itachi, qui m'aidait à redresser le dos.

— Aïe ! Oui, je crois… Enfin, j'espère, dis-je en me frottant le crâne.

— Pourquoi es-tu tombée ? demanda-t-il.

— Je… tu étais trop près et j'ai paniqué et le sol se sentait seul, tu sais… Enfin, voilà ! balbutiai-je en faisait des mouvements incompréhensibles avec les bras.

Il me regarda, perplexe, puis soupira.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te gêne ?

— Moi ? Non, rien du tout, dis-je en secouant la main avec un sourire crispé.

— Sakura, s'il y a un problème avec moi, j'aimerais le savoir.

Je soupirai. Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il savoir quand je mentais ? Il était flic ou quoi !?

— Non, c'est juste… maintenant qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai peur que… que tu ne me trouves pas assez jolie et qu'à la fin de la journée, tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler, avouai-je, penaude, en regardant mes chaussures – elles sont fascinantes, quand même.

— Sakura, regarde-moi, entendis-je.

Avec un peu de mal, je levai la tête haut, très haut, et regardai les joues d'Itachi, parce que, franchement, je ne pensai pas pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. En même temps, je resserrai mon étreinte sur le bouquet de fleurs qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment.

— Je ne suis pas un homme qui prouve son amour par des paroles. As-tu oublié notre conversation téléphonique ? Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas touché à ma guitare, je t'ai chanté les premières paroles de chanson qui me venaient à l'esprit, à propos de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je n'ai pas changé mes pensées à ce propos.

Je me mise à rougir de 47 951 255 nuances de rouge. On ne m'avait jamais prouvé son amour de cette façon. Punaise, on ne m'avait même jamais aimée de cette façon auparavant ! J'étais vraiment gênée mais si heureuse, je voulais tellement sourire !

— Mais on voit ça que dans les films ? dis-je, incertaine.

— Faisons de notre relation notre film, répondit-il en me tendant sa main.

J'écarquillai les yeux et regardai directement les siens. En une seule phrase, il avait balayé toutes mes incertitudes et mes peurs. Quand lui dirais-je mes sentiments ? Je ne savais pas, je voulais prendre le temps, je ne voulais pas me précipiter, mais je pris la main qu'il me tendait. Sa main faisait deux fois la mienne et ses doigts aussi, mais sa paume rugueuse s'adaptait à la mienne. Pendant un long moment, on resta comme ça, tout en se regardant dans les yeux.

— Allons-y, dit-il en tirant légèrement ma main.

— Où va-t-on ? demandai-je.

— Eh bien, j'avais l'intention de t'inviter dans un restaurant chic, mais es-tu sûre de toujours vouloir y aller ?

— Bien sûr ! Si c'est toi qui a choisi le restaurant, c'est qu'il doit être super !

Pourquoi j'avais encore ouvert la bouche ? Assise sur une chaise rembourrée devant une table ronde avec une nappe de soie blanc immaculé, je regardais le menu de ce restaurant chic, un restaurant trois étoiles. Je ne savais même pas qu'un établissement de ce genre existait dans Konoha ! Itachi nous avait emmenés dans ce restaurant à bord de sa voiture, qui avait dû coûter cher très cher, elle aussi. Quand je vois que les sièges sont en cuir, je me dis toujours ça. En plus, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du faux.

Déjà son costume, ses chaussures, la montre qu'il avait au poignet droit, et sa bagnole plus le restaurant… je me demandais d'où il sortait son putain d'argent ?! C'était un mafieux ou quoi ?! Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était un yakusa ?!

 _C'est peut-être un fantasme qui se réalise._

 _Oh toi, ta gueule, je veux pas t'entendre de la journée !_

— Bonjour, avez-vous choisi ce que vous prendrez ? demanda la serveuse, qui était aussi chic que le cadre, autant avec son sourire blanc qu'avec ses belles formes – voilà, je re-complexe.

— Je prendrai le filet de bœuf, poêlé aux girolles et son écrasé de pomme de terre, dit Itachi sans émotion en tendant la carte à la serveuse sans la regarder, mais en me fixant intensément.

J'étais bouche bée et en même temps très perplexe. Est-ce qu'il avait appris par cœur le menu en trois secondes ? En plus, ce qu'il avait dit, on m'avait donné une carte sans prix, mais je savais que c'était cher, très cher, trop cher. Même le plat le moins cher, je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir me le payer. Et si je demandais une miche de pain, ils accepteraient ou pas ?

— Et vous, ma chère ? me demanda la serveuse avec un sourire affectueux.

— Euh… j'ai pas encore choisi, admis-je, nerveuse et timide.

Elle était vraiment gentille, en fait.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez tout votre temps, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Itachi. Si je puis me permettre, votre sœur est adorable, monsieur.

Je continuais à sourire, mais forcé avec les yeux fermés. En fin de compte, c'était une connasse doublée d'une putasse.

 _Ce mot existe même pas._

 _Si, dans mon dictionnaire, ça s'appelle Dictiosakura. Et je t'ai pas déjà dit de fermer ta gueule ?_

J'ignorai le reste de ce que me dit Inner et me concentrai à maudire profondément la pétasse qui, apparemment essayait de flirter avec Itachi, mais même un aveugle pouvait voir qu'il s'en battait les reins puissance mille. Avec classe, elle s'en alla et, en passant, je lui fis un doigt d'honneur discret. Pas assez, puisque j'entendis le rire léger d'Itachi. Je me retournai en vitesse vers lui. Merde ! Il devait penser que j'étais une fille vulgaire sans aucune classe ! Mais attendez, j'étais une fille vulgaire sans aucune classe.

— Que ce soit dans le virtuel ou dans la vraie vie, tu es toujours drôle, dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Combien de fois avais-je rougi à cause de son visage parfait ? J'avais arrêté de compter au bout de la quatrième fois.

— Toi… toi aussi tu es marrant ! dis-je un peu trop fort, puisqu'un vieil homme qui dînait avec sa femme me pria de me taire.

— Chut !

— Désolée ! m'excusai-je en regardant le vieil homme qui se foutait de ce que je pouvais dire.

Je tournai mon attention vers Itachi.

— N'essaye pas de me remonter le moral, je sais pas que mon humour est médiocre.

— C'est pas grave, je serai drôle pour nous deux, lui dis-je en souriant.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il en désignant le menu qui était encore dans mes mains.

Heureusement qu'à l'entrée des serveurs avaient pris mon bouquet pour le mettre dans un énorme vase qui était sur une table inoccupée juste à côté. Si le vase avait été sur notre table, Itachi et moi n'aurions pas pu nous voir pas du tout.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Ça a l'air vraiment cher et j'ai pas les moyens pour me payer un seul de ses plats. À ton avis, je peux négocier pour le pain ?

— Sakura, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais que tu allais payer ton repas. C'est moi qui t'invite et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui paierai pour deux.

— Mais !

— N'essaye pas d'argumenter, ma décision est prise.

— Et l'argent ?

— J'ai bien assez d'argent pour nous deux.

Je le regardai encore, timide mais heureuse. Il m'avait prouvé encore une fois qu'il était un parfait gentleman, mais il m'avait aussi encore plus larguée, parce que j'avais vraiment, mais vraiment l'impression qu'il était un yakuza. Je l'imaginais tellement avec un pistolet à la main et le regard froid. C'était trop sexy pour moi mais ça me donnait aussi froid dans le dos. Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir !

— Avez-vous fait votre choix ? demanda la serveuse qui était revenue à la charge.

— Je prendrai ça, lui dis-je en lui montrant ce que je voulais.

— Bien, vos plats arriveront très vite, assura-t-elle avant de partir.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'avais pris ? Parce que je n'ai aucune idée du plat que j'avais pu prendre. Punaise, j'espérai ne pas avoir pris le plus cher ! En attendant, j'étais en face d'Itachi qui continuait à me fixer. Bon sang, dis quelque chose, Sakura !

— Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demandai-je après m'être raclé la gorge.

— Je suis chef de la police de ma ville, répondit-il.

— Je vois, dis-je en hochant de la tête.

Un instant…

— Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait ? redemandai-je calmement.

— Je suis chef de la police de Kumo.

— Je vois…

Donc mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas joué de tour.

— Quoi !? m'écriai-je en sautant presque de mon siège.

— Chut ! cracha le vieil homme en colère.

Je l'ignorai et regardai Itachi, choqué. Il était flic… pas yakuza, mais flic. Je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce soit un mafieux. Merde, est-ce qu'il allait me mettre en prison ?! Parce que dans tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire, y avait toujours eu un délit. Enfoiré de Naruto ! Tout ça, c'était sa faute ! Si j'allais en taule, je l'emmènerais avec moi !

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à propos de vos escapades avec tes amis dans des maisons abandonnées, me taquina-t-il.

— Hey ! C'était que dans une seule maison, et j'ai suivi le mouvement, conne que je suis.

— Tu es loin d'être conne, si je puis me permettre.

Oh, il était trop chou ! Je commençais à fondre, littéralement.

— Voici vos plats, annonça la serveuse, coupant notre moment de tendresse.

Connasse.

Je regardai mon plat. Ah ouais, quand même… c'était tout petit. C'était quoi, cette merde ? Je crois que j'avais pris du poisson avec des pois chiches, mais je n'aimais pas les pois chiches ! Du coin de l'œil, je regardai Itachi, qui m'observait en attendant que j'entame mon plat.

— Eh bien, bon appétit, hein, dis-je.

— Bon appétit, répéta-t-il.

Bon.

Je pris la première fourchette qui me venait sous la main et pris une petite bouchée de mon plat. Déjà qu'il était petit, je n'allais pas non plus le prendre en une fois. C'était bon, vraiment, mais franchement, ça ne valait pas des sushis ou de la pizza. En plus, en quatre coups de fourchette, je l'avais fini. Même le plat d'Itachi avait l'air plus consistant. Au moins, son bœuf était entier – enfin sa côtelette ou je savais plus quoi – était entière.

— Voudras-tu un dessert ensuite ? demanda-t-il après avoir tapoté sa serviette sur ses lèvres.

Dire que moi, je m'étais essuyée avec ma main…

— Non, ça va aller. Sinon, dis-moi-en plus sur toi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu policier ?

— Depuis cinq ans.

— Et chef de la police ?

— Cela fait trois ans. Et toi, Sakura, tu es au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? En quelle année ?

— Je suis en première et bientôt en terminale.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on posa les questions qu'on n'avait pas osé se poser via le net. J'en appris plus sur lui et lui en apprit plus sur moi. Itachi avait fini rapidement son plat et avait décidé qu'on prenait un dessert pour deux – hey, décide pas seul pour moi ! On partagerait une crème brulée ensemble. En fait, c'était un restaurant français et certains des plats ne me disaient rien du tout, surtout que c'était écrit dans une langue incompréhensible pour moi, mais grâce au dessert, j'avais reconnu le pays. Heureusement que j'avais mangé avant de partir, sinon j'aurais une de ses faims !

— Cette crème brûlée est juste fantastique ! m'exclamai-je.

— Chut !

Le retour du vieil homme.

— Non, mais je rêve ou quoi ? Tout le monde parle ici et moi je dois me la fermer ? Y a une tête qui va bientôt voler, je le sens ! criai-je au vieil homme qui était choqué de mes paroles.

Itachi demanda immédiatement l'addition. Merde, j'avais fichu notre rendez-vous en l'air avec ma grande gueule et mes manières brutes ! Fait chier ! Je pris en vitesse le bouquet de fleurs dans le vase et suivis Itachi dans sa voiture, avec la tête toujours baissée. Assise sur mon siège, je regardai mes jambes, déprimée.

— Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? me demanda Itachi, après avoir démarré.

— J'ai gâché notre rendez-vous, soupirai-je.

— Tu n'as rien gâché, Sakura. Au contraire, tu l'as rendu plus drôle et plus vivant.

— Vraiment ? lui demandai-je avec espoir.

— Bien sûr, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

— Ok ! Où allons-nous maintenant ?

— Que dirais-tu que nous allions au cinéma ? Les jeunes de ton âge y vont toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, le vieux !

— Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

— Et moi je ne suis pas si jeune que ça.

Après cet argument, il soupira et me sourit. Heureusement que je n'avais croisé personne de mon entourage, sinon j'aurai été dans la merde intersidérale : ma mère m'aurait tuée, mon père aurait tué Itachi, et Sasori m'aurait chié dessus. C'était un beau tableau, tout ça.

Nous allâmes voir un film d'action. Les autres films ne me plaisaient pas et je m'étais souvenue qu'Itachi aimait les films d'actions. Je mentirais si je disais que j'avais suivi le film attentivement jusqu'au bout, mais avec un homme tel qu'Itachi juste à côté, c'était juste impossible.

Par contre, le pop corn et le soda, je les avais finis d'une traite. En sortant de salle, j'avais une énorme envie d'aller aux toilettes, j'avais couru comme une tarée pour arriver aux cabinets. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas couru devant Itachi avec une main entre les jambes. Maintenant, je passai pour une fille sale devant Itachi, la liste de mes travers était longue. À la fin de la journée, il me ramena dans une partie du parc éclairée par les lampadaires et les lucioles, un cadre vraiment romantique.

Et en plus il me tenait la main, main qui était devenue rapidement moite. Merde ! En plus, il ne voulait pas me la lâcher.

— Sakura, tes parents savent-ils pour nous ? demanda Itachi.

— Non, mais je crois qu'ils vont pas tarder à le savoir, et me tuer, et te tuer aussi par la même occasion.

— Si tu veux, je viendrai avec toi pour leur dire.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Alors, nous avons vraiment une relation ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, on ne l'a pas vraiment défini, dis-je. Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être ta petite amie… à moins que ce soit trop enfantin pour toi. Si c'est le cas, c'est pas grave.

— Non. Voudrais-tu un nom pour notre relation ? me demanda-t-il.

— J'aimerais, répondis-je, timide.

— Sakura, voudrais-tu être mienne ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, mais ça me plaisait, beaucoup.

— J'aimerais.

Il me déposa pas loin de chez moi, pour ne pas me faire cramer par mes parents.

— Combien de temps restes-tu à Konoha ? demandai-je.

— Pour un temps indéterminé.

— Tu es libre demain ?

— Oui.

— Alors ce sera à mon tour de te prendre en rendez-vous. Viens en tenue décontractée.

— Qu'as tu en tête ? m'interrogea-t-il.

— Ha ha, ça c'est un secret, dis-je, taquine, en sortant de son véhicule.

— Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras chez toi.

— C'est juste devant.

— J'aimerais être rassuré.

— D'accord. Et toi t'as intérêt à me répondre.

Je fermai la porte de sa voiture et allai devant chez moi. Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je tournai en vitesse la tête vers la route en entendant le moteur de la voiture d'Itachi. Il passait devant chez moi tout doucement, tout en regardant dans ma direction. Je lui fis un signe rapide et rentrai chez moi. Maman et Papa était assis devant la télé et Sasori dans sa chambre, peut-être.

— Alors comment était ta journée avec Ino, ma chérie ? demanda Papa.

— C'était super, fatigant, mais tu sais comment c'est avec Ino, mentis-je avec facilité.

— Allez, va te changer et te mettre à l'aise, Sakura, dit Maman, le dîner est presque prêt.

Je montai les escaliers et me rendis compte qu'en fait Sasori était dans les toilettes et non dans sa chambre. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai directement sur mon lit. Ouf, journée finie, mais journée magnifique ! Je me mis à sourire et à rouler sur mon lit tellement la joie s'infiltrait dans mon cœur.

J'avais enfin un copain ! Je fermai la porte pour me changer dans mon pyjama Poudlard – vive Gryffondor ! Merde, le message ! J'envoyai un message en vitesse à Itachi, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

— C'est qui le crasseux qui a chié sans tirer la chasse d'eau ?! hurla Maman depuis les toilettes.

— C'est Sasori ! criâmes Papa et moi en même temps.

— Merde ! répondit Sasori dans sa chambre.

J'entrouvris en vitesse ma porte pour voir Maman défoncer la porte de la chambre de Sasori et de le prendre par les oreilles pour qu'il aille tirer la chasse d'eau. Bien fait pour ta gueule, le crasseux ! Je refermai la porte de ma chambre et répondis au message d'Itachi avant que Maman ne m'appelle pour le dîner.

Je mangeai moins que d'habitude, puisque mon ventre était encore rempli de pop corn et de papillons.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je revins dans ma chambre et envoyai des messages à Ino pour lui raconter ma journée. De toute façon, elle aurait tout en détail le lundi matin dans le bus. Je reçus aussi un SMS de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Salut Sakura est-ce que tu pourrais te connecter sur Skype ?

Sakura : Ouais bien sûr :)

Ça arrivait souvent que l'on se parle tous les deux via Skype. Je parlais, il m'écoutait et vice versa. À peine je me connectais qu'il m'envoyait une demande vidéo.

— Salut Sasuke ça va ?

— Hmm… et toi ?

— Super ! Sinon, tu voulais me dire un truc ?

D'un coup, je le vis changer de comportement. Il parut gêné et incertain. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

— En fait, je… pour tout te dire… Écoute-moi, Sakura, d'accord ? Parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois.

— Euh… d'accord, dis-moi.

Il parut prendre une profonde respiration.

— Je, je je t'…

Puis plus rien, le noir complet. Qui avait éteint la lumière ?

— Maman y a une coupure de courant ! Cria Sasori de sa chambre

— Oui, je sais ! Kizashi, passe-moi la lampe torche, je vais voir le disjoncteur !

Des fois, j'avais l'impression que ma mère était mon père et inversement. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient échangé leurs rôles. Mais en attendant, je ne pus pas entendre ce que voulait me dire Sasuke. Je lui envoyai un message pour lui faire savoir.

 _Sakura_ : Dsl j'ai une panne de courant, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

 _Sasuke_ : Rien de spécial.

Ok… Je crois qu'il est bipolaire. Mais bon, passons. Si c'était si important que ça, il m'aurait appelée sur mon portable, non ? En attendant, je n'avais rien à faire. Mon portable était déchargé et je pouvais même pas le charger en attendant. Je me mis à ma fenêtre et regardai dehors, avec la brise du soir sur mon visage. Juste devant la maison, je vis un silhouette. Un tueur ? Un voyeur ? Ah, mais non c'était Tobirama Senju.

J'avais encore beaucoup de gêne à être en face de lui, mais un jour, trois mois auparavant, il avait réussi à m'attraper dans un coin pour pouvoir me parler. Il s'était excusé auprès de moi, et j'en avais fait de même. Le fait de l'avoir ignoré était vraiment gamin de ma part. Mais maintenant ça va, je lui disais bonjour dans la rue et on se parlait souvent par téléphone. Il était vraiment gentil quand on apprenait à le connaître. Bon, je l'avoue, j'étais quand même attirée par lui, mais il y avait Itachi dans l'équation.

— Tobirama-sama, vous faites une petite promenade ?! criai-je en agitant mon bras à ma fenêtre pour attirer son attention.

Il me regarda et sourit légèrement avant de me faire un signe de la main. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Maman et Papa étaient dans la cave pour remettre la lumière en marche, j'ouvris la porte de la maison et circulai dans l'allée pour me poster devant Tobirama.

— Bonsoir Sakura, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

— Super ! Et vous ?

— Bien. Je viens de rentrer d'un voyage d'affaires.

— Vraiment ? Vous devriez vous reposer, alors. Si vous voulez je peux vous offrir à boire ? proposai-je, moi et ma gentillesse.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

— D'accord. Ah, la lumière est revenue ! constatai-je en voyant du coin de l'œil les lumières du salon.

— Alléluia ! cria Sasori dans sa chambre.

Même de là, je pouvais entendre sa voix.

— Je vais devoir y aller. Envoyez-moi un message quand vous serez chez vous, dis-je avant de me tourner vers la maison.

D'un coup, je sentis l'étreinte de Tobirama. Il me faisait un câlin et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule droite. Pendant quelques secondes, nous restâmes figés, lui avec sa tête sur mon épaule et moi raide, parce qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et parce que sa tête pesait lourdement sur moi.

— Je t'attendrai, Sakura, quoi qu'il arrive, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Puis, son étreinte se desserra aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En me retournant, je le vis s'en aller rapidement sans tourner la tête vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

* * *

TADA ! Voilà la fin du chapitre et je fangirl encore mais de malade ! J'ai quand même réussi à caser les trois prétendants de Sakura et le rendez-vous aussi. Et je suis vraiment fière de ce que j'ai fais, avec mon logiciel je vois que j'ai fais 11 pages donc fanfiction. net te fous pas de ma gueule à me dire que j'ai fait 3,000 mots à tout casser.

Donc, sinon, dites-moi en commentaire tout ce que vous avez pu aimer dans ce chapitre et ce que vous n'avez peut-être pas apprécié.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 15

Voilà le chapitre quinze ! Cette fois-ci, il y aura beaucoup de chose et de points de vue, dont deux en plus qui devront vous plaire. Ça m'a pris deux jours pour taper ce chapitre, donc normalement il doit être assez long, mais je suis contente de l'avoir écris. Personnellement, le point de vue à la première personne est mon préféré. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai l'impression que le précédent chapitre ne vous a pas beaucoup plu, pour tout vous dire. Pour savoir si un chapitre plaît eh bien, je lis commentaires sur ce chapitre. Ça peut paraître bête, mais quand je vois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de commentaires, je me dis que personne n'a aimé. C'est l'insécurité du romancier ! Mais bon, je vais pas me laisser abattre par ça. Je vous aime tout de même !

 _Yassuochan_ : Moi aussi, j'adore leur rendez-vous ! Avec Sakura, tout est plus marrant, mais elle était tout aussi nerveuse, son premier rendez-vous, et en plus de ça avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle. J'aurais été pareille qu'elle sauf que j'aurai parlé tellement vite que personne ne m'aurait compris. Mais avec Sasuke c'était qu'un petit avant goût. Dans le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura pas que le second rendez-vous, mais aussi des points de vue autres que ceux de Sakura et d'Itachi. Eh bien, je ne l'ai peut-être pas précisé dans la fiction, mais comme Sasuke n'a aucun ami à part le groupe de Sakura et qu'il est plus proche de Naruto et Sakura, il leur dit plus de choses, enfin surtout à Sakura puisque Naruto n'est pas très intelligent — on va dire que je suis mesquine, à le rabaisser comme ça. C'est le charme des Haruno ! J'aime bien les Sakura harem, et c'est vrai qu'elle a des admirateurs, mais de la à mettre un harem, je ne sais pas, puisqu'elle connait ses sentiments envers Itachi. Mais peut-être qu'elle aura des coups de cœurs. Enfin, honnêtement, je sais pas. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

 _Saitera_ : Il arrive à analyser les gens facilement et rapidement, il savait parfaitement comment elle allait réagir. Moi aussi je me suis tapé un fou rire quand j'ai imaginé la scène. Pour Sasuke, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il voulait dire et bien plus. Oh, merci c'est super chou ! Moi aussi, j'adore Tobirama et c'est dommage qu'on ne le voie pas assez dans le manga ou dans d'autres fictions mais, petit secret entre nous, il y aura son point de vue dans ce chapitre, mais motus et bouche cousue ! Je me la ferme, tu te la fermes.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 12/11/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

— Je suis rentré, Tobirama.

— Bienvenue, Hashirama.

Ce fut mon frère, habillé pour la nuit avec un verre d'eau en main, qui m'accueillit au composé. Il vivait depuis quelques années avec sa femme, Mito du clan Uzumaki, mais il m'avait obligé à emménager dans leur maison pour ne pas me sentir seul dans notre vieille maison d'enfance, au bord du composé. Toute la famille n'était pas recluse dans le composé, beaucoup étaient dispatchés dans tout Konoha. Nous étions assez libres et aptes à faire ce que nous voulions, nous n'étions pas reclus comme les Hyuga ou bien pire, les Uchiha.

Cette famille infâme, pour qui l'argent et la notoriété avaient bien plus de valeur à leurs yeux que les liens familiaux... Nous avions été assez chanceux qu'ils aient décidé de déménager pour Kumo. J'enlevai mes chaussures et enfilai mes pantoufles, puis posai mon manteau sur le portemanteau.

— Alors, où étais-tu ? demanda Hashirama.

— Nulle part, répondis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

— Oh, tu étais parti voir Sakura, c'est ça ? Petit cachottier, dit-il sur un ton taquin.

Je me crispai quand il toucha un point sensible, Sakura. Avec cette jeune fille, tout pouvait arriver, et avec son sourire, elle pouvait vous demander n'importe quoi, vous le feriez sur le champ. Cette fille était tout un phénomène à elle-même : elle riait à longueur de journée, ses yeux pétillaient en permanence, elle était bruyante, exagérait, ne savait pas tenir sa langue, elle était colérique, mais cette fille m'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

J'avais depuis longtemps accepté mes sentiments envers elle, parce que, bon sang je connaissais cette enfant depuis le primaire ! Depuis la maternelle, ce groupe de gosses se connaissait et restait ensemble. Cette jeune fille faisait les quatre cents coups avec son frère aîné. Cette jeune fille avait la gentillesse de son père et le caractère de sa mère et cette jeune fille m'avait à ses pieds.

Elle avait dix-huit ans et moi, je n'étais qu'un vieil homme de trente-cinq ans, j'avais pratiquement le double de son âge. Mais je continuais à subir ce rongement au cœur à cause de mes sentiments, je lui avais pratiquement fait une déclaration à peine une heure auparavant ! Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, j'avais fait mon choix : je la courtiserais. Je priais pour qu'elle accepte mes sentiments, et qu'un jour je puisse lui passer la bague au doigt. C'était une promesse silencieuse.

— Hashirama, le menaçai-je.

Il avançait sur une pente glissante.

— Oui c'est mon prénom, répondit-il en souriant.

Je soupirai. Nous étions à l'opposé dans nos caractères : tandis que j'étais terre à terre et assez strict, Hashirama, lui, était souvent dans les nuages et souriait naïvement pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je pouvais même entendre son rire à l'autre bout de la maison à certains moments. Depuis notre enfance, nous étions très proches. Nous avions perdu deux autres frères dans une guerre futile avec les Uchiha. Nos deux frères en avaient payés de leur vie, ils n'avaient pas mérité cela. Ils étaient tout aussi jeunes que nous.

Durant la dernière altercation avec les Uchiha, j'avais souillé mes mains du sang d'Izuna Uchiha, le petit frère du récent leader de la famille, Madara. Il fut un temps où, quand nous n'étions que des enfants insouciants, Hashirama et Madara étaient amis, mais ce temps était révolu depuis des années. Nous étions des adultes qui connaissaient la valeur d'une vie et la perte d'un être cher. Jamais plus je ne laisserais un membre qui m'était cher mourir sous mes yeux.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je à Hashirama.

— Oh, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à propos de tes amourettes, me taquina-t-il

— Pas ce soir.

— Suis-je vraiment de mauvaise compagnie pour que tu ne veuilles rien me dire ? demanda-t-il, déprimé.

— Bon, très bien ! J'ai décidé de courtiser Sakura, avouai-je après un effort immense.

Je vis son visage et son humeur changer radicalement après mes paroles, et puis d'un coup, il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras. Plus rapide que lui j'avais déjà anticipé ses gestes et je tins à une main son visage en larmes loin de moi.

— J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! Tu vas enfin connaître les joies de la vie conjugale, mon frère ! cria-t-il.

— Arrête de crier ou ta femme viendra te tirer les oreilles, le prévins-je avec un visage neutre.

— Tobirama, je suis si heureux pour toi ! Tu as toujours été seul et maintenant tu vas enfin être avec la femme que tu aimes ! pleura-t-il de plus belle.

— J'ai seulement dit que j'allais la courtiser je n'ai pas dis que j'allais me marier dans l'immédiat.

— Mais c'est ce que tu aimerais ?

Je laissai la réponse en suspens. Il connaissait déjà ma réponse. Bien sûr qu'à mon âge j'aimerais pouvoir me marier, emménager avec ma femme et avoir des enfants ! Mais la femme que je convoitais n'avait que dix-huit ans et n'avait pas encore fini sa scolarité, et il était fort probable qu'elle me trouvait vieux et dégoûtant d'aspirer de tels sentiments à son égard.

— Allez viens, nous allons prier, dis-je à Hashirama pour terminer notre conversation.

Il reprit un visage sérieux et hocha la tête puis me suivit dans le couloir familial. Nous entâmes dans une grande salle où nous accueillirent les visages de Kawarama et Itama, nos deux jeunes frères morts. Leur sourire figé sur du papier glacé, moi et Hashirama nous assîmes devant l'autel à leur effigie et nous priâmes en silence.

Ils n'avaient même pas quinze ans quand ils étaient morts. Trop jeunes, trop innocents, trop insouciants. Aucun jour ne passait sans que je pense à eux. À leur mort, Mère avait été inconsolable. Père était mort quelques années plus tard à cause de la vieillesse mais lui non plus n'avait pas pu oublier ses deux autres fils morts à cause d'une stupide querelle entre familles rivales.

Mère avait pu mourir heureuse après avoir assisté au mariage d'Hashirama et de Mito. Elle était morte dans son sommeil pendant leur lune de miel. Je l'avais découverte le matin-même quand j'étais venu pour lui apporter son repas et lui faire voir le lever du jour. Une autre perte pour la famille, mais je savais que cela allait arriver, j'avais déjà anticipé l'inévitable. Je m'étais autorisé à pleurer pour ma mère, je n'avais versé aucune larmes depuis la mort de mes frères.

Je brûlai de l'encens pour purifier l'air et leurs âmes, parties trop vite. Après cela, je laissais Hashirama rejoindre sa femme endormie dans leur chambre tandis que j'entrai dans ma douche personnelle pour me vider l'esprit et nettoyer mon corps. Je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps tout en posant mon front contre le mur de la douche.

N'importe où j'allais, n'importe où j'étais, elle arrivait toujours à s'incruster dans mes pensées. Dans les rues, j'arrivais toujours à la croiser bien que, des fois, je l'avoue, je la suivais. C'était un plaisir honteux qui m'était venu depuis un moment. J'aimais la savoir en sécurité dans mon champ de vision. Parce qu'elle pouvait ramener les problèmes chez elle en un claquement de doigt. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour l'histoire du chien qui avait, à deux seconde près, mordu le postérieur du gosse Uzumaki.

Mais il y avait aussi la situation avec la maison abandonnée à la périphérique de la ville. Cette maison avait beaucoup de secrets, beaucoup de choses enfermées en ses portes. Si je n'avais pas été là, que serait-il arrivé à Sakura ? Je préférais ne pas y penser. Pour l'instant, elle allait bien et était chez elle en sécurité avec ses parents et son frère.

Je rêvais d'elle jour et nuit. Le jour, je me remémorais son sourire et nos instants passés ensemble. La nuit, je rêvais honteusement de son corps si petit, si fragile, mais si magnifique. Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle avait su à quoi je pensais quand je regardais ses yeux ? Dans les jours où je suivais ses pas quand elle sortait dehors, je prenais des photos d'elle, sous n'importe quelle forme, parce que dans n'importe quelle situation, n'importe quelle expression de visage qu'elle avait, elle restait magnifique.

Je coupai l'eau et sortis en tenue d'Adam de la cabine de douche. La buée recouvrait le miroir de la salle de bain, je passai ma main sur la surface de celui-ci. Je pus alors voir sur mon torse les cicatrices de mes batailles. Certaines étaient au niveau ma taille. Sur ma région sud-est, je voyais un début de poils pubiens de la couleur de mes cheveux. Puis, je regardai mon portable posé sur le lavabo. Oserais-je le faire ?

* * *

Bon sang ! Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je ruminai dans mon coin. Elle avait eu une coupure de courant. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre. Peut-être Dieu n'avait-il pas voulu que je fasse ma déclaration, mais j'avais prévu de la faire... Non ! Il fallait que je la fasse. Mais comment ? C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux.

Dans le clan, on ne pouvait tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois dans notre vie. C'était pour cela que certaines personnes dans le clan se mariaient dans la famille ou pour d'autres, restaient célibataires pendant un long moment, voire jusqu'à leur mort. Notre cœur pouvait connaître un amour immense comme le contraire : une haine incommensurable.

Et j'étais tombé amoureux de Sakura Haruno, la fille la plus ennuyante, joyeuse, souriante, marrante, colérique, avec le plus grand cœur que cette terre avait pu accueillir. Elle rayonnait comme un soleil. Rien que de penser à elle, mes joues commençaient à se réchauffer toute seule et devenir rouge. Merde, un Uchiha ne rougit pas !

Ce serait un mélange assez étrange, un Uchiha et une Haruno réunis, mais ce cadre était réconfortant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Elle n'avait même pas capté que je lui faisais une déclaration d'amour, elle était vraiment aveugle en ce qui concernait l'amour… Elle ne voyait pas les gens qui la regardait et l'admirait.

Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Mais la question était : si je lui avouais mes sentiments, les accepteraient-elles ? M'aimerait-elle ? Ou piétinerait-elle mon cœur ? Non, Sakura n'était pas comme ça, même si elle n'aimait pas une personne comme la personne l'aurait voulu, elle ferait en sorte de ménager ses sentiments et de ne pas la brusquer.

Elle était ce genre de fille, à penser aux autres avant elle — à part quand cela concernait de la nourriture, elle était intraitable. Et malgré sa petite taille, elle était féroce et ses poings pouvaient faire de sacrés dégât. Il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Et avec son frère, elle était bien pire.

Mais pour ses amis, elle aurait tout fait, des sacrifices petits comme énormes, à l'étendue de son cœur. Mais après l'échec de l'appel vidéo, comment pourrais-je lui avouer mes sentiments ? Je l'avais fais sur un coup de tête. Au début, j'étais assez confiant mais, quand j'ai appuyé sur l'appel vidéo, mon courage commençait déjà à partir en fumer. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son sourire rayonnant que j'avais trouvé le courage d'avouer l'inavouable.

Et voilà où j'en étais, allongé sur le dos dans mon lit à fixer, exaspéré, le plafond blanc immaculé de ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune expérience en ce qui concernait l'amour, comment allais-je m'y prendre avec Sakura ? Mère ! Si je parlais à une femme, elle me donnerait de bons conseils et, j'espère, ne se moquerait pas de moi.

Je sortis de ma chambre. À cette heure-ci, Mère devait être dans la cuisine à boire une tasse de thé chaud accompagné de quelques carrés de chocolats, et c'est comme ça que je la trouvais dans la cuisine avec un magazine culinaire devant ses yeux. Elle lisait joyeusement son livre en sirotant son thé, puis me vit à la porte et me fit ce sourire affectueux qu'elle seule pouvait faire.

— Mon chéri, qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Mère, pourrais-je vous demander des conseils ?

— Oui, bien sûr, Sasuke, dit-elle, légèrement étonnée.

Je m'assis sur une chaise haute en face d'elle et triturai mes doigts nerveusement.

— Alors, que veux tu me dire, Sasuke ? Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ta mère.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

— Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'aimerais savoir... comment fait-on pour avouer à une fille qu'on l'aime ? Enfin comment fait-on pour qu'elle nous aime ? Enfin oui... non, hmm...

Je me remettais à balbutier n'importe quoi... Je regardai Mère, qui avait une réaction à laquelle je m'attendais pas tellement. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles plein les yeux et les mains posées en poing sur sa joue droite.

— Enfin, mon garçon est amoureux ! s'extasia-t-elle.

— Mère !

Si elle se mettait à crier, toute la maison serait réveillée. Je ne parle pas seulement de Père mais aussi des serviteurs qui dormaient dans des chambres d'amis. Mais cela ne découragea pas Mère de parler avec enthousiasme du fait que son garçon était devenu un grand homme.

— Désolée Sasuke, mais je suis tellement heureuse. Si tu aimes une fille, elle doit le savoir immédiatement. Si continues à la faire attendre, un autre prendra ta place et tu le regretteras le restant de ta vie, me dit-elle affectueusement mais avec plus de sérieux.

— Mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire, avouai-je, incertain.

— Ce n'est pas la façon dont tu lui dis qui compte, mais de la façon dont tu transmets tes sentiments. Je présume que cette fille n'est pas de Kumo ?

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

— Ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de l'appeler ou — comment on dit ? — lui envoyer un sms ? C'est ça ! Eh bien, dis-lui tes sentiments grâce à ce système.

Je réfléchis à ce que disait Mère : ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen, mais je devais faire avec pour le moment.

— Merci, Mère, de vos conseils, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

— Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me vouvoyer, Itachi et toi ? Je suis votre mère. Et quel est le prénom de cette jeune fille ?

— Sakura, avouai-je après une pause.

Mère posa un doigt sur son menton et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer, découragée.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

— Non, rien. Ce prénom m'est familier, mais elle ne doit pas être la seule Sakura au Japon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne pense pas.

— Bonne nuit, Sasuke, me dit Mère en embrassant ma joue.

— Bonne nuit, Mère.

Avec le courage en main, arrivé dans ma chambre, je pris mon portable et restai figé devant le numéro de Sakura. Je pris une profonde respiration et fis ce que je devais faire.

* * *

— Tu rentres déjà ? entendis-je dire Kisame qui était assis sur son lit, dans la chambre d'hôtel avec en face de lui, la télévision à écran plasma.

— Hmm...

— Alors, ton rendez-vous ?

— Hmm...

— Arrête avec tes hmm et m'ignore pas, dis-moi tout, exigea-t-il après avoir posé son immense part de pizza dans sa boite en carton déjà vide.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

— Tout. Alors, c'est vraiment une ado ?

— Elle a dix-huit ans Kisame, soupirai-je pour contredire sa pensée.

— Elle est quand même jeune… Je savais pas que t'étais dans le lolicon, rit-il.

— Kisame, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et je ne préfère pas savoir. Mais aujourd'hui était fantastique, même si j'ai tout raté.

— Comment ça ?

— Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est la faire fuir, au restaurant elle était mal à l'aise et regardait partout, et c'est elle qui avait peur d'avoir gâché le dîner alors que c'est moi, j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son environnement, et au cinéma elle n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. Quand le film s'est terminé, elle s'est enfui quand j'ai essayé de lui prendre la main.

Je fus accueilli par le silence et le visage ébahi de Kisame quand je levai la tête.

— C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, avoua-t-il, encore hagard. Sérieux, Itachi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Elle est jeune c'est sûr qu'elle doit être mal à l'aise, mais les cinq uniques minutes où j'ai pu la voir, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dégoutée par toi. Sinon vous allez vous revoir ?

— Hm. Demain.

Je me levai et allai me doucher tandis que Kisame finissait son reste de pizza. Cette journée n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, Sakura était bien plus belle et rayonnante en chair et en os. Elle m'avait ébloui et pas moi seulement, elle était indifférente aux regards des autres hommes dans la rue. Cette journée n'était pas parfaite, mais Sakura l'avait rendue inoubliable.

À certains moments, je repensais aux circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, à cause de l'alcool et de beaucoup trop d'audace. Cela avait abouti à un appel vidéo beaucoup trop osé pour un homme de vingt-cinq ans et une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Et depuis, ces images restaient en permanence dans mon esprit, sa chair si belle, sa poitrine douce et voluptueuse, et sa féminité brillante et rose. Si magnifique.

Mais en la rencontrant, mon cœur savait ce qu'il voulait : Sakura à ses côtés.

* * *

Je contemplai avec un air rêveur le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais réussi à cacher derrière mon dos en rentrant chez moi. Les pétales étaient si beaux et rouges, et l'odeur qui en émanait était si douce et florale. Mon cœur commençait à tambouriner.

Pour l'instant, toute la famille était encore éveillée et chacun était dans sa chambre. Enfin, j'entendais Sasori faire des bruits chelous dans sa chambre, Oh Mon Dieu ! Me dites pas qu'il faisait _bang bang in the room_ ?!

Je pris en vitesse mon portable et sortis doucement de ma chambre. Quel con, il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte. Je poussai légèrement la porte, et le spectacle qui m'accueillit était horrible, traumatisant, enfin tout ce que vous voulez.

 _Sasori a l'âge pour ce genre de choses, Sakura._

 _Regarde bien après on en reparlera._

 _Oh mon Dieu !_

 _Voilà._

Attendez que j'explique. Donc Sasori, mon grand frère, était en train de danser sur le générique d'Hannah Montana avec en guise de micro une banane, et c'est pas tout : il était en slip. J'essayai de contenir mon rire et de prendre une vidéo de ce moment inoubliable. Pendant deux minutes, je continuai comme ça avant de faire connaître ma présence. J'ouvris délicatement la porte.

— Je savais pas que t'étais comme ça, Sasori, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de tes amis quand ils verront ça.

Sa réaction fut encore plus marrante que la vidéo en elle-même. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

— Sakura ! cria-t-il en chargeant comme un taureau.

— Essaye de m'attraper, face de pet ! le narguai-je.

Et je rentrai direct dans ma chambre en fermant en vitesse la porte, et comme un débile il fonça dedans. J'ouvris la porte et regardai un spectacle vraiment triste : Sasori allongé par terre avec le cul au ciel et la tête à même le sol. Je continuai de filmer.

— Voici Sasori dans son environnement de tous les jours…

— Je t'ai eue, la naine ! cria-t-il en m'empoignant le pied droit et en me balançant par terre.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'était retrouvés par terre à essayer de tuer l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos des bagarres pendant la nuit ? dit Maman à la porte avec un regard assassin.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, Maman ! On joue simplement ! répondit Sasori effrayé

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête pour appuyer sa réponse, mais c'était peine perdue. Je déglutis en voyant la cuillère en bois de maman dans ses mains on allait mourir.

Vingt minutes après, je me massais le postérieur et essayais de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Punaise, elle n'avait pas perdu la main, ça faisait mal. Mais Sasori avait bien pire que moi, il était seulement en slip, aucun vêtement n'avait pu le protéger de la fureur de maman.

Mais bon, maintenant, il était tard et je devais dormir pour être en forme pour notre second rendez-vous avec Itachi. Mes joues commençaient à être rouge. Mon petit ami, j'ai un petit ami. J'arrivais pas encore à le croire ! Mais j'espérais qu'il aimerait ce que j'avais préparé pour lui le lendemain… et s'il trouvait ça trop puéril et enfantin ?

 _Tu m'écoutes ou pas quand je te parle ? Itachi n'est pas comme ça._

 _C'est bon, j'ai le droit de douter, non ?_

Mais bon demain serait une belle journée en perspective.

 _Brrrr_

Tiens, on m'envoyait un message ? En fait, je n'en avais pas un, mais quatre, dont un était de Tenten.

 _Tenten_ : Demain, tu vas au dojo ?

Je décidai de lui répondre.

 _Sakura_ : Non, je peux pas, désolée, mais la prochaine fois, promis :)

 _Tenten_ : Pas de soucis :)

Le second était d'Ino.

 _Ino_ : C'est bon, j'ai posté la vidéo !

 _Sakura_ : À la bonne heure ! Je verrai ça demain :)

 _Ino_ : Je posterai le bêtisier demain.

Ino avait une chaîne youtube, et sur cette chaîne elle postait, les trois quarts du temps, des tutos makeup, et ça marchait plutôt bien avec 17 000 abonnés. Depuis quelque temps, elle avait décidé de poster des vidéos parodiques, ou alors sur certains personnages célèbres. En gros, sa première vidéo était celle de la Reine des neiges, ou Elsa et sa sœur chantaient à tour de rôle les chansons du film. Bien sûr, c'étaient les chansons originales et, comme Ino était fan de ce film, elle avait joué le rôle d'Elsa. Devinez qui avait joué le rôle d'Anna ? Moi. Ino m'avait fait porter le costume et la perruque qui allait avec, elle m'a aussi maquillée pour la vidéo.

Quand on voyait le résultat en vidéo, on pouvait se dire que ç'avait été rapide et tout mais pas du tout ! Ça nous avait pris tout un après-midi pour faire les prises, Kiba était derrière la caméra et nous, nous jouions comme dans le script d'Ino. Il y avait eu d'autres vidéos, Ino avait aussi fait Mulan et on avait presque supplié à genoux Tenten pour jouer le rôle, ce qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté quand on lui avait dit qu'elle ferait des prises d'arts martiaux devant la caméra.

On avait même fait Pocahontas et j'avais dû jouer le rôle avec une autre perruque sur la tête et des lentilles de contact. C'était Naruto qui avait incarné John Smith et cela lui allait à ravir. Ensuite, il y avait eu Ariel, c'était le rôle le plus dur que j'avais pu faire, puisque j'étais avec une queue de poisson, tout au long de la journée, et encore avec une perruque et des lentilles bleues et Naruto jouait le rôle du prince, lui aussi avait une perruque.

Dans une des vidéos, on avait même remplacé la voix de la princesse originale et on avait demandé à Hinata de nous prêter sa voix, parce qu'Hinata avait la voix d'un ange tombé du ciel, la voix la plus magnifique au monde. Et dans tous les commentaires qu'Ino avait reçus, il n'y avait que des compliments. Mais bien sûr, Hinata ne pouvait pas se montrer dans une vidéo, surtout ce genre de vidéos.

La dernière vidéo en date était un CMV sur les Winx. Je jouais le rôle de Bloom, avec encore une fois une perruque et des lentilles de couleur, plus un costume oriental où l'on voyait mon bide mais grâce à Hinata, avec qui j'avais confectionné ce vêtement, on avait pu ajouter un voile pour cacher mon nombril. Dans le rôle masculin, il y avait encore Naruto, qui jouait Valtor. Dans la vidéo, c'était comme un jeu du chat et de la souris : dans mon rôle, je fuyais Naruto tandis que lui essayait de m'attraper, il y avait même une danse dans la vidéo, et tout ça sur un air oriental.

 _Sakura_ : J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Et t'as prévue quoi pour les autres vidéos ?

 _Ino_ : Après ça, je vais faire une vidéo sur Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Ulquiorra et Inoue et peut-être Aladdin, faut que je voie encore, mais avant je dois continuer mes tutos. Oh et j'ai postée une vidéo tout à l'heure pour que les gens posent des questions. Viens chez moi samedi prochain, je préviendrai les autres aussi, plein de gens vont aussi poser des questions sur vous.

 _Sakura_ : Ok ! Tiens-moi au courant.

Les deux autres messages étaient de Sasuke et de Tobirama Senju. C'est quand même bizarre de recevoir un SMS de leur part après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, parce que, curieuse que je suis, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce que voulait me dire Sasuke sur Skype, et quelle était la signification des paroles de Tobirama, mais en fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû voir leur message.

 _Sasuke_ : Sakura, c'est difficile pour moi de le dire donc je me lance : je t'aime.

 _Tobirama_ :(Vous a envoyé une photo) Je ne pense pas que tu aies compris mes paroles de ce soir, mais, Sakura Haruno, j'ai décidé de te courtiser, mon cœur est à toi.

 _Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il a envoyé une photo de lui torse nu ?!_

Black out complet.

* * *

Je me garais pas loin de la maison de Sakura pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Sakura ne m'avait toujours pas dit si elle avait informé ses parents de notre relation et je ne voulais aucunement qu'elle soit en froid avec sa famille. Cette matinée était passée trop lentement pour moi : Kisame avait préféré sortir la journée. Il aimait beaucoup Konoha, du fait que l'air soit plus clair et purifié qu'à Kumo, et que les gens ne le regardaient pas de travers quand il marchait nonchalamment dans la rue, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Ça le changeait énormément et il voulait en profiter le plus possible avant de retourner dans la morosité de Kumo. S'il pouvait, il déménagerait à Konoha mais s'il le faisait, qui prendrait la suite de l'entreprise familiale ? Sa mère ne connaissait rien du monde maritime et ses grands-parents étaient bien trop âgés pour reprendre la boutique.

Je décidai d'envoyer un message à Sakura pour l'informer de ma venue. Même si cela faisait quelques années que j'utilisais un portable, j'avais encore du mal à l'utiliser, surtout les nouveaux smartphones tactiles que l'on appelle iPhone. Sur un conseil de Shisui, j'avais acheté un de leur derniers modèles, mais celui-ci était très compliqué. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de tant de place pour des applications quand j'avais seulement besoin d'appeler un contact et d'envoyer un message à un proche ?

 _Sakura_ : J'arrive !

J'attendis patiemment dans ma voiture qu'elle vienne. Je la vis courir au loin après avoir passé la barrière de buissons de son voisin, toujours aussi belle et rayonnante. Mon cœur se réchauffa à sa vue. Je sortis de ma voiture pour l'accueillir. Aujourd'hui, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche à manches courtes assez bouffantes qui lui arrivait à mi-genoux et portait des sandales aux pieds. Elle était tellement mignonne.

— Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, timide.

En levant la tête, la différence de taille est vraiment grande.

— Mieux maintenant, lui avouai-je.

Elle rougissait de plus belle et regardait le sol, vraiment adorable. Elle était encore plus nerveuse que la veille, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Par rapport à hier, elle n'avait aucune broche sur les cheveux et ceux-ci étaient complètement lâchés, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. J'aurais tant aimé les toucher.

— Alors, où veux-tu aller ? lui demandai-je après un petit silence.

— Ah oui ! Alors, aujourd'hui, on va faire une randonnée en forêt. Heureusement que je t'ai dit de venir en tenue décontractée, me dit-elle en regardant ma tenue.

J'avais fait comme elle m'avait conseillé : j'avais choisi un fin pull noir et un pantalon que je portais souvent pour mes entraînements de Taijutsu avec Shisui, Obito et Sasuke. J'avais opté pour des baskets au lieu de mes chaussures italiennes.

— Une randonnée ? répétai-je.

— Yep ! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien de bien méchant, mais il faut aller à la sortie de la ville pour y accéder, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Eh bien, d'accord, guide-moi, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Je lui pris délicatement la main. Je la sentis se crisper et se détendre un peu juste après. Merde ! J'avais du être trop brusque, trop direct. Je la guidai devant la porte du siège passager et lui ouvrit la porte en gentleman que j'étais. Elle s'installa comme hier dans la voiture et me sourit timidement. J'allai sur mon siège et démarrai la voiture dans la direction vers laquelle elle voulait que j'aille.

Pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles je conduisais, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, aucun de nous ne parlait. J'aurais aimé dire quelque chose mais, en général, c'était Sakura qui commençait la conversation.

— Alors ? commença-t-on en même temps.

Nous nous regardâmes, surpris, avant que Sakura ne rît et que je sourisse doucement. Au moins, nous avions brisé la glace.

— Tu voulais dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris un visage serein.

— À toi l'honneur, dis-je en regardant la route.

— Hmm... ta soirée s'est bien passée, hier ?

— Ma soirée ? Hn, je suis rentré à mon hôtel et j'ai discuté un bref moment avec mon ami avant de prendre ma douche et de me coucher. Et toi ?

— Moi ? J'ai couru en vitesse dans ma chambre pour que mes parents ne voient le bouquet de fleurs. Avant de manger, Maman a crié dans les toilettes « C'est qui le crasseux qui a chier sans tirer la chasse d'eau ?! ». Je te laisse deviner qui était le fautif, et donc Maman l'a puni. Ensuite, il y a eu une panne de courant chez moi puis j'ai envoyé des messages à mes amies. Voilà !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire après sa tirade. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rire que je ne pouvais contenir. Cette fille serait ma mort un jour. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se rapprocher doucement de moi, ébahi.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois rire comme ça, j'aime ton rire, dit-elle, fascinée.

— Comment ne puis-je pas rire avec ton humour ? répondis-je en souriant.

Elle rougissait et souriait, contente, mais il y avait un hic dans l'histoire : pourquoi, dans tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose ? Mon travail prenait trop le dessus sur mes émotions et ma vie quotidienne. Je laissai ça de côté et continuai ma route.

— C'est là ! Gare-toi ici, me dit-elle en pointant du doigt la lisière de la forêt.

Nous étions vraiment en dehors de la ville, où il n'y avait aucune habitation, seulement de la verdure et des arbres à perte de vue. C'était vraiment nouveau pour moi, mais j'adorais ça. Je garai ma voiture au bord de la route. Il y avait un bout de terre assez large pour accueillir ma voiture sans que je ne gêne la circulation.

— J'espère que t'as pas pris ton téléphone avec toi ? demanda Sakura quand je lui ouvris la portière passager.

— Si, pourquoi ?

— Un conseil d'ami, laisse-le dans la voiture, sinon tu risques de ne pas revenir avec.

Je ne posai pas de questions et laissai mon portable dans la boîte à gants. Je n'en avais pas besoin si je recevais un appel, la messagerie était là pour prendre le message. Aujourd'hui était l'un de mes jours de congés bien mérité, que je passais avec ma petite amie. J'aime beaucoup cette pensée. En retournant à côté de Sakura, je vis qu'elle était pieds nus, elle n'avait plus ses sandales.

— Pourquoi as-tu enlevé tes chaussures ? lui demandai-je, inquiet.

— Tu comprendras après, répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

— Tu pourrais t'écorcher la plante des pieds.

— C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, mais... tu fais quoi ?!

— Eh bien, avec moi, ce sera la dernière fois, lui dis-je en la hissant dans mes bras.

Elle rougissait encore plus qu'avant et essayait de descendre de mes bras mais c'était peine perdue, je ne la lâcherais pas, je la portais comme une mariée.

— Alors, par où allons-nous ? demandai-je.

— Par là, indiqua-t-elle du bout du doigt avec un air boudeur.

Je marchai un moment avec la chaleur de son corps près de mon torse. Elle est si chaude et si douce, et tellement légère, elle ne pesait rien dans mes bras. Tout au long de notre promenade, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de parler. C'était un silence relaxant, mais j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix.

— C'est là ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Nous débouchâmes devant une grande clairière où s'écoulait une grande rivière. Sur le bord était amarré un canoë.

— Pose-moi, Itachi !

Je la posai délicatement sur le sol, herbeux par rapport au chemin où seule la terre retournée nous avait accueillis. Sakura courut vers le canoë.

— Alors, tu viens ? cria-t-elle en agitant sa main grande ouverte vers moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Encore dans l'incompréhension, je la rejoignis devant le canoë.

— Alors comme ça, nous allons faire du canoë, constatai-je.

— Yep ! Ce canoë, je l'ai construis avec mes amis, il y quelque temps. Il est solide, et il peut contenir quatre personnes ! Allez, monte ! me dit-elle en embarquant dans ledit canoë.

— Tu es certaine que nous serons en sécurité ? demandai-je.

— Tu me fais confiance ? me dit-elle, sérieuse, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

La question ne se posait pas, je n'avais pas à réfléchir.

— Bien sûr, lui dis-je.

— Alors monte, John Smith !

— Où allons-nous, Pocahontas ? continuai-je avec elle en allant dans la barque.

J'étais un peu trop grand, mais si je calais bien mes jambes ça devrait aller.

— Au détour de la rivière, dit-elle en me tendant une rame.

Puis, elle prit la sienne et nous éloigna du bord de la rivière. Je commençai à ramer avec elle avec un peu plus d'énergie, pour ne pas la fatiguer à cause de mon poids. Elle était devant tandis que j'étais à l'arrière.

— Konoha est devenue une ville moderne, mais elle reste tout de même encore rurale, et les forêts aux alentours sont protégés par la Maire et les clans de la ville, pour préserver la beauté de la nature, expliqua-t-elle quand nous passâmes à côté de certaines lisières et je découvris un autre monde.

La rivière était bien plus grande que ce que j'avais pensé et l'eau plus claire. Je pouvais en voir le fond des tas de poissons nageaient ensemble, je pouvais même voir le courant de l'eau,. Le ciel nous offrait un arc-en-ciel coloré et doux, l'air était si purifié et floral.

— Nous essayons de cohabiter avec les habitants de la nature pour ne pas perturber l'écosystème, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici, poursuivit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

— C'est merveilleux, soufflai-je.

— Et tu n'as encore rien vu, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Nous continuâmes à ramer pendant un moment.

— Il n'y a pas que les poissons dans la rivière mais aussi les loutres et les castors à la rive de celle-ci, chaque animal à sa place ici, dit-elle en touchant du bout des doigts l'eau claire. Les animaux savent qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre avec nous, continua-t-elle en me montrant un couple de loutre qui venait vers nous. Tu peux les toucher, ils ne seront pas effrayés, m'encouragea-t-elle en leur caressant doucement le ventre.

Incertain, j'avançai prudemment ma main et leur caressait le ventre, ils y répondirent avec un sourire sur leur visage poilu. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ils repartirent doucement plus loin, je voyais même au loin des ours qui chassaient le saumon et ne prêtaient aucunement attention à nous. Ce cadre était juste impensable, Konoha était vraiment une ville magique avec beaucoup de secrets.

— Tu me fais toujours confiance, Itachi ? demanda Sakura en regardant droit devant elle.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Accroche-toi à moi, alors.

Elle commença à ramer plus vite. Je voyais le courant de l'eau accélérer, me dites pas que..? Plus loin devant nous se trouvait une grande cascade et nous étions en haut de cette cascade. La chute serait inévitable si nous continuions sur cette voie.

— Sakura ! C'est dangereux, rebroussons chemin !

— Itachi, tu as dit que tu avais confiance, alors crois en moi, s'il te plait ! me dit-elle avec un regard déterminé.

S'ensuivit une bataille de regards où sa détermination gagna contre mon inquiétude. Je croyais en elle, j'espérais juste qu'elle croyait en elle. Si elle est blessée, tout ça serait de ma faute. Presque au bord de la cascade, je sentis le canoë bouger furieusement, le vent balayait ma queue de cheval et l'eau nous éclaboussait. Sakura posa en vitesse sa rame et tendit les bras au ciel comme un ange, un bel ange.

Sur le coup, j'enroulai mes bras sur sa taille et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Si nous tombions, je pouvais me retourner et prendre les rochers en bas de la cascade s'il y en avait. C'était comme un grand huit, quand on descendait la plus grande pente, le creux dans l'estomac et l'adrénaline dans les veines. Pendant une demi-seconde, je vis toute la forêt, avant de tomber avec Sakura de la cascade.

Je gardai les yeux ouverts et la serrai fort dans mes bras tandis qu'elle me criait dans les oreilles, et au lieu de tomber du canoë et nous écraser dans les rochers, la chute fût plus courte que ce que j'imaginais et nous restâmes intacts sur le canoë, mouillés mais sans aucune égratignure.

— Alors, je t'avais dis quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

— C'était… fantastique, dis-je encore éberlué de la chute.

— Allez, fais pas cette tête, c'était super !

— Tu fais ça souvent ? lui demandai-je en gardant mes bras autour d'elle.

— Quand je peux, ouais. Mais avec mes amis.

La rivière était maintenant calme, l'eau n'était plus aussi frénétique, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Tout à coup, Sakura se leva du canoë et se retourna pour me regarder avec les yeux taquins, avant de commencer à balancer le canoë.

— Tu fais quoi, Sakura ?

— Il y a autre chose que je dois te montrer mais pour ça, tu dois mouiller ta chemise !

Elle n'allait tout de même pas renverser le canoë ? Eh bien si... Elle sauta du canoë, l'emportant avec elle. Il se retourna avec moi encore à l'intérieur je me retrouvai vite dans l'eau. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais l'eau ici était encore plus claire qu'en haut, je voyais les poissons nager juste à côté de moi, ils me laissaient même les effleurer de la main. Plus loin, je voyais Sakura nager telle une sirène, si magnifique. Le soleil filtrait dans l'eau nous donnant un spectacle magnifique et exceptionnel. Je nageai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Nous tournâmes tous les deux dans l'eau, les poissons autour de nous et le soleil sur nous.

Elle était si belle et si désirable, elle me souriait et ses grands yeux émeraude me regardaient sous l'eau. Je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, sous l'eau nous ne pouvions faire que ça, je ne pouvais l'embrasser avec ma langue, mais rien que ce contact physique était assez pour rendre mon corps et mon cœur chaud.

Nous nous séparâmes et Sakura me fit signe de remonter à la surface. Elle commençait déjà à perdre sa respiration. Je pouvais encore rester un moment, mais je lui pris la main et remontai à la surface avec elle. Elle respira goulûment puis me regarda, rayonnante alors que je la gardais dans ses bras.

— C'était mon premier baiser, avoua-t-elle, timide.

Je le savais déjà, tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire via le site était resté ancré dans mon cerveau.

— Et voici ton second, lui dis-je en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

Je l'embrassai doucement. Je faisais attention à mes gestes : elle ne savait pas y faire, cela ne venait pas naturellement, mais elle s'adaptait à la houle de mes lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces... j'en voulais plus, bien plus mais, pour l'instant, cela suffirait. Elle commençait à manquer d'air. Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, avant de remonter sur le canoë que je remis à sa place initiale. Je fis remonter Sakura en premier. Pour cela, je dus la porter sur mon épaule et toucher son postérieur. Mes mains me démangèrent à ce moment-là.

Nous continuâmes à ramer jusqu'à déboucher sur la clairière du début. En descendant du canoë, nous étions encore trempés et je voyais que la robe de Sakura collait à sa peau, laissant voir son soutien-gorge tout aussi blanc que sa robe.

— Sakura, ta robe, lui dis-je

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a... ma robe ?! cria-t-elle à la fin en voyant la transparence de celle-ci. Regarde pas ! me cria-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa poitrine.

Je la regardai, un peu blessé. Même si j'étais un homme, je restais tout de même un gentleman. Je ne me permettrais pas de regarder une femme qui ne le voulait pas, même si celle-ci est ma petite amie. Je voyais bien qu'elle était gênée par la situation je retirai mon pull qui était encore humide et le lui tendit. Elle le prit sans me regarder et me tourna le dos. Quand elle se retourna avec un grand sourire, celui-ci disparut en voyant mon état. Bien sûr, en lui passant mon pull, je savais que j'allais être torse nu.

Elle regarda en vitesse mon torse avec de détourner les yeux, gênée. Je laissai se dessiner sur mes lèvres un petit sourire en coin. Au moins, je lui faisais de l'effet.

— On-on devrait y aller, dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

— Tu as raison. Et par le bruit que j'entends qui provient de ton estomac, je présume que tu dois mourir de faim, lui dis-je, taquin.

— Saloperie de ventre, sale traître ! murmura-t-elle à son ventre.

Mais j'avais l'ouïe fine j'avais donc tout entendu. Sans qu'elle puisse se plaindre, je la repris dans mes bras comme une mariée et repris le chemin inverse. J'avais déjà ancré dans mon esprit la route à prendre.

— Ça va, tu n'as pas froid ?

— C'est moi qui devrais plutôt te demander ça, répondit-elle.

— J'ai le sang chaud.

— Y a pas que ça qui est chaud chez toi, murmura-t-elle.

— Ma copine est très sexy aussi, lui dis-je en embrassant sa tête.

— Saloperie d'oreilles bioniques. Tu-tu me trouves sexy ? dit-elle, incertaine.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Bah, j'ai dix-huit ans et toi vingt-cinq. Je suis majeure depuis quelque temps, mais on me prend toujours pour une gamine. Les seuls mots qu'on ait pu dire sur moi était que j'étais « mignonne » ou « à croquer ». Donc « sexy », on ne me l'a jamais dit, avoua-t-elle.

— Eh bien si, tu es très sexy pour moi. Mignonne, belle, magnifique et tu es à moi, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle souffla, fébrile, et posa sa tête sur mon torse au lieu de confronter mon regard. Elle avait encore du mal avec notre statut mais, avec le temps, cela s'arrangerait.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact physique, donc s'il te plaît, soit gentil et patient avec moi, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, princesse.

Nous revînmes vite à ma voiture. Sur le chemin du retour, nous discutâmes de tout et n'importe quoi, comme sur le site. Sakura m'avait rendu mon pull, qui avait un peu séché de même que pour sa robe — au moins, elle n'était plus transparente. Nous prîmes un en-cas rapide dans un magasin de confiseries. J'avais payé à Sakura une glace trois boules, chocolat — Kinder, je crois —, crème brûlée et cookie, sur une crêpe chaude avec un coulis de caramel et des bonbons en forme d'oursons.

J'avais simplement pris un café noir et un gâteau au thé vert. Sakura prenait plaisir à manger son goûter, et cela se voyait. C'est vrai que leur café et leur gâteau était assez bons, meilleurs que si je commandais la même chose à Kumo. Voulant immortaliser ce moment, je sortis mon portable de la poche de mon pantalon qui avait séché et pris Sakura en photo.

— T'as pris une photo ? Supprime tout de suite !

— Pourquoi ? Tu es magnifique dessus.

— Mmppfff... Désolée, j'ai l'habitude dire ça avec mon père. Il essaye toujours de prendre une photo de moi dans n'importe quelle situation.

— Cela prouve qu'il t'aime.

— Bien trop à mon avis, rigola-t-elle.

Elle finit son plat et nous sortîmes de la boutique. Le soleil commençait sa descente pour laisser place à la nuit.

— Mmh Itachi, j'aimerais… j'aimerais prendre une photo avec toi. Enfin, si c'est possible. demanda-t-elle, timide.

— Bien sûr. Allez, viens près de moi, lui dis-je avec un doux sourire.

Je la pris par la taille et tendis mon bras plus haut puisque sa tête n'atteignait pas mon épaule. Je pris la photo. Sur celle-ci, Sakura souriait timidement tandis que moi ce ne fut que la photo prise que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas lâchée du regard. Sur la photo, elle regardait timidement l'objectif et moi, je la regardais avec un sourire.

Je la raccompagnai chez elle et elle me remercia avec un baiser sur la joue. Nous irons petit à petit construire ensemble notre relation. En attendant, je profitais seulement de sa présence à mes côtés.

* * *

Tada ! Ouf ! Taper ce chapitre m'a pris deux jours et dix-sept pages sur OpenOffice, mais il est enfin là, et j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas la lecture ! Je voulais vraiment mettre leur second rendez-vous dans ce chapitre en plus des points de vue de Tobirama et de Sasuke. Mais voilà, leur relation commence petit à petit, faut pas non plus les brusquer. Et sinon, voilà que maintenant Sakura a deux admirateurs, Tobirama qui prend de la confiance, Sasuke qui avoue ses sentiments. Comment Sakura va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Tout ça, ce sera dans les prochains chapitres !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 16

J'ai failli oublier d'écrire avant de répondre aux commentaires donc je voulais dire quoi déjà ?

Donc à la fin du chapitre, je dirai pourquoi je n'ai pas posté à temps donc lisez bien tout attentivement. Sinon vous allez bien ? Moi, là, pas vraiment. Après mon don du sang, on m'a envoyé un courrier pour me dire que je dois faire une prise de sang, car ils arrivent pas à identifier mon sang et là, je dois attendre quinze jours avant d'avoir les résultats et tout mon entourage se met à stresser de malade alors que c'est moi et mon sang et je suis sûre que tout va bien et en plus de ça, j'ai mal aux dents depuis trois jours et ça m'énerve… J'aime bien raconter ma vie en fait et j'aime bien entendre les gens raconter leur journée.

Mais revenons à la fiction, on s'en fout un peu de moi. Donc, dans ce chapitre, on ne verra pas Itachi, on aura seulement le point de vue de Sakura mais voilà c'est un chapitre calme où on continue à voir l'ensemble de la vie de Sakura.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! J'aimerais faire appel à une beta : je demande seulement une personne qui parle plus français que moi ! Non, enfin, je demande seulement que la personne soit patiente et ait le temps pour m'envoyer le chapitre corrigé juste après que je le lui ai envoyé. Je ne suis pas exigeante, mais je ne veux pas attendre une semaine juste pour corriger un chapitre donc ce serait super si quelqu'un de sympa et d'ouvert pouvait devenir ma beta et corriger les chapitres que je lui envoie, de préférence quelqu'un qui a déjà été beta parce que je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Donc voilà.

 _Nona Nevaeh_ : Merci, c'est super sympa ! Pauvre Tobirama et pauvre Sasuke ! Pour l'instant, je peux pas dire si Itachi et son frère seront en conflit, moi-même je ne sais pas. Pour Ino, j'avais toujours voulu caser l'idée qu'elle soit youtubeuse quelque part et comme ça m'avait l'air plus juste qu'elle le soit dans Connexion que dans Folie Passagère ou Presque, bah mon choix s'est porté sur celui-ci. Merci encore.

 _Yassuochan_ : Je pense que je vais faire plus souvent, après je changerai le point de vue des personnages je pense. Les points de vue d'Itachi et de Sakura sont assez marrants, enfin, on voit la démarcation de leurs pensées avec Sakura qui voit la vie tout en rose et que tout peut faire rire, et Itachi qui est un adulte, voit la vie en gris et est vraiment terre à terre donc je pense vraiment qu'ils se complètent. Ah, sacré Tobirama ! J'avais vraiment hésité pour la photo, mais ce n'est pas un pervers donc il a juste pris son torse en photo. C'est ça mon problème, je privilégie plus la continuité de l'histoire que l'orthographe ! Après, le désir d'Itachi est contrôlé, il va pas non plus attaquer sauvagement Sakura. Je l'aime bien, Sasori et pour que Sakura soit folle, bah… toute sa famille doit l'être j'ai envie de dire. Ah, pour la maison abandonnée, peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non mais en tout cas on va encore en entendre parler de cette maison. Et pour la faute non c'est bien inconcevable que je voulais mettre, on peut interpréter ça comme impossible, enfin voilà.

 _Saitera :_ Mon Dieu, j'espère que tu vas pas faire une crise cardiaque par ma faute, hein ! J'ai pas envie de passer aux infos de Jean-Pierre Pernault. Non, il lui a envoyé une photo de son torse et on voit quelques poils pubiens, c'est pas un pédophile non plus. Mikoto est très intelligente et maligne, elle a un doute sur l'identité de Sakura, elle se dit qu'il y a une chance que la Sakura d'Itachi soit la Sakura de Sasuke, mais elle ne fait pas encore de jugement précipité. En tant que flic, Itachi se doit de voir si quelqu'un lui ment ou pas. La scène du lac était l'un de mes moments préférés aussi, j'avais vraiment la chanson « Au Détour de la rivière » en tête. J'imaginais trop Pocahontas et John Smith mais version Sakura et Itachi. Normalement, je pense que mon rythme se résume bien à toutes les deux semaines mais j'ai dû mettre à jour mon autre fiction puisque je devais sortir un chapitre hors-série et ça m'a pris plusieurs jours pour ça, avec les recherches. En plus de ça, la dernière semaine avant les vacances, j'avais tous les jours un contrôle et ça me stressait donc voilà.

 _Minimilie_ : Eh bien, au moins, tu as tenté et voilà où tu en es ! Mais non, en général, à part mes deux fictions j'écris des histoires très glauques avec du sang, de la romance, de l'humour et beaucoup de suspense, et je mets toujours un point d'honneur à ce que mon écriture soit présentable. Alors commençons par Sakura : je l'ai faite comme ça exprès. Comment dire… sa famille, à la base, est très folle et surtout, n'oublie pas que dans ma fiction l'histoire se passe dans la vie réelle et non dans le monde shinobi, donc personne n'a connu les atrocités de la guerre ou de la vie d'un ninja. C'est donc normal que les personnages ne soient pas représentés comme ils sont dans le manga, mais Sakura reste toujours elle-même : intelligente, souriante et toujours prête à aider n'importe qui. Maintenant Itachi : alors Itachi reste Itachi, sans le monde ninja, le soulèvement de son clan et le massacre de celui-ci, donc je l'ai un peu changé, c'est vrai, mais on le voit seulement comme il est quand il pense ou interagit avec Sakura. Elle fait ressortir chez lui une personnalité plus heureuse. Et puis, Itachi reste toujours un adulte, ses expressions sont différentes de celles de Sakura. Heureusement que l'intrigue rattrape le reste ! Bien sûr, mon histoire parle d'une relation basée sur internet, mais je ne vais pas pour autant faire de la publicité sur cela, mais plutôt de la mise en garde et je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui se cache derrière un écran d'ordi, le monde du web est très dangereux. Sakura va s'en sortir avec ses trois grands hommes, enfin je crois. J'espère parce que j'ai pas encore décidé ce qui allait leur arriver. Ils vont bientôt savoir, je pense, dans deux chapitres à peu près, si je fais des longs chapitres.

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 25/12/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

— Et vous vous êtes embrassés ?!

— Oui !

— Oh Mon Dieu !

— Avec la langue ? continua Ino.

— Beurk ! Non !

— C'est quoi ce beurk ? C'est qui y a environ une semaine se montrait toute nue devant une web cam ?

Je me la fermai quand elle me fit repenser à cela. Ino était un peu comme Inner, elle connaissait mes pensées et je pouvais rarement lui mentir. Elle savait comment je me sentais à propos de l'histoire avec Itachi, même si nous nous étions rencontrés et que nous avions passé plusieurs heures ensemble. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence et j'avais peur, encore plus qu'hier, car comme une débile, j'étais allée sur internet pour lire des témoignages de gens qui avaient fait des rencontres sur le web.

Une grande partie des témoignages était si mignonne ! La plupart des gens avaient trouvé l'amour. Ces témoignages m'avaient donné un espoir que peut-être notre histoire avec Itachi serait pareille, mais après, j'avais regardé des vidéos sur Youtube.

 _Tu vois Inner, quand tu regardes une vidéo et que, genre, dix minutes après tu te retrouves à regarder un truc complètement décalé de ce que tu regardais ?_

 _Je vois ce que tu veux dire, comme la fois où tu regardais…_

 _Ah, ah, ah stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, je sais ce que tu vas dire._

Mais voilà… J'écoutais de la musique, puis d'un coup j'étais en train de regarder la vidéo d'un mec qui filmait sa réaction quand il regardait une autre vidéo et, cette vidéo, c'était des images avec une voix off qui racontait le témoignage de certaines personnes sur des trucs bizarres ou surnaturels qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. J'avais regardé une ou deux vidéos sur ça, ce qui m'avait obligée à allumer la lumière dans ma chambre parce que, les fantômes et moi, on fait pas bon ménage.

Et j'étais tombée sur cette vidéo. Dedans, il y avait des témoignages dont l'un d'une femme qui avait fait une rencontre via internet. Après avoir parlé pendant un moment, ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer. À la fin du rendez-vous, le mec l'avait embrassé et quand ils étaint remontés dans sa voiture pour partir de la plage, il avait défait son pantalon pour se soulager devant elle. La femme, super gênée, avait regardé ailleurs. Elle avait peur, mais c'était lui qui conduisait donc soit il la laissait comme ça au milieu de nulle part, soit elle prenait son mal en patience.

Après ça, elle n'avait plus jamais repris contact avec lui. Des mois plus tard, elle mangeait des pancakes dans son café préféré avec son nouveau copain qui est devenu son fiancé depuis, et elle avait vu une femme avec sa fille, puis le père de la fille les a rejointes. Et c'était ce même homme qu'l'avait embrassé et s'était soulagé devant elle. Quand ils s'étaient vus, l'homme l'avait regardée les yeux grands d'horreur. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était marié et même papa !

Mais cette histoire n'était pas celle qui m'avait plus foutu les jetons. Il y en avait une pareille. Après quelques conversations, une femme et un homme avaient décidé de se rencontrer et le rendez-vous s'était mal passé. Je n'avais pas tout compris puisque c'était en anglais, mais la femme avait eu peur de l'homme et était partie se réfugier dans les toilettes pour appeler sa colocataire, qui elle-même avait déjà un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie. En attendant son amie, elle était restée dans les toilettes et, quand une femme était entrée aux toilettes, elle lui avait demandé s'il y avait un homme qui attendait devant les toilettes. La femme lui avait dit que, pendant vingt minutes, il était resté devant la porte mais que, maintenant, il était parti. Mais la femme avait trop peur de sortir. Quand son amie était arrivée, elles étaient toutes les deux parties boire un verre avec des amis.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait un mal de tête horrible à cause de l'alcool, mais elle s'était réveillée bourrée et non violée, puisque l'homme voulait impérativement la faire entrer chez lui pour pouvoir faire mieux connaissance. Je pouvais bien dire qu'Itachi n'était pas ce genre d'homme, mais je ne le connaissais pas. Non, je ne connaissais que le Itachi du site.

— Je-je suis désolée, Saku, je voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa Ino.

— Non c'est bon, t'as raison. J'ai été trop conne sur ce coup-là… Je peux pas dire que je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois parce qu'évidemment, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

— Tu ne vas pas revoir Itachi ?

— Bien sûr que… que… que… oh, fais chier, j'en sais rien ! C'est un gars super, gentil, pas drôle c'est vrai, mais je me sens en sécurité avec lui. C'est le premier mec avec qui je me sens bien, avouai-je en rougissant.

— Mais avec les autres garçons, tu te sens mal ? Genre… Naruto ?

— Comment veux-tu te sentir bien avec Naruto ?

— Ouais, non, j'avoue… Mais tu es sûre de ne pas être amoureuse d'Itachi ?

— Sincèrement, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de sentiments. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui. Quand j'ai réalisé que je ressentais quelque chose pour Itachi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'amour, mais là, j'en plus trop sure.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'était la même pour moi et Kiba, me rassura Ino.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr ! Au début, c'était physique mais bizarrement on s'est trouvé plusieurs points communs et même si on est très différents, eh bien nos différences font en sorte que l'on s'aime.

— Depuis quand tu es devenue si spirituelle ?

— Depuis toujours. Sinon, Itachi est reparti à Kumo ? continua-t-elle.

— Ouais. Hier, il m'a appelée avant de prendre l'avion. Il y avait une situation d'urgence au poste de police.

— Poste de police ?

— Oui, il est chef de la police de Kumo.

— Quoi !? cria Ino, ce qui résonna dans tout le bus.

— J'ai eu la même réaction ! dis-je avec enthousiasme.

— Mais attends ! La police de Kumo est tenue par les Uchiha non ?

…

Quoi ? Uchiha ? Itachi ? Police ? Kumo ? Quoi ? Bordel de merde ?

— Attends, attends, attends, attends, attends, attends, attends ! Comment ça, ce sont les Uchiha qui tiennent la police de Kumo ?!

— Attends, je te raconte. Un jour, j'attendais dans le bureau de mon père au poste de police pour qu'il me ramène à la maison, et je l'ai entendu parler des Uchiha. Quand ils ont déménagés là-bas, ils ont pris la police de la ville et ont fait leur business dedans. Grâce à eux, la ville est devenue riche et prospère, surtout depuis qu'ils ont aussi construit le centre commercial de la ville, qui est maintenant devenu le centre commercial le plus grand et le plus luxieux du Japon. Oh mon Dieu ! Sakura, tu sors avec un putain de riche ! s'exclama-t-elle après son discours.

— Quoi ? Je m'en fous de la richesse d'une personne. Tant que je suis bien avec lui, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Mais je me demande pourquoi ils ont tous déménagé à Kumo ?

— Je sais pas, mais à un moment ils ont parlés de la maison abandonnée à la périphérie de la ville.

— Tu penses que leur déménagement a à voir avec cette maison ?

— Je sais pas et franchement, je préfère pas savoir…

La curiosité me rongeait la peau. J'avais tellement envie de savoir quels secrets renfermaient cette maison, mais ma peur du surnaturel était bien plus forte que l'envie d'assouvir ma curiosité. Et Itachi, un Uchiha ? Je sortis furieusement mon portable et lui envoyai un message.

 _Sakura :_ Itachi, est-ce que tu es un Uchiha ?

Il était déjà au travail à cette heure-ci, puisqu'avant de partir prendre le bus, j'avais reçu un message de sa part vraiment doux, dans lequel il me souhaitait une bonne journée et me promettait que, dès que la situation se serait calmée, il viendrait me voir. Maintenant, je pouvais enfin frimer sur Twitter comme quoi j'avais un Relationship Goal. En regardant mes autres messages, je tombai sur ceux de Sasuke et Tobirama. J'ouvris en grand les yeux et fis des gestes incompréhensibles pour attirer l'attention d'Ino.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu veux aller pisser ?

— Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je fais ça tu me demandes si j'ai envie de pisser ? Ne compare pas ma vessie à la tienne. Non, samedi soir j'ai reçue un sms de Tobirama et de Sasuke.

— Tobirama ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Tobirama ? me dit-elle suspicieusement.

— On s'en fout de ça, mais regarde ! lui dis-je en montrant l'écran de mon portable.

Avec Ino, on se disait tout, que ce soit privé ou non. C'était ma meilleure amie, je la connaissais, elle me connaissait, jamais elle ne me trahirait ou me ferait un énorme coup de crasse dans le dos. Au début, elle regarda sérieusement les messages avant de faire un O avec sa bouche. Elle me regarda avec amusement avant de me passer mon portable.

— Tu es une de ses tombeuses, Sakura… Je te savais pas comme ça, me taquina-t-elle.

— Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi ! Sérieux, je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai répondu à aucun d'entre eux.

— Alors tu vas les laisser dans le noir ?

— Pour l'instant, oui. Sinon, t'as fais tes devoirs ?

— Quels devoirs ? demanda-t-elle avec terreur.

Je soupirai. Ino ne changerait jamais sur ce coup, elle était presque pire que Naruto. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Instinctivement, mon cœur s'emballa et mon ventre devint creux. Merde, quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter, ça ? Itachi avait répondu à mon message. J'imaginai sous plusieurs formes ce qu'il avait pu m'envoyer.

 _Itachi_ : Par quelle information en es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ?

 _Sakura_ : J'ai dû relire vingt-six fois ta phrase pour comprendre. Non, c'est juste que j'y avais pas pensé, je suis un peu surprise.

 _Itachi_ : Par qui as-tu eu cette information ?

 _Sakura_ : Ma meilleure amie.

 _Itachi :_ Et comment a-t-elle eu cette information ?

 _Sakura_ : Elle écoutait une conversation.

 _Itachi_ : Bien. Je confirme je suis bien un Uchiha, mais j'aurai apprécié pouvoir te l'avouer par moi-même.

 _Sakura_ : Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Sakura c'est notre arrêt, me dit Ino en se levant de son siège.

Je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche de jean et me levai à mon tour. On y allait doucement, car il y avait une vieille dame juste devant nous avec une canne et, dans son autre main, un sac de course qui me paraissait lourd.

— Madame, voulez-vous de l'aide ? lui demandai-je.

— Oh c'est gentil de votre part, jeune fille, me remercia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ino et moi l'aidâmes à rentrer jusqu'à sa maison, qui se trouvait juste devant le lycée, avant de partir en cours. Nous avions encore un peu de temps avant que les cours ne commencent. En attendant que le prof arrive, Ino et moi nous nous assîmes dans le couloir juste en face de la porte de notre salle de cours. Je sortis mon portable puisque quand j'aidais la dame, celui-ci avait vibré… enfin c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé, je n'étais pas sûre. Mais à part si c'était ma cuisse qui avait vibré toute seule, je voyais pas d'autres solutions.

 _Itachi :_ Au contraire. Pour ma part, je ne connais toujours pas de nom de famille.

 _Sakura :_ Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

 _Itachi :_ Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?

 _Sakura :_ Bah, tu vois t'es flic et tout donc je pensais, enfin voilà.

Je remis en vitesse mon portable dans la poche de mon jean. Punaise, pourquoi je disais tout et n'importe quoi ?! Je sentis mon portable vibrer, mais je l'ignorais. La vibration était plus longue, m'indiquant que c'était pas un message mais un appel que je recevais. Haha, alors là, compte pas sur moi pour répondre.

— Ino ? Comment je dois agir devant Itachi ? lui demandai-je.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Comment je dois agir devant Itachi ? répétai-je.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce que je sais pas comment être devant lui, dis-je en regardant le sol.

— Bah, sois toi-même, comme la dernière fois, me dit-elle avec évidence.

— La dernière fois, j'ai pratiquement insulté un homme âgé et je suis sortie en courant de la salle de ciné pour aller pisser. En plus, le lendemain, je l'ai emmené sur le canoé faire un tour du lac et on s'est retrouvés tout trempés à la fin de la journée.

— Ouais, vu comme ça, tu bats des records… Mais après, c'est toi qui vois. Si tu veux changer ton comportement devant Itachi, fais-le. Mais après, je pense qu'il va le voir, conseilla-t-elle.

— Et comment je fais pour ne plus être mal à l'aise avec lui ? lui demandai-je.

— Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu te sentais en sécurité avec lui ?

— C'est pas la même chose, Ino. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui, mais j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre quand il m'envoie un SMS, ou ces deux jours, quand j'étais avec lui.

— C'est normal Saku. J'étais pareille avec Kiba. Pendant deux semaines, j'étais comme ça avant que le stress d'être avec lui ne parte, mais j'ai toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand il m'embrasse, dit-elle avec un sourire lointain.

— Mais s'il décide que je suis trop jeune et trop immature ? demandai-je avec un grimace.

— Honnêtement, Saku, je suis pas voyante. Je sais pas du tout comment est réellement Itachi, je peux pas vraiment me faire d'idées. Sois tu restes dans le noir, sois tu vois ça avec lui.

— Voir ça avec lui ? Je sais pas du tout si je peux le faire, soupirai-je.

— Sinon… Tu m'as toujours pas dit comment il était torse nu, me taquina-t-elle.

— Ino ! protestai-je en rigolant.

Je n'y voyais toujours pas clair mais au moins, Ino m'avait donné un choix à faire. Quand est-ce que j'arrêterais mes incertitudes envers Itachi ?

— C'est quoi qui vibre ? me demanda Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ma cuisse, répondis-je.

— Ta cuisse ? Ok, celle-là, je la retiens.

— Non, mais tu comprends, c'est mon portable.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Et c'est qui qui t'appelle ?

— Itachi, je crois.

— Le pauvre, réponds-lui, tu vas pas le laisser galérer comme ça.

Ça devait être la quatrième fois que ma cuisse vibrait et j'en avais presque la trouille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelait ? Je voyais le regard persistant d'Ino sur moi. Je pris mon portable et regardai l'identifiant d'Itachi. J'avalai ma salive, pris une petite respiration et répondis.

— Allô ?

— Sakura, tu vas bien ?

— Oui et toi ?

— Bien, maintenant que je te parle. Que fais-tu ?

Ino était collée à moi et sa tête posée sur la mienne pour écouter notre conversation.

— Je suis devant ma salle de cours et j'attends mon prof avec Ino, et toi ? dis-je en ignorant derrière moi la voix étranglée d'Ino, qui était contente que je dise son prénom à Itachi.

— Dans mon bureau, je travaille sur un dossier.

— Ah, et c'est sur quoi ?

Mais pourquoi je demandais ça moi ? Inner la ferme, je sais ce que tu vas dire.

— Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dévoiler sur cette affaire.

— Ouais, je sais, désolée. J'ai demandé ça comme ça.

Je sentis Ino taper mon épaule à cause de ce que j'avais dis.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ta voix m'avait manqué.

Je commençais à rougir comme une tomate furieuse, tandis qu'Ino couinait furieusement.

— Alors Haruno, tu parles à ton petit ami ? Ah, mais j'ai oublié ! Tu n'en as pas, connasse ! cracha Karin qui passait devant nous en rigolant.

— Haruno ? Connasse ? À qui parles-tu Sakura ? entendis-je de la part d'Itachi.

— Alors là, tu vas le regretter, Karin ! Tu pensais que tes cuisses étaient pas assez écartées, tu vas voir ! Tiens mon portable, Ino, je vais lui faire un troisième trou du cul ! hurlai-je en me levant.

— Un troisième trou du cul ?! Mais il est passé où le deuxième ?! cria-t-elle, incrédule.

— Dans son cerveau !

Mais bon, je ne pus pas lui régler son compte. Lee arriva au bon moment et me retint. Ensuite, Kin, l'une des sbires de Karin était là pour l'emmener loin. Elle m'énervait punaise, c'était la seule personne sur terre qui pouvait faire ressortir ma colère comme ça. Et ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit maintenant, mais vendredi, je n'avais pas pu répliquer quand elle avait insulté mes parents. Elle avait sorti : « Tes parents ne t'ont pas donné d'éducation, ça ne m'étonne pas des personnes de ta classe sociale ».

Dieu, si tu m'écoutes, je t'en prie, foudroie-lui son cul. Et je suis pas la seule qui le pense, toi-même tu sais, Dieu.

 _Je crois que t'as oublié un truc…_

 _Oh… putain… de… merde._

 _Oh, ça, tu l'as dis._

J'avais complètement oublié Itachi. J'avais tellement honte ! Il avait dû raccrocher. Merde, j'avais encore tout gâchée ! Je crois que je vais faire une liste de choses gâchées que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, ça sera encore plus long que les tomes d'Harry Potter. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même que j'avais envie de pleurer.

— Tu vas bien, Sakura ? me demanda Lee après m'avoir lâchée.

— Ouais, merci, Lee… J'aurais bien aimé l'assommer, mais j'aurai été exclue pendant une semaine si tu m'avais pas arrêtée, le remerciai-je.

— Pas besoin de remerciement, Sakura, c'était mon devoir en tant que chevalier, dit-il en se grattant la tête et en rougissant.

Il n'était pas vraiment discret en ce qui concernait son béguin pour moi. Silencieusement, je tendis ma main droite à Ino pour qu'elle me redonne mon portable. Je ne savais pas si Itachi était encore en ligne, ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il le soit. Avec tout le courage que j'avais en main, tremblante, je posai mon portable à mon oreille et essayai de respirer doucement. Pendant un moment, je n'entendis rien au bout du fil et laissai échapper un soupir qui était resté coincé au fond de ma gorge.

— Sakura ? dit Itachi au bout du fil.

Raccroche ! Instinctivement, je raccrochai au nez d'Itachi. Des fois, je me demandais jusqu'où ma connerie irait. J'étais conne et, même s'il y avait des limites, là, je les avais dépassées et pas qu'un peu. Mon portable vibra dans ma main, Itachi essayait encore de m'appeler. Je fais quoi ?! Vous savez quoi ? Je décidai de laisser ça comme ça, je n'allais pas me mettre encore plus dans la merde.

De toute la matinée, je ne pris part à presque aucune des conversations du groupe. J'étais trop concentrée sur l'objet qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de mon jean, mon portable. Il avait arrêté de vibrer depuis un bon moment. Itachi avait seulement tenté de m'appeler trois fois avant de tenter de m'envoyer des SMS, je ne savais pas combien.

Et il n'y avait qu'Ino qui était au courant de ma relation avec Itachi. Pas question d'en parler avec les garçons du groupe. Lee se mettrait à pleurer, Shikamaru et Chôji s'en foutraient complètement, Sai poserait des questions, Gaara ferait le sourd et Naruto se mettrait à faire l'homme jaloux alors que je sais que lui et Hinata étaient faits pour être ensemble. Hinata ! Mais oui ! Elle était discrète et gardait toujours les secrets que l'on lui confiait. Elle avait mon entière confiance et j'étais sûre qu'elle aurait de meilleurs conseils qu'Ino.

— Hinata ? l'appelai-je pendant la pause de midi, quand nous mangions en dessous du cerisier en fleur.

— Oui, Sakura-san ? me demanda-t-elle.

Même en parlant normalement sa voix pouvait atteindre le cœur d'un ange. Depuis son enfance, sa famille lui avait appris à appeler les gens avec un titre honorifique, donc elle n'avait pas l'habitude de nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs sans un – san derrière. En plus, elle était juste à côté de moi, donc si je chuchotais, personne à part elle ne m'entendrait, à part si Neji avait des oreilles bioniques comme Itachi.

— J'aurais besoin de conseils, avouai-je.

— C-conseils ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Oui. Alors, ce sera compliqué si je te dis « une fille est en couple avec un garçon bla bla bla », enfin, tu vois le truc. Donc, je me lance : j'ai un petit ami, dis-je tellement vite qu'à la fin, j'étais obligée de reprendre ma respiration.

— P-etit a-a-ami ? répéta-t-elle en rougissant.

— Oui, mais promets-moi de ne le dire à personne. Il n'y a que toi et Ino qui le savez, suppliai-je.

— Oui, b-bien sûr que je n-ne dirai rien, me dit-elle avec sincérité.

— Je te fais confiance, Hinata. Donc en fait, le truc, c'est mon petit ami a vingt-cinq ans, lui dis-je en me stoppant pour voir sa réaction.

— Vingt-vingt-cinq ans ? dit-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, faisant momentanément disparaître ses sourcils derrière sa frange au carré parfaite, sans défaut. N'est-il pas un peu trop, âgé ? reprit-elle avec tellement de sérieux qu'elle ne bégaya aucune fois.

— Mes parents ont cinq ans d'écart, et ma mère est plus vieille que mon père. Mais moi, c'est pas pareil…

— La différence d'âge te pose un problème ? me questionna-t-elle.

— J'ai-j'ai peur qu'il me trouve trop immature et gamine, lui avouai-je en regardant les fleurs de cerisiers tombées de l'arbre.

— Je-je ne pense pas ça. S'il te trouvait vraiment immature il… il ne serait pas avec toi, m-mais je… je ne te trouve pas immature Sakura-san, me répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

— Tu as raison, Hinata ! C'est juste que c'est mon premier petit ami, et j'espère le seul, et comme on n'a pas le même âge, eh bien, j'avais beaucoup de doutes, admis-je en rougissant.

— C'est-c'est normal d'avoir des doutes, mais tu devrais l-lui en parler, me conseilla-t-elle.

— J'ai peur rien que de lui parler par SMS, donc j'imagine pas comment ça serait en face à face.

— V-vous vous êtes j-jamais rencontrés ?

— Si ! En fait, on a commencé à se parler sur internet, pendant des mois et puis, sur un coup de tête, on a décidé de se voir, expliquai-je en édulcorant l'histoire pour ne pas la choquer à propos du moment avec la webcam

— N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?

— Oui, très, mais on a appris à se connaître, sans savoir rien de l'autre. On s'est seulement donné nos noms.

— Est-il de-de Konoha ?

— Non, il vient de Kumo. Tu vas pas me croire, mais il travaille dans la police.

— La-la police ?

— Ouais ! Moi aussi, ça m'a étonnée mais, au début il était comment dire, assez choqué que je sois aussi jeune. Mais après avoir parlé un peu, on a laissé ça derrière nous… Mais on aurait probablement dû en parler.

— Je-je pense que c'est la bonne solution, dit-elle en encouragement.

— Sinon, c'est pour quand, toi et Naruto ? la taquinai-je en la bousculant légèrement par l'épaule.

Sa réaction était toujours la même : elle rougissait d'un rouge tellement intense que je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son visage, et se cachait derrière sa frange. Nous avions encore une année de lycée devant nous, mais à ce train-là, Naruto et Hinata ne seraient jamais ensemble. Mais, je préférais pas me mettre dedans, c'étaient leur romance, ils devraient la commencer d'eux-même. J'avais vu bien trop de films sur ça, où les amis de la jeune fille l'aidaient trop et, à la fin, le garçon et la fille ne se mettaient pas ensemble en fin de compte.

En plus, c'était pareil avec Ino et Kiba. Personne ne leur avait donné un coup de pouce. Pareil pour Itachi et moi. À part Ino qui avait crée mon compte, j'avais tout fait de moi-même. Et je continuerais comme ça. C'était pas en demandant des conseils à-tout-va que le reste allait s'arranger. La prochaine fois que je verrais Itachi, on prendrait le temps pour parler de nous. Ça sonnait vraiment bizarre.

Le reste de l'après-midi, j'avais toujours une boule au ventre. Putain, quand est-ce que ça allait finir, j'en avais marre ! Le matin, je n'avais rien mangé et j'avais à peine touché à mon bento. Une Sakura qui ne mangeait pas n'était pas une Sakura normale et en bonne santé. L'après-midi était tellement long, mais heureusement moins long que si nous avions été en hiver.

J'étais rentrée chez moi après avoir laissé Ino dans le bus. Je voulais tellement rentré chez moi, prendre une douche, manger mon bento presque intact, et aussi répondre aux SMS d'Itachi, parce que je venais tout juste de m'en souvenir, bordel de merde ! En rentrant directement dans le salon, je vis Maman et Papa debout face à face.

— Sakura, tu arrives au bon moment. Samedi prochain, pas celui-ci mais l'autre, on est invité à un mariage, annonça Papa.

— J'ai un petit ami, sortis-je d'un coup.

C'est en entendant le silence bien oppressent régnant dans la maison que je compris la connerie que je venais de sortir. Mon cerveau, enfin Inner, pourquoi t'avais fait ça ?

 _Franchement, je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour le sortir_

 _Le bon moment pour le sortir !? On s'était mises d'accord là-dessus ! Tu fais ta vie dans mon cerveau, mais tu laisses mon corps tranquille ! Putain, c'est pas possible !_

Pendant que je me battais verbalement avec Inner dans mon cerveau, mes yeux regardaient les réactions de mes parents. Je pris sur moi pour garder un poker face, mais c'était comme avoir une énorme envie aux toilettes que tu ne peux pas retenir. C'était chaud, quand même. En quelques secondes, je n'avais jamais vu mes parents changer de personnalité comme ça d'un coup : ma mère arborait un doux sourire qui me paraissait trop doux à mon égard, et Papa… euh attendez, où était Papa ?

— On va voir qui a un petit ami dans cette maison ! Mebuki, où est mon sabre de samouraï ?! cria mon père qui apparemment était dans la cuisine.

— Oh, c'est tellement mignon ! Raconte-moi tout, ma fille, dit maman en prenant mon bras pour m'obliger à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

— Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Maman.

— Je veux le nom de ce trou du cul ! cria Papa derrière.

— Il est dans ta classe ?

— À quelle heure il commence demain matin !?

— On le connait ?

— Me dit pas c'est Naruto ?!

— Oh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucan ?! Y en a qui travaillent, bordel ! cria Sasori en descendant deux par deux les escaliers.

— Sakura a un petit ami ! s'exclama Maman en tapant des mains.

— Il essaye d'emmener ma fille loin de moi ! JE suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais ce qu'il a dans la tête !

Sasori fit une tête de poisson avant de rouler par terre tout en se tenant le ventre parce qu'il était trop occupé à rire. Étouffe-toi avec ta salive, couillon. Pour le moment, moi, j'étais autre part, je ne savais pas encore où, mais mon cerveau n'était pas près de revenir là où il était d'habitude. Trop de pression dans cette pièce, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Papa qui voulait tuer Itachi, Maman qui me posait des questions de maman assez étrange et Sasori qui se marrait pour je ne savais quelle raison. Soudain, je vis Papa surgir furieusement devant ma tête. Je sursautai.

— Je veux le nom et l'adresse de ce garçon ! Maintenant !

— Itachi Uchiha, vingt-cinq ans, je ne connais pas son adresse, dis-je automatiquement.

Ce furent les plus longues secondes de ma vie, le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau de mon père. Je tentai un sprint pour sauver ma vie mais que vouliez-vous faire quand vous aviez derrière vous trois personnes qui vous connaissent parfaitement ? Et en plus de ça, Sasori était le plus proche des escaliers. Avec un bruit sourd, je me retrouvai par terre, avec le poids de Maman, Papa et Sasori au-dessus de moi.

Inner, je vois la lumière au fond du tunnel, c'est mon heure… Je sens que ça va être super là-bas, je peux partir en paix. Non mais, attendez voir… je suis toujours vierge ! Et pas question de partir sans être devenue médecin. Rembobinage, retourne en arrière, Sakura.

— Mmojfjgbtrhmmfzpe vous m'étouffez ! arrivai-je à sortir.

— Comment ça, il a vingt-cinq ans ?! Je veux des réponses ! cria Papa dans mes oreilles.

— Kizashi, tais-toi et laisse-la parler ! cria Maman à son tour.

Directement, il se tut et alla timidement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Maman me prit par la main et m'obligea à m'asseoir à sa droite, tandis que Sasori resta là où il était.

— Sérieusement, Sakura, tu as un petit ami ? me questionna Papa.

— Bien sûr.

— Et il a vingt-cinq ans ? continua-t-il.

— Oui, dis-je en hochant la tête.

— Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

C'était assez embarrassant de répondre à ces questions, surtout venant de mon père. J'espérais juste que Maman n'allait pas me frapper, c'était la seule chose que je redoutais.

— Trois jours.

— Trois jours ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? se rattrapa-t-il en se raclant la gorge en voyant le regard de mort que Maman lui lançait.

— Presque huit mois.

— On le connait ? demanda Maman.

— Pas vraiment, il vient de Kumo, avouai-je en me triturant les mains.

— Kumo ?!

— Kizashi !

— Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? continua Maman.

Me demandez pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, bordel ?! Je leur mentais ou je leur disais la vérité ? Je n'aimais pas mentir à mes parents, enfin, je le faisais seulement en dernier recours. Si je leur disais que l'on s'était rencontrés sur un site internet, ils allaient me tuer et tuer mon ordinateur. Pour le bien de mon PC, j'étais obligée de leur mentir. En plus, j'aurais eu un argumentaire structuré de trois heures sur les dangers d'internet, avec un graphique et des images d'archives si je leur avouais.

— Eh bien, il visitait la ville et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré, dis-je en regardant par terre pour éviter de les regarder dans les yeux.

C'était surtout que le silence venant de Sasori qui m'oppressait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait ou à quoi il pensait, mais cet enfoiré pouvait voir mes mensonges à trois cents kilomètres à la ronde. Son nez de fouine pouvait sentir n'importe quoi, je pouvais presque sentir la sueur couler de ma nuque. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire. Attends, Itachi en fait ou pas ?

 _S'il en fait, je veux bien me porter volontaire pour me faire interroger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _C'est pas le moment Inner, plus tard._

 _C'est jamais le moment avec toi._

— Comment tu as dis qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? demanda cette fois-ci Sasori, avec un calme étrange.

— Hmm, Itachi Uchiha.

— Un Uchiha ?! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! cria Papa en levant les bras au ciel, comme sa Dieu allait ouvrir le toit de la maison et le checker.

— Un Uchiha ? Ils ont quitté la ville depuis longtemps, je me demande bien pourquoi ton Itachi est venu visiter la ville, dit Sasori, suspicieux.

Je refusais d'établir un contact visuel avec lui mais, du coin de l'œil, je voyais qu'il était adossé au mur avec les bras croisés.

— Et c'est quand qu'il vient nous voir ? demanda Maman.

— Je ne veux pas de lui dans la maison !

— Attention à ce que tu dis Kizashi. Un mot de plus et tu vas nettoyer toute la cave, le menaça Maman, avec un spasme super bizarre de son œil droit.

— Mebuki ! Elle n'a que dix-huit ans ! protesta Papa.

— Et alors ? Dans des couples, il y a bien une différence d'âge, ça peut atteindre quinze ans et plus, laisse-la vivre sa vie, un peu.

Je regardai Maman avec admiration. C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. T'es ma nouvelle héroïne, Maman. Mais bien sûr, ça, tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais.

— Mebuki !

— C'est mon dernier mot, Kizashi ! Tu dois comprendre que ta fille est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, elle ne va pas rester longtemps à tes côtés.

Je vis quelque chose que je ne voyais pas souvent dans le regard de Papa : de la tristesse. Papa restait tout le temps joyeux et positif, je ne l'ai jamais vu triste. Il arrêta de parler et se leva sans prêter attention à rien d'autre, puis il monta les escaliers. Instinctivement, je commençai à me lever.

— Reste, Sakura. Il a besoin de temps pour digérer l'information, me dit Maman en me retenant par l'épaule.

— Mais…

— Ne t'en fais pas. D'ici ce soir, il aura tout oublié, me rassura-t-elle. Sinon dis-moi : il fait quoi dans la vie, ton Itachi ?

— Il est chef policier.

— Chef policier ? Intéressant… dit Sasori en se grattant le menton.

Maman envoya Sasori dans sa chambre pour que l'on puisse parler tranquillement entre filles, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle me posa plein de questions sur lui, certaines auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre, comme les questions sur sa famille. Je savais juste qu'il avait une famille encore plus grande que la nôtre, cinquante fois plus grande que la nôtre, même. Il m'avait aussi un peu parlé de ses parents et m'avait informé qu'il avait un frère de mon âge.

En attendant, Maman voulait impérativement que j'invite Itachi à dîner pour voir comment il était. Je devais d'abord l'appeler pour voir s'il était d'accord avec ça. Ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt ? On ne sortait ensemble que depuis trois jours et déjà, il devait rencontrer mes parents ? En même temps, on faisait les choses rapidement à la maison.

J'étais enfin dans ma chambre. Rectification : je courus en vitesse dans la salle de bain où une bonne douche tiède m'attendait, il avait fait assez chaud aujourd'hui. Je dansais dans la baignoire sur la musique sur mon portable, avec le volume à fond. Précision, j'avais failli me casser la gueule. Mais il y avait bien un moment où je devrais répondre aux messages d'Itachi. La curiosité me tuait : j'avais jamais tenu aussi longtemps pour lire un message reçu. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, toute fraîche et propre. C'était vraiment la meilleure sensation au monde, de se sentir propre. Après avoir mangé à un buffet à volonté de sushis, bien sûr. Je déverrouillai mon portable et regardai mes messages. Comme je l'avais vu tout à l'heure, j'avais reçu trois SMS de la part d'Itachi.

 _Itachi :_ Sakura, quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi as-tu raccroché ?

 _Itachi :_ Pourquoi ai-je entendu quelqu'un t'insulter ?

 _Itachi :_ Je finis mon travail à 17h30, mais tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi.

J'allais crever ! Il voulait que je l'appelle ! J'allais bégayer si je l'appelais, mais c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour lui avoir raccroché au nez. Je comptai jusqu'à quize avant de l'appeler. Bizarrement, je commençais déjà à respirer fortement et à préparer ce que j'allais dire. J'imaginais déjà la conversation qu'on allait avoir, comme si je pouvais anticiper ce qu'allait dire Itachi.

— Sakura, répondit-il à la second sonnerie.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je bêtement.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Je vais bien et toi ?

— Mieux quand je saurai ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

J'avais décidé tout ou rien, je préférais être honnête et directe, mais là j'avais juste envie de continuer à entendre sa voix et en même temps me cacher sous mon lit. Un peu contradictoire.

— Euh écoute, Itachi, je suis désolée, c'était vraiment enfantin de ma part. C'est juste que ma pire ennemie passait au moment où je te parlais et puis comme tu l'as entendu, je me suis énervée et j'ai vraiment du mal à contrôler ma colère. Je suis vraiment désolée, Itachi, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, suppliai-je presque en un souffle.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser auprès de moi, Sakura. Ce n'est pas un problème pour ta colèr. Avec un peu d'entrainement et de temps, tu pourras la contrôler.

— Et je suis désolée de t'avoir raccroché au nez.

— Ça, par contre, ce n'était pas justifié.

Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il me taquinait, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère, en tout cas. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je marchais en rond dans ma chambre. Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de stresser.

— J'ai stressé sur le coup et j'ai pas su quoi faire !

— Respire Sakura, ta respiration est hachée.

J'avalai ma salive et respirai plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. OK, Sakura, c'était juste Itachi, ton petit ami de vingt-cinq ans qui était au bout du fil, tout était normal. Mais bordel, comment je pouvais me rassurer avec ça ?!

— Désolée, dis-je.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

— Désolée… zut ! Je sais pas, je-je-je… quand je te parle, je stresse et ça me frustre, avouai-je.

— Pourquoi serais-tu stressée ?

— Tu-tu-tu es mon petit ami et c'est encore dur pour moi de me l'avouer.

— Et tu es ma petite amie, et je m'y suis fais dès la première seconde, me dit-il de sa voix suave.

Punaise, j'allais mourir rien qu'au son de sa voix. Je me pinçai doucement la hanche pour ne pas crier hystériquement dans le combiné. J'avais déjà assez crié dans ses oreilles.

— Tu es toujours occupé au poste de police ?

— Malheureusement, l'urgence pour laquelle j'ai été appelé n'était pas si alarmante.

— En gros, t'as été appelé pour rien ?

— Sous cet angle, oui.

J'avais peur de lui demander s'il reviendrait à Konoha. Je devais lui parler et enfin soulager mon cerveau.

— J'ai déjà réservé mon billet d'avion pour venir, je serai là sous peu.

— Quand ? Parce que j'ai avoué à mes parents, pour nous.

— Et qu'ont-ils dit ?

— C'était assez étrange, en fait. Ma mère agissait comme une mère douce et gentille et mon père au contraire voulait sortir son sabre samouraï pour te couper la tête. Mais en tout cas, ma mère veut que tu viennes pour dîner.

— Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris, alors. Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de venir dîner chez toi, je serai là jeudi.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— En ce moment, je parle à ma belle petite amie au téléphone.

— Tu es un vrai dragueur, pouffai-je de rire.

— Seulement avec toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exprimer autant et de parler de mes sentiments. Mais avec toi c'est comme si toutes mes barrières émotionnelles s'effritaient et que je me dévoilais à toi.

— Ne te cache pas de moi, je veux tout connaître de tes pensées et de tes émotions.

— Je suis chanceux de t'avoir à mes côtés.

— Et je suis chanceuse d'être à tes côtés.

Pendant un moment, on ne fit que parler de tout et de rien. Je m'étais allongée sur mon lit et je regardais le plafond. Maintenant, j'avais du temps pour parler avec mon père, parce que ça me triturait la tête en ce moment. Je n'avais jamais été en conflit avec mon père, et je ne voulais pas être en froid avec lui, on pouvait dire que j'étais une fille à papa. Maman m'encouragea à aller le voir dans le couloir alors qu'elle allait faire la lessive, avec une tape sur l'épaule.

— Toc toc, c'est moi, dis-je en entrant dans la chambre de mes parents.

Je vis Papa assis sur le lit avec les coudes posés sur ses jambes, regardant le mur. Il avait l'air si sérieux, c'était rare de le voir comme ça. Il paraissait bien plus âgé avec ce visage. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le regardait.

— Papa ?

— Mmh ? marmonna-t-il en sortant de sa léthargie.

— Ça va ? demandai-je.

— Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant, mais son sourire n'était pas pareil que d'habitude.

— Papa, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, dis-je doucement.

— Mais pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi ? me demanda-t-il, étonné.

— Parce que j'ai un petit ami.

— Je ne serai jamais en colère contre toi Sakura, jamais, assura-t-il avec un doux sourire.

— Mais… tout à l'heure, tu étais en colère…

— J'ai réagi trop vite. Tu es mon unique fille, Sakura et je n'avais encore jamais pensé au jour où tu partirais de la maison. Honnêtement, j'avais peur d'y penser.

— Je ne vais pas me marier, Papa. Ça fait seulement trois jours qu'Itachi et moi sommes ensemble, je ne prévois pas le mariage avant la fin de mes études et tu sais que je veux devenir médecin, ce qui requiert de longues années d'études.

— Tu es comme ta mère : une seule et unique ambition avec beaucoup de détermination, me dit-il en mettant son bras droit autour de mes épaules. Tu sais qu'elle et moi, nous avons cinq ans de différence ? Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle avait dix-huit ans et moi environ quatorze. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je suis tombé immédiatement sous son charme et malgré mon jeune âge, je savais qu'elle serait tout pour moi. Mais bien sûr, tu connais ta mère : elle m'a rejeté la première fois et les autres qui suivirent. À l'époque, le collège et le lycée de Konoha étaient mélangés et dans l'établissement, elle était connue comme étant la brute. Mais elle avait le cœur le plus doux et le plus tendre au monde, et un jour elle s'est frottée aux mauvaises personnes…

— Et ton père est venu à mon secours, termina Maman, qui était adossée à la porte de sa chambre. Et débile comme il est, il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec un bras et une côte cassés et le visage méconnaissable. Mais ce jour-là il a réussi à prendre mon cœur, continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Maintenant, j'étais entourée de mes parents.

— Après ce jour, on était proches, mais il était mineur et bien trop jeune et un soir pluvieux, il m'a fait promettre de l'attendre jusqu'à qu'il soit majeur et je l'ai attendu. Après le lycée, je suis partie à Suna pour poursuivre mes études, mais c'était trop dur, donc j'ai abandonné et j'ai continué à travailler dans un café près de mon petit studio.

— Et moi j'ai continué jusqu'au lycée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'ambition, à part reprendre l'épicerie de mon père. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la femme qui avait pris mon cœur avec elle jusqu'à Suna, elle non plus, et elle est revenue. Un an plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu Sasori, puis toi. Et j'ai enfin découvert ce que je voulais faire, dit Papa.

— Et c'est quoi ? demandai-je tellement à fond dans leur histoire.

— Vous. C'était tout simple, je voulais une famille, dit-il en resserrant doucement mon épaule.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés à faire un câlin collectif, sans Sasori, mais au moins j'avais pu tout régler. Mais maintenant, c'était le dîner qui me stressait. Comment tout ça allait-il se passer ?

Tandis que Sakura se demandait comment le dîner avec son petit ami et sa famille allait se dérouler, deux hommes, l'un à l'autre bout de la ville et l'autre à Kumo, se demandaient pourquoi une certaine jeune femme ne répondait pas à leur message.

* * *

Franchement, je suis un peu déçue parce que y a pleins de choses que je voulais mettre, mais j'ai déjà écris beaucoup de choses et je veux pas tout dévoiler, plein de trucs vont encore se passer dans les prochains chapitres. Et je suis encore désolée du temps que j'ai pu mettre, mais j'avais plus du tout de temps pour prendre mon ordinateur et continuer mes histoires. Les devoirs, les cours et les révisions me prennent énormément de temps, donc s'il vous plaît, prenez votre mal en patience et vous serez récompensés.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on reviendra au point de vue d'tachi et il y aura des moments ItachiSakura, ne vous en faites pas. Je sais pas si c'est pour le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, mais si vous avez bien suivi, le samedi, Sakura ira chez Ino pour répondre aux questions des abonnés du compte Youtube, donc faites-vous plaisir et envoyez-moi des questions que vous aimeriez poser si Ino tenait vraiment une chaine youtube. Je les mettrai dans le chapitre et je ferai en sorte que les autres y répondent.

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	17. Chapitre 17

Le dernier chapitre a exclusivement mis en avant la famille de Sakura. Maintenant, voyons celle d'Itachi. Je sens que beaucoup de gens vont aimer. Nous verrons la famille d'Itachi et ensuite le dîner tant attendu avec la famille de Sakura, ça va être mortel !

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : Rebonjour à toi ! Ça faisait un moment ! La première demi-heure après laquelle j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, tu as directement donné ton avis. Tu es trop rapide pour moi ! J'essaye vraiment d'écrire des chapitres longs qui tiennent la route. Encore merci !

 _Saitera_ : Et toi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai hâte d'écrire ce chapitre ! En fait, j'avais marqué une date dans le chapitre de leur première rencontre, Itachi et Sakura, début/milieu mai, mais par rapport à mon autre fiction, j'oublie souvent que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête et que, donc, vous ne pouvez pas forcément connaître les dates citées. Alors, nous sommes au milieu du mois de mai, je dirais la semaine du 15, comme ça au pif. Toute la famille réagit au quart de tour ! mais le chapitre était exclusivement centré sur la famille à Sakura, parce que c'est cool de voir Itachi et Sakura ensemble, mais si d'un coup je sors Sasori de nulle part sans dire pourquoi et comment est son comportement avec Sakura, ça va pas le faire. Je note tes questions ! Ce chapitre sera long, je pense, comme j'ai l'intention de mettre beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur.

 _Yassuochan_ : J'aime énormément écrire du point de vue d'Itachi. J'attends avec impatience la rencontre, on verra comment se déroulera le dîner, et j'ai pas du tout l'intention de mettre quelque chose du genre « Bizarrement, le dîner se passa relativement bien ». Sakura est toujours aussi folle, violente et vulgaire mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Et j'essaye vraiment de ne pas me perdre dans le rôle de chaque personnage et leur personnalité. Je cherche toujours une béta ! Bonne chance à toi aussi !

 _Usagistrawberry_ : Hello ! Oh, c'est trop chou ! J'essaye de faire en sorte que tout le monde aime mon écriture, tant que celle-ci me correspond toujours, parce que avant tout j'écris pour le plaisir. J'aime beaucoup ce couple, même s'il n'existe pas dans le manga. Chaque personnage n'est pas pareil, ils ont chacun leur histoire et leur personnalité, pour la diversité. Les seules fictions que je lis sont anglaises donc je suis assez familière avec des couples improbables, et j'aime beaucoup Tobirama. Ne t'en fais pas, je fais plein de fautes aussi. Et voici le chapitre que tu attendais impatiemment !

Mise en ligne du chapitre corrigé: 25/12/2016.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

— Oh, Itachi elle est magnifique ! s'écria Mère.

— Oui, elle l'est, affirmai-je en fixant avec un doux sourire la photo que Sakura et moi avions prise.

Il était vraiment dommage qu'une seule photo de Sakura se trouvait dans mon portable. Sakura, ma petite amie… Cela sonnait assez drôle mais naturel pour moi. Tandis que de son côté cela était difficile pour elle de se l'avouer. J'espérais qu'à mon retour à Konoha, nous pourrons discuter de tout ce qui lui faisait peur et l'empêchait de penser à moi comme étant son petit ami.

Le soir-même de notre second rendez-vous, je fus appelé par Shisui pour une urgence, qui ne fut pas aussi grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Laissant Kisame dans notre chambre d'hôtel encore séjournant à Konoha. Shisui, n'ayant pas pu trouver un fichier qui en temps normal aurait du être proprement rangé dans un casier à l'intérieur de mon bureau, avait pensé à un vol. Il m'avait donc appelé en urgence, pour que le lendemain matin je retrouve celui-ci dans les mains d'Obito, qui affichait un sourire penaud tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Je n'avais pas pu repartir à Konoha en prenant le premier avion, car je fus acculé par Mère à la sortie du bâtiment de police. Elle exigeait que je l'informe de mon séjour à Konoha et voulait surtout des informations concernant Sakura. Ce que j'étais en train de lui donner en ce moment, assis sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Mère sautait pratiquement sur sa chaise, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de pouvoir se divertir pleinement ou discuter longuement de tout et n'importe quoi dans le composé.

Notre clan étant très restreint des gens extérieurs, mère n'avait aucune connaissance en dehors du clan, et leurs esprits ne correspondaient pas à celui de Mère. C'était donc rafraîchissant et amusant pour elle que son fils ainé soit en couple, surtout si celle-ci serait la seule qui l'accompagnerait tout au long de sa vie. Mère m'avait pratiquement arraché mon portable des mains et maintenant fixait, admirative, le visage timide de Sakura. Je m'étais posté devant elle pour la contempler aussi.

Aujourd'hui, la journée avait été très particulière et éreintante, car je n'avais pu reposer mes yeux que dans l'avion. Posé à Kumo, j'avais directement accouru au commissariat pour y rejoindre Shisui. Après une longue et infructueuse recherche, ce ne fut que le matin-même, quand nous étions exténués de notre recherche et de notre nuit blanche, qu'Obito vint pour sa journée de travail avec le dossier sous les bras. Pour tout avouer, je fus très en colère et agacé par la situation. Les seuls moments que je pouvais être proche de Sakura, j'avais été dérangé.

Mais en appelant Sakura, bizarrement la fatigue fut rapidement passée derrière moi. Mon oreille fine avait entendu les couinements d'Ino – présumai-je – ainsi que la voix d'une tierce personne qui avait réussi à énerver Sakura, qui en oublia momentanément notre conversation. Je devais bien l'avouer qu'un rire avait failli m'échapper en entendant la répartie de Sakura envers la personne qui l'insultait. J'avais aussi entendu la voix aiguë de sa meilleure amie, puis celle d'un garçon, ce qui m'avait fait momentanément agripper assez fortement mon portable dans mes mains. Ensuite, le souffle de Sakura m'avait ramené à la réalité.

Mais la ligne fut coupée. Sur le coup, j'avais été assez étonné et j'avais regardé mon portable comme si celui-ci me donnerait une explication. Les pensées de Sakura commençaient à déteindre sur moi. J'avais pensé à une coupure provoquée par son appareil, mais sa respiration figée puis erratique me donnait une tout autre réponse. Elle avait raccroché. De son initiative. J'étais assez dérouté, je voulais certaines explications et une confirmation, si elle allait bien.

Je ne voulais pas paraître collant, je lui avais envoyé un certain nombre de messages et avant cela j'avais tenté de l'appeler, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Les heures de travail me paraissaient plus longues, et les excuses incessantes d'Obito me montèrent à la tête, me donnant un assez gênant mal de crâne. Mais seul dans mon bureau j'avais pu réfléchir calmement à notre conversation de cette matinée. J'avais pu en savoir plus sur Sakura, Sakura Haruno, la combinaison de son nom et son prénom ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, encore moins vu sa couleur de cheveux.

Ses parents avaient dû la nommer d'après les fleurs de cerisiers. Un choix judicieux qui avait abouti a une jeune femme audacieuse et merveilleuse. J'aimais Sakura comme elle était, ni sa vulgarité, ni sa colère non maitrisée ne pouvait changer l'inclination de mon cœur envers elle. Et en plus de cela j'avais deux noms en plus, Lee et Karin. Karin, qui était son ennemie, comme me l'avait expliqué Sakura et Lee qui devait être un ami, comme je le déduisais de leur conversation, même si sa dernière phrase m'avait laissé légèrement perplexe. Un chevalier ? Pas que je pensais que Sakura en ai besoin, mais si cela devait être fait, je serais son chevalier.

— Quand est-ce que Sakura viendra nous rendre visite ? demanda Mère avec empressement.

— Je ne sais pas, Mère, je dois d'abord dîner avec ses parents, lui dis-je avant de boire une gorgée de mon thé au jasmin.

— Oh ! Pense à leur offrir un petit quelque chose, me conseilla-t-elle.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, Mère.

— De quoi discutez-vous ? demanda Père en entrant dans la cuisine et se mettant aux côtés de Mère.

— De la petite amie d'Itachi, s'empressa d'avouer Mère.

Père tiqua au mot. D'un point de vue extérieur, une personne ne connaissant pas Père, l'ayant vu, n'aurait pas remarqué le léger soubresaut de ses épaules. Il se retourna et me toisa du regard.

— Tu as enfin appliqué mes conseils.

— Cela était de ma propre initiative, Père.

Je ne voulais qu'il pense que je m'étais mis en couple avec Sakura seulement pour les satisfaire, lui, le conseil et Madara.

— Quel est son nom ? De quelle branche vient-elle ? continua-t-il aucunement perturbé par mes propos.

— Elle ne provient d'aucune branche familiale.

Dans le clan il existe plusieurs branches, toutes classifiées par importance. Au total il y en a 37. Dans un mariage familial la classification de la branche porte un rôle très important. Notre famille provenait de la première branche familiale, la plus importante. Car père est un descendant direct d'Indra, le tout premier Uchiha répertorié dans les archives, me plaçant directement comme choix pour être héritier du clan, prenant la place de Madara. Je n'avais aucune ambition pour être en charge du clan mais cela ne me déplaisait pas non plus. Donc si je décidais de me marié avec une femme du clan, celle-ci devrait appartenir à une branche qui est au delà de la neuvième branche, pour ne pas perpétuer la consanguinité dans les générations d'après

— Cela ne devrait pas poser problème à Madara-Sama. Dit-il après un petit silence de sa part, mère regardait attentivement notre échange. Le conseil voudrait avoir une audience avec elle quand l'information leur viendra, continua-t-il.

— Fugaku ! Laisse un peu respirer Itachi. Sakura et lui ne sont qu'au début de leur relation, intervint Mère.

— Elle se nomme donc Sakura, retint Père. Je ne te demanderai rien pour l'instant, fils, mais quand le conseil sera au courant j'aimerais être informé.

— Bien Père. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajoutai-je avant de me lever pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

Dans celle-ci, je passai un coup de fil à Kisame. Dans notre conversation, il m'informa qu'il allait revenir à Kumo en fin de semaine. Son ton me laissait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait là-bas, mais il ne m'en fit pas part et préféra me dire qu'il adorait Konoha, ses habitants et son atmosphère, malgré l'air raréfié de la ville et l'air marin qui lui manquait énormément. Le voyage à Konoha lui avait été très bénéfique. Il avait pu se détendre et se promener dans la rue, et même parler à des gens aléatoirement. J'en étais content pour lui.

Pour le moment, je devais me reposer, mais je ne voulais pas dérégler mon cycle de sommeil. Je décidai de faire un tour dans la salle d'entrainement de la famille. Si je m'entraînais dehors, il était certain que des filles de branches lointaines viendraient voir mes exercices et me dérangeraient dans ma concentration. Je changeai mes affaires de bureau pour un tee-shirt noir sans manches et un short de sport ample tout aussi noir. Avec une bouteille d'eau en main, je m'aventurai dans les couloirs de la maison. Je croisai certains travailleurs qui me saluèrent au passage. Je soupirai. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux pour vivre, mais qui étais-je pour dire cela ? S'ils ne travaillaient pas, ils n'auraient aucun logement et pas d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Nous leur offrions un toit sur la tête, l'électricité, du chauffage, un lit pour dormir, de la nourriture en abondance et une sécurité sociale en cas d'accident.

Nous n'étions peut-être pas un clan pour qui la gentillesse était une seconde nature, mais nous étions toujours humains. En entrant dans la salle d'entrainement, je posais ma bouteille d'eau près du mur et commençait par une course autour de la salle qui avait la circonférence de deux terrains de basket. Dans celle-ci, se trouvait quelques appareils de renforcement musculaire, un stand de lancer de kunai et de shuriken, une plateforme pour les combats au katana et de quelques sacs de boxe. J'étirai mes membres après avoir fait douze tours de la salle, j'étais à peine essoufflé. Je continuai avec une série de plusieurs sauts à l'aide d'une corde à sauter.

Je bus quelques gorgées d'eau avant de m'attaquer au stand de kunai. Les yeux fermés, je lançai un par un les kunais sans défaillir. Ensuite, je lançai par trois mes shurikens. En ouvrant les yeux, je constatais que je n'avais raté aucune cible. Je retirai les kunais et les shurikens et les remis à leur place pour la personne qui viendrait après moi. En général ce n'était que Sasuke, qui s'entraînait régulièrement pour satisfaire Père. Bien sûr, Mère lui avait refusé l'entrée de la salle quand il rentrait de ses cours, il ne pouvait s'entraîner que durant les week-ends et les vacances scolaires. Père ne s'entrainait qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines quand mère l'obligeait, et Mère elle-même n'aimait pas la violence donc refusait d'entrer dans la salle pour se battre contre quelqu'un.

Je passai à côté de la plateforme pour les combats avec katana. En général, Shisui venait pour s'entraîner avec moi, donc je laissais passer cela. Puis, je me rabattis sur le banc de musculation. Je m'allongeai sur celui-ci et levait la barre de 90 kilos une douzaine de fois avant de m'attaquer à celle 110 kilos et de continuer jusqu'au même nombre de levers. Cette fois-ci, je pouvais sentir mes muscles travailler, la chaleur de l'effort, la progression de la fatigue dans les bras, la sueur qui commençait à perler sur mes bras. Je continuai pendant un moment avant de reposer doucement la barre pour ne pas me froisser un muscle, puis bus près de la moitié de ma bouteille.

Je voulais finir mon entrainement avec le sac de boxe. J'enveloppai mes mains dans des bandages et tapais contre le sac. Entre temps, l'élastique qui soutenait ma queue de cheval était tombé, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mon dos et coller à mon front. Je ne sus pas pendant combien de temps j'avais tapé contre le sac, avant que Mère vienne pour me prévenir que le dîner serait prêt sous peu. J'avais dépensé mon énergie dans le sport et maintenant, mon tee-shirt me collait au torse et ma gorge était pratiquement sèche. Je vidai le reste de ma bouteille et repartis dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche, qui aida à détendre mes muscles et à retirer les marques de mon entrainement. Dans ce moment de détente, je me permis à penser à Sakura. Je ne pouvais me permettre de me soulager en pensant à elle maintenant, je n'avais que peu de temps avant le dîner. Quand nous nous reverrions, je lui demanderais s'il m'était permis de faire cela. Je repensai à notre rencontre. J'avais été dérouté par ma première impression d'elle, mais j'avais bien fait de ne pas la laisser partir. J'étais un gentleman, Mère m'avait élevé comme tel. Si Sakura n'avait pas été majeure durant notre rencontre, j'aurais tout de suite stoppé mes avances, mais j'aurais attendu qu'elle ait l'âge requis pour pouvoir la courtiser.

En pensant à cela, je me rappelai que je devais demander en face à face aux parents de Sakura la permission pour pouvoir courtiser leur fille et être à ses côtés. J'étais probablement de la vieille école, mais je préférais avoir la permission de son père avant de pouvoir entretenir une vraie relation avec elle. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, mais je voulais montrer au monde entier la femme merveilleuse qui était à mes côtés et qui le resterait jusqu'à la fin d'une vie. Nous ne pouvions aimer qu'une fois dans notre vie, voilà notre malédiction pour avoir souhaité une puissance incommensurable dans nos yeux.

Je roulai doucement sur le gravier familier de la rue de Sakura. Les journées s'étaient écoulées lentement à mon goût mais maintenant, c'était l'heure du dîner avec ses parents. Avant de sortir de l'hôtel, elle m'avait mis en garde contre son frère qui, d'après ses propos, préparait un mauvais coup. J'étais assez confiant mais, maintenant, c'était moi qui avais une certaine appréhension. Et si les parents de Sakura me trouvaient trop vieux pour leur fille ? Maintenant, je doutais de mon propre âge. Je savais ce que ressentait Sakura, ce n'était pas assez joyeux.

Je me garai en face de leur maison. Sakura m'attendait à la porte d'entrée. Dieu, cette fille m'avait terriblement manqué en si peu de temps ! Elle portait une robe bleu royal avec de la dentelle sur la jupe et une petite veste en jean bleu clair sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient tirés dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle était magnifique et elle était ma petite amie. Elle agita nerveusement la main droite et trottina vers moi quand je sortis de la voiture avec un bouquet à la main.

— Sakura, soufflai-je quand elle vint devant moi.

— Itachi, dit-elle en un souffle tout en levant la tête pour rencontrer mon regard.

— Comment vas-tu ? lui demandai-je.

— Bien, pour l'instant. Et toi ?

— Mieux maintenant.

Une rougeur apparut sous ses yeux et elle détourna le visage, en se triturant les doigts, deux signes d'un comportement nerveux. Elle était encore gênée, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas au contraire, cela prouvait qu'elle était attirée par moi et cela me laissait un sentiment de fierté. Elle était si mignonne.

— Puis-je t'embrasser ? demandai-je.

— Est-ce que mon père nous surveille à la fenêtre ? répondit-elle.

En sortant de ma voiture, j'avais déjà remarqué ses parents à la fenêtre. Ils n'essayaient pas vraiment de se cacher, et j'avais pu voir, en une seconde, sa mère qui sautait presque sur place et son père qui me fixait d'un regard de faucon. Au moindre écart, il bondirait sur sa proie.

— Il n'y a pas que lui, la prévins-je en continuant de la fixer du regard.

— Zut ! J'étais sûre que maman ferait ce genre de trucs ! Au moins, y a pas Sasori dans le lot… enfin, j'espère. Il est là ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

— Non, seulement ton père et ta mère.

— OK. On se serre les coudes, Itachi.

— Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu radical ?

— Avec la réaction de mon père quand il a su que sa petite fille avait un copain, tout peut être radical. Méfie-toi de mon père, c'est peut-être un épicier, mais il sait comment rattraper un voleur.

— Et ta mère ? demandai-je par précaution en la suivant jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

— Ma mère ? Oh, elle, dans sa jeunesse, c'était une bagarreuse ! Elle était la brute du lycée et se battait contre plein de gens. Des fois, je me demande si les rôles n'ont pas été échangés entre mes parents, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Je pensais maintenant savoir d'où venait la personnalité colérique et rebelle de Sakura. En entrant chez elle, ce fut tout autre chose. Je n'avais pas pensé à comment ce serait, chez elle. Je me sentais encore plus proche d'elle maintenant que je voyais où elle habitait. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, qui était composé d'un canapé noir adossé au mur qui soutenait les escaliers juste à droite. En face de ce canapé, une table, et sept chaises autour de celle-ci. Juste en face de cette table était posée une télévision plasma.

Je retirai mes chaussures par hygiène et politesse et les mis à côté de celles de Sakura.

— Donc voilà, c'est chez moi, dit-elle, encore nerveuse.

Je pouvais entendre ses parents dans la cuisine, qui était ouverte. Je pouvais voir le réfrigérateur et le lavabo, mais une partie de la cuisine était cachée par un mur porteur. La maison sentait la lavande et la vanille, c'était assez relaxant.

— C'est joliment décoré, j'aime énormément.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi mentirais-je ?

— Oh, Itachi ! Tu es en avance, dis donc ! s'exclama la mère de Sakura – je le présumais, puisqu'elle avait la même couleur d'yeux que sa fille – en sortant de la cuisine.

— Bonjour, madame Haruno. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation à dîner, dis-je en me baissant devant elle.

— Oh, tu es très poli ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Appelle-moi Mebuki.

— Je vous ai apporté des fleurs. J'espère que cela n'est pas présomptueux de ma part, dis-je en tendant le bouquet de fleurs, que Madame Haruno s'empressa de prendre.

— Oh, elles sont magnifiques ! Tu es un vrai gentleman, Itachi ! Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt. Sakura, tu peux faire visiter la maison à Itachi.

— Ah, parce que y a un autre à visiter dans cette baraque ? murmura Sakura de façon à ce sa mère ne l'entende pas.

— Ah, au fait, Sakura… Grand-père et Grand-mère viennent aussi pour le dîner, informa la mère de Sakura quand celle-ci monta les escaliers.

Je vis ses épaules se crisper immédiatement et son dos se raidir. Elle tourna doucement la tête comme un robot. En même temps, j'entendis les pas précipités et lourds d'un homme provenant de l'étage d'en haut.

— Les vieux vont venir ?! s'écrièrent Sakura et son frère, qui était maintenant en haut des escaliers.

Ils avaient tout deux la même expression faciale, entre pure horreur et incompréhension. À part la structure faciale, ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance physique : son frère avait les cheveux rouge foncé et les yeux ambre. Il pouvait me voir derrière Sakura et, quand il me vit, il se redressa et me toisa du regard. Je connaissais cette expression : il protégeait sa sœur.

— Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su, mais ils viennent pour voir ton petit ami.

— Maintenant va montrer à Itachi le reste de la maison. Toi, Sasori, viens m'aider à mettre la table, continua Mebuki.

Sasori descendit les escaliers, Sakura le laissa passer. Il me toisait toujours du regard quand il rejoignit sa mère. Sakura m'emmena dans la première pièce qui se situait à gauche des escaliers, sa chambre.

— Bah voilà, c'est ma chambre, dit-elle en un geste pour me la montrer.

— Elle te ressemble.

On pouvait dire que c'était une chambre d'adolescente normale, et beaucoup plus petite que la mienne. Juste à ma droite, il y avait une petite commode à côté de cette commode, son lit. Le même lit sur lequel nous avions fait notre première chat vidéo.

— Je reconnais ce drap, dis-je en le touchant du bout des doigts.

Je regardai Sakura, qui avait arrêté de sourire et virait maintenant au rouge avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Cette situation était encore dérangeante pour elle, elle avait encore honte, et nous n'avions pas encore parlé.

— Sakura, nous devons parler.

— Je sais, dit-elle de derrière la protection de ses mains.

Elle retira ses mains et toucha ses joues pour vérifier que ses rougeurs avaient disparu. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur son lit, j'en fis de même ? Il était préférable que je commence puisque Sakura n'avait pas l'intention de commencer.

— Je sais que tu as des incertitudes, des doutes, envers moi, envers nous. Mais ce n'est pas en laissant tout derrière et en se cachant derrière une carapace que tout s'arrangera, Sakura.

— Je sais. C'est juste que c'est ma toute première relation et j'ai peur de tout foirer. Je n'ai pas de confiance en moi, et j'ai besoin d'être constamment rassurée, m'avoua-t-elle, le dos courbé.

— Dans ces moments-là, je serai à tes côtés pour te rassurer et te guider, la rassurai-je. Y a-t-il autre chose qui te tracasse encore ?

— J'ai toujours peur que tu ne me trouves pas assez mature pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

— J'ai toujours l'appréhension que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me fréquenter à cause de mon âge, lui avouai-je.

Elle me regarda, perplexe et légèrement choquée.

— Il n'y a pas que toi qui as des incertitudes, Sakura. Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener, mais je doute que l'on en reste là. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais rester toujours à tes côtés, lui dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment sans oser croiser mon regard.

— Est-ce que ta famille… sait pour nous ? me demanda-t-elle, en fixant le tapis à ses pieds.

— Mes parents le savent et ils approuvent notre relation. Mère est impatiente de te rencontrer.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr.

— J'ai encore plein de choses en tête, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

— Nous avons tout notre temps pour nous poser des questions et se découvrir mutuellement, Sakura.

Je lui pris la main pour la réconforter. Le reste de sa chambre était à peu près pareil : une armoire blanche, un bureau de la même couleur avec son ordinateur portable dessus, sur lequel nous avions longuement parlé via le site, une chaise à bascule et une fenêtre. La pièce était assez colorée : du rose, du beige, du rouge et un peu de mauve, loin des tons sombres de ma chambre au composé.

— Sakura ! Itachi ! Le dîner est prêt !

La sonnette retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

— Oh, Papa, Maman, vous êtes la ! ajouta la mère de Sakura.

— Oh putain, mes prières n'ont pas été entendues ! OK, Itachi ! On respire, on se donne du courage et on saute par la fenêtre ! s'encouragea Sakura avec détermination.

— Et le dîner avec tes parents ? lui rappelai-je, taquin.

— Zut ! OK, on se donne quand même du courage et on va affronter les vieux, dit-elle en se levant prestement.

Je la suivis alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier. Petite mais très chaleureuse et accueillante, leur maison n'avait pas la même atmosphère froide et neutre que le composé, même quand Mère essayait de tout cœur de faire en sorte que la maison soit plus confortable et agréable à vivre. À la dernière marche, je vis le frère de Sakura, son père et ses grand-parents assis autour de la table que la mère de Sakura commençait à remplir.

— On a faim ! On a faim ! cria à tue-tête le grand-père de Sakura en tapant la table à l'aide de ses couverts.

— Attends comme tout le monde, Papa ! cria Mebuki dans la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans cette baraque pour avoir à manger ! cria-t-il.

— Te taire ! répondit sur le même ton le frère de Sakura en se tirant les cheveux.

— Sakura, tu as maigri, dis donc… remarqua, inquiète, la grand-mère de Sakura, en fixant du regard la chaise vide en face d'elle.

— C'est la chaise, grand-mère ! cria celle-ci avant de s'asseoir sur ladite chaise.

J'étais assez dérouté par la scène qui se déroulait en face de moi. Je n'avais jamais assisté à ce genre de choses. C'était très étrange pour moi, moi qui étais habitué au silence et à l'obéissance à table. Les personnes âgées du conseil ne s'étaient jamais exprimé comme cela, encore moins les plus jeunes envers eux.

— C'est qui, lui ?! demanda brusquement le grand-père de Sakura quand je m'assis à côté d'elle.

— Son petit ami, Papa, répondit Mebuki en posant un plat sur la table.

— Il est réel ?! s'écria-t-il, profondément étonné.

— Comment ça, il est réel ?! cria, outrée, Sakura.

— Oh, elle est belle ! s'exclama la grand-mère de Sakura en louchant vers moi joyeusement.

— Comment ça, elle ?! cria Sakura à sa grand-mère.

— Oh, la vieille, met tes lunettes. Tu vois pas que c'est un homme ? ajouta le grand-père de Sakura.

— Oh, réponds, le vieux ! Comment ça, « il est réel » ?! répéta Sakura.

— J'étais sûr que tu bluffais la môme. Combien elle t'a donné pour te faire passer pour son petit ami ? me demanda suspicieusement son grand-père.

— Je peux vous assurez que Sakura et moi sommes réellement ensemble, Monsieur, rigolai-je doucement.

— Mouais… Bon, c'est quand qu'on mange ?!

— Oh oui il est très beau ! s'exclama la grand-mère de Sakura après avoir enfin mis ses lunettes.

— Mais vous allez vous la fermer ?! cria, à bout de nerfs, le frère de Sakura.

Mebuki posa le dernier plat sur la table. Elle s'assit à côté de Sasori, laissant la place en bout de table pour le père de Sakura. Je pus enfin voir leurs ressemblances : le père de Sakura avait une teinte de cheveux plus sombre, donnant un rouge clair translucide et une coupe de cheveux assez originale, qui me faisait assez étrangement penser à une étoile de mer, et ses yeux ambre de la même teinte que ceux de Sasori me regardaient avec animosité. Il était clair qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, mais je savais comment procéder pour calmer sa colère et son aversion pour moi.

— J'espère que tu n'as aucune allergie Itachi, demanda la mère de Sakura avec une certaine inquiétude. J'ai fait plusieurs plats, au cas où quelque chose te déplait.

— Non, je n'ai aucune allergie, Madame Haruno. Je vous remercie pour le repas, dis-je poliment.

— Arrête avec les « Madame Haruno », appelle-moi Mebuki ! Maintenant tu peux manger, Papa, finit-elle à l'attention de son père.

— Enfin ! Bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-il en s'attaquant au premier plat en face de lui.

Il y avait de tout sur la table : des sushis en passant par toutes sortes d'onigiris. Il y avait aussi quelques brochettes de poulet et de bœuf, un grand plat de sukiyaki, des bols remplis de riz et d'autres de soupe miso et, au milieu de la table, était posée une grande casserole de nabe-ryori. Toute la table était conviviale et tous mangeaient avidement ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs bols. Je pris délicatement les baguettes posées devant moi et commençait par manger mon bol de riz.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda assez grossièrement le grand-père de Sakura.

— Itachi Uchiha, monsieur, répondis-je respectueusement.

— Uchiha ? Hmm, je pensais qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, dit-il en se grattant le menton.

— Cela est bel et bien vrai. Nous habitons dorénavant à Kumogakure no Sato.

— C'est assez loin de Konoha, répondit suspicieusement Sasori.

— Tu as quel âge ? demanda le grand-père de Sakura avant de boire dans son verre de saké.

— Vingt-cinq ans, monsieur.

— Vingt-cinq ans ?! T'as pété un câble, la gamine ?! On t'a dit « mets-toi en couple avec quelqu'un », mais y a des limites, quand même ! cria celui-ci après avoir recraché ce qu'il avait dans la bouche

— Je vais te tuer, le vieux, le menaça Sakura en montrant son poing.

— Chéri, l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans, n'oublie pas notre propre différence d'âge. Ta petite fille peut se mettre en couple avec n'importe qui, laisse-la tranquille.

C'était la grand-mère de Sakura qui avait pris la parole et qui maintenant soufflait sur sa soupe miso pour la refroidir. Le grand-père grommela mais continua à manger. En attendant, il y avait toujours son père et son frère qui ne s'étaient pas échauffés en ma présence.

— Sinon, que fais-tu dans la vie, Itachi ? me demanda gentiment la grand-mère de Sakura.

— Je suis commissaire de police.

— Commissaire ? À ton age ?! recracha le grand-père de Sakura.

— Si tu recraches encore une fois, Papa, je te tue, menaça Mebuki, avec une aura sombre autour d'elle.

— Tu as fait ton service militaire, petit ? me demanda le grand-père de Sakura.

— Oui, monsieur, pendant deux ans, répondis-je après avoir bu une gorgée de thé vert.

— Je l'aime bien, ce petit ! Bienvenue dans la famille ! s'écria le grand-père de Sakura.

— Santé ! cria la grand-mère de Sakura en levant son verre.

— Santé ! suivit la mère de Sakura.

— C'est pas possible, j'ai envie de me tuer, murmura Sakura.

Je riais doucement derrière ma main. Chacun d'eux était un spectacle, de même que pour Sakura. Ils étaient étranges, mais ils étaient une famille soudée et je savais que j'allais aimer être parmi eux. Je regardai le père de Sakura qui avait l'air de ne pas être d'accord avec ce que disait le grand-père de Sakura. De même que pour Sasori qui, lui, m'envoyait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je pouvais imaginer les différentes manières de me tuer dans sa tête. Je piochai quelques sushis et finis par entrechoquer mes baguettes à celle de Sakura. Nous nous regardâmes longuement avant qu'elle ne détourne son visage, rouge. Ses yeux me fascineraient toujours. Je vis la grand-mère de Sakura nous regarder avec douceur. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer de manger.

Je mangeais un onigiri, tandis que les membres de la famille de Sakura me posèrent des questions triviales sur ma famille et ma vie quotidienne. Enfin, seuls ses grands-parents et sa mère me posèrent des questions, tandis que son frère et son père étaient à l'affût de tout ce que je pouvais dire. En fin de compte, le dîner se termina par plusieurs desserts, de l'anmitsu que Sakura s'empressa de prendre autant qu'elle pouvait avant d'essayer de me regarder discrètement avec horreur et de poser une majorité du dessert à la place où il était.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme une autre personne devant moi. Si tu as envie de manger, fais-le, lui chuchotai-je doucement.

Elle me regarda timidement avant de reremplir son bol et de savourer son dessert, son visage exprimant le pur plaisir de manger son dessert favori laissait place à des images beaucoup trop explicites dans mon subconscient. Je les effaçai pour le moment et pris quelques brochettes de dango.

— Sakura m'a dit que tu aimais les dangos. Sers-toi autant que tu veux, Itachi, m'informa la mère de Sakura.

— Merci.

Je préférais largement les dangos fait maison et ceux-ci étaient exquis, doux sans être trop sucrés.

— Ils sont délicieux madame Haruno, la complimentai-je.

— Mebuki, Itachi, appelle-moi Mebuki. Et ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faits, mais Sakura, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton taquin.

Je tournais mon attention vers Sakura, qui regardait le mur à côté d'elle avec une rougeur sur ses joues. Je fis un petit sourire, elle était si mignonne. Elle m'avait préparée mon dessert favori et l'avait fait magnifiquement bien. Une autre chose que je découvrais d'elle : un talent de cuisinière qui se souciait de mes goûts. Dieu, cette femme était parfaite !

— Merci, Sakura, la remerciai-je.

Elle grommelait, tout en continuant à fixer le mur et à manger ses fruits, mais je pouvais voir de la satisfaction dans son regard. Je sentis des yeux plisser dangereusement vers moi, de la part de Sasori, qui ne détourna pas pour autant le regard quand je me mis à le fixer à mon tour. Le dîner se termina avec du thé. Je finis mon thé et vérifia discrètement si le père de Sakura en avait fait de même.

— Monsieur Haruno, j'aimerais avoir une audience avec vous, lui demandai-je.

— Une audience ? Euh… oui, bien sûr, dit-il, pris au dépourvu.

Il se leva et je le suivis jusqu'à ce que je présumai être sa chambre. Celle-ci était plus grande que celle de Sakura, mais elle était moins colorée. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que je restai debout. Assis ou lever, je dépassais largement son cadre.

— Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ? me demanda-t-il, assez suspicieux.

— Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ma relation avec Sakura, mais ma mère m'a élevé en tant qu'homme respectable, alors j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation pour fréquenter et courtiser Sakura.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta figé et me regardait hébété, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je venais de dire.

— Attends… mais… pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

— Je suis de la vieille école. Je voudrais votre autorisation pour pouvoir être aux côtés de Sakura. Vous avez des doutes sur moi et je ne vous en veux pas, c'est naturel, mais jamais je nuirai d'une quelconque façon à Sakura.

— Elle est ma seule fille, donc ce fut un choc pour moi d'entendre qu'elle était en couple. Pour moi elle reste toujours cette petite fille de cinq ans qui faisait des bêtises à-tout-va et se cachait derrière son grand-frère quand sa mère était en colère, soupira-t-il, nostalgique.

— Sakura et moi, nous ne sommes en couple que depuis peu. Je ne vais pas vous enlever votre fille, mais je peux vous assurer que je resterai à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de moi et ne veuille plus me voir, lui promis-je.

Il me regarda perplexe. Je lui révélai le secret de ma famille.

— Dans notre famille, nous ne pouvons aimer qu'une fois, et je suis amoureux de votre fille, Monsieur Haruno. Il m'est donc impossible de me séparer d'elle. Votre fille exceptionnelle a réussi à prendre mon cœur, et c'est avec plaisir que je le lui laisse.

— Elle est têtue, me dit-il

— Je sais, répondis-je en souriant.

— Colérique.

— Je sais.

— Elle est mauvaise en maths, en histoire et en langues.

— Je sais.

— Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

— Je sais.

— Elle est grossière.

— Je sais.

— Elle est mon unique fille.

— Je sais.

— Et tu as mon autorisation.

Je le regardai, un peu surpris mais ne laissai rien montrer, puis lâchai le soupir que je retenais depuis trop longtemps.

— Merci, Monsieur Haruno.

— Appelle-moi Kizashi, sinon ma femme va me tuer, me prévint-il quand nous sortîmes de sa chambre.

— Bien, Kizashi, dis-je en riant doucement.

En descendant les escaliers je revis Sakura à la même place. Elle me regarda et me sourit. Oui, je savais qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, mais mon cœur aimait ses imperfections et tout son être, et je me demandais ce que l'avenir me réservait à ses côtés.

* * *

Ouf ! J'ai fini ce chapitre la veille d'une journée de cours remplie, donc je fais vite et je pense que je vais oublier des trucs, mais voilà ! On a encore vu le quotidien d'Itachi, un peu sa famille et enfin le repas avec la famille de Sakura. Par contre, je pense que j'ai mis beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre donc ce sera dans le prochain avec le point de vue de Sakura que l'on verra la chaîne youtube d'Ino. Envoyez-moi encore des questions, je les mettrai dans le chapitre.

Sinon, dites ce que vous pensez du chapitre en commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir dans le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	18. Chapitre 18

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez. Je m'excuse du retard qu'il a engrangé, mais j'avais de gros soucis scolaires et dans la famille. Mais me revoilà, et j'espère au taquet ! Donc, dans le point de vue de Sakura, nous verrons le tournage de la F.A.Q de la chaîne youtube d'Ino, ainsi que le mariage de la tante de Sakura. Nous aurons un petit moment entre père et fille, ainsi qu'un moment Itachi-Sakura. J'aimerais aussi dire que j'ai enfin une bêta et qu'elle fait un magnifique travail de correction, donc remerciez là, car, grâce à elle, vos yeux ne seront plus ruinés pas mes fautes d'écriture mdr.

Harley A. Warren : Je profite de cet espace d'expression pour faire rager tout le monde en rappelant qu'en tant que bêta, j'ai lu ce chapitre avant tout le monde. Voilà, vous pouvez continuer votre lecture normalement.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : Toujours au rendez-vous, mdr. C'est vrai que la famille de Sakura est assez folle, j'ai envie de voir une rencontre famille Haruno-Uchiha. D'un côté, une famille folle et de l'autre, une famille traditionnelle. La rencontre avec le conseil ne se fera pas encore, je pense, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui doivent être dites et éclaircies dans la fiction. Merci !

 _Lumati_ : Merci, il m'en faudra beaucoup, de chance, et peut-être quelqu'un pourrait prier pour moi aussi, ça serait super !

 _Usagistrawberry_ : C'est ce que je ressens toujours, mon ami. Bien que j'aurais aimé plus développer la rencontre entre la famille de Sakura et Itachi, je devais stopper. Tout sera expliqué plus tard. Mdrrr ce serait marrant d'avoir la même famille.

 _Minimilie_ : Mes personnages sont, je pense, tous OOC. Je voulais les faire différemment du manga, car ils vivent dans la vie réelle et non dans le monde shinobi, donc beaucoup de choses changent. J'aime bien écrire sur Itachi et le faire romantique. Je suis désoléeeeeeeeee ! J'ai vraiment du mal à me corriger moi-même, c'est pas que je suis nulle en conjugaison, mais je suis têtue, et j'aime faire les choses à ma façon, même inventer des temps et faire ma loi, donc c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'une Bêta. Merci !

 _P'tite Otaku_ : Eh bien, au moins, tu n'es pas morte mdr. Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes tout dans la fiction. Même si je fais mon maximum, ce n'est pas assez. Mes fautes font mal aux yeux, ça brûle carrément. ! Sorry but, si tu portes plaintes contre moi, je vais pas m'en sortir. J'ai pas de fric, et je vais finir en prison, puis je vais finir la tête dans les chiottes crasseuses de ma chambre, parce que ma colocataire en avait marre que je laisse traîner mes cheveux morts partout. Elle est super, ma mort… Mdrrr, c'est pas de ma faute si je fais rire, les idées me viennent comme ça. Et c'est maintenant qu'on se retrouve !

 _Saitera_ : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui le dit ! Si tu savais quel combat j'ai eu rien que pour écrire cette partie sans partir dans un fantasme lointain. Sakura, toujours aussi drôle et aussi folle, je vais attendre un moment avant de faire la rencontre avec le conseil. Ah ça, c'est un secret, ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt Sasuke et Tobirama le sauront. On verra plus tard Sasori et ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Ça, je sais pas encore parce que pour ce chapitre, je sais pas du tout par quoi commencer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

— Vous êtes prêts ? Je vais allumer l'appareil photo, nous prévint Ino.

— C'est bon on est prêts.

Tenten parlait pour nous tous.

— Et voilà ! dit Ino en cliquant sur le bouton d'enregistrement de l'appareil, puis s'asseyant rapidement sur le canapé.

— Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi, Ino ! Donc, aujourd'hui, la vidéo sera une F.A.Q, mais pas comme celles de d'habitude ! Les questions posées seront celles à propos des vidéos cosplay. Et je suis en compagnie de mes figurants préférés, dit-elle avec enthousiasme en nous montrant du doigt à la fin de sa tirade

— On est tes seuls figurants Ino, dis-je pour la casser dans son délire

— Toi, je t'écoute pas. Bref, revenons à nos moutons… Donc, vous connaissez leur prénom mais pas leur apparence !

— Le grand blond aux yeux bleus est Naruto, continua-t-elle, en pointant du doigt Naruto qui était assis à côté de moi

— Bonjour ! Vous allez bien les gens ? Moi c'est Naruto, dattebayo ! cria-t-il à l'objectif

— Je crois que toutes les personnes qui regardent la vidéo en ce moment sont sourdes, dit Tenten en se frottant le front.

— Imbécile ! criai-je en le frappant derrière la tête.

— Aïe ! Meh Sakura, pleurnicha-t-il.

Avec un seul regard, il se tut et essaya de fusionner avec le canapé… sauf que non, ce genre de choses ne marche pas, débile.

— La folle qui vient de frapper Naruto, c'est Sakura. Et oui, elle a bel et bien les cheveux roses.

— Et ce n'est pas une perruque, précisai-je en parallèle.

— La brune affalée sur le canapé, c'est Tenten.

Celle-ci se redressa prestement et lança un regard noir derrière le crâne d'Ino.

— J'aimerais, tout d'abord, remercier les gens qui me – enfin, nous – suivent, et s'abonnent à la chaîne, aujourd'hui vous êtes plus de 73 000 abonnés et c'est juste un truc de malade. Je vous adore !

— Hein ?! 73 000 personnes nous regardent ?! cria, ahuri, Naruto.

— Sérieux 73 000 abonnés ?! demandai-je, assez impressionnée.

— Eh ouais ! C'est grâce à vous les gars. Et Naruto, crie encore une fois et je te jette par la fenêtre, le menaça Ino sans le regarder.

— Depuis que l'on a commencé les vidéos cosplay, le nombre d'abonnés à grimpé en flèche. Mais voilà, maintenant que j'ai présentée mes trois « acteurs », nous allons commencer avec les questions. On va essayer de répondre à toutes vos questions.

Ino posa son ordinateur portable allumé sur ses genoux. Quand même, 73 000 abonnés, putain c'est trop, genre 73 000 personnes m'ont vue maquillée, habillée et coiffée comme un personnage fictif, et pour ça ils ont suivi la chaîne ? C'est assez perturbant pour tout dire, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas jeté un coup d'œil à la chaîne d'Ino, il faudrait que je visionne encore une fois les vidéos cosplay. Par contre, il y avait une chose que j'espérais, c'est que personne du lycée n'était abonné à la chaîne, ou juste que personne n'avait pu visionner les vidéos. Heureusement qu'Ino ne parlait jamais de sa chaîne youtube au lycée.

— Alors la première question est de Saitera : combien de temps prend le tournage d'une vidéo ? Alors, en moyenne, le tournage d'une vidéo peut prendre une demi-journée, voir une journée entière, ça dépend. Par exemple, le tournage de Mulan avait pris deux jours car, pendant le tournage de la première journée, il y avait de la pluie et on courait dans tous les sens pour que le costume de Tenten ne soit pas mouillé, et de même pour la caméra. Mais, en tout cas, le tournage avait continué le lendemain.

— Heureusement, il y avait un abribus juste à côté, s'empressa d'ajouter Tenten.

— On a dû rester en dessous une bonne heure, ajoutai-je moi-même après m'être repositionnée sur le canapé

— Eh ouais, c'est pas toujours facile, le tournage des vidéos. Mais bref passons, prochaine question, encore Saitera, la question est pour Sakura, sourit Ino.

— Moi ? Ok, dis-je, un peu surprise.

— Ariel, comment tu as fais pour nager, t'as pas coulé ?! dit Ino d'un ton désespérée, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Ahaha très drôle, dis-je, sarcastique.

— Eh bien non, je n'ai pas coulé. Heureusement, sinon je serai morte. Mais le tournage était super dur. J'avais de la chance, ce jour-là, il y avait un grand soleil. Mais rien que pour mettre la queue, ça nous a pris plus d'un quart d'heure avec Ino, répondis-je tout en remettant une mèche qui était tombée de ma queue de cheval.

— J'aimerais ajouter, que la queue n'est pas un costume que l'on peut acheter dans un magasin pour pas cher, c'est une commande faite sur internet. C'est une queue en silicone sur mesure, créer à partir des mensurations de Sakura. Donc il n'y a qu'elle qui peut la porter, à part si elle grossit. A ce moment-là, la queue ne lui servira plus à rien. Si cela vous intéresse, le prix d'une queue peut varier, moi je l'ai achetée à peu près 124 000 yens. Je mettrai le lien du site pour l'achat d'une queue dans la barre de description.

— La prochaine question est de Fu-12, une question pour tout le monde : quel tournage a été le plus dur ? continua Ino avant que je puisse soulever la question sur mon poids, connasse.

— On va commencer par Tenten.

— Bah, Mulan, puisque c'est le seul tournage que j'ai pu faire. Mais sinon, ça allait, je me suis amusée à reproduire des figures martiales. Heureusement que le costume était assez ample.

— Et toi Naruto ?

— Moi j'ai adoré tourner toutes les vidéos !

— On t'a demandé quel tournage était le plus dur, pas lequel était le plus amusant, dis-je, blasée.

— Ah pardon ! Euh, le plus dur ? C'est quand je portais la perruque, dit-il en posant un doigt sur son menton.

— Dans toutes les vidéos, tu portes une perruque, s'exaspéra Ino en se frappant le front.

Il était irrécupérable ce gosse. Je reportai mon regard à la caméra. Ca faisait bizarre de parler à des gens à travers cet appareil numérique. Le monde évoluait à une vitesse de nos jours.

— Le jour où j'ai porté la longue perruque, rectifia-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

— Valtor ? demandai-je instinctivement.

— Oui ! s'écria-t-il en me regardant. C'est ça !

— Ah le cmv sur les Winx ? Pourquoi c'était le tournage le plus dur pour toi ? demanda Ino

— Parce que je portais une longue perruque, dit-il normalement

Bam ! Tenten, Ino et moi-même étions tombés du canapé tellement sa réponse était stupide. Dieu sauve ce gamin et lui rende son intelligence volée dès la naissance.

 _Je plains ses pauvres parents…_

— Bref, passons, avant que la débilité de ce gosse ne déteigne sur nous. À toi Sakura, souffla Ino, préférant rester par terre tandis que Tenten et moi nous remontions sur le canapé

— La petite sirène était le tournage le plus dur pour moi, le costume était super réaliste mais assez serré… Et puis, je devais éviter de mouiller ma perruque et mon maquillage, sous peine de me faire frapper à coup de lime à ongles. Mais sinon, la queue est super pour nager, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être Ariel.

— Ok, prochaine question. KaruiSavage : Quel est le nom de la chanteuse dans la vidéo d'Ariel ? J'ai cherché partout, mais j'arrive pas du tout à trouver.

— Ah ça c'est un secret. En fait, c'est une amie à nous qui chante, dis-je, taquine.

— Notre amie préfère garder l'anonymat, ajouta Naruto.

— Question suivante : qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à créer des vidéos cosplay ?

Ino se frotta les mains avant de répondre à la question.

— Pour tout avouer, l'idée est venue de Sakura, car elle aime beaucoup ce genre de vidéos, et puis l'idée elle-même me plaisait, donc voilà où on en est.

Ce jour-là, j'avais tout bêtement parlé d'une vidéo que j'avais visionnée et ça avait pour thème des genres de parodies de manga ou d'animes. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas pensé qu'Ino serait intéressée par cette idée et qu'en plus, voudrait développer celle-ci. Mais, aucun regret, car je ne pensais pas être la seule à aimer tourner les vidéos.

— Prochaine question, _Deidara-saknarinoten-fanclub… saknarinoten-fanclub_ ?

Ino s'arrêta dans sa phrase et tourna la tête sur le côté.

— On a un fanclub ?

— Pardon ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

Tenten n'avait pas l'air très réjouie de cette perspective.

— Apparemment, continua Ino, lentement.

— Trop cool ! s'extasia Naruto.

— Que dit la question ? demandai-je, assez curieuse

— Alors, Deidara-saknarinoten-fanclub dit : « Salut ! Je m'appelle Deidara, je suis tombé par hasard sur vos vidéos cosplays, et je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de vous et du concept. Grâce à vous, j'ai fait connaissance avec plein de personnes, qui comme moi vous adorent. Nous avons crée le fanclub saknarinoten, avec l'espoir qu'un jour vous répondriez à l'un de nos commentaires ou encore plus, que l'on puisse participer à l'une des vidéos cosplays ! Nous sommes pour l'instant sept dans le fanclub, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait prochainement de nouveaux membres. Ma question est : Sakura et Naruto, êtes-vous en couple ? Ps : Sakura, t'es-tu fait mal en tombant du ciel, mon ange ? »

Pendant environ, dix secondes, le silence régna dans le salon. Le temps d'analyser la phrase entière, j'entendais déjà le rire de Tenten, qui avait été rejoint par celui d'Ino.

— Tu as une touche, Sakura.

Je sentais qu'Ino voulait me taquiner là-dessus, mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir son rire.

— Ahahahahah, j'en peux plus , pouffa Tenten en se tenant le ventre. Un ange tombé du ciel, c'est ringard !

— Et alors ? répliquais-je, en essayant de défendre d'une certaine manière ce Deidara, et aussi parce que j'étais vraiment gênée de cette déclaration. Quelque ringard que ça soit, ça m' touché. Ne t'en fais pas, Deidara, moi au moins, j'ai apprécié ta tentative de drague. C'était vraiment doux de ta part.

J'essayais d'imaginer Deidara en face de moi, enfin au niveau de la caméra, parce que j'étais capable de regarder dans le vide si on ne me disait pas où regarder. Comment pouvais-je imaginer une personne que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie ?

 _Imagine Itachi, et puis le monde sera plus beau._

Je souris dans le vide, comme si j'avais reçu une injection de morphine dans le sang. Ah, penser à Itachi revenait à voler au ciel pendant des heures, bien que je n'avais jamais essayé de voler dans le ciel. Merci bien, mais je tenais à la vie. Mais bon là, je n'étais pas avec Itachi, mais plutôt sur le canapé moelleux de la maison d'Ino, donc revenons au présent.

— Ouf, j'ai bien ri, souffla Ino.

Elle repositionna son ordinateur.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question, indiqua Tenten en nous regardant à l'intervalle, Naruto et moi.

— J'ai rien compris, mais Sakura et moi on n'est pas ensemble, affirma Naruto avec les yeux fermés, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les oreilles rouges et sa main posée à l'arrière du crâne.

— En ce moment, Deidara doit être soulagé, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? me taquina Ino en secouant légèrement mon genou. Si je lui mettais un coup, ça l'assommerait.

— Moi, ce qui me soulagerait, ce serait de t'étrangler. Maintenant, si c'est possible, m'exprimai-je, neutre.

— La violence ne résous rien, tu sais, plaisanta-t-elle en haussant des épaules. Mais sinon, ce serait super de voir en chair et en os le saknarinoten-fanclub. Bien que je me demande pourquoi ton prénom est en premier Sak's, marmonna Ino à la fin.

— Ouais ! Je veux voir la rencontre Sakura-Deidara, blagua Tenten,

Elles s'y étaient mises à deux pour me mettre la honte devant la caméra…

Naruto regardait notre interaction, éberlué. Le pauvre, on l'avait laissé de côté. Enfin, c'était pas de ma faute, pour une fois…

— Bon, on peut passer à autre chose ? demandais-je, très gênée et peu agacée. En plus, on est en train de perdre Naruto, finis-je en montrant notre pauvre ami du doigt.

— Ok, ok, question suivante. C'est une question anonyme : les costumes sont-ils faits à la main, ou achetés ?

Ino avait l'air contente que cette question lui soit posée.

— Certains costumes sont commandés sur internet, tandis que nous en confectionnons d'autres, Sakura, notre amie et moi. Par exemple, le costume d'Elsa, que j'ai porté dans la première vidéo cosplay, a été acheté sur un site, mais je ne me souviens plus du nom, alors que le costume de Sakura, dans le cmv des Winx a entièrement été fait à la main, par Sakura et notre amie.

— Eh ouais, avec mes petites mains, dis-je, en agitant celles-ci devant la caméra.

— Attention à ce que tu dis, Sak's, les gens pourraient interpréter ça autrement, m'avertit Ino.

Je pouvais entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

— Y a que toi qui penses à ce genre de choses, ripostai-je en poinçonnant son crâne.

— Bon, question suivante, pour Tenten, cette fois, déclara Ino. Pourquoi dans le cmv de Mulan, il n'y avait pas Shang ?

— C'est tout simple, car personne d'assez ressemblant, dans notre entourage, ne pouvait faire le rôle de Shang… Et puis, Naruto peut à peine supporter des lentilles de contact, donc c'était déjà assez dans les autres vidéos, avoua Tenten.

— Il y a bien quelqu'un dans notre groupe qui pourrait faire le rôle de Shang, mais ça serait comme demander à un mur si on le questionne. Et puis, Tenten et lui ne feraient que s'insulter pendant le tournage de la vidéo, soupira dramatiquement Ino.

Elle venait de toucher la corde sensible de Tenten.

— Me dit pas que tu penses à lui ? interrogea, incrédule, Tenten. Pas c'est enf**** de m**** cracha-t-elle.

— Bouhahahahahahaha, rigola sauvagement Naruto.

— Ça, par contre, je vais le couper au montage, déclara Ino.

Entre Tenten et Neji, c'était l'amour fou. Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment depuis quand ils se détestaient. Quand nous étions en primaire, tout était plus simple. Nous jouions ensemble sans nous demander ce que nous réserverait l'avenir. Mais l'oncle de Neji pensait déjà à son futur. Petit à petit, il commençait à s'éloigner de nous… L'épisode de la confrontation avec le père d'Hinata avait un peu changé son comportement, mais il était toujours pareil, un garçon imbu de lui-même, qui n'avait pas la patience pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Ceux qui étaient le plus touchés par son caractère étaient Tenten et Lee.

— Bon reprenons, exprima Ino, coupant ma réflexion. La prochaine question est de la part de _Konan-saknarinoten-fanclub_ : Au nom du fanclub entier, nous aimerions savoir si, prochainement, vous avez l'intention d'aller à une convention ?

— Alors normalement, nous irons à la World Cosplay Summit, en août, répondis-je, puisque je connaissais les dates des conventions au Japon, et le Comic Market en décembre. Donc voilà, si vous nous voyez, venez nous parler, on mord pas. Enfin, pour ma part, en tout cas.

— On y sera tous, et peut-être avec d'autres amis, mais ça serait super de voir nos abonnés en vrai, s'extasia Ino. Surtout le saknarinoten-fanclub.

— Une autre question anonyme : quel âge avez-vous, et quels sont vos liens ?

Ino répondit pour nous tous.

— Eh bien, Naruto n'a encore que dix-sept ans, Tenten a dix-neuf ans, Sakura et moi nous avons dix-huit ans. Et nous sommes tous amis depuis le primaire, je crois. On est un grand groupe d'amis qui ne se quitte presque pas.

— Quel est votre manga préféré ? Sakura, tu commences ? me demanda Ino en me pointant du doigt.

— Alors moi j'aime énormément _One Piece_ , mais j'ai un énorme coup de cœur pour Skip Beat et _Bleach_ – Ulquirroa rest in peace –, sortis-je d'un coup. J'aime tout dans cet anime.

Je regardai Tenten pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à son tour.

— Hm, mon manga préféré ?

Tenten réfléchi un instant.

— Je crois que, pour le moment, c'est _High School of the Dead._ J'adore quand dans un anime, il y a des combats et beaucoup d'armes. Et puis, c'est bon thème, les zombies…

— Naruto ? le questionna Ino.

— Moi ? J'aime beaucoup _One Piece_ aussi, et les shonen en général : _Dragon Ball_ , _Hajime no Ippo_.

— Quant à moi, poursuivit Ino, j'adore les shojo, comme _Sailor Moon_ , _Vampire Knight_ , _Chocola et Vanilla_.

Ino continua dans sa lancée pour la prochaine question.

— Autre question : quel est votre personnage de manga préféré ? Usagi Tukino, sans même réfléchir.

— Avoue tu dis ça parce qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus.

— Toi, je t'ignore. À ton tour, Tenten.

Ino préféra me snobber, et passa directement à Tenten.

— J'en ai pas vraiment en fait. À toi, Naruto.

— J'aime Luffy ! dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Naruto restera toujours Naruto.

— Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

Tenten paraissait blasée par la réponse de Naruto.

— Ok passons à toi, Sakura.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir… J'hésite, mais je dirai Ace. Pas parce qu'il est beau mais aussi parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver son frère. Rest in peace, à toi aussi, Ace, pleurnichai-je en tapant ma poitrine du poing.

— Pourquoi, Ace ! Enfoiré d'Akainu !

Et maintenant, c'était Naruto qui pleurait et se mouchait à l'aide de sa manche.

— Si tu te mouches sur moi, je te ferai la même chose que je fais avec mon sac de cours, je te jette par la fenêtre ! le menaçais-je.

— Mon canapé ! s'écria Ino.

Ino et moi le frappâmes derrière la tête.

— Bon, on continue, toussa celle-ci. Prochaine question : croyez-vous aux esprits ? Euh, j'ai une tête à vouloir appeler les démons sur une table Ouija ? demanda, sarcastique, Ino.

Elle me regarda par la suite pour que je donne ma réponse.

— Fuck that shit I'm out, voilà ma réponse.

— Je pense qu'il y a un fantôme sous mon lit, dit soudainement Naruto.

— Fais-lui payer le loyer alors, dis-je, en essayant d'être drôle.

— Tu laisses traîner tes boîtes de ramen à moitié vides sous ton lit, ça doit être un rongeur… Ou pire, un raton laveur, ajouta Tenten.

— Un raton laveur ? Cool !

Naruto paraissait extatique par cette possible nouvelle. Enfant perdu…

— Et toi Tenten ? dit Ino après avoir esquissé une moue de dégoût.

— Moi, ça me fait penser à la maison abandonnée au bout de la rue, répondit-elle, ce qui nous fit tous frissonner.

— Je l'avais complètement oubliée cette maison, répondis-je.

— Laissez-moi vous expliquer ! s'écria Ino à la caméra. Le soir d'Halloween, nous quatre, avec un autre ami, on a décidé d'aller visiter une vieille maison abandonnée à la périphérie de la ville, pas loin de la forêt, et on était séparé en deux groupes. Tenten, notre ami et moi on était au premier étage, Sakura et Naruto au sous-sol. À un moment, j'ai cru sentir quelque me toucher l'épaule, mais c'était notre ami. Forcément, j'ai paniqué, donc j'ai crié, mais juste quelques minutes. Après, on a entendu Naruto et Sakura crier, et ils ont remonté comme des fous les escaliers du sous-sol. En gros, ils ont vu une petite fille avec un œil en moins. Super flippant… Et puis, on a « croisé » une connaissance, et on est sortis en courant de la maison. Puis, la porte s'est fermée toute seule. C'était trop flippant, j'ai eu trop peur.

En même temps d'expliquer, Ino avait fait des grands gestes avec ses bras.

— N'oublie pas qu'elle nous a dit de sortir de la maison, à Sakura et moi, indiqua Naruto avec le visage crispé.

— Fuck that shit I'm out, répetai-je.

— Passons à autre chose.

— Dernière question : quels sont vos prochains projets de vidéos cosplay ? Alors, j'ai encore plein d'autres projets de vidéos cosplay, mais je dois voir lesquels commencer en premier, pour pouvoir créer le costume. J'ai pensé à _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , _Bleach_ , _Aladdin_ et encore plein d'autres ! Donc voilà, c'est tout pour cette F.A.Q, on en fera une autre prochainement. Merci pour toutes vos superbes questions, vous êtes juste magnifiques. Je vous aime, bye !

* * *

— Mebuki ! Nous allons être en retard ! cria mon père en sortant sa tête par la fenêtre de sa voiture. Tu restes parfaite même sans maquillage, ma chérie !

— La ferme ! cria celle-ci en retour quand elle sortit de la maison après avoir fermé à double tour la porte. Si je ne suis pas présentable, ta sœur va encore se foutre de ma gueule et ça va terminer en crépage de chignon, comme la dernière fois !

— Elle te taquine chérie, c'est juste pour rigoler…

Mon père essaya de rassurer ma mère, mais ça avait plus l'air de l'énerver davantage qu'autre chose.

— Comme dit le dicton, qui aime bien châtie bien.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je connais très bien cette expression… Moi aussi, je vais la taquiner à ma manière… avec mes poings, rugit Maman avec un regard de feu. Bon, t'attends quoi pour démarrer, Kizashi ?

— T'es sérieuse maman ? Depuis tout à l'heure, on t'attend, nous ! e plaignit Sasori sur le siège arrière, à mes côtés.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Sasori ? dit maman en se retournant doucement vers lui, avec un regard sinistre.

Je pouvais presque voir des petits démons autour de sa tête.

— Non, non, rien du tout, maman, déglutit Sasori, en essayant de se faire tout petit.

Papa démarra la voiture. La semaine était passée à une vitesse… Nous étions maintenant le jour du mariage d'une des sœurs à papa. Il en avait trois, en comptant Anko. Dès le début, je ne voulais pas y aller, pas parce que je n'aime pas les mariages, loin de là, mais je détestais danser devant des gens de ma famille, allez savoir pourquoi. En plus, il y avait des gens de la famille que je n'arrivais pas à supporter, de même pour maman, donc ça allait être la joie. En plus, ma robe me grattait, putain ! Par contre, un truc n'allait pas.

— Papa ? demandais-je, en regardant par son rétroviseur

— Oui, ma chérie ?

— Pourquoi les vieux sont dans la voiture d'Itachi ? questionnai-je avec un faux sourire.

J'avais laissé passer le fait que mes parents avaient invité Itachi au mariage, mais pourquoi prenait-il sa voiture, pour emmener les vieux à ce même mariage ? J'étais sûre que c'était l'idée de Sasori, mais j'avais aucune preuve pour le moment. Enfoiré, qu'essayai-tu de faire ?

— Nous n'avions pas assez de place dans la voiture. Et puis, Itachi s'est porté volontaire pour les y emmener, expliqua-t-il en gardant ses yeux sur la route.

— C'est un bon garçon, ajouta maman.

— Trop bon je dirais, murmura Sasori, en me regardant en biais.

— Ça m'a choqué de savoir qu'il est policier, chef en plus, et à son âge… Mais je dois avouer que c'est un bon gamin, conclut Papa.

J'étais soulagée de savoir que Papa approuvait ma relation avec Itachi. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que Sasori. Il était bête, con, dégueulasse, des fois, lui et moi c'était chien et chat, mais il restait mon frère. Et son approbation était importante pour moi. Je n'étais pas débile, je comprenais que Sasori n'aimait pas tellement Itachi, et il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son aversion. Je devais lui en parler : si Sasori n'acceptait pas Itachi, que ferai-je ?

Je me retournai discrètement pour regarder la voiture d'Itachi, qui suivait celle de papa. Elle était assez proche de la nôtre, donc je pouvais aisément distinguer Itachi au volant. Son sourire m'accueillit quand je croisais son regard. Rougissante, je lui rendis un sourire avant de me remettre correctement sur mon siège.

Il avait déjà rencontré ma famille proche, mais bientôt il allait rencontrer ma famille entière, et toute la famille entière réunie. Eh bien, ce ne serait pas joli à voir. J'étais contente de revoir mes tantes du côté de mon père, et certains de mes cousins et cousines, puisque cela faisait depuis le nouvel an que nous nous étions pas vus. J'espérais que tante Anko serait au mariage. On pouvait dire que c'était ma tante préférée. Malgré son côté excentrique un peu sadique, et ses attaques de panique soudaines, elle était superbe avec nous. J'étais sûre qu'un jour, elle ferait une merveilleuse mère, si elle n'était pas autant reboutée par ce concept.

Trop vite, nous arrivâmes à la mairie de la ville. Seule ma famille, et ma tante qui allait se marier, vivaient à Konoha. Le reste des Haruno était un peu éparpillé partout, en majorité à Tokyo. Ils préféraient la grande ville lumineuse au calme chaleureux de Konoha. Cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout, vallait mieux ça que de voir des cousins ou cousines au lycée. La famille me faisait déjà chier à la maison, pas besoin de les avoir aussi en classe.

— Allez les enfants, sortez ! annonça Papa, après avoir garé sa voiture en face de la mairie. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas en retard, dit-il un peu nerveux.

— En retard ou pas, ils seront bien obligés de nous attendre, répondit Maman après qu'elle avait remis son châle gris autour de ses épaules. Y a pas le feu.

Sa robe à fines bretelles, de la même couleur que son châle lui arrivait aux mollets et affinait sa taille.

— Mais maman, c'est le mariage de tante Rachel, expliqua Sasori.

Elle lui répondit par un regard féroce.

— Tante Rachel ? demandai-je étonné et un peu perdue. Mais, c'est pas le mariage de tante Azami ?

— Si, mais elle a changée son prénom le mois dernier, m'informa-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle est fan de Friends, m'expliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Tout s'expliquait, mais pourquoi étais-je la dernière au courant ? Des fois, la communication ne passait pas dans la famille, surtout de notre côté, ce qui avait crée des tensions entre Maman et certaines personnes de la famille de Papa. Malheureusement, l'une des sœurs de papa n'avait jamais approuvé le mariage de Papa et Maman, et Maman lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en foutait et qu'elle avait intérêt à se la fermer avant de prendre une gifle bien méritée.

— Cette bagnole est bien plus confortable que ta bagnole toute cabossée Kizashi, intervint Pépé en venant vers nous avec mamie et Itachi.

Gentleman comme il était, il aidait grand-mère à traverser la route.

— N'appelez pas comme ça la Haruno mobile, Katashi, répondit tristement papa. Ne t'en fais pas Haruno mobile, il ne le pensait pas, chuchota presque amoureusement papa à sa voiture tout en caressant la carrosserie de celle-ci.

Sasori et moi, nous regardions Papa, blasés. Il y a trois choses dans la vie que mon père adorait plus que tout au monde : nous, son travail et sa voiture. Et à certains moments, je me demandais quel était le classement de ce podium. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que nous étions en seconde position.

— Sakura !

Itachi venait de nous rejoindre avec Mamie à son bras.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de complimenter ta robe, tu es magnifique.

— V-vraiment ? demandai-je avec anxiété et enthousiasme.

Je portais un qipao rouge qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, donc la robe allait avec le temps, et je portais des petits talons avec.

— Toi aussi, ton costume est super, le complimentai-je à mon tour.

Il portait un costume noir, sans tâche ni froissement. Il était tout simplement sexy.

— Vous êtes si mignons ensemble, s'extasia grand-mère.

Par chance, elle avait ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

— Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a un mariage auquel assister, grogna Sasori.

Il empoigna mon bras gauche, et m'obligea à marcher avec lui jusqu'à l'église.

— Pas besoin de se presser comme ça, l'église va pas s'envoler. T'as tes règles ou quoi ? le questionnai-je en essayant de garder son rythme pour ne pas tomber la tête la première sur les escaliers.

Il me jeta un sale regard.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai, tu les as eues la semaine dernière, rigolai-je.

Il m'ignora et préféra continuer à marcher, avec moi derrière. Il y avait déjà du monde dans l'église, on était pas les derniers, c'est déjà ça. Il y avait déjà le marié à l'autel. J'avais un peu honte, mais je pensais que le costume d'Itachi était bien mieux que celui du marié. En parlant d'Itachi, celui-ci s'était retrouvé assis entre Sasori et Mamie. Enfoiré de Sasori, il avait fait exprès de se mettre entre Itachi et moi !

Les bancs n'étaient pas très confortables, mais la cérémonie ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps que les mariés donnent leurs vœux, et que le prêtre les déclare mari et femme.

— Ces sièges ne sont pas confortables, j'ai mal aux fesses, rumina Grand-père, qui était assis à ma gauche.

— Tais-toi, Grand-père, on a pas envie de connaître l'état de ton postérieur, dis-je en serrant les dents. Et pourquoi je suis à côté de toi ?

— La ferme, la naine, un peu plus de respect pour tes aînés. Et puis, c'est toi qui t'es assise à côté de moi.

— Oh Kizashi, Mebuki, vous êtes finalement venus, nous interrompit la sœur de Papa qui n'aimait pas Maman.

Elle était juste devant nous, et s'était retournée pour nous parler, avec son sourire faux-cul.

— Comment ça, finalement ? dit Maman avec hostilité.

— Nous n'allions pas rater le mariage d'Azami, Kamiko, intervint Papa. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je vais très bien, petit frère. Savais-tu que mon mari a eu une promotion dans son travail ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

— Euh oui, tu nous l'as dit au téléphone la semaine dernière, dit papa un peu nerveusement. Félicitations encore une fois.

— C'était une nouvelle merveilleuse ! Mon chéri a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour cette promotion, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en touchant l'épaule de tonton qui était assis juste à côté d'elle.

— Hein ? Ah euh, oui, chérie, dit-il distraitement. Comment vas-tu, Kizashi ? demanda-t-il en nous voyant enfin derrière lui.

— Bien, et toi Yasuo ? questionna Papa en retour.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit-il calmement. Et toi, Mebuki ? dit-il en tournant son regard vers Maman.

Kamiko était peut-être peste et hypocrite avec maman, mais, avec nous, elle était assez sympa. Et puis, elle nous offrait toujours un beau cadeau à Noël. Et Yasuo était l'opposé de ma tante, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Papa, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons, il était calme, réfléchi et silencieux. Tandis que Tata faisait la taille de Sasori, blonde aux yeux ambre. Des fois, je me demandais comment ils avaient fait pour se marier. Mais bon, comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent, comme avec Papa et Maman.

— Figure-toi que je vais très bien, Yasuo, répondit Maman. Et comment vas-tu Daiki ?

Maman posait la question à Daiki, le fils de Yasuo et Kamiko, et accessoirement notre cousin.

— Je vais bien, tante Mebuki, dit-il en souriant.

Heureusement, il avait pris la personnalité de son père. Il avait environ sept mois de plus que Sasori.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Daiki, tu peux m'appeler Mebuki, lui dit Maman.

— Et vous les enfants, vous allez bien ? nous demanda tante Kamiko.

— Ça va, Kamiko, et toi ? répondis-je en même temps que Sasori.

— Personne ne demande jamais aux vieux comment ils vont, marmonna Papi à côté de moi.

— Comment allez-vous Yuriko ? demanda tante Kumiko à Grand-mère tout en ignorant Papi.

— Je vais très bien, ma chère, dit celle-ci en souriant.

— Oh mais, qui est ce jeune homme à côté de vous ? demanda tata en regardant, étonnée, Itachi.

Ça commençait ! Première introduction d'Itachi à famille, mes mains commencèrent à devenir moite. Comment ça allait se passer ?

— C'est Itachi, répondit simplement Grand-mère, toujours en souriant.

— Itachi ? répondit celle-ci.

— Oh, laisse-moi te présenter, répondit Maman trop gaiement. Ce bel et grand homme s'appelle Itachi Uchiha.

— Uchiha ? s'exclama tante Kumiko, ce qui nous valût quelques retournements de têtes de certaines personnes autour.

Il y avait des moments ou j'oublais que les Uchiha étaient connus partout dans le Japon, et étaient même vénérés par certaines personnes.

— Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Itachi est le petit ami de Sakura, expliqua maman avec un sourire fourbe.

Maman, ne me mets dans tes plans, s'il te plaît. Cordialement, ta fille.

 _Bah, au moins, ça c'est fait._

 _De quoi tu parles, Inner ?_

 _En disant à tante Kumiko que tu sors avec Itachi, ça revient à le dire à toute la famille…_

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai, tante Kumiko est la plus grande commère de la famille._

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Itachi pour une certaine confirmation.

Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qu'elle regardait ?

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer Kumiko. Et oui, Sakura et moi sommes bel et bien ensemble, répondit-il avec un sourire charmant.

Avant que tante Kumiko ne puisse dire autre chose, la musique commença, signe que la mariée venait d'arriver. Nous nous levâmes tous pour accueillir la mariée, tante Asami, nouvellement nommée Rachel. Elle s'avança prudemment, son bras accroché à celui de grand-père, le père de Papa. Elle portait une robe bustier blanche, assez simple mais belle tout de même. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux rouges attachés en chignon et ses yeux bleus.

J'écoutai attentivement le monologue du prêtre et l'échange de vœux des mariés tout au long de la cérémonie. On pouvait voir qu'ils étaient amoureux tous les deux, et ça, c'était beau, putain. Cela me faisait penser à mon futur mariage. J'aimerais que celui-ci soit traditionnel, comme pour Maman et Papa. Pour se permettre ce mariage traditionnel, ils avaient dû renoncer à leur lune de miel à Kyoto. Ils ne regrettaient pas leur décision, mais Papa savait que Maman aurait vraiment voulu aller à Kyoto.

Je penchai la tête en arrière et essayai, aussi discrètement que possible, de regarder l'arrière du crâne d'Itachi. Même assis, il dépassait de bien haut toutes les autres personnes assises dans l'église. Nous étions assis tout au fond de la salle, donc je ne risquais pas de me faire prendre par quelqu'un. Je me mordis les lèvres. Même sous ce profil, il restait magnifique. Et encore une fois, il me surprit quand je croisai son regard d'abysse.

Il s'interrogea sur mon regard, mais comment exprimer, sans ma voix, que j'aimerais être à côté de lui et tenir sa main ? Surtout avec le poids lourd qui était coincé entre nous, ce même lourd que je fusillais du regard. Je revins au regard d'Itachi. Il continuait à me regarder, mais il me souriait maintenant. Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Cet homme me faisait un effet fou !

 _N'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé pendant la vidéo webcam, cet homme en a dans le caleçon._

Je tournais derechef ma tête pour regarder la cérémonie juste en face de moi. J'oubliais facilement certaines choses dans ma vie, mais ce genre de choses était inoubliable. Mais je ne disais pas que je voudrais oublier.

 _Juste, Inner, ne me fous pas ça en pleine face, surtout pendant un mariage._

 _C'est bon, on peut plus s'amuser ou quoi ?_

En fin de compte j'étais bien contente qu'un poids lourd du nom de Sasori était entre moi et Itachi, pour le moment.

— Je vous déclare mari et femme, finit le prêtre. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Depuis quelques années, le mariage occidental était très en vogue au Japon. Un tas de fausses églises avaient fleuri dans les villes modernes. La nôtre avait être construite il y avait peine deux ans, donc elle était encore très récente. La tradition se perdait, mais, au moins, le portefeuille des mariés ne prenait pas cher. Après le baiser, nous nous levâmes tous pour applaudir les jeunes mariés. Je sifflai en même temps, enfin j'essayais.

Les mariés étaient sortis de l'église, et nous les suivons. Certaines petites cousines lointaines tenaient la traîne de la mariée. Nous étions tous regroupés sur les escaliers de l'édifice pour prendre une photo de famille. Le photographe essayait de tous nous faire regrouper au maximum pour que l'on tienne sur la photo. J'entendais vaguement la conversation de Grand-mère et Itachi.

— Je devrais peut-être me mettre sur le côté, suggéra Itachi.

Je l'entendais assez mal à cause du brouhaha en fond sonore et du fait que mon singe de frère essayait de m'éloigner le plus possible de mon petit ami.

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda Mamie.

— C'est une photo de famille, et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

— Balivernes ! Tu fais déjà partie de la famille.

Et puis le photographe prit la photo.

* * *

— Ginkaku ! Kinkaku ! Revenez ici tout de suite, cria une mère qui essayait de rattraper ses enfants.

Ginkaku et Kinkaku, plus communément appelés les jumeaux démons, deux cousins éloignés de neuf ans qui faisait les quatre cents coups. Ils avaient la peau mate, les yeux gris et les cheveux respectivement blonds foncés pour Kinkaku et gris cendré pour Ginkaku. Et, à en juger par l'état de leur mère, ils avaient encore fait des bêtises, et, pour l'instant, ils se cachaient sous notre table. On ne pouvait presque pas entendre nos conversations respectives autour de la table à cause du bruit que les gens faisaient dans la salle.

Cela faisait presque une heure que nous étions dans la salle de réception du mariage, et j'avais faim. La salle était magnifiquement décorée, tout de blanc et de gris clair, et, au moins, la salle pouvait tous nous accueillir. Et enfin, j'avais réussi à m'asseoir à côté d'Itachi, mais j'avais toujours comme bagage mon frère Sasori. Je sentis le tissu d'un vêtement frôler mes jambes. Itachi me regarda avec interrogation quand je me baissai pour mettre ma tête sous la table.

— Kinkaku, Ginkaku, vous n'en avez pas marre de faire tout le temps des bêtises ? demandai-je en posant un genou par terre.

Je soulevai légèrement la nappe blanche de la table.

— Non, répondirent-ils en même temps avec le même sourire espiègle.

Je soupirai. Ils ne changeront jamais ses morveux. Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où j'avais dormi chez ma grand-mère paternelle : il y avait Sasori et moi, les jumeaux démons, Daiki, Tayuya, une autre cousine lointaine et deux autres petits cousins. La soirée, j'avais parlé de tout et de rien avec Tayuya, tandis que les jumeaux remplissaient des ballons d'eau pour les jeter sur les garçons plus âgés. C'était assez marrant à regarder avant que je ne m'en prenne une dans la gueule. Cette nuit-là, après s'être lavés, nous nous étions tous endormis par terre, sur la moquette du salon, fatigués de la soirée que nous avions passée.

— Mes oreilles ne me jouaient pas de tours, je me doutais bien avoir entendu les voix de deux enfants en dessous de la table…

Itachi s'était accroupi, avait posé les genoux à terre et courbait légèrement le dos pour pouvoir regarder sous la table.

— T'es qui, toi ? demanda sans ménagement l'un des jumeaux.

— Je suis le chef policier que votre mère a engagé pour vous emmener loin d'elle, dit Itachi avec un sombre regard, ce qui effraya les garçons.

— M-maman ? Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent les garçons avec les lèvres tremblantes.

— Car vous faites trop de bêtises, et elle pense que vous ne l'aimez pas du tout. Vous n'avez qu'une seule mère les garçons, vous devez l'aimer et la respecter, finit Itachi en souriant.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette facette de lui. J'espérais ne pas me tromper, mais j'étais sûre qu'il aimait énormément les enfants, et qu'il savait comment s'occuper d'eux. Il avait tout de l'homme parfait ! Cela me faisait quelque chose de bizarre au ventre, et mes joues étaient rouges à force de sourir face à cette scène.

— Non c'est pas vrai ! crièrent les jumeaux. Maman !

Ils sortirent de sous la table, entre les jambes de Maman et Grand-père.

Quand Itachi et moi émergeâmes de sous la table, les jumeaux serraient les jambes de leur mère, tandis que celle-ci souriait, soulagée d'avoir retrouvée ses enfants. J'aimais beaucoup les enfants, mais, pour sûr, je n'étais pas encore prête à en avoir moi-même. Peut-être plus tard, avec l'homme qui se trouvait à ma droite… Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans mon soutien-gorge. J'essayai, le plus discrètement possible, de le sortir sans que personne ne remarque mon geste. L'appel venait d'Ino.

— Allô ? demandais-je en bouchant l'une de mes oreilles et en parlant un peu plus fort pour qu'elle m'entende au-dessus de la musique.

— Sakura, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai à te dire ! cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, moi aussi ça va super, dis-je, sarcastique.

— On s'en fout ! Ouais, donc, je disais : tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai à te dire !

— Et c'est quoi ? soufflai-je.

— J'ai entendu une conversation entre mon père et l'un de ses collègues. Apparemment, un patient de l'asile de la ville s'est échappé et il est recherché partout dans Konoha. S'ils ne le retrouvent pas, ils seront obligés d'imposer un couvre-feu. D'après mon père, il est dangereux et instable ! dit-elle en un souffle.

— T'es sûre ? demandai-je en essayant de digérer son info.

— Bah non, c'est un mensonge, et je me fous de ta gueule. Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

— Oh, merci Ino. Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents.

— Pas de soucis. Passe le bonjour à ta famille aussi, surtout à Itachi. Bye !

Je raccrochai et posai mon portable sur la table, puisque toutes les personnes assises à cette table me regardaient, attendant que je dise quelque chose.

— C'était Ino, dis-je en regardant mes parents.

— Ah, et elle voulait quoi ? me demanda maman.

— Apparemment, un patient de l'asile de la ville se serait échappé, et la police le recherche encore. S'ils ne le trouvent pas, alors ils seront obligés de mettre un couvre-feu.

— Les rues ne sont plus sûres de nos jours… Où sont passés les soldats qui arpentaient les rues de mon temps ? marmonna fort Papi.

— On est plus en guerre Papi, et les rues étaient plus dangereuses en ton temps, répliqua Sasori.

— J'espère que tout s'arrangera, s'inquiéta Mamie.

— Je suis sûr que la police fera en sorte qu'aucun civil ne soit blessé.

Itachi essaya de rassurer Mamie, et il avait le don de rassurer n'importe qui.

— Tu as raison Itachi, tout s'arrangera.

Maman se rangeait de son côté.

— Et Ino vous passe le bonjour. À toi aussi, Itachi, lui dis-je, ce qui l'étonna un peu, mais il me répondit avec un sourire.

La musique que passait le DJ changea. Maintenant, c'était une valse. Les mariés firent la première danse, ils étaient magnifiques. D'autres couples les rejoignirent.

— Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette dan – essaya de dire Itachi en me tendant sa main.

— Viens danser, Sakura, me brusqua Sasori en agrippant mon épaule.

— Désolé je peux pas, j'ai déjà promis de danser avec quelqu'un, dis-je à Sasori, et assez fort pour qu'Itachi entende.

— Avec qui ? demanda Sasori.

Je me levai et tendis ma main à la personne qui était assise juste à côté de Sasori.

— Tu viens danser, Papa ? demandai-je en souriant.

Il parut étonné mais prit ma main, en larmes. Nous dansâmes non loin des mariés.

— Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, dit Papa alors qu'il posait sa main gauche sur ma taille et sa droite sur la mienne.

— De bons souvenirs ? demandai-je.

— Quand tu étais petite, tu adorais danser avec moi dans le salon. Mais tu avais deux pieds gauches donc, à chaque pas que tu faisais, tu tombais et tu pleurais dans mes bras, me dit-il en me regardant avec nostalgie.

— Vraiment ? Je devais être chiante alors, un peu comme maintenant, rigolai-je doucement.

— Au contraire, tu étais très attachante, comme maintenant. Et puis, on avait trouvé la solution.

— Une solution ? Laquelle ?

— Tu mettais tes pieds sur les miens et, grâce à ça, tu souriais et tu voulais danser toute l'après-midi. Tu étais encore ma petite princesse à ce moment-là, me dit-il.

Tout ce qu'il disait faisait fondre mon cœur.

Avec tout ce qu'il disait, je me rendis compte que mon comportement n'était pas le meilleur. J'étais même une garce avec lui, mon propre père, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes propres parents étaient ma faiblesse, mais aussi ma force, et je les traitais presque comme des moins que rien. Quelle fille ingrate j'étais devenue !

— Je suis désolé, Papa, pleurnichai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

— Pourquoi ma chérie ?

— J'étais horrible ses derniers temps, je vous ai manqué de respect.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, l'adolescance fait toujours ça. Ne lui dis pas, mais ta mère était bien pire à ton âge, rigola-t-il à mon oreille.

— Papa ? Je le suis toujours, ta petite princesse ?

— Bien sûr que tu l'es, et que tu seras toujours ma petite princesse. Ma petite princesse qui a trouvé son prince charmant, rigola-t-il.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas les princesses dans les contes de fées, rigolai-je à mon tour.

— Ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu seras toujours ma petite fille, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

La prochaine danse, je la passais avec Sasori. Enfin, on passait la plupart du temps à se marcher sur les pieds plutôt qu'à danser. Quand Sasori essaya de reproduire la même danse que dans _Grease_ , je vis Itachi danser avec Mamie. Ils étaient tous les deux souriants et paraissaient s'amuser. Du côté de Maman et Papa, ils avaient l'air comme d'habitude, amoureux, et Papi, à cause de sa hanche, était obligé de rester assis et de regarder sa femme danser dans les bras d'un autre.

— Allez, Sakura ! On tente le saut de _Dirty Dancing_ ! cria Sasori à deux mètres de moi avec les bras devant lui pour me rattraper en plein vol.

— T'es fou ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? criai-je à mon tour.

— Poule mouillée !

— Je vais te montrer c'est qui la poule mouillée !

Puis je m'élançais vers lui. Quand je fus proche de lui, je me rendis compte de ma bêtise mais trop tard, je sautais déjà et je vis déjà ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Voilà comment j'allais mourir : le cou fracturé, à cause de _Dirty Dancing_ et de Sasori aussi, avec le cul qui pointait le ciel, ma nouvelle maison. J'aurais aimé dire que Sasori m'avait rattrapée, mais ses mains glissèrent de ma taille et je sentis la gravité qui reprenait son cours normal. La chute n'était pas vertigineuse, mais j'allais sentir le sol, pour sûr.

Mais pendant un moment je ne sentis rien… Euh, j'avais réussi à niquer la gravité ? Puis, j'entendis des applaudissements, et je sentis enfin toutes les fonctionnalités de mon corps. J'étais encore en l'air, à l'horizontale, mais quelqu'un avait son bras enroulé autour de ma taille, un bras fort et familier.

— Sakura ? Tu vas bien ? entendis-je.

— Euh, oui, je crois, bredouillai-je.

C'était Itachi, et il m'avait rattrapé alors que mon corps passait derrière le dos de Sasori.

— J'étais inquiet quand je t'ai vu t'élancer vers ton frère, dit-il en me posant au sol, pour voir si je pouvais tenir debout, sans pour autant enlever son bras de ma taille.

— Honnêtement je pensais pas que j'allais y survivre. Désolée, désolée ! m'excusai-je en voyant son regard inquiet s'intensifier.

— Ça va, Sakura ? s'écria Sasori en se remettant debout.

Il avait dû glisser, c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait lâché.

— Ouais et c'est pas grâce à toi, lâchai-je, furieuse.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Sasori, sans mots, avec un regard blessé. Il ne dit rien, et je le vis s'éloigner en me tournant le dos. J'avais peut-être parlé trop rapidement.

— Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'apporter de l'eau, me dit Itachi en essayant de m'emmener vers notre table.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, le rassurai-je.

— Je serais plus rassuré si tu buvais au moins un verre d'eau.

— D'accord, un seul alors. Désolée de te déranger, m'excusai-je, penaude.

— Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Je reviens vite, me dit-il avant de me laisser seule sur la piste de danse.

— Tante Kamiko disait donc vrai, notre tendre rose n'est plus célibataire, me nargua Tayuya, une cousine un peu lointaine, heureusement pas celle qui tuait ses hamsters avec des hamburgers.

— Avec tante Kamiko, les nouvelles se répandent plus vite qu'une traînée de boue. Ça fait longtemps, Tayuya, ça va ? demandai-je après que l'on s'est fait une bise.

— Super et toi ?

Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, de couleur beige, avec une seule bretelle.

— Bah, j'ai faillie mourir la colonne vertébrale en miettes, mais ça va.

— Tu as quand même flairé un gros poisson, un Uchiha qui plus est, me taquina-t-elle.

— La ferme, Tayuya, dis-je, souriante, en la bousculant avec mon épaule.

— Je te laisse, ton prince charmant revient. À toute.

Elle s'en alla tandis qu'Itachi revenait avec un verre d'eau frais en main. Je le bus en entier. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas mon semblant de chute qui m'avait donné soif mais l'homme qui était juste en face de moi.

— Tu vas mieux maintenant ? me demanda-t-il en me suivant jusqu'à une table au hasard sur laquelle je posai mon verre vide.

— Beaucoup mieux.

— Tu voudrais t'asseoir ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

— Non, je… je préférerais danser. Enfin, si toi tu veux, sinon c'est pas grave, hein, balbutiai-je, rouge de honte.

— Ce serait un plaisir de danser avec vous, mademoiselle Haruno. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? me dit-il avec une révérence.

— Demande accordée, monsieur Uchiha, rigolai-je.

Danser avec lui était naturel, comme être dans ses bras. C'était comme si je savais que c'était là où était ma place. Je me sentais bien avec lui… Je posai ma tête sur son torse et écoutai ses battements de cœur. Ça m'apaisait et me détendait, je voulais rester comme ça pour toujours. Et son odeur masculine m'enveloppait. Il sentait si bon.

— Itachi ?

— Oui, Sakura ?

— Je t'aime, murmurai-je, fébrile.

Pendant quelques secondes, son cœur battit irrégulièrement, et je compris pourquoi quand vint sa réponse.

— Moi aussi, Sakura, je t'aime.

* * *

Ouf ! Ça m'a pris tellement de temps pour taper ce chapitre. Pendant un moment, j'étais bloquée sur ce que je devais écrire, mais tout va bien maintenant, surtout que je suis assistée d'une Bêta fantastique maintenant, pour qui j'ai un énorme respect, parce qu'elle fait un travail remarquable et qu'elle se donne à fond dans ce qu'elle fait, donc je la remercie du fond du cœur. Donc n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé du chapitre, je ne sais pas quand le prochain viendra, mais il sera du point de vue de plusieurs personnes, donc surprise, surprise. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	19. Chapitre 19

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : profitez de votre lecture.

Comme je vous l'ai précédemment annoncé, j'ai enfin une Bêta du nom de Harley A. Warren, qui fait un merveilleux travaille de correction et qui doit aussi me supporter.

Et maintenant voici un mot de ma Bêta…

Harley A. Warren : Euuh... Pensez à manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour et à vous brosser les dents après chaque repas. Bonne lecture !

… C'était le mot de ma Bêta.

 _DarkNekoMadara_ : Ça, je te le ferai pas dire mdr. Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas assisté à un mariage. Je suis aussi myope, je comprends tout à fait ta douleur, merci !

 _Akiuma Uchiha_ : Merci, ça me fait super plaisir !

 _P'tite Otaku_ : Heureusement que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment drôle, au moins tu pourras vivre le temps d'un chapitre encore. Note à toi-même : ne plus jamais boire quoi que ce soit quand tu lis un de mes chapitres mdr. Ne t'en fais pas pour Sasori, mdr. Merci, je continuerai comme ça.

 _Saitera_ : Décidément, vous voulez tous que j'aille en prison pour meurtre non prémédité mdr. J'ai trouvé que la Sakura que j'écrivais était un peu trop irrespectueuse envers ses parents, mais voilà… Et sinon, je voulais aussi montrer une partie d'Itachi qu'il ne montre jamais. Les Haruno sont très ouverts, donc Itachi n'a eu aucun mal à se faire accepter. J'ai remarqué que ma fiction est un genre de harem inversé, mais avec un couple majeur.

 _Satsuki Akatsuki_ : C'est déjà super que tu es mis ma fiction en favoris ! Ton compliment me fait chaud au cœur, beaucoup de personnes veulent remonter le moral à Sasori j'ai l'impression, mdr. Ça m'arrive souvent de rire devant des fictions et petite anecdote, une fois ma mère s'était cachée derrière l'accoudoir du canapé et m'avait filmée alors que je lisais une fiction. J'avais tellement honte ! Je faisais des têtes cheloues et je souriais pour aucune raison. J'essaye d'imaginer comment c'est chez toi, ça doit être un énorme bordel mdr. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour poster plus souvent mais, avec mon autre fiction et mes cours, j'ai plus de temps pour moi-même. Trop de questions qui seront répondus au moment venu, j'adore le suspense.

 _Luce1999_ : Merci ! J'ai rigolé en lisant ta proposition, c'est un truc de malade tout ça. Si j'écris ça, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire, en un chapitre, je peux tout caler mdr. Mais j'apprécie énormément ton commentaire, car tu as pris la peine de lire attentivement les chapitres et de donner ton opinion dessus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Le transport allait doucement, le moteur et le vent était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Il y avait de nombreuses secousses mais la chaleur et le sable qui s'infiltrait partout était le plus incommodant. Nous évitions tous de croiser le regard de chacun. Dans nos yeux étaient exposées nos frayeurs et les images que nous pourrions jamais oublier. Je resserrai mon point d'ancrage qui n'était autre que mon arme.

La chaleur syrienne était écrasante et nous faisait suffoquer dans nos tenues de militaire, s'ajoutant aux vingt kilos de vivres et d'armes que nous avions sur nous-mêmes. Un autre trajet sans fin pour atteindre un village tenu par les rebelles à l'ouest de Tadmur. La semaine précédente, nous avions tout juste libérés un village syrien au bord des montagnes. Nous étions encore fatigués de nos efforts passés et des corps morts laissés sous le soleil occidental. Nous avions dignement enterré les corps des personnes qui étaient tombées sous les balles d'armes mortelles.

Quelques mèches de cheveux me collaient au front à cause de la transpiration, mais rien de bien gênant. J'avais été obligé de me couper les cheveux pour ne pas me gêner. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, ça repousserait. Il y avait bien trop de choses importantes qui occupait mes pensées. Comme l'odeur d'essence qui me titillait le nez ou ma gorge sèche dû au désert Syrien, ou bien les taches de sang d'une petite syrienne de sept ans qui était morte dans mes bras après les bombardements qu'avait subis sa maison, qui salissaient mon pantalon. Six jours s'était écoulés et je n'avais pris aucune douche ou de nuit décente depuis.

Si Mère savait ce que vivait son fils de seize ans en Syrie, elle en serait détruite. C'était mon choix de rejoindre l'armée. Père et Mère ne m'avaient aucunement forcé, de même que pour les anciens, bien au contraire. Ils avaient essayé de m'en dissuader : j'étais dans la lignée principale, j'étais dans la ligne de mire de Madara-sama pour devenir le prochain héritier, cela serait catastrophique si je venais à mourir.

Mais depuis un jeune âge, je savais déjà que le monde n'était pas aussi coloré que Mère laissait le croire. À mes trois ans, j'avais été étiqueté comme étant un enfant intellectuellement précoce ou plus communément nommé, un surdoué. Je savais déjà lire et écrire, et j'arrivais à tenir de longues conversations profondes avec des adultes. Mais mon intelligence m'avait aussi permis de regarder plus attentivement mon environnement et de profiter de toutes les possibilités intellectuelles qui m'entourait. C'est bien à cause de cela que certaines personnes en avaient eu après moi. Je savais beaucoup trop de choses, et énormément de secrets, j'étais un enfant avec le cerveau d'un adulte.

Les secousses se firent plus fortes.

— Attention ! On se fait attaquer !

L'obscurité m'accueillit quand je me réveillai de mon cauchemar, les années passaient mais les séquelles restaient, pas seulement les cicatrices physiques mais aussi psychologiques. Je retirai mon drap et laissai mon corps respirer. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar de ce genre depuis un moment, ce n'était jamais bon quand ceux-ci reprenaient.

Quand j'étais revenu sain et sauf, ma mère m'avait facilement reconnu alors que, moi-même, je ne me reconnaissais plus, la guerre peut changer une personne en bien ou en mal, du moins au début. Je pensais que j'avais changé en mal, mais ce que j'avais vécu m'avait donné une bonne leçon de vie, que celle-ci était précieuse et qu'on ne devait pas la gâcher facilement. Il n'y paraissait pas, mais ma plus grande peur était la solitude. Je ne voulais pas finir seul avec tout ce à quoi un homme pouvait rêver sans qu'il puisse le partager. C'était en voyant Mère et Père que j'en étais venu à la conclusion de m'inscrire, avec l'aide de Kisame, sur un site de rencontres.

Je n'étais pas le plus grand des dragueurs et je ne savais pas comment aborder une femme, c'était assez ironique. J'étais expert en la matière d'attaquer furtivement un ennemi, mais, quand on en venait aux femmes, c'était tout autre chose. Les seules fois où j'avais pu entretenir un quelconque contact physique, c'était par pur hasard. Elles s'étaient attachées à mon bras sans que je puisse dire un mot.

Mais, maintenant, j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur que je cherchais : l'amour d'une femme.

* * *

La première fois que je l'avais vue, c'était un après-midi ensoleillé, dans la forêt de Konoha. Je faisais ma promenade quotidienne pour échapper aux griffes de mon frère aîné. De loin, j'avais vu un groupe d'enfants qui n'étaient même pas âgés de dix ans, probablement entre six et sept ans. J'avais reconnu Naruto, le fils de Minato Namikaze, le prochain Hokage, d'après le souhait de mon frère. Il avait déjà en tête la personne qui le remplacerait à ce poste.

Les enfants jouaient ensemble et rigolaient tout autant, ce sont les joies de l'enfance. Ils étaient dix en tout. J'avais tout de suite remarqué son éclatante chevelure, c'était la première fois que je voyais une couleur aussi éclatante sur la tête d'un enfant. Les autres étaient bruns ou bien blonds, mais elle seule avait cette couleur de cheveux unique. J'avais tout d'abord pensé que ses parents étaient assez fous pour colorer les cheveux de leur fille, mais ils avaient l'air trop roses de la racine jusqu'à la pointe pour une enfant avec une teinture bizarre.

J'avais aussi remarqué les deux enfants Hyûga, l'héritière et son cousin, avec leur incroyable paire d'yeux blanc lacté qui leur procurait une vision nette, ainsi que le fils Akimichi, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. À ses côtés, était posté le fils Nara qui ressemblait à une version miniature de son père, qui était l'un des récents bras droits d'Hashirama au niveau militaire. Ses stratégies de front et d'économie étaient sans faille et cela permettait à la ville de récolter plus de fonds pour construire des nouveaux hôpitaux, cliniques, centre d'aides et écoles.

La fille d'Inoichi Yamanaka, qui travaillait dans la section d'interrogation du poste de police, je l'avais déjà vue de loin une ou deux fois dans le poste de police. Elle ne quittait presque jamais son père. Le fils Aburame, présumai-je, car il était presque entièrement recouvert de la tête au pied et portait une paire de lunettes noires, alors que nous étions à la fin du printemps, se tenait près d'elle.

Et il y avait d'autres enfants à l'identité inconnue, comme une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns en forme de petits pains sur le haut de sa tête ou bien un garçon avec une pilosité important pour un enfant de son âge affublé d'une longue tresse. Je décidai d'écouter la fin de leur conversation avant de rendre ma présence publique.

— Venez on joue à cache-cache ! s'écria, bien trop enthousiaste, le rejeton Namikaze.

— Ouais ! répondirent une partie des gosses.

J'écartai les buissons sur mon passage pour faire connaître ma présence.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les enfants ? Et où sont vos parents ? demandai-je assez doucement, mais sonnant toujours autoritaire, au vu de leur réaction suspicieuse.

Ils sursautèrent et, instinctivement, se rapprochèrent pour créer une base défensive. Ils me regardaient tous avec méfiance de leurs yeux innocents.

— Et vous, vous êtes qui, monsieur ? demanda suspicieusement la petite brune aux deux pains sur la tête en pointant sur moi un doigt accusateur.

— C'est un vieux pervers ! cria la fillette aux cheveux roses en me pointant du doigt à son tour.

— Qui appelles-tu vieux pervers, la sale gosse ?! grognai-je.

— C'est un pédophile ! cria le morveux Namikaze.

— Oh mon Dieu, il va nous enlever ! souffla la fille Yamanaka avec un visage choqué.

— Qu'il essaye, dit courageusement l'enfant Hyûga en prenant place devant les autres enfants, dans une position de combat connue dans sa famille.

Ils enseignaient à un jeune âge, aux enfants du clan, leur technique de combat ancestral. Elles étaient inconnues pour les personnes qui étaient en dehors. Ils étaient moins reclus que les Uchiha, mais ils restaient toujours méfiants des autres. Le garçon à la pilosité très développée le rejoignit et prit un style de combat standard mais toujours étonnant venant d'un garçon de son âge. C'était étonnant de voir des jeunes de leur âge s'intéresser aux techniques de combat anciennes, surtout cette génération, mais cela était soulageant de voir que les traditions se perpétuaient.

— Vous devriez respecter vos aînés, bande de gamins.

— Pourquoi devrait-on respecter un vieux pervers ? demanda bêtement le fils Namikaze.

Il était bête, c'est la seule conclusion que j'avais.

— Je vous connais, dit soudainement l'enfant Nara, vous êtes le frêre d'Hashirama Senju.

Il avait probablement hérité du cerveau de son père. C'était courant de voir des Nara travailler dans des métiers qui demandaient très peu de gestuelle mais beaucoup de performances psychologiques. Dieu soit loué, il n'était pas bête comme l'enfant Namikaze.

— H-Hashirama Senju ? bégaya l'héritière Hyûga, qui tenait la manche du fils Aburame.

— Le Hokage, répondit le petit Aburame en s'adressant à son amie.

— Le frère du Hokage ?!

Les yeux de la gamine en rose s'ouvrirent en grand, incrédule.

— Je n'aime pas me répéter. Où sont vos parents ?

— Nous ne savons pas, répondit l'enfant Hyûga pour tout le monde.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête frénétiquement en accord.

— Comment se fait-il que vous ne saviez pas où sont vos parents ?

J'avais une certaine limite de patience.

— En fait on était avec nos parents mais j'ai vu Shino partir donc je l'ai suivi, répondit l'enfant Nara en désignant le fils Aburame.

— J'ai suivi Hinata, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'héritière Hyûga.

— J'ai-j'ai suivi Neji nii-san.

Elle désigna son cousin timidement du doigt.

— J'ai suivi Lee.

— J'ai suivi Tenten !

— J'ai suivi Choji.

— J'ai suivi Ino.

— J'ai suivi Sakura.

— J'ai suivi Naruto.

— J'ai suivi un renard, répondit finalement l'enfant Namikaze.

J'avais raison, il était bête.

— Oh, les enfants, êtes-vous stupide ?

Ils commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

— Sakura !

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux ambre apparut de derrière les buissons.

— Grand frère ! cria ladite Sakura.

Elle s'élança sur son grand-frère.

— On vous cherche partout !

— Désolé, grand frère !

— Les autres parents sont inquiets, annonça le garçon aux autres enfants.

Ils regardèrent tous le sol, honteux. Au moins, maintenant, ils comprenaient la situation. Je soupirai, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre les inquiétudes des adultes.

— Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à vos parents, les enfants, dis-je après y avoir longuement réfléchi.

— Un vieux pervers ? répliqua suspicieusement le grand frère de Sakura.

— Est-ce que je ressemble à un pervers ? demandai-je sombrement.

Ma limite était dépassée.

— Oui, répondirent Sakura et son frère bêtement, tout en se curant le nez.

— Naruto !

— Ino !

— Sakura !

Plusieurs parents apparurent tout en criant le prénom de leur enfant. Au moins, les parents avaient retrouvé leurs enfants.

— Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner, Sakura ?

La mère de Sakura ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, si ce n'était la couleur des yeux et la fossette qu'elles partageaient.

— Désolée, Maman. On voulait jouer à cache-cache mais un vieux pervers est venu nous parler !

— Un vieux pervers ? s'interrogea sa mère.

Elle et plusieurs autres mères avait enfin reconnu ma présence et me regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Senju-sama ! Sakura ! Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de Senju-sama ! s'écria la mère de Sakura en la frappant à la tête.

— Toi aussi Naruto, bon sang ! s'écria la matriarche Uzumaki en faisant de même.

Les deux jeunes enfants se roulèrent par terre en se frottant la tête pour éviter qu'une bosse ne se forme.

— Aïe ! C'est de la violence domestique ! s'écria, boudeuse, Sakura et tenant tête à sa mère.

— Qui t'a appris ce mot ? demanda sa mère.

— La télé! cria la jeune fille.

Puis, s'ensuivit un regard intense entre la mère et la fille, avant que la fille ne cède.

— Maman, je veux rentrer à la maison ! s'écria, en larmes, la jeune fille avant de se précipiter dans les jambes de sa mère.

Celle-ci sourit affectueusement avant de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Mère ne montrait jamais autant d'affection en public pour nous, mais j'avais toujours grandi avec l'aide de ma mère et son amour fragile, qui avait failli la tuer après la mort de deux de ses fils. Elle avait enrobé son cœur d'une légère solitude pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Les autres mères regardaient la scène en souriant.

— Allez, venez, les enfants, on rentre à la maison, dit la mère Namikaze.

Après m'avoir remercié, les enfants accompagnés de leurs mères sortirent de la forêt pour repartir dans leurs maisons respectives. Je me retrouvai seul une fois de plus. Je regardai le feuillage des arbres qui bougeaient au gré du vent, puis je me retournai et repartis chez moi. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que ce groupe de jeunes enfants allaient radicalement changés ma vie.

* * *

Un sourire figé sur du papier glacé et des yeux enjôleurs, voilà ce qu'il restait d'Emiko Uchiha, ma petite sœur. Elle n'avait que quatre ans quand elle fut brutalement assassinée. Son corps était l'un des rares enfants Uchiha à avoir été retrouvé. Elle n'était pas morte en paix, ni rapidement, son petit corps avait subi d'innombrables tortures et elle n'avait pas pu en survivre. Un œil et le foie, voilà ce qui lui avait été retiré.

Papa et Maman n'avaient plus été les mêmes après cela. Papa avait essayé de prendre l'énorme fardeau familial qui reposait maintenant sur ses épaules, et Maman n'avait plus ri ou souri pendant presque dix ans. Et moi, j'avais essayé de combler le vide qu'avait entraîné la mort de ma sœur. Perdre un enfant était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'un parent pouvait supporter. J'avais vu des mères dans notre clan devenir folles après les événements qui nous avaient obligés à disparaître de Konoha.

Comment pouvions-nous réagir quand une dizaine de nos progénitures se faisaient kidnapper et sauvagement assassiner ? Ils étaient si petits et si jeunes… La seule chose qui pouvait apaiser les parents était que les enfants n'avaient subi aucune violence sexuelle. C'était le seul soulagement qui leur avait été autorisé. J'avais moi-même changé durant et après cette période. J'avais perdu mon unique petite sœur, j'étais son grand-frère et j'avais échoué en tant que tel. Elle était morte et c'était de ma faute. Voilà la seule chose qui me tenait encore à ma santé mentale. Je vivais maintenant pour elle, je continuai mon rêve et je protégeai les gens qui étaient en difficulté, mais jamais je n'oubliai ce massacre.

Mon cousin se sentait tout aussi coupable et je le savais même si on en parlait jamais. Il avait réussi à s'échapper avant d'être kidnappé et il s'en voulait. Jamais je ne lui en voudrais. Il avait laissé son instinct le guider, ce n'est pas lui qui avait tué ma sœur, non c'était un monstre qui l'avait fait. Et j'avais juré sur la tombe d'Emiko que je me vengerais, pour elle, pour les enfants du clan, et pour les enfants qui en avaient aussi subi les conséquences à Konoha.

Je priai une dernière fois pour l'âme d'Emiko. Elle méritait la paix.

— Shisui, le dîner est prêt, entendis-je de la part de Maman.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil douloureux au portrait de sa fille.

— Oui, Maman.

* * *

— Tu me sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Kisame, remarquai-je.

Je bus quelques gorgées de mon thé noir. Malgré quelques nappes de brouillard qui persistaient sur les hauts plateaux, le soleil accueillait les habitants de Kumo. C'était une journée assez rare ou l'on pouvait voir quelques personnes sortir dehors pour se divertir. Les gens préféraient boire une boisson froide à la terrasse de la boutique de dango.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Il soupira puis regarda les gens passer dehors à travers les vitrines de la boutique. Il retourna son regard vers le mien.

— J'ai rencontré une femme, à Konoha, m'avoua-t-il.

— Hm, c'est pour cela que tu voulais y rester plus longtemps.

— Oui.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de quémander des explications quelconques à mon entourage. S'il voulait me parler, il le ferait de son initiative. De l'air frais entrait par la porte principale de la boutique, je le sentais effleurer mes joues.

— Elle s'appelle Anko et elle est fantastique. Elle n'est pas dégoûtée par mon apparence et ne m'a jamais regardé de travers. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés elle m'a même fait visiter la ville.

Il regardait presque avec tendresse son téléphone.

— Je crois que je l'aime, finit-il, incertain.

— J'en suis content pour toi.

Après quelques minutes de silence, nous reprîmes un tout autre sujet de conversation avant de nous séparer, le coucher du soleil venu. En route, je laissai le vent s'infiltrer par la fenêtre de ma voiture. La nuit m'accueillait déjà. J'étais content d'être retourné auprès de Mère et Sasuke, mais il restait toujours une part de moi avec Sakura. Nous étions ensemble depuis peu, mais c'était comme si cela faisait des années. C'était bon signe, les dieux étaient à mes côtés. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste quand je me garai dans le parking familial. Quand on parle du loup…

— Allô, Sakura ?

Je souris. C'était rare qu'elle prenne l'initiative de m'appeler, j'étais donc agréablement surpris de recevoir un appel de sa part. Six jours et elle me manquait déjà…

—… de, j'ai appelé Itachi sans le faire exprès…

Elle chuchotait, fébrile, à l'autre bout du combiné. Que se passait-il ?

— Sakura ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je sérieusement.

— Sakura ! La fenêtre !

— Ah !

La voix de Sakura, mélangée à celle d'une autre, tinta à mes oreilles avant que je n'entende le bruit d'une vitre cassée.

Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre, qui est bourré de suspense, faut l'avouer, mais j'adore ça. Donc, pour l'instant, il n'y qu'une personne qui m'ait exposé son avis sur l'intrigue de la fiction, bien que farfelue, j'ai grandement apprécié son initiative. Donc, dans le prochain, vous verrez du point de vue de Sakura ce qui s'est passé. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec plein de questions en tête, bye !


	20. Chapitre 20

_DarkNekoMadara_ : Toujours à l'affût à ce que je vois, haha. C'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs points de vue, mais je devais le faire pour que les gens puissent comprendre certaines choses. Merci encore, bon courage à toi aussi !

 _Lola_ : Chaque fois, je suis impatiente de taper la suite…

 _Sinon_ : J'adore le suspense, mais ça en valait la peine, ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup ! On va se soutenir mutuellement ! Encore merci à Harley, c'est une bêta juste superbe.

 _Akiuma Uchiha_ : Merci ! J'adore les fins qui prennent au ventre ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, en tout cas !

 _Saitera_ : Itachi badass ! Au moins, avec cela, on sait pourquoi il cherchait tant l'amour. Des enfants resteront toujours des enfants, ils ne sont pas toujours intelligents comme Shikamaru ou Neji ou bien Shino. Continuer à chercher ? Tu n'es pas bien ! Je veux faire travailler le cerveau des lecteurs. L'histoire de Shisui n'était qu'un petit indice pour vous mettre sur la bonne voie. Un sniper, littéralement ? Je suis morte de rire ! Et voici la suite que tu attendais !

 _Luce1999_ : Non tu m'aimes, avoue-le. Et voilà le chapitre 20 ! Je vais écrire un peu plus sur ce couple qui est très original, je dois dire.

 _Boomy_ : Yo ! Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie toujours de captiver et d'attiser l'attention du lecteur, alors pour sûr que je vais continuer ! Alors là, je peux pas trop te dire. Moi-même, je sais pas. Des fois, je peux taper sans regarder l'heure et, d'autres fois, je suis tellement absorbée par ce que je fais que je ne pense pas à taper les chapitres. En tout cas, j'essaye d'être le plus rapide possible tout en tapant des choses cohérentes.

Merci Harley, t'es la meilleure !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ce matin-là, je m'étais levée parfaitement éveillée de mon lit. J'avais bénéficié d'une merveilleuse nuit de sommeil, accompagnée de doux rêves d'Itachi. Mais, ça je le garderais pour moi, j'allais pas non plus me mettre en face de lui et sortir : « Hey, Itachi, hier soir j'ai rêvé de toi et je peux te dire que tu n'allais pas de main morte avec moi, if you know what I mean hehe. ». Mon Dieu, Inner avait perverti mon esprit si pur.

 _Maintenant tu me blâmes pour tes propres pensées, c'est la meilleure !_

Mais outre le fait que je me sois réveillée avec de douces pensées d'Itachi, j'étais aussi contente d'avoir mon après-midi de libre, car les professeurs avaient une réunion importante, donc les élèves étaient libres pour le reste de la journée. Cela me donnerait du temps en plus pour réviser l'examen à venir. J'avais encore une année au lycée, mais je devais à tout prix commencer le plus tôt possible à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour entrer à la faculté de médecine de la ville.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était l'une des écoles les plus prisées du pays. Avec tous les cours qu'ils proposaient et le programme chargé qui les accompagnait, la faculté comptait un pourcentage de réussite de 93 %. Je révisai toujours au moins une heure tous les jours, voire plus, pour que mon cerveau ne s'atrophie pas et devienne amorphe. Malgré tous les efforts que j'y mettais, j'étais toujours troisième du classement des meilleurs résultats dans le lycée avec un score total de 922 points.

Juste derrière, Shikamaru, en deuxième position, avec 958 points. Il avait été béni avec le cerveau super développé de son clan. Même avec un QI de presque 200, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour réussir aux examens. Je me souviens l'avoir vu une fois à la bibliothèque, tard dans la journée avec plusieurs bouquins autour de lui. Je pense que ce n'est pas seulement pour rendre sa mère fière de lui, mais aussi pour montrer à son père qu'il pouvait avoir foi en lui et ses capacités. Mais ça, c'était seulement mon avis.

Et en première place était Neji, avec un score de 967 points. Bien que son comportement avec le groupe était horripilant et qu'il me faisait m'arracher les cheveux, il resterait toujours un précieux ami pour moi et je savais qu'il se démenait pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Si ce n'était pas Hinata qui nous avait révélé ce que vivait Neji dans leur composé, nous n'aurions jamais su qu'il faisait autant d'efforts rendre fier son oncle, le père d'Hinata, car c'est la seule figure paternel qu'il aie jamais connu. Et la pression des anciens du clan pesait aussi sur lui.

Mais bon, je ruminerais plus tard à propos des révisions. Pour le moment, je devais passer à la douche. J'avais du temps devant moi avant d'aller en cours, puisque je m'étais levée bien avant que mon réveil sonne. Papa était encore endormi dans sa chambre. Ça avait des bons côtés d'avoir sa propre épicerie, il pouvait prendre des jours de congés sans que cela ne pose problème et travailler à des heures souples, mais nous n'irions pas bien loin avec le salaire qu'il avait.

Je savais que je ne devrais pas faire ça dans le dos de mes parents, mais j'avais répondu à une annonce pour un poste à mi-temps dans une boulangerie du centre-ville. Les horaires de travail étaient corrects, ils étaient après mes heures de cours. Avec cela, je pourrais rembourser la queue de sirène qu'avait achetée Ino et le repas très gastronomique où nous avions mangé, Itachi et moi. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il refuserait que je lui rembourse quoi que ce soit, donc j'avais décidé de ruser en l'invitant à dîner. Pour le moment, je voulais lui acheter un petit cadeau pour le remercier et aussi pour lui montrer qu'il comptait énormément à mes yeux. J'aurais probablement dû lui refaire des dangos, tout ce qui était sucré était dans mes moyens à préparer. Par contre, pour les plats salés, c'était tout autre chose. Si on me demandait de faire un plat, trente minutes après, la cuisine serait en feu.

En pensant à Itachi, une multitude de fantasmes de lui me vinrent à l'esprit et mes joues se mirent à rougir. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains avec un énorme sourire au visage. Nous n'étions qu'au début de notre relation c'était normal que je sois encore timide et incertaine à son sujet, mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit, nous avions encore tout notre temps pour nous poser des questions et se découvrir mutuellement. Ino avait raison, j'étais une putain de chanceuse d'avoir Itachi !

Ça faisait tellement de bien de commencer la journée toute propre et rafraîchie ! Je descendis les escaliers avec ma serviette encore sur ma tête pour retenir mes cheveux humides. Avec un temps aussi ensoleillé, j'avais opté pour un short en jean qui m'arrivait presque aux genoux et un tee-shirt rouge avec un symbole blanc et rond que j'avais souvent vu sur les vêtements des personnes de ma famille.

En allant dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je croisais Maman dans le salon, habillée classe de la tête aux pieds, avec un chemisier blanc sans défaut, un pantalon tailleur marron foncé, des talons fermés et une veste de la même couleur que le pantalon. Elle ressemblait à une femme d'affaires.

— Tu vas où comme ça, Maman ?

C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. Ses cheveux toujours détachés étaient maintenant retenus en chignon serré qui lui donnait un air un peu sévère. Elle arborait un maquillage léger qui s'accordait à la saison.

— À mon entretien d'embauche, dit-elle toute fière, en redressant sa veste.

— Ton entretien d'embauche ? Mais comment, où, depuis quand ? balbutiai-je, prise au dépourvu face à sa réponse.

— Il y a un poste à pourvoir dans le cabinet d'un comptable dans le centre-ville. Tu vois la boulangerie qui vend des pâtisseries étrangères ? Avec la bijouterie juste à côté ? Le cabinet est juste en face.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, Dieu y était pour quelque chose. Mon petit boulot secret ne serait plus secret dans pas longtemps. Mais c'était formidable pour Maman de reprendre le travail. Si elle n'avait pas terminé ses études à l'université c'est seulement parce qu'elle avait pris les mauvaises matières. Elle voulait devenir pharmacienne, mais les seules matières où elle avait de superbes notes étaient le japonais, la finance, les mathématiques et la comptabilité. Les autres comme la chimie, la biologie ou les sciences humaines étaient plus une corvée qu'un plaisir à étudier pour elle.

Avant d'accoucher de Sasori, elle était secrétaire juridique. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, mais, bizarrement, elle avait trouvé plus de plaisir à s'occuper de Sasori qu'à assister à des procès chaque jour. Cela n'était pas tellement flagrant, mais Maman nous aimait de tout son cœur, malgré sa façon sadique de nous le montrer. Heureusement, elle n'était pas pire que le vieux. En tout cas, je savais que, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à Sasori ou moi, elle deviendrait hystérique avant de balayer tout sur son passage comme un bulldozer.

— Attends, je refais ton chignon en vitesse, lui dis-je avec un sourire attendri.

J'aimais énormément ces petits moments entre mère et fille. Je pouvais parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec elle, pas comme cette balance de Sasori.

Je pensais à lui tandis que j'enlevais les épingles qui soutenaient les cheveux de Maman. Son emploi du temps universitaire lui permettait d'avoir plusieurs après-midis libres mais, le matin, il devait se lever tôt pour arriver à son premier cours de la journée. À cette heure-ci, il devait déjà être à son second cours. Après ce qu'il s'était passé samedi dernier, Sasori avait initié une technique d'évitement. Les seules fois où je le voyais étaient pendant le dîner et même, des fois, il tentait de prendre son plat pour manger directement dans sa chambre, mais cette technique ne marchait pas avec Maman. Je mentirais si je disais que son comportement ne m'affectait pas. Je savais que je l'avais blessé avec mes paroles mais ses actions n'avaient pas été correctes non plus. C'était dommage que nous avions hérités du caractère têtu de Maman.

J'espérais seulement que nous pourrions régler ça au plus vite et qu'il puisse accepter Itachi.

— Et voilà !

Je touchai une dernière fois ses cheveux avant d'admirer le résultat. Au lieu du petit chignon serré qui avait orné sa tête, maintenait se trouvait un chignon plus gros et rond. Aucun cheveu ne dépassait et la frange qui cachait toujours le milieu de son front était maintenant rangée sur la droite.

— Tu as des doigts de fée, Sakura.

Elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir accroché sur le mur du salon, juste à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

— Quoi que tu fasses, tes mains ne tremblent jamais, comme celles d'un chirurgien, dit-elle avec un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de se tourner vers moi et de me gratifier d'un sourire plein de fierté.

Ses paroles et la lueur dans ses yeux gonflèrent mon cœur et tintèrent mes joues d'un rouge de satisfaction. Je savais que mes parents étaient et seraient toujours derrière moi pour me soutenir dans mon rêve de devenir chirurgienne, comme pour Sasori avec son ambition d'ouvrir une galerie d'art.

— Bon, je dois filer. Travaille bien en cours, et fais attention en route. Ne rentre pas tard. D'ailleurs, est-ce que le patient a été retrouvé ?

Son côté surprotecteur faisait surface.

— Non, toujours pas, Maman, dis-je, plus sérieuse.

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fuite du patient. Rien n'avait été dit sur lui, seulement qu'il était mentalement déstabilisé. Une annonce avait été faite dans le journal local. Si nous voyions une personne agir nerveusement et étrangement, portant une combinaison unie gris clair, nous devions immédiatement contacter la police de la ville et en aucun cas établir un contact avec le suspect ou essayer de le neutraliser. S'ils voulaient une personne suspecte, je pouvais leur en donner une : Sasori.

La ville n'avait pas connu une telle effervescence et un tel degré de nervosité depuis le massacre de jeunes enfants qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre quelques années auparavant. Je n'étais même pas encore née quand le massacre s'était arrêté après le départ des Uchiha, ce qui était très étrange. Je me souvenais que, l'an dernier, un garçon de ma classe avait fait un exposé sur ce sujet. J'étais sûre que, dans une vie antérieure, il était tueur en série. Il avait même réussi à avoir des photos d'archives. On n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui après que Iruka-sensei l'avait viré du cours.

C'était tout simplement horrible. Des dizaines d'enfants massacrés et à peine enterrés dans une fosse commune, en plein milieu de la forêt. Je me suis toujours demandée à quand remontait toute cette histoire. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'avait vécu tante Anko ? Des jeunes enfants Uchiha étaient aussi morts, cela avait-il un rapport ? La maison abandonnée ? La petite fille ? Et Itachi dans tout ça ?

 _Stop, arrête d'y penser, Sakura. Ta tension monte en flèche._

Je freinai le cours de mes pensées en entendant les paroles d'Inner. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à cela, sinon mon cerveau n'aurait qu'un seul objectif : déterrer les secrets de cette affaire glauque et mystérieuse.

— À ce soir, Sakura. N'oublie pas ton bento. Je t'aime. Bye !

Maman avait ouvert la porte et me faisait face avec son sac à l'épaule droite.

— Bye, Maman ! Je t'aime aussi !

J'allais dans la cuisine pour me faire un bol de céréales après son départ. J'avais encore du temps devant moi. Et si j'allais à pied au lycée ? De toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre et puis, ça me ferait du bien de marcher. En remontant dans ma chambre pour me coiffer, je vis que j'avais oublié d'éteindre mon ordinateur et que celui-ci était en veille. En bougeant la souris, je remarquai que j'étais restée sur Skype, avant de parler au téléphone avec Itachi et que j'étais toujours en conversation vidéo avec les autres.

Personne n'était connecté à part Naruto. Ce débile, il avait dû oublier d'éteindre son ordi comme toujours et il y avait aussi… Sasuke ? En général, c'était toujours le premier à se déconnecter et, même en conversation commune, il ne parlait presque jamais. Et puis, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis…

 _Eh ouais, ma belle, depuis sa déclaration d'amour. Le pauvre…_

J'étais soudainement nerveuse. Il n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter depuis la dernière fois et j'en avais fait tout autant. J'étais même allée au-delà de l'ignorance, j'en avais presque oublié ses paroles. Je posai mon peigne et tentai d'éteindre mon ordinateur. Mais avant même d'avoir pu toucher ma souris, je reçus un appel vidéo.

Devinez de qui.

 _Sasuke !_

Devinez ce que j'ai fait ?

 _Tu y as répondu !_

Bingo !

 _Yeah, dix points pour Serpentard !_

Serpentard ? Tu me déçois, Inner.

 _Reste dans pathétique maison, Gryffondor._

Je vais t'avadakadavrer la gueule, toi.

 _Bienvenue dans le côté obscur._

Je revins à mon principal problème. J'avais accepté une conversation vidéo avec Sasuke, un ami qui m'avait déclaré son amour. Dans quelle merde m'étais-je mise ? En attendant, j'étais complètement figée devant mon écran d'ordi, avec les cheveux encore humides et à moitié peignés. Sasuke était apparu sur l'écran et, pendant près de trente secondes, nous restâmes tous les deux immobiles. Aucun de nous deux n'osait faire de bruit. C'était l'un des moments les plus gênants et les plus longs de ma vie.

— Sakura.

— Sasuke.

Nous avions parlé en même temps, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la glace se brisa. Pendant une autre dizaine de secondes, nous fûmes encore silencieux. J'entendais les oiseaux dehors. C'était super, tout ça.

— Euh, ça va, toi ?

Je tentais une certaine approche.

— Oui et toi ? répondit-il rapidement.

— Je vais bien.

Le silence revint. Pendant combien de temps allions-nous continuer ? Je ne voulais pas blesser ses sentiments, mais je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié non plus.

— Écoute, Sasuke, je…

Il ne me laissa pas continuer.

— Sakura, est-ce que tu peux écouter ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre ? me demanda-t-il.

— O-oui, bien sûr.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais j'étais tout aussi curieuse de savoir.

— Je comprends que ce que je t'ai dis au téléphone était soudain, voire inapproprié et que c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas recontacté, mais je veux que tu saches qu'importe le nombre d'années que je dois attendre, le nombre d'admirateurs que je dois écarter et le nombre de fois que je dois te le dire, mais je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Prépare-toi, Sakura Haruno, car je vais te conquérir, je t'en fais la promesse.

Avant même que je puisse en placer une, il termina notre conversation vidéo… enfin, son monologue surtout. Je m'autorisai enfin à respirer. Bon sang ! Ils ont quoi les hommes à se déclarer alors que je suis déjà en couple ? J'étais très gênée par ce qu'il m'avait ouvertement dit et je mentirais si je disais que ces paroles n'avaient pas fait leur effet. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma cage thoracique et mon pouls s'était accéléré.

Je finis de me peigner en essayant de ne pas penser à Sasuke. Je pris en vitesse mon bento après avoir lacé mes chaussures. En marchant jusqu'au lycée, je me rendis compte que les paroles de Sasuke m'avaient tellement affectée que j'en avais oublié de prendre mes écouteurs. Zut !

— Hey, Sakura !

J'entendis Chôji m'interpeller au loin. Je me retournai et ralentis pour que l'on soit au même niveau. Il était accompagné de Shikamaru, qui avait le dos voûté et une cigarette au chocolat entre les lèvres.

— Hey ! Vous allez bien ? demandai-je alors que nous marchions ensemble.

— Super ! On finit les cours tôt aujourd'hui, que demander de plus.

Chôji arborait un énorme sourire.

— Au moins, je pourrai réviser l'histoire tranquillement chez moi. Hey, Shika, tu m'en passes une ? lui demandai-je en pointant du doigt son paquet de faussescigarettes.

Il me regarda intensément avant de m'en donner une, mais je remarquai qu'il faisait attention à ne pas me toucher la main. Il était bizarre aujourd'hui, probablement le stress de l'examen à venir. Rien que d'y penser, ça me stressait, moi aussi. Je grignotai la cigarette au chocolat et jetai un regard à Chôji qui, lui, me regardait ahuri. Sa tête comique me fit pouffer de rire.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chôji ? demandai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

— Shikamaru ne partage jamais ses cigarettes au chocolat, même pas avec moi, me chuchota-t-il rapidement à l'oreille.

— Jamais ? demandai-je, étonnée.

— Jamais !

— Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux ? nous demanda, assez sèchement, Shikamaru.

— Rien !

Nous étions tous les deux nerveux en répondant pour je-ne-savais quelle raison. Il plissa légèrement les yeux avant de regarder devant lui et de marcher plus vite pour nous devancer. Ses nerfs devaient être mis à rude épreuve à cause des révisions.

— Hier, j'ai vu une recette de mochi aux haricots blancs sucrés et citron vert, on devrait essayer de l refaire.

— Ouais, bien sûr. J'en ai envie rien que d'y penser !

Quelque fois, Chôji et moi cherchions des recettes de desserts à préparer et nous nous entraînions à les refaire chez lui. Cette idée nous était venue quand nous avions remarqué que nous avions tous les deux la même passion pour les choses sucrées. Et puis, c'était bien meilleur de le faire soi-même, avec un ami, que de l'acheter déjà tout préparé. C'était mon père qui m'avait transmis son amour pour la pâtisserie.

Trois ans auparavant, mon père avait eu un accident en allant chercher sa voiture chez la garagiste, en bus. La porte à l'arrière du bus, qui s'était refermée sur sa main, avait arraché sa peau et endommagé des tendons. Je n'avais jamais vu les dégâts mais, d'après les médecins, on pouvait voir son os. Il avait été en arrêt maladie pendant un mois avec des bandages et une attelle à la main et, tout ce temps-là, j'avais été son bras droit pour préparer des gâteaux quand je rentrais à la maison. Ces moments père-fille me manquaient mais, une fois par mois, Papa essayait toujours de se libérer un après-midi pour que l'on fasse un gâteau tous les deux.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, il n'y avait personne, ce qui était un peu normal puisqu'il restait encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Shikamaru s'allongea sur l'herbe, pas loin d'un arbre et contempla les nuages. Chôji se mit à sa droite, à l'opposé, son menton arrivait au niveau du front de Shikamaru. Je fis de même et me mis à la gauche de Shika. L'herbe sous mes jambes chatouillait ma peau.

— Mon frère est en train de passer son permis, dis-je soudainement.

Le ciel était bleu et les nuages se déplaçaient lentement.

— Vraiment ? J'espère qu'il l'aura alors, dit Chôji.

— Je me demande si je devrais le passer, moi aussi…

— Tu devrais déjà penser aux révisions, conseilla Shikamaru.

— Moi, je me demande quel genre de conducteur je serai, demanda Chôji.

— Tu serais trop gentil, tu laisserais toutes les voitures passer, même quand la priorité serait à toi, soupira Shikamaru.

— Et toi, Shikamaru ? Quel genre de conducteur tu serais ? demandai-je.

— Je l'imagine pas conduire, il serait plutôt sur les sièges arrière en train de dormir, taquina Chôji.

— Bizarrement, je vois bien Shika sur une moto.

J'entendis Shikamaru tousser et essayer de cacher ses joues rouges. Il s'était étouffé avec sa salive ? Dans tous les cas, j'imaginais très bien Shika sur une moto.

— Et toi, Sakura ? Comment tu te vois en conductrice ? me demanda Chôji.

— Je me vois dans une Range Rover.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, comme ça, j'aurai pas besoin de descendre de la voiture pour régler mes comptes avec un autre conducteur. J'aurai juste à appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération et de laisser les pneus de ma bagnole faire le reste, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

— Tu seras un danger pour n'importe quel conducteur qui sera sur ton chemin, dit Shikamaru.

— J'espère ne jamais croiser ta route, déglutit Chôji.

— De quoi vous parlez, les gars ? demanda Naruto accompagné de Tenten et Lee.

— On se demande quel genre de conducteur on serait si on avait le permis, répondit Chôji.

— Oh, et moi ! Et moi, je serai comment ? demanda, enthousiaste, Naruto.

Il s'était allongé à mes côtés, dans le même sens que Shikamaru. Tenten était à son opposé et Lee avait choisi de prendre place à côté de Chôji.

— Celui qui conduit en sens inverse, répondîmes-nous en même temps.

— Vous êtes pas sympa, les gars ! se plaignit-il.

— Et moi ? demanda Tenten.

— Celle qui démarre avant que le feu ne soit vert, répondis-je en rigolant bruyamment.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as raison ? dit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en me regardant avec un sourire.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais mes cheveux frôlaient la joue de Shikamaru. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Au contraire, il avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air serein. Il avait dû sentir mon regard sur lui, car il tourna la tête pour croiser mes yeux. Ses yeux à lui me rappelaient ceux d'Itachi, d'une certaine manière, et je n'aimais pas trop ça. Pour détendre l'échange, je tirai la langue et louchai, mais sa réaction ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle je m'attendais, puisqu'il rougit. Je savais qu'il n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec la gent féminine. Je retournai à ma contemplation du ciel en écoutant ce que disait Lee. Entre temps, le reste du groupe nous avait rejoint.

— Et moi ? Et moi ?

Lee était tout aussi enthousiaste que Naruto.

— Je te vois pas vraiment conduire Lee, dit Tenten.

— Ce n'est pas grave, car mes jambes peuvent m'emmener partout !

— Plus tard, je serai dans une limousine avec chauffeur, dit Ino qui avait préféré poser sa tête sur mon ventre.

— Toi, Ino, tu seras dans ta petite Twingo et tu insulteras toutes les personnes qui te doubleront sur la route, répliquai-je.

— Depuis quand tu prédis l'avenir, toi ? me demanda, avec une grimace, ma meilleure amie.

— Depuis maintenant.

— Et sa voiture sera violette, ajouta Tenten. Neji serait un conducteur exemplaire, celui qui respecterait le code de la route comme la Bible.

— Je pense la même chose pour Shino, renchérit Naruto.

Les deux concernés étaient assis à l'ombre de l'arbre avec Gaara. Ils écoutaient silencieusement notre conversation sans y prendre part.

— Et Hinata ? demanda Ino.

— M-moi ? bégaya celle-ci.

— Pareil que pour Chôji, elle laisserait tout le monde passer même si la priorité est à elle.

— Et Gaara ? demanda Lee.

Chôji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Naruto et moi nous redressâmes pour regarder le principal concerné. Il nous fixait du regard, regard qui n'était pas impassible ni méchant, juste serein. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les feuilles de l'arbre lui donnait presque un air céleste. Trop de beauté n'était pas bon pour mon cœur. Mais, en le regardant, on était tous venu à la même conclusion.

— Chauffeur privé.

— Il faut avoir le permis pour conduire une voiture ? demanda soudainement Sai, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure.

Je retombai derechef sur l'herbe et Ino sur mon ventre. C'était pas gagné pour lui apprendre tout sur la vie.

— Hey les gars, ça a pas déjà sonné ? demanda nerveusement Naruto.

* * *

Je fis un tour de la salle de cours. Heureusement, nous n'avions que deux minutes de retard. Nous étions tellement absorbés par notre conversation que nous n'avions même pas vu les élèves venir et entrer dans le bâtiment, ni entendu la cloche sonner. En retard était un bien grand mot, car nous avions Kakashi-sensei et qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de cours, avec vingt-et-une minutes de retard. Quel flemmard !

Presque tout le monde s'ennuyait. Après avoir donné des pages à lire, le prof s'était lui-même mis à lire, son livre cochon. Shame, shame on you, Kakashi-sensei… Comme s'il pouvait entendre mes pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'il me souriait. Je le regardai, blasée. Le prof pouvait être beau, avec un corps à damner les dieux, comme le disait Ino, il était quand même un flemmard qui se cherchait toujours une excuse pour ses retards.

Voyant que je ne gagnerais pas la bataille, je décidai de regarder autre chose. J'avais déjà terminé ma lecture, de même que pour Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Lee et Shikamaru. Toneri en était au dernier paragraphe. Quand j'y pense, il aurait pu intégrer notre groupe, s'il n'avait pas eu cette obsession malsaine pour Hinata. En seconde, elle avait découvert que quelqu'un épiait sa maison la nuit. Cons et surprotecteurs que nous étions, nous avions décidé de capturer le voyeur en nous cachant dans des buissons pas loin du composé des Hyuga, le soir-même où leur clan avait décidé de capturer la personne qui attentait à la vertu de la princesse Hyuga.

C'était un bordel sans nom, avec nous dans le tas, les gardes du composé et le voyeur, c'est-à-dire Toneri. En fin de compte, ce fut Hinata seule qui régla le problème. C'était une princesse badass : elle était peut-être douce et tendre mais Hinata avait l'âme d'une guerrière.

Je regardai ensuite Karin. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais, à une certaine période, elle avait fait partie du groupe. Je pense m'être éloignée d'elle quand mon béguin de sixième m'avait mit un énorme râteau pour me dire qu'il préférait Karin. Après cela, elle avait progressivement changé, mentalement et physiquement. Elle avait essayé de briser mon amitié avec Ino mais c'était peine perdue. La goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase avait été quand elle s'en était pris verbalement à Hinata et, cela, personne n'avait pu l'accepter.

Depuis, avec elle, c'était comme chien et chat. Elle me mettait toujours hors de moi, c'était comme si elle savait quel bouton actionner pour m'énerver. Elle avait toujours un comportement de pimbêche, mais je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu flirter ou sortir avec un mec, elle était toujours en compagnie de sa clique. Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'éterniser sur elle…

— Bye !

Les cours de la matinée étaient enfin terminés et, avec l'après-midi de libre, je pouvais enfin me reposer et probablement envoyer des messages à Itachi, bien que j'aurais largement aimé entendre sa voix.

— Tu vas où, Saku ? me demanda Ino avec un sourire taquin.

— Chez moi, pourquoi ? demandai-je bêtement.

— T'as oublié que tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner pour aller au centre commercial, dit-elle en soupirant.

— Merde !

Je me frappai le front. J'avais zappé ce truc ! Mais bon, une promesse était une promesse et je les tenais toujours. Le centre commercial était à trois quarts d'heures du lycée en bus. Avant d'entrer dans le centre commercial, nous nous étions posées dans le parc d'en face pour que je puisse manger mon bento. En même temps, je me préparai, mentalement et physiquement, pour le marathon qui m'attendait. Avec Ino, le shopping était plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose et elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer.

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Nous en étions au troisième magasin et j'avais déjà dix-neuf sacs dans les bras, tous à Ino elle en avait elle-même quinze. En passant près d'une petite boutique, ce qui était entreposé dans la vitrine m'avait interpellée. Une offre : trois DVD pour le prix d'un, et il y en avait de tous les genres, mais, ce qui m'attirait le plus, c'était les films Disney. Et si j'en achetais pour Itachi ?

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche droite de mon short et essayai de jongler avec les nombreux sacs dans mes bras. Je regardai l'identité de l'appelant. Quand on parlait du loup…

— Allô ?

— Sakura, répondit-il.

Sa voix me donnait des frissons, même à l'autre bout du fil.

— Comment vas-tu ? continua-t-il.

— Bien. Figure-toi que je pensais tout juste à toi, dis-je en souriant.

Un instant, je venais de dire quoi ?

— Vraiment ? Et en quelle honneur ? dit-il taquin.

— Euh, hmm, pour-pour rien…

Je virais facilement au rouge.

— Je te taquine. Je pensais à toi tout autant, avoua-t-il.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne penserai-je pas à ma petite amie ?

— Itachi ! m'exclamai-je, encore plus rouge qu'avant, alors qu'Ino en rajoutait une couche en riant derrière mon dos.

— Excuse-moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher, rigola-t-il doucement.

— Que fais-tu en ce moment ?

— Je suis au centre commercial avec Ino, et toi ?

— Je suis toujours derrière mon bureau. Mais, dites-moi, mademoiselle Haruno, pourquoi pensiez-vous à moi ?

— C'est un secret, dis-je précipitamment.

— Je vois. Et pourquoi est-ce un secret ? Si je puis demander…

Sa voix faisait des choses dangereuses à mon corps. Ça allait mal finir si je continuais la conversation.

— Parce que c'est une surprise.

Mais pourquoi je disais ça, moi ?

— Je devrais probablement te faire aussi une surprise, dans ce cas.

— Pas besoin. Être avec toi est déjà largement suffisant, dis-je honnêtement.

— Tu seras ma mort, Sakura, souffla-t-il.

— Hey, Saku ! Regarde ce haut, il est magnifique ! Oh mon Dieu, cette collection n'est même pas encore en vente ! Je dois l'acheter ! s'écria Ino en s'élançant dans ledit magasin.

— Tu dois être occupée. Je t'appellerai plus tard, dit-il avec regret.

— Itachi ! m'exclamai-je soudainement.

— Oui ?

— Je t'aime !

J'étais toute rouge après ma déclaration. Je voulais qu'il le sache encore et encore que mes sentiments pour lui n'avait pas changé.

— Moi aussi, Sakura, je t'aime. Fais attention à toi.

J'entendais son sourire derrière le combiné.

Je raccrochai la première. Ino ne verrait pas mon absence si j'allais acheter les DVD. J'avais assez sur moi pour me les procurer. Je pris donc _Raiponce_ , _La Reine des neiges_ et _Le Roi lion_. Comme ça, nous pourrions tous les deux regarder les films, ensemble. Mon cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Finalement, quand nous retournâmes chez Ino, le soleil se couchait déjà et elle voulait que je reste pour lui donner mon avis sur les vêtements.

Elle avait drainé toute mon énergie. J'avais les pieds en miettes et le dos en compote. Inner, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais aller faire du shopping avec Ino.

Elle n'avait aucun mal pour se déshabiller devant moi. On se connaissait depuis la maternelle donc ça ne la gênait pas tant que ça.

Je regardai par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les lampadaires étaient allumés et le ciel était bleu nuit. Il n'y avait personne dehors, à part deux étudiants sur le porche de la maison d'en face. Ils fumaient en plein air. Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Pensant que c'était Itachi, je m'empressai de le prendre, sauf que c'était ma mère qui m'envoyait un message.

 _Sakura, où es-tu ?_

 _Chez Ino, j'arrive tout de suite_

 _D'accord. Fais attention, ma chérie._

 _Pas de soucis, man'_

— Tu dois rentrer chez toi ? demanda Ino en se regardant devant son miroir.

— Ouais, j'y vais, avant que papa n'envoie le FBI me chercher.

Je rangeai mon portable et pris le sac contenant les DVD avec moi. Ino m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il faisait frais dehors et je frissonnais légèrement. Je ne fis que quelques pas avant d'entendre le bruissement d'un buisson. Mais il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive autour de moi, hormis les deux étudiants qui discutaient ensemble, et ils ne prêtèrent guère attention à moi. J'étais sur le trottoir, en face d'une maison, à droite de celle d'Ino. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Je prévins ma mère par SMS que je resterais chez Ino cette nuit. Elle-même trouvait que c'était une idée sûre. Je revins presque en courant sur le perron de la maison d'Ino.

— Tu rentres pas chez toi ? me demanda-t-elle après m'avoir ouvert la porte.

— J'ai au mauvais pressentiment. Je dors ici cette nuit.

— Honnêtement, moi aussi, je me sens mal de dormir toute seule. Tu me sauves la vie Sak's.

Nous remontâmes les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

— Tes parents ne viennent pas ?

— Non, mon père court après le patient et ma mère reste chez ma tante.

Dans sa chambre, elle essaya d'autres vêtements. Quand l'envie de boire me vint, je descendis les escaliers pour aller prendre des rafraîchissements et quelques petites choses à grignoter. Alors que j'allais sortir de la cuisine avec les collations en main, je me retournai pour constater que la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin était entrouverte.

— Ino ! Criai-je en fixant la porte du regard.

— Oui !

— C'est toi qui as ouvert la porte de la cuisine ? demandai-je, fébrile et inquiète de sa réponse.

— Non, pourquoi ?

J'entendais plus clairement sa voix, elle devait être en haut des escaliers.

Puis je le vis enfin.

Il s'était caché derrière le plan de travail en marbre et, maintenant, il se relevait. Le patient échappé de l'asile, son uniforme uni gris clair et sale avec du rouge dessus. Il était grand et avait de longs cheveux marron couverts de brindilles et d'herbes. Son visage était caché par un masque qui avait l'air d'avoir été fabriqué par un enfant de cinq ans. Je laissai mon instinct me dicter ma conduite.

— Ino, cours !

Je lâchai ce que j'avais dans la main et courus dans les escaliers. J'entendais ses pas derrière moi. J'osais à peine regarder Ino, qui était en haut de l'escalier quand je montai celui-ci. _Il est derrière moi, il est derrière moi, il est derrière moi !_ La peur occupait mon esprit et l'adrénaline courait dans mes veines. J'avais le diable au cul putain ! J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attrape, je ne voulais qu'il attrape Ino. Je tombai presque par terre en entrant dans la chambre d'Ino. Avec de meilleures réflexes que les miens, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et cala une chaise sur la poignée.

À chaque coup qu'il donnait à la porte, un cri sortait de la bouche d'Ino, nous nous cachâmes derrière son lit, qui était couvert de vêtements. Sa main serrait la mienne. Puis, plus un bruit on entendait seulement nos respirations. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je n'arrivai à me fixer sur aucune d'entre elles.

— Il est parti ? demanda Ino, fébrile.

— Ino, j'ai vu beaucoup trop de films d'horreur pour savoir que le tueur est toujours dans les parages.

J'avais le souffle court et j'entendais le sang battre dans mes oreilles. Je tremblais de partout, Ino était pareille.

— Il-il faut appeler la police.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement je mis du temps à sortir mon portable de ma poche. Je me levai et m'avançai prudemment vers la porte. Mes jambes pouvaient à tout moment me lâcher.

— Saku, tu fais quoi ?! chuchota-t-elle furieusement en essayant de se lever.

— Je vais quand même vérifier s'il est toujours là. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, je veux que tu sortes d'ici à tout prix. J'ai vu deux étudiants dehors dans la maison d'en face, tu vas direct leur demander de l'aide, d'accord ?

J'essayais de prendre un ton autoritaire malgré les tremolos.

— Pas question que je parte sans toi !

— Ino !

— Saku…

— Fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois !

Même si elle avait l'air résignée, je savais qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas et qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Fille têtue… Je tremblais tellement qu'au lieu de composer le numéro de la police, je tapai sur le numéro de la dernière personne qui m'avait appelée : Itachi.

— Merde, j'ai appelé Itachi sans le faire exprès, chuchotai-je à Ino, fébrile.

J'avais failli lâcher mon portable par la même occasion.

— Quoi ? Sakura, la fenêtre !

Je me retournai et le vit encore une fois, accroupi à l'extérieur, devant de la fenêtre d'Ino. Il regardait dans ma direction, mais je ne voyais toujours pas ses yeux sous la jungle qui constituait ses cheveux.

— Ah !

Puis, il brisa la fenêtre.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois pour que je me précipite à la porte pour enlever la chaise. Je poussais Ino pour qu'elle aille devant moi. Si par le plus grand des malheurs, l'une de nous devait se faire attraper, je préférerais que ce soit moi et non ma meilleure amie.

— Cours, Ino ! Ne regarde pas derrière toi !

C'était mal de ma part, mais je devais lui mettre des coups de pressions pour qu'elle se dépêche.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que nous nous arrêtâmes. Avec les yeux presque embrouillés je ne vis pas tout de suite les deux étudiants commencer à se demander ce qu'il se passait, je n'entendais même pas leur voix m'atteindre. Nous étions au niveau de la maison qui m'avait donné un mauvais pressentiment.

— Saku, la police est de l'autre côté, dit Ino, essoufflée, en pointant du doigt la direction opposée.

J'avais encore mon portable en main, je ne savais même pas si Itachi était encore en ligne. En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation, je devais penser à ma survie et à celle d'Ino. À peine nous commençâmes à courir dans la direction indiquée que l'un des buissons de la maison d'Ino commença à bouger et l'homme en sortit. Mais putain, c'était un magicien ou quoi ?! Comment faisait-il pour bouger d'un endroit à un autre en si peu de temps sans se faire remarquer ? C'était probablement pour cela que la police n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'attraper.

J'avais l'impression d'être au ralenti. Tout en courant, Ino et moi nous retournâmes pour essayer de le fuir. Je le sentais proche, tout proche. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps derrière mon dos, je voyais son ombre englober la mienne. J'entendais ses pas. Il n'était même pas essoufflé ! Je sentais le pire arriver. Sa main agrippait pratiquement mon épaule. Je répétais toujours les mêmes phrases. _Maman, Papa, Sasori, Itachi, quiconque, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous ! Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir !_

Puis, par je ne sais quel miracle, sa main disparut de mon épaule, comme s'il tombait. Ce fut si soudain qu'il m'entraîna presque dans sa chute. Si Ino ne m'avait pas désobéi pour regarder derrière elle, j'aurai continué ma course.

— Sakura, regarde !

Les deux étudiants avaient probablement vu toute la scène et maintenait fermement le patient au sol. Il essayait de s'extirper de leur poigne, mais bizarrement, il se débattait comme un enfant.

— Hey ! Vous allez bien, toutes les deux ? demanda l'un d'eux.

— Ouais, je crois… Et toi, Sak's ? Saku ?

Je n'écoutais Ino que d'une oreille et m'approchai du patient. Je voulais voir ses yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais les voir. Je lui tendis ma seule main libre. Il dut sentir la chaleur de celle-ci, car il tourna brusquement la tête et je rencontrai enfin ses yeux. Ils étaient marron, tirant sur le noir, mais, ce qui me choqua le plus, c'était de voir la peur en eux. On aurait dit un enfant apeuré. Cette rencontre ne dura qu'un instant avant que je ne sois brusquement poussée au sol. Le patient avait réussi à s'échapper, et, maintenant, il partait au loin.

* * *

Je pense que c'est une très bonne fin pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé tout autant que moi qui l'ai tapé. J'ai encore eu un blocage, mais le trois quarts du chapitre ont été tapés en un après-midi, donc je suis hyper contente de ça. En même temps, j'ai pas de wi-fi donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire.

Sinon, combien de personnes pensaient que le patient viendrait dans ce chapitre ? Une petite idée sur son identité ? J'ai ajouté beaucoup de mystères dans ce chapitre, à vous de recoller les morceaux et de me donner votre réponse.

À toute !


	21. Chapitre 21

Coucou ! Je suis tellement désolée du temps que j'ai pu prendre pour le chapitre mais j'ai une bonne raison à cela, donc lisez bien. Donc, je suis en vacances depuis un moment et je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps dans le village où a grandi mon père, au milieu des montagnes, et je n'ai pas de réseau là-bas, aucune connexion internet, rien, nada. Pourquoi je passe la plus part de mon temps là-bas ?

Pour voir la famille de mon père, mais aussi parce que ma grand-mère paternelle a subi une opération à cause de l'eau de puits qu'elle buvait depuis longtemps. À cause de cette eau, un caillou de calcaire s'est formé dans son estomac et, comme elle ne pouvait pas l'éjecter elle-même, elle a dû avoir recours à une opération. Là, elle va très bien, elle remarche normalement.

Seconde chose, je vous avais dit que mon grand-père était malade. Il y a quelques mois, il a fait un AVC, ce qui l'a paralysé des pieds à la tête. Maintenant, il n'est paralysé que du côté gauche, mais il a toujours besoin d'une assistance, c'est donc pourquoi je ne peux pas aller tout le temps en ville pour avoir du réseau. J'espère que vous comprendrez la raison pour laquelle j'ai été inactive pendant ces vacances.

Certains pensent que je peux abandonner la fiction, pas du tout ! Cette fiction, c'est mon petit bébé, je l'abandonne pas. Seulement, elle sera très longue, avec beaucoup de chapitres. J'espère juste que cela ne sera pas fatiguant pour vous et que vous continuerez à lire, à apprécier et à commenter la fiction car, sans vous et vos commentaires, je n'en serais pas là. Ouf, j'ai l'impression de faire un discours aux oscars.

 _Lumati_ : Aww, merci ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime beaucoup le suspense et je voulais vraiment vous mettre dans l'ambiance, comme si vous faisiez partie de l'histoire, comme si vous étiez à la place de Sakura. En tout cas, j'espère que la réaction d'Itachi te plaira, la vie de Sakura ne sera pas de tout repos.

 _Saitera_ : Un rencard entre eux serait tordant, faudrait que j'y pense. Ah, pour Shikamaru, tout sera expliqué ! J'étais à fond quand j'écrivais le chapitre, je suis contente qu'il a plu en majorité. Pour le patient, vous verrez son rôle dans l'histoire. Ah, le charme des Haruno, toujours infaillible. Je garde le secret, mais, en tout cas, tu entendras encore parler du patient. Quant à la fréquence de publication, je peux pas du tout te dire si je pourrai reprendre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, pour les raisons que j'ai énoncées plus haut.

 _Satsuki Akatsuki_ : Ne t'en fais pas je sais parfaitement qui tu es, j'attends tout autant tes commentaires que toi tu attends mes chapitres. Donc j'aime aussi Shikamaru, je le trouve assez complexe mais c'est plaisant d'écrire sur lui, pour ton chéri d'amour tu verras dans les prochains chapitres s'il a rejoint le harem mdr. Dans beaucoup de fanfictions, je vois les auteurs se focaliser sur les deux personnages principaux et laissent derrière les personnages secondaires. Or, pour moi, on ne peut pas vraiment connaître et apprécier un personnage si celui-ci n'interagit pas avec son entourage. La scène avec Naruto et Compagnie devant le lycée est l'un de mes moments préférés dans le chapitre. J'ai l'impression de pas avoir été précise sur cela, mais Sasuke n'a jamais donné son nom de famille aux autres du groupe, ni à Naruto ou à Sakura, c'est pour cela que Sakura ne fait pas le lien. Vous pensez tous que le fou est Tobi, je ne dis rien pour garder le suspense mais vous verrez son identité, malheureusement pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Mais bien sûr, il voulait juste jouer avec elle et Ino mdr. Ton commentaire me fait super plaisir. Eh bien, si tu veux être prévenue je peux le faire par twitter si tu as, mon user est le même que sur le site fanfiction. C'est sûr que je vais continuer la fiction, j'ai juste peur de faire trop de chapitres, car il y a encore plein de choses qui vont arriver. Je suis trop contente que ma fiction soit l'une de tes préférées surtout que c'est une fic française. Faut pas que j'oublie de caler leur session de cuisine plus tard. Des fois, j'ai du mal à dormir à cause de cette imagination débordante, je suis contente que les chapitres puissent remonter le moral ! Dans ce chapitre, ainsi que dans l'autre, on sera dans l'arc du grand-frère en gros. J'essaye encore d'imaginer la rencontre, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour l'un d'eux, mais je suis ouverte à toute idée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Je ne savais pas à combien de kilomètres-heure je roulais, je ne regardais même pas le tableau de bord. La seule chose que j'avais en tête est Sakura. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre son appel. J'avais laissé Mifune avertir mes parents de mon départ précipité. Avant tout, je devais passer un appel avant de retenter auprès de Sakura. J'appelais grâce au Bluetooth intégré à mon tableau de bord.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Uchiha ?

— Préparez un jet en direction de Konoha, je serai là dans dix minutes, dis-je sans ambages à la personne au bout du fil.

— B-bien sûr, M. Uchiha ! Tout de suite, M. Uchiha !

Je raccrochai sans plus tarder, pour reporter mon attention sur la route à semi-déserte. Je zigzaguai entre les voitures pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tout l'aéroport appartenait à la famille, toute la ville était au creux de la main de Madara. C'était assez inquiétant de savoir qu'une famille pouvait avoir autant de connexions et de pouvoir dans ce pays si puissant économiquement qu'était le Japon.

Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que nous ayions une partie privée dans l'édifice, pour les jets privés. Je retentai encore une fois d'appeler Sakura, en espérant que, cette fois-ci, elle y réponde.

— A-allô ?

Sa voix était fébrile.

— Sakura…

J'étais si soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

— Comment vas-tu ?

En tout premier lieu, je voulais savoir si elle était bien et n'avait subi aucun préjudice.

— Bien, je crois, dit-elle incertaine.

— Tu crois ? Es-tu blessée ? demandai-je, inquiet.

— Non, non j'ai rien, répondit-elle avec plus de force dans la voix.

J'inspirai. Je n'avais même pas senti que j'avais retenu mon inquiétude tout ce temps. J'avais des dizaines de scénarios en tête sur ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui était sûr était que peu importe ce qui était arrivé ou ce qui pourrait m'empêcher d'y aller, j'irais coûte que coûte à Konoha.

— Que s'est-il passé ? m'enquis-je.

— Je-je sais pas, Itachi !

Sa voix craqua et j'entendis ses sanglots au bout du fil. Je resserrai ma prise sur le volant, faisant blanchir mes jointures. Je n'aimais pas le son de ses pleurs et ses sanglots. Je ressentais une légère brûlure derrière les yeux je devais me rendre au plus vite auprès de Sakura.

— J'arrive immédiatement Sakura.

Je continuais à accélérer.

— Tu-tu vas raccrocher ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

— Non, reste en ligne, Sakura. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

Je resserrai la mâchoire. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour avoir une attaque, Sakura avait besoin de moi.

— Tu es au volant ? demanda Sakura.

— Oui, je ne suis qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport.

— C'est dangereux !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai un système qui relie mon portable à mon tableau de bord, la rassurai-je.

— Je m'inquiète quand même.

Une voiture klaxonna quand je la doublai. Mes articulations étaient blanches et ma mâchoire droite, tant je serrais les dents. Mes yeux commençaient à voir beaucoup trop net et j'arrivais presque à entendre les coups de feu de guerre.

— Sakura, distrais-moi.

— Q-q-quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Distrais-moi.

— M-mais… comment je fais ça, moi ?

— Fais-le !

Je haussai légèrement de la voix, avant d'adoucir celle-ci, presque comme une supplication :

— S'il te plaît…

— Euh… je t'aime ? dit-elle comme une question. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit je t'aime ? Ouais, je crois que je l'ai dis… je t'aime !

— Je t'aime aussi, Sakura, soupirai-je.

Mon pouls diminua, mes doigts se desserrèrent du volant. J'avais passé ce début de panique sans m'isoler et sans quitter la réalité. Je m'étais rassuré juste avec la voix de Sakura. Je pris une petite route privée qui me conduisit à l'arrière de l'aéroport, à la partie réservée à notre famille.

— Je-je vais devoir raccrocher, Itachi. Je suis au commissariat, m'avoua Sakura au bout du fil.

J'en étais presque à me frotter le front. Quelque chose était définitivement arrivé, quelque chose de si grave que Sakura avait dû se rendre au poste de police.

— D'accord, je te rappelle quand je me poserai à Konoha, j'arrive.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et je terminai l'appel avant de sortir de mon véhicule.

— Garez la voiture au parking privé, et faites en sorte qu'une voiture soit prête dès mon atterrissage à Konoha, dis-je à l'employé qui était là quand je sortis de ma voitur. Et prévenez ma mère et Shisui de mon départ, continuai-je avant de lui lancer les clés de ma voiture.

— Bien M. Uchiha.

Sans plus attendre, je montai les escaliers de l'avion pour pouvoir m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Le pilote m'accueillit dans l'appareil.

— Bonjour M. Uchi…

— Je veux être à Konoha dans moins d'une heure, ordonnai-je sans lui laisser le temps de me saluer.

— M-mais monsieur…

— Ai-je été clair ? demandai-je avec froideur.

— O-ou-oui monsieur !

Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à partir pour se mettre derrière son volant à côté du copilote. Un steward ferma la porte de l'appareil avant de me demander si je voulais un rafraîchissement, je le fis partir d'un mouvement de la main avant de fixer le ciel noir par le hublot. Mon index droit commençait à taper dans le vide, un tic nerveux de ma part. J'avais passé une attaque de panique, mais il se pouvait que j'en aie d'autres à tout moment. Ce n'était jamais calculé et elles arrivaient à des moments quelconques. Cela faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas eue, pas depuis que j'étais avec Sakura. Elle pouvait être la clé de ma guérison.

Dans tous les cas, à ce moment, ma petite amie était au commissariat de police, en tant que victime, témoin ou bien fautive, je n'en savais rien. De ce que j'avais pu constater verbalement, quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qui l'avait fait réagir, et qui l'avait mise dans une profonde détress. Konoha était une ville paisible, mais qui avait énormément de secrets cachés. Une ville paisible… paisible, avec un patient dangereux de l'asile qui s'était récemment enfui. Cela avait-il un lien avec les sanglots de Sakura ?

Je devais la voir pour savoir, comprendre, et la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

* * *

En vol commercial, le vol durait en moyenne deux bonnes heures et, effectivement, le pilote du jet avait fait en sorte qu'en pratiquement trois quart d'heures, j'étais posé à l'aéroport de Konoha. Une Mercedes – classe S – m'attendait après ma descente. Je me fondis dans la nuit pour rejoindre rapidement la maison des Haruno. Je rebranchai le système Bluetooth pour appeler Sakura.

Elle était plus calme que tout à l'heure et parlait doucement, presque comme s'il elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Elle était chez elle, en sécurité. Ce fut sa mère qui m'ouvrit la porte de leur maison.

— Itachi, c'est toi, dit-elle, légèrement perturbée et soulagée.

— Madame Haruno, saluai-je.

— Mebuki, Itachi, soupira-t-elle. Appelle-moi Mebuki.

J'avançai dans leur salon alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière moi. La maison était silencieuse. Il y avait un énorme contraste par rapport au dîner avec sa famille.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je.

— Elle est bouleversée après ce qui s'est passé, mais Ino a été encore plus affectée, soupira-t-elle avec fatigue.

— Ino ? questionnai-je.

— Assieds-toi Itachi, me dit-elle en tapotant le canapé pour que je m'y installe. Il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu n'ailles voir Sakura. Elle est dans sa chambre avec son père.

Malgré mon besoin de voir Sakura, je devais me calmer pour avoir une explication sur les événements de cette nuit, et ce fut la mère de Sakura qui m'en informa. Le patient échappé de l'asile rôdait dans la rue de la maison d' Ino, la meilleure amie de Sakura. Entre vingt heures quinze et vingt heures vingt-cinq, l'individu s'était introduit dans la maison d'Ino, alors qu'elle était chez elle, en compagnie de Sakura. Il avait essayé de s'en prendre à elles, mais grâce aux cieux, elles n'avaient rien. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des voisins de la jeune fille, qui avait été brutalement assassinés une demi-heure plus tôt.

Sakura m'avait appelé pendant leur fuite. Si elles n'avaient pas réussi à s'échapper, cela aurait été probablement leur mort que j'aurai entendu, et cela me laissait avec le cœur lourd mais elles étaient en vie, en sécurité. Sakura était dans sa chambre, saine et sauve. Mais le patient courait toujours, et nous n'avions aucune certitude qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour tuer les deux jeunes filles. Mebuki me laissa rejoindre le second étage de la maisonnette. La porte de la chambre de Sakura était fermée, mais Sasori y était adossé, le visage baissé.

Il se leva quand j'arrivai, ses yeux étaient las et son dos courbé. Il ne me jeta qu'un seul regard avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de poser mon oreille sur la porte de la chambre de Sakura pour l'entendre parler avec son père. Je ne voulais pas écouter leur conversation privée, je choisis donc de faire connaître ma présence auprès d'eux.

Son père ouvrit la porte, puis la ferma derrière lui. Il me fit face, l'inquiétude était peinte sur son visage.

— Itachi, je suis content de te voir, me dit Kizashi.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Bien. Elle était assez chamboulée il y a encore une heure, mais elle va mieux.

— Puis-je la voir ?

— Bien sûr, mais je serai plus serein si tu laissais la porte ouverte.

— Évidemment.

J'entrai dans la chambre de Sakura en laissant la porte entrouverte. Elle était allongée sur son lit avec dans ses bras un coussin. À part la lumière lunaire, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées mais, quand elle me vit, son expression changea complètement.

— Itachi, souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle s'assit et mit de côté le coussin qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et la regardait attentivement. Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous nous regardions juste avec compréhension. Elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente et elle ne montrait aucune trace de fatigue, seulement le soulagement de me voir. Après un seul regard, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras tandis que je m'allongeai à moitié sur son lit. Son odeur florale vint titiller mes narines et les courbes de son corps s'emboîtaient aux miennes. Elle était si belle et si fragile dans mes bras. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant quelques minutes.

— Dis, Itachi, tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton rêve ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Mon rêve ? répétai-je tout en posant ma main droite sur ses cheveux.

— Oui, je t'ai déjà dit le mien sur le site, mais, toi, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir. Quel était mon rêve ? On ne m'avait jamais posé la question étant petit, et puis, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'avais seulement réalisé ce que père et les anciens du clan voulait de moi, devenir le chef de la police pour ensuite prendre la tête du clan. Mon avenir était déjà tout tracé pour eux. Ils avaient même pensé à ma future épouse, sauf qu'ils avaient omis de mettre Sakura dans l'équation. Qui aurait cru qu'elle et moi allions nous rencontrer ? Personne, pas même moi, mais j'en étais heureux.

— Je n'y ai jamais pensé, avouai-je.

— Tu n'as jamais eu de rêves quand tu étais petit ? me demanda-t-elle en se relevant légèrement pour me regarder.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Quand elle réfléchissait, elle faisait une légère moue qui la rendait tellement mignonne. Je continuai à fixer ses beaux yeux émeraude. Nous étions le parfait opposé physique et mental, mais, d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qui nous avait réunis, et grâce à cela que nous étions tombés amoureux. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle avait encore des doutes sur moi. Qui n'en n'aurait pas ? Nous avions huit années d'écarts, et plus de trois cents kilomètres nous séparait. J'avais vu beaucoup de situations de ce genre : un adolescent qui rencontrait une personne du sexe opposé et, en général, cela ne se terminait pas comme ce que Sakura et moi vivions.

— Tu aimais quoi quand tu étais petit ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je réfléchis à sa question. Ce que j'aimais quand j'étais petit ? Bonne question. Toutes mes années scolaires, je n'avais fais que travailler sous les yeux vigilants de Père et de mes professeurs particuliers. Je n'avais des loisirs qu'en présence de Mère, qui avait fait en sorte que je vive le semblant de vie insouciante qu'avaient les enfants de mon âge. Je me souviens avoir toujours voulu la paix dans le monde et sauver les gens, tel un justicier masqué. Mère m'avait aussi offert une figurine Superman pour mes cinq ans, l'une de mes dernières années insouciantes, avant que le massacre des enfants du clan ne commence.

— J'aimais les jeux que m'offrait ma mère, confessai-je.

— Elle t'offrait quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

— Des petites voitures ou bien des figurines. Le tout premier cadeau qu'elle m'ait offert était une mappemonde.

— Une mappemonde ?

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

— Je sais ! Je vais te donner l'un de mes rêves ! s'écria-t-elle avec joie.

— Me donner l'un de tes rêves ?

— Oui ! Faire le tour du monde, ce sera ton nouveau rêve ! T'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle timidement à la fin, craignant que je refuse sa proposition.

Les seuls « voyages » que j'avais pu faire étaient ceux entre Kumo et Konoha, et quand j'avais été envoyé dans les pays en guerres, une période que j'aurais aimé oublier. Mais son idée me plaisait : faire le tour du monde, plus tard, avec Sakura.

— Ça me plaît. Mon nouveau rêve sera de faire le tour du monde, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

— J'ai hâte de voir ton rêve se réaliser ! dit-elle, enthousiaste, les joues roses.

Elle était si parfaite et pensait si tendrement à moi ainsi qu'à mes rêves. Elle était la première femme après Mère à se soucier réellement de moi, elle serait une parfaite matriarche. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Son regard se noya dans le mien tandis que sa respiration devenait plus haletante. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme dans mon souvenir, elles étaient douces, moins humides mais chaudes. Elle était encore maladroite quant à la direction à prendre, mais elle devait laisser ses instincts la guider.

— Tu devrais te reposer à présent, lui conseillai-je après que nous dûmes arrêter notre baiser pour que Sakura reprenne son souffle.

— Même après tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais faire ?

Je caressai son bras de bas en haut.

— Aujourd'hui, au centre commercial avec Ino, j'ai vus des DVD de films Disney donc je me suis dis que, quand tu reviendrais, on pourrait les voir ensemble. Enfin, si tu veux, chuchota-t-elle doucement à la fin.

— Quel film as-tu pris ? demandai-je doucement.

— J'en ai pris trois : _Raiponce_ , _La Reine des neiges_ et _Le Roi Lion_ , dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Veux-tu les voir maintenant ? lui demandai-je.

— Avec toi ? Bien sûr !

Je venais de me souvenir d'une conversation que nous avions eu un jour. Sakura m'avait énuméré toutes les sucreries qu'elle aimerait mangé lors de la projection d'un film avec les commentaires qui l'accompagnait, et j'avais tout retenu.

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne : Quand je regarde un film j'aimerais trop avoir avec moi toutes les sucreries que j'adore !_

 _CorbeauNoir : Quelles sucreries aimes-tu ?_

 _CherryBlossomNumberOne : Kit Kat, parce que c'est la vie, Glace Oréo c'est juste trop bon, Cookies – sérieux, qui n'aime pas les cookies ? – Tartelettes à la fraise j'en mange toujours, Coca-Cola parce que apparemment je suis droguée du coca ? Skittles, je pourrais en manger pendant des heures, et plein d'autres !_

— Eh bien, nous pourrions regarder ces films dans le salon, suggérai-je.

— Vraiment ? Super ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire d'abord. Je reviens vite.

Je lui donnais un dernier baiser avant de partir.

* * *

— … Bien Minato, merci encore. Bonne nuit.

Mon frère posa le combiné avec un soupir avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Ils allaient bientôt se coucher quand ils avaient reçu l'appel de Minato Namikaze, l'homme qui avait succédé à mon frère à la place de maire.

— Que te voulait-il, chéri ? demanda Mito.

— Il m'informait que la police avait repéré le patient échappé, mais qu'il s'était aussitôt enfui, soupira-t-il. Il devrait se diriger vers nos quartiers, maintenant.

— J'espère que personne n'est dehors en ce moment, s'inquiéta sa femme.

— Où a-t-il été repéré ? demandai-je.

— Vers le quartier des fleurs. Il aurait tué un couple à proximité de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

— À proximité de ?

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait.

— Juste à côté de la maison des Yamanaka.

— Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien ! s'exclama Mito.

— Heureusement non. Inoichi est au commissariat et sa femme de l'autre côté de la ville.

— Et leur fille ?

— Malheureusement, elle était chez elle avec une amie au moment des meurtres, et le patient a réussi à rentrer chez elle, mais elles ont réussi à s'enfuir, nous informa-t-il.

— Une amie ? Quelle amie ? demandai-je suspicieusement.

Il refusa de répondre.

— Quelle amie, Hashirama ? Le questionnais-je de nouveau devant son silence.

— Sakura Haruno, admit-il.

La bouteille d'eau dans mes mains tomba au sol. Sakura avait failli mourir, Sakura avait été aux mains d'une personne dangereuse. Je ne réfléchis plus et courut jusque chez elle. Au diable le patient qui rôdait aux alentours ! Si celui-ci était à portée de mains, je le tuerais ! Comment faisait-elle pour toujours se mettre dans ce genre de situations ?

Je traversai une intersection. À chaque fois que je croisais son groupe, ils étaient dans une situation dangereuse ou embarrassante, à croire qu'ils attirent le danger ensemble. Je passai un feu vert vide de circulation. Sur les plus de soixante-dix mille personnes qui vivaient à Konoha, Sakura avait réussi à se retrouver au même endroit et au même moment que le patient. J'étais dans la rue de Sakura. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir dans ce moment de danger.

J'étais sur le pas de sa porte.

— Tu as fait vite Itac-Tobirama-san ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et avait une légère couverture drapée autour de ses épaules. Elle avait l'air bien. Aucune blessure visible sur elle, et elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Elle allait bien. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais la gorge sèche à cause de ma course et je commençais vraiment à faire mon âge.

— Euh, bonjour Tobirama-san. Comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Tu vas bien ? dis-je sans ambages.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle avait l'air confuse de ma question.

— J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, l'informai-je.

— Oh… Oh, je vois. Non je vais bien. Vous êtes venu pour voir comment j'allais ?

Elle avait l'air gênée de sa demande.

— Oui.

Il n'y avait aucun lieu de mentir.

— Merci Tobirama-san.

Elle avait l'air contente que je me soucie d'elle de cette façon.

— Qui est à la porte, Sakura ?

Sa mère vint se poster derrière sa fille pour voir à qui elle parlait.

— Oh Tobirama-sama ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

— Depuis quand tu utilises cette expression ? marmonna sa fille de côté.

— J'ai été informé de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt avec votre fille, expliquai-je un peu penaud mais tout en gardant un visage passif.

C'était une situation assez spéciale. J'avais l'âge de son mari, l'âge du père de Sakura, et, pourtant, j'étais en face de Mebuki Haruno et je prenais des nouvelles de sa fille, qui avait failli se faire tuer plus tôt dans la soirée, et tout ça en plein milieu de la nuit, sur le pas de leur porte. Se doutait-elle que j'avais des sentiments pour sa fille ? C'était assez probable, puisqu'elle était juste derrière sa fille, avec sa main posée sur l'épaule de celle-ci et qu'elle me regardait d'un œil vif.

— Et vous êtes venu voir comment elle allait ? demanda-t-elle. Quelle gentillesse de votre part ! Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

— Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? marmonna une autre fois sa fille.

— De l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

— Sakura, propose une chaise à notre invité pendant que je vais chercher de l'eau, lui dit sa mère en allant dans la cuisine.

— J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, murmura celle-ci, ahurie. Hmm, venez vous asseoir, Tobirama-san, continua-t-elle en me désignant le canapé.

C'était assez ironique que la première fois que je rentrais chez eux était pour un verre d'eau, mais j'étais assez satisfait de cela. L'intérieur de la maison était simple, très convivial avec beaucoup de photos encadrées aux murs et des couleurs claires. Cela ressemblait vraiment à la famille Haruno.

— Oh, au fait Sakura, où est Itachi ? demanda Mebuki Hruno depuis la cuisine. Je ne vois plus sa voiture garée devant…

— Il est sorti, l'informa sa fille en me regardant de biais. Il m'a dit qu'il allait revenir vite.

— Itachi ? demandai-je sans me contenir.

Je n'avais pas eu vent d'un Itachi dans l'entourage de Sakura. Probablement un cousin, proche ou éloigné, qui rendait visite. C'était ce que je voulais croire.

— Euh, Itachi est mon… petit ami, dit-elle si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

Finalement, j'étais arrivé trop tard.

* * *

J'avais réussi à trouver rapidement une épicerie qui vendait toutes les sucreries qu'aimait Sakura. Le magasin était vide, le caissier à moitié somnolant sur son lieu de travail mis à part. Je ne m'éternisai pas longtemps et payai mes achats avant de les poser sur le siège avant de ma voiture et de reprendre ma route jusqu'à la maison de Sakura. Quelle fut ma surprise en voyant que la famille avait un invité.

— Itachi, tu es revenu ! s'exclama Sakura, joyeuse, en se levant.

— Je t'ai dit que j'allais faire vite, lui dis-je en souriant doucement.

— Alors, c'est vous Itachi, dit soudainement l'homme en se tenant droit.

— Vous êtes ? demandai-je.

Celui-ci avait l'air assez en colère et hostile. Au vu de sa posture, il essayait de m'intimider. Cela aurait pu fonctionner, s'il avait été plus grand que moi en taille, mais je le dépassais facilement de quelques centimètres. Et puis, ce n'était pas un regard et une façon de se tenir qui allait me faire plier en deux.

— Tobirama Senju, dit-il en me tendant sa main.

— Itachi Uchiha, répondis-je en la serrant.

Quelque chose s'était passé à l'annonce de mon nom. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement refroidie et sa poigne sur ma main s'était resserrée, pas tant qu'il pourrait me faire mal, ni même me déranger, mais assez évidente pour comprendre que quelque chose l'avait fait réagir à la mention de mon nom.

— Il n'y a plus aucun Uchiha dans la ville, dit-il.

— Nous avons tous déménagés à Kumo.

— Es-tu affilié à Madara Uchiha ?

— C'est un oncle lointain.

Et ce fut comme ça que finit notre conversation. J'avais répondu à ses questions en essayant de divulguer le moins de choses personnelles, sur moi ou ma famille. Bien sûr que je connaissais Tobirama Senju, tout le monde le connaissait dans notre famille. Les plus grands faisaient peur aux plus jeunes dans le composé en l'appelant « le démon aux cheveux blancs ». Il était représenté comme le plus grand ennemi de la famille, après la personne qui avait ordonné le massacre d'une dizaine de nos petits.

— Je vais devoir vous quitter, mon frère m'attend. Merci pour le verre d'eau, Madame Haruno, Uchiha, Sakura.

Il prit un ton normal pour la mère de Sakura, une voix sèche pour moi et une expression douce pour Sakura. Je plissai les yeux. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait essayé de m'écraser la main… Sakura avait l'air gênée, mais contente, de le voir partir. Elle le savait aussi. Elle et moi devrions probablement avoir une conversation ensemble. Je soupirai. Pourquoi ne suis-pas étonné de voir un rival ? Allais-je devoir me battre pour garder ma place ? Cela serait assez étrange. Sakura déteignait vraiment sur moi, mais, ce qui était sûr, c'était que je ne pouvais ignorer les élans de jalousie qui me venaient à l'esprit.

— Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller me coucher, annonça Mebuki. Itachi, Sakura, n'oubliez pas de tout éteindre.

— Ok, bonne nuit 'man ! Tu es parti où ? me demanda Sakura, impatiente.

— Je suis parti acheter ce que tu aimes, l'informai-je en lui tendant le sac d'épicerie.

— Whoa, tout ce que j'aime ! Y a des Kit Kat… Oh ! et des tartelettes à la fraise ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'es souvenu de tout ce que j'aimais…

— Comme tu t'es souvenue que je n'avais pas de rêve…

— Ce qui était assez triste par la même occasion, hip ! Je viens de m'en souvenir !

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ta date d'anniversaire, avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

— Ma date d'anniversaire ? C'est le 9 juin.

— Le 9 juin ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais… c'est dans deux semaines !

— Et alors ? demandai-je, curieux.

— Bah… pour fêter. Tu ne fêtes pas ton anniversaire ? me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Pas spécialement. Je reçois des félicitations de certaines personnes de ma famille et un gâteau préparé par ma mère, lui expliquai-je, nonchalant.

— Tu n'as jamais eu de fêtes d'anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle, larmoyante.

— Non, pas à ma connaissance, dis-je avec précaution.

Sa réaction me déroutait un peu.

— Oh je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien du tout, répondit-elle rapidement en me regardant innocemment.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle préparait mentalement quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. Fille têtue qui essayait de rendre toutes les personnes autour d'elle heureux… Mais je laissais tel quel, elle avait l'air contente de son idée.

— J'ai préparé des pop-corn. Sucré ou salé ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Sucré, répondis-je.

— Très bon choix. J'arrive, je vais tout préparer dans la cuisine. Mets-toi à l'aise en attendant, me dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine avec le sac d'épicerie.

— Je préfère t'aider, répondis-je en la suivant.

Ensemble, nous préparâmes les apéritifs pour notre soirée. Elle posait sur un plateau un bol rempli de pop-corn sucré et, autour, un peu de ce que j'avais acheté. Elle me proposa aussi un bol de glace, mais je refusai. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait le pot pour elle seule.

— Alors, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle en me montrant les trois films.

— N'importe lequel me conviendra, lui dis-je.

— Hmm, j'ai pas envie de finir par le plus triste… Commençons par _Le Roi Lion_ , conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, légèrement éloignée de moi. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour s'habituer à moi. Elle appuya sur la télécommande pour commencer le film. Ensuite, elle s'enroula dans une couverture avant de prendre le bol de pop-corn et de se coller soudainement à moi. J'étais un peu surpris. Finalement elle commençait à s'habituer à ma présence et à mon contact. J'enroulai mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules et elle posa la tête sur mon torse. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je sentais la chaleur rayonner de sa joue. Elle avait encore son parfum floral et ses cheveux doux qui étaient drapés sur son dos. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête avant de suivre le film avec elle.

— Non ! Scar ! Sale enflure, il avait confiance en toi ! pleura-t-elle à la mort de Mufasa. De toute façon, la roue tourne. Bientôt, ce sera ton tour de te faire péter le cul, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de raisonner.

Je ris doucement. Elle faisait quelques commentaires, par-ci par-là, mais rien qui puisse m'empêcher de visionner le film. Au contraire, ses commentaires me faisaient assez rire et j'en appréciais d'autant plus le film.

— Oh, l'enculé ! Tu t'es fais le père et maintenant, tu veux te faire le fils. T'as pas honte ? lança-t-elle à l'attention de Scar.

A la fin du film, le frère de Sakura descendit des escaliers et s'engouffra dans la cuisine sans nous jeter le moindre regard. Sakura était fatiguée. Je la voyais bailler et ses yeux tombaient. Il était temps que je parte.

— Je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard, l'informai-je en me levant du canapé.

— À cette heure-ci ? Il est une heure du matin, dit-elle inquiète. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé…

Nous regardâmes tous les deux ledit canapé, qui était bien trop petit pour moi. Nous savions que ce n'était pas possible, j'allais devoir trouver un hôtel pour cette nuit.

— J'irai dormir à l'hôtel.

— Vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle, déçue.

— Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, annonça soudainement Sasori en sortant de la cuisine avec une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il y a assez de place et je crois qu'il y a un futon dans mon placard.

— Tu es sûr ? lui demandai-je.

— Ouais, je vais aller le sortir, dit-il, ennuyé, avant de remonter les escaliers.

— Eh bien, c'est décidé, tu dors ici ce soir, me dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Je l'aidai à ranger ce que nous avions mangé sur la table basse. Elle éteignit la télévision et les lumières avant que l'on remonte à l'étage.

— Bonne nuit, Itachi, me dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

— Bonne nuit, Sakura. Puis-je t'embrasser ?

Elle hocha de la tête avec les joues roses avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Je devais me baisser pour pouvoir mettre mes bras autour de sa petite taille et l'embrasser, mais un toussotement nous arrêta.

— J'ai sorti le futon, dit le frère de Sakura, neutre.

— Merci, lui dis-je en m'éloignant de Sakura, mais en gardant mes bras autour d'elle.

Vraisemblablement, il avait encore une certaine animosité envers moi.

Il regarda Sakura. Elle non plus ne lui avait probablement pas parlé depuis le mariage. Je savais pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas être en froid avec son frère. Je devrais probablement parler avec lui pour essayer d'arranger cela.

— Euh, bah, bonne nuit, alors, dit Sakura avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre après un dernier câlin.

Il n'y avait plus que son frère et moi. Il me détailla de haut en bas avec un regard noir avant de rentrer dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte pour moi. Sa chambre était un peu plus grande que celle de sa sœur et moins ordonnée. Une lampe posée sur son bureau éclairait la pièce toute entière, Sasori était assis sur sa chaise de bureau et s'était remis devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

— J'ai un projet à rendre mardi matin, donc ça serait super de ta part si tu pouvais ne faire aucun bruit, me dit-il avec dédain.

— Tu ne m'apprécies pas, lui dis-je.

— Sans blague, Sherlock. Tu l'as trouvée tout seule, celle-là ? rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

— Je sais que tu es très protecteur de ta sœur. Je suis moi-même protecteur de mon petit frère, expliquai-je.

— Tu as un petit frère ? me demanda-t-il, quelque peu intéressé.

— Oui, du même grade scolaire que Sakura.

— Donc, tu comprends ce que je ressens à propos ta relation avec elle ?

Il avait tourné sa chaise vers moi. J'avais toute son attention.

— Bien sûr. Je peux comprendre que la différence d'âge qu'elle et moi avons te rebute un peu. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, j'avais un peu de mal avec le fait qu'elle était bien plus jeune que moi.

— Vraiment ? Mais vous avez quand même continué.

— Sakura n'est pas une personne qu'on oublie facilement. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation. Je ne vais pas te voler ta sœur.

— Elle est stupide, mais c'est ma sœur. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Elle rentre des cours et d'un coup, elle nous sort « J'ai un petit ami ». Elle qui n'a jamais été intéressée par les garçons, du jour au lendemain, elle est dans une relation, qui plus est avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Elle a dû fumer un truc pas net dans sa vie pour prendre ce genre de décisions.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Je voyais maintenant d'où venait le flux constant de paroles de Sakura.

— Les gens peuvent prendre des décisions stupides, mais qui à la fin se révèlent être les meilleurs décisions qu'ils ont pu prendre dans leur vie, répondis-je.

— T'es philosophe, toi ?

— Je vois d'où Sakura tient son humour.

Il parut étonné de ma phrase mais content. Il eut un moment de silence avant que Sasori reprenne la parole.

— Vous vous êtes vraiment rencontrés par hasard, dans la rue ?

— Sakura ne veut que vos parents le sachent mais nous nous sommes rencontrés sur un site de rencontres, avouai-je brusquement.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage – plusieurs couleurs, aussi – avant qu'il essaye de courir vers la chambre de Sakura en furie.

— Je le savais ! Elle va m'entendre celle-là ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Je l'avais rattrapé avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Ce n'était jamais bon de prendre des décisions précipitées sous le coup de la colère, j'en avais déjà fais les frais.

— Calme-toi Sasori, tentai-je pour le raisonner.

— Toi, lâche-moi ! T'es pas mieux ! C'est ton hobby de traquer des jeunes filles sur le net ?! Je savais depuis le début que votre histoire était louche !

— Si tu entres dans la chambre de Sakura, elle sera encore plus en colère après toi. Vous êtes pareil à partir tête baissé dans la bataille.

— Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!

— Parce qu'elle me parlait constamment de toi sur le site.

Il arrêta complètement de se débattre et tourna son regard vers le sol.

— Elle parlait de moi ? me demanda-t-il, incertain. Avec toi ?

— Oui. Elle me racontait ce que vous faisiez enfants, pour rendre vos parents fous, et vos constantes bagarres.

— Pff… Bien sûr, cette enfant va raconter tout et n'importe quoi à un inconnu, marmonna-t-il.

— Elle m'a également dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup mais que jamais elle ne te le dirait de peur de te donner de l'importance.

— Quelle fille stupide… Je la reconnais bien.

Je le lâchai, voyant qu'il avait décrispé ses muscles.

— Ok. Pour l'instant, je dirai rien, mais c'est pas pour autant que je t'accepte comme possible futur beau-frère. Au moindre coup foireux de ta part, t'es mort, compris ? menaça-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

— Marché conclu, dis-je.

Nous n'étions pas devenus amis en une soirée, mais nous nous étions entendus sur quelque chose et au moins nous avions allégé la détresse de Sakura. Il ne manquait plus que le frère et la sœur se parlent, et cela au plus vite.

— Tu devrais parler avec Sakura. Votre distance lui fait du mal.

— Comme tu l'as dis, elle et moi sommes pareils. Deux têtes de mules. Mais je suis son grand frère et, en tant que tel, je dois lui montrer l'exemple. Je lui parlerai demain. En attendant, je dois finir ce projet, sinon mon prof va tuer et m'enterrer dans sa cave, conclut-il avec une grimace.

Ils étaient définitivement les mêmes.


	22. Chapitre 22

Ouf ! J'en peux plus ! Je sais, je vous ai encore faits attendre et je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser pour ça. En tout cas, voici la suite de l'histoire, avec des moments doux, encore plus d'intrigue, et de l'humour, bien sûr. Ce chapitre a été très dur à taper, et je dois vous avouer que j'ai dû me forcer par moment pour l'écrire. Pas que l'envie se soit envolée mais, comme c'est un chapitre de transition, je devais le faire pour la suite de l'histoire.

 _Lumati_ : Yo ! Je sais ça fait… quatre mois ?! Ah ouais, c'est normal qu'on me demande si j'ai abandonné la fiction ou pas. Ah, avec Sasuke, je sais déjà comment ça finira avec lui. Aww, merci c'est super gentil de ta part. Je suis aussi de tout cœur avec toi. Bon courage !

 _Boomerang_ : Eh bien, tout d'abord, bien le bonjour, et merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. Ma réponse est que : je prends ta critique, je suis objective, tout ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et il se trouve que c'est ma fiction pour toi. J'ai appris une leçon sur l'amour, c'est que tout n'est pas rose. Je ne vois pas la vie en noir ou en blanc, plutôt en gris, et je suis désolée, mais tout le monde à des défauts et il se trouve qu'avec Sakura, c'est sa bouche. Je ne suis pas désolée si son personnage est comme ça dans ma fiction, et je ne vais pas la changer pour autant, parce que l'amour, c'est aimer une personne avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et Itachi non plus n'est pas sans défauts. Quand on aime une personne, on l'aime en entier. C'est vrai, des fois, la personne qu'on aime peut être exaspérante, mais c'est comme ça. Merci encore pour ton commentaire et l'effort que tu as fait d'avoir lu en entier les vingt chapitres.

 _Saitera_ : Merci pour ta compréhension ! Pas du tout ! Que ce soit du côté de mes grands-parents paternels ou maternels, ils ne sont pas du tout comme les grands-parents de Sakura. Je tiens en compte ta proposition sur l'identité du patient. Pour Tobirama et Itachi, peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. C'est pour cela qu'il faut être très patient avec moi, mais la vérité éclatera, bientôt je l'espère.

 _Satsuki-Akatsuki_ : Toujours au rendez-vous ! Merci pour ta préoccupation pour ma famille, ça me touche ! Je prends en compte ta proposition pour le patient, moi aussi je fais ce genre de choses, t'inquiètes pas. Tobirama n'en revenait pas d'entendre ça, le pauvre. Et puis, best timing ever ! Itachi est revenu des courses ! Aww, merci encore ! Petite anecdote, je n'ai jamais vu _L_ _e Roi Lion_.

Beta : Harley .

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Finalement, je n'avais pas bien dormi. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, je fixai ma fenêtre, avec la peur au ventre, la peur que cet homme puisse revenir pour moi ou pire, pour Ino. Quand nous étions devant la télé, avec Itachi, je m'étais sentie sereine et en sécurité, mais je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la chambre de Sasori juste pour avoir un câlin de mon petit ami. Rien qu'en y pensant, mes joues avaient vite rougi. Et puis, papa aurait pété un câble : accepter le petit ami de sa fille, qui est bien plus âgé qu'elle, était une chose, le laisser dormir avec elle en était une autre.

J'avais donc parlé par message avec Ino qui, elle non plus, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était chez sa tante avec sa mère, tandis que son père courait encore derrière le patient, qui était devenu meurtrier en un soir. Je frissonnai malgré moi. Si nous n'avions pas eu les bons réflexes, nous aurions pu finir comme les voisins d'Ino. Je serrai ma couverture.

J'avais réussi à dormir un peu quand le soleil commença à se montrer. Mais ma vessie me réveilla une heure après, alors qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Bordel !

Tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure-ci. Je me regardai dans le miroir, alors que je me lavai les mains. J'avais des cernes sous les yeux, et j'arrivais à peine à garder les paupières ouvertes mais, à chaque fois que je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir de sommeil, je revivais le moment où je voyais les yeux du patient. Ces yeux si enfantins, mais si vides en même temps. Je repris mes esprits en sursaut, je détournai mon regard vers le lavabo, de peur de le voir derrière moi, dans le reflet du miroir.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je fonçai directement dans quelqu'un. Mes yeux y voyaient encore flous, mais je savais avec certitude que c'était Itachi, parce que j'étais dans ses bras et que son odeur m'enveloppait. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi, et j'avais posé ma tête sur son torse, je dormais presque debout. Il était chaud.

— Sakura, dit-il.

— Hmm ? marmonnai-je, ensommeillée.

— Regarde-moi.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je levai la tête et ouvrit à moitié les yeux pour le regarder. Il était toujours aussi magnifique et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Il était si beau… Il me regarda attentivement avant de me demander avec inquiétude :

— As-tu dormi cette nuit ?

— Un peu. Probablement une heure à tout casser.

— Tu aurais dû m'appeler, si tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il.

— Pour que Papa pète un plomb ? Non, merci, soupirai-je. Et puis, je parlai par message avec Ino. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

— Tu arrives à peine à te tenir debout. Viens.

Il m'embrassa le front avant de prendre ma main et de descendre les escaliers pour m'obliger à m'allonger sur le canapé, puis posa le plaid sur moi. Il me regardait avec une émotion intense. Je me sentais presque fondre sous son regard, si ce n'était pas la fatigue qui me donnait un mal de tête.

— As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

— Oui, toi, soufflai-je sans laisser le temps à mon cerveau de filtrer l'information.

Il ne parut pas surpris par ma demande, mais plutôt soulagé et content. Je lui fis un peu de place alors qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés, mais il n'y avait définitivement pas assez d'espace pour deux avec la taille d'Itachi. Finalement, il avait une jambe repliée et une autre qui était posée au sol, et je m'étais retrouvée allongée sur son torse. Son bras droit était posé sur mon dos puisque je dormais sur le ventre, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de tout cela, surtout pas de notre position.

— Dors, Sakura, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Mais j'étais déjà endormie.

* * *

Je somnolais encore, mais j'entendais tout autour de moi. Deux personnes parlaient entre elles : ma mère et Itachi. Que faisaient-ils dans ma chambre ? J'étais encore à moitié dans les vapes, j'écoutais à peine ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais si bien, ma chambre ne sentait pas le renfermé comme d'habitude, non elle sentait Itachi et mon lit était plus dur que d'habitude mais c'était pas grave parce que j'étais bien.

 _« Sakura, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre, mais sur le canapé du salon et ce qui est en dessous de toi n'est pas ton matelas, mais Itachi. Profites-en parce que ce sera peut-être la seule fois où tu dormiras sur lui »._

Je me raidis complètement. C'est vrai, je m'étais réveillée tôt à cause de ma vessie et puis, ensuite, Itachi était venu et m'avait emmenée jusqu'au salon pour que je puisse me reposer après la nuit que je venais de vivre. J'avais l'impression de sortir d'un film d'horreur, sauf que je n'étais pas morte, alléluia ! Mais, maintenant, je me trouvais allongée sur le torse d'Itachi, dans mon salon, avec ma mère pas loin, apparemment. Bordel ! Inner, dis-moi que je n'ai pas bavé sur Itac…

 _« Tu as bavé sur Itachi »._

Super, la situation pouvait ne pas être pire. J'espère ne pas avoir craché un océan sur sa chemise. Mine de rien, j'étais bien. L'odeur d'Itachi était masculine et réconfortante, mais si enivrante. Je reniflai discrètement. Rien que son odeur me faisait tourner la tête. Cet homme était dangereux, pour moi et pour la gent féminine. J'espérais qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la rougeur de mes joues à travers sa chemise… Enfin j'espérais déjà qu'il ne voyait pas que j'étais réveillée.

— Donc, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit ? dit ma mère, qui devait se trouver à l'entrée de la cuisine.

— Hmm, non.

— C'est compréhensible, avec ce qu'elle a vécu… Depuis qu'elle est née, Sakura a toujours ramené des problèmes, soupira maman.

Merci maman, ton soutien m'aide vraiment.

— Mais je suis soulagée que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Quand nous avons su ce qui s'était passé…

J'entendais des trémolos dans sa voix. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ma mère comme ça.

— Heureusement, elle n'a rien eu, dit Itachi.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, et le battement de son cœur tapait contre mon oreille posée sur son torse. Je voulais bouger mes jambes, au moins, mais j'avais peur de faire un faux mouvement ou bien qu'Itachi se rende compte que j'étais réveillée. De plus, Ino m'avait raconté que les hommes se réveillaient souvent avec leurs…engins éveillés. Cette conversation n'aurait jamais lieu d'être, à la base. Nous étions en plein cours avec Kakashi-sensei, quand Ino m'avait soudainement chuchoté.

— _Saku, tu savais que les mecs se réveillaient avec une énorme érection, le matin ?_

— _Hein !? avait été ma réponse._

Des fois, je me demandais pourquoi nous étions meilleures amies, et c'était à peu près pareil avec Naruto. Et puis, j'avais regardé par la fenêtre avec des envies de suicide, et tout était allé mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais, moi ?! J'étais vraiment fatiguée pour avoir ce genre de réflexions.

— Heureusement que Kizashi est encore endormi. Si c'est lui qui vous avait retrouvés sur le canapé, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, dit maman, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

— Je peux vous assurer que Sakura et moi ne faisons rien de mal, dit Itachi.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, je sentais la main d'Itachi sur mon dos. Il le caressait doucement, me faisant presque ronronner de plaisir.

— Je sais, je dis simplement que je ne veux rien de louche entre vous, nous avons accepté votre relation mais un seul pas de travers et Kizashi sort son sabre samouraï, menaça maman.

La honte ! N'y a-t-il pas une seule fois où papa ne sort pas son sabre samouraï ? Je sentais les ondes dangereuses de maman pas loin. Elle était sérieuse ?!

— Bien, maintenant que tout est compris, je vais pouvoir me rendormir. Neuf heures, c'est trop tôt pour se réveiller un week-end.

J'entendis les pas de maman qui remontaient les escaliers, puis le silence. Je n'osais presque plus respirer, j'étais figée de la tête au pied, et mon nez me grattait !

— Je sais que tu es réveillée, Sakura.

Comment ?! Je me figeai complètement, peut-être que c'était un coup de bluff. Ou bien…

— J'entends ta respiration.

Zut ! J'avais donc raison, il avait des oreilles bioniques ! J'ouvris prudemment les yeux. Je vis flou pendant un moment. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu faire pour dormir avec la lumière du jour en pleine face. Je levai la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Itachi.

— Hey, dit-il doucement.

— Hey, répliquai-je en rougissant.

Nous restâmes à nous fixer dans les yeux pendant un moment, mais je commençais à avoir mal au cou. Bordel, ses cils étaient plus longs que les miens ! Sa beauté commençait à me faire perdre la tête. Je sentais mes joues se chauffer toutes seules. Je me grattai le nez parce que, là, ça me gênait vraiment.

— Tu as pu te reposer ? me demanda Itachi.

— Étonnamment, oui, avouai-je. Et toi ?

— Hn, mieux, sachant que tu étais à proximité.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Des fois, je me demandais si Itachi se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait, avec moi. J'avais remarqué qu'il s'adaptait à chaque personne, sa façon de parler était différente. Avec des inconnus, il était poli et neutre, avec ma famille, respectueux et attentif, et avec moi, c'était comme s'il se laissait aller. Son visage était moins serré, moins froid et ses yeux plus chauds et il me souriait, vraiment, pas un sourire poli qu'il donnait à tout le monde. Je me sentais privilégiée et aimé et, peu à peu, je commençais à me rendre compte combien j'avais de la chance d'être avec lui.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ? me demanda-t-il alors que je le regardais fixement.

— Rien… enfin, si… peut-être que non… euh…

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

Devrais-je vraiment le demander ?

— Itachi… Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

Il ne parut pas surpris par ma question, juste interrogatif. Seul un de ses sourcils se leva. Il me regarda dans les yeux un petit instant avant de répondre.

— Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il sautait une question en en posant une autre.

— J'ai lu dans un magazine qu'une femme a toujours besoin de se faire réconforter par des paroles douces, bien que je trouve ça un peu niais et mensonger, parce que si son conjoint ne lui dit pas la vérité, ça fera encore plus de mal, ce qui aboutira à plein de disputes. Ensuite, la femme ira chez ses copines pour pleurer sur sa relation et l'homme ira boire des verres avec ses potes pour tout oublier… Tiens, ça me fait penser à un film. Ce que je veux dire c'est : qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? dis-je à bout de souffle après mes divagations.

Itachi me regardait avec amusement et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Veux-tu que je te réconforte avec des paroles douces ? me dit-il taquin, présumai-je.

— Non, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Je suis… Itachi, je suis pas le genre de fille avec qui tu devrais être, soufflai-je.

— Et avec quel genre de filles devrais-je être ? me questionna-t-il.

— Une femme, belle, classe, sophistiqué, qui ne jure pas à-tout-va, qui ne pense pas à manger h24, pas moi en gros, dis-je, accablée.

C'était ça ma plus grande peur, qu'Itachi trouve quelqu'un de mieux, de bien mieux que moi. Je connaissais mes défauts et je ne faisais rien pour les changer parce que c'était ce que mes parents m'avaient appris, à m'aimer comme je suis, avec mes qualités et mes défauts, car si je me conforme à la société d'aujourd'hui, je ne ferais que suivre le mouvement et je ne serais pas ma propre personne.

— Donc… C'est ce que tu penses ? Laisse-moi te contredire. Tu es ta propre personne, tu ne fais pas attention aux regards qui t'entourent, tu es honnête, douce, franche, amusante, intelligente, tu es tout à la fois. Quelques mots grossiers ne me feront pas fuir, c'est rafraîchissant de pouvoir être avec une personne qui se moque de tout et prend plaisir aux petites choses de la vie. C'est pour cela que je t'aime, finit Itachi.

Bon, maintenant, j'étais en train de pleurer et de mouiller encore plus sa chemise. Il était si doux, si prévenant. Itachi n'était pas vraiment une personne qui montre ses sentiments, encore moins par la parole, plus par les actions et les gestes. Mais, avec moi, il parlait honnêtement et librement. Je repensais à nos conversations sur le site, site qui n'était plus lieu d'être dans ma barre de favoris. Je devais vraiment me désabonner — Itachi l'avait-il fait ?

— Tu pleures ? entendis-je.

— Non ! L'océan coule de mes yeux !

— Vraiment ? rit-il doucement. Belle métaphore. Et Sakura, tu n'es pas une fille, tu es une femme indépendante.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir mouillé ta chemise, reniflai-je.

— Je vais simplement la changer.

— Tu as des vêtements de rechange avec toi ? demandai-je.

— Je me débrouillerai pour m'en procurer une propre.

Pendant un moment, seul le silence resta, mais il n'était pas gênant, plutôt reposant. D'habitude, je n'aimais pas trop que l'on me touche les cheveux, mais je trouvais qu'avec Itachi, c'était le contraire. Ses longs doigts couraient doucement sur mon cuir chevelu, il faisait attention à ne pas s'empêtrer dans mes nœuds. Je me trouvais presque à ronronner de plaisir. Maintenant que je le remarquais, Itachi avait encore les cheveux détachés. J'avais une envie folle de faire courir mes mains dans sa chevelure, j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

— Sakura, entendis-je.

— Mmh ? marmonnai-je.

— Que s'est-il vraiment passé, hier soir ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? À part m'être faite courser par un probable tueur en série, rien d'autre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aurait posé cette question. Pour être honnête, elle m'avait un peu prise au dépourvu mais bon, si ce n'était pas par moi, Itachi aurait su ce qu'il s'était passé soit par Ino ou bien par le commissariat de police, car ne l'oublions pas, les Uchiha ont effectivement quitté la ville, mais la police reste tout de même la leur, et ça depuis des siècles.

— Quand j'y pense, ça a l'air un peu surréaliste, dis-je. J'étais chez Ino quand c'est arrivé, en y repensent, avant que ça arrive, j'allais rentrer chez moi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai donc préféré rester chez elle et y dormir. À un moment, je suis descendue à la cuisine pour prendre des collations et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que la porte de la cuisine était ouverte. Elle donnait sur la cour arrière du jardin. Quand j'ai demandé à Ino si c'était elle qui l'avait ouverte, j'ai senti mon cœur commencer à tomber quand elle m'a dit non. Et puis, c'est là que tout à dégénérer, l'homme est sorti de presque nulle part, il était habillé d'une combinaison grise avec de grandes taches rouges dessus. Il avait un masque qui cachait son visage.

— Qu'as-tu fait, à ce moment précis ? me demanda Itachi d'une voix neutre.

— J'ai couru et j'ai remonté les escaliers. Ino et moi, on s'est enfermées dans sa chambre et c'est là que je t'ai accidentellement appelé. Je voulais joindre la police, mais j'étais bien trop secouée pour correctement appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence.

— Et après ?

— Après, rien. Au début, il frappait contre la porte puis plus rien, aucun son, aucun mouvement. Ensuite, il était à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ino, et il avait cassé le verre de la fenêtre. On est vite sorti de la chambre et de la maison. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il était encore sorti de nulle part sans qu'on le voit sortir de la maison d'Ino et s'est mis à nous courir après. Heureusement, il y avait deux étudiants pas loin qui ont réussi à le maîtriser, mais il s'est enfui dans la seconde d'après.

— Tu as eu le bon réflexe. Sakura, je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois dans ce genre de situations, dit-il gravement.

— Et moi, j'aimerais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi à cause de ton boulot, soufflai-je.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Bien sûr !

— Pourtant, je ne suis plus sur le terrain depuis ma promotion. J'accepte seulement les enquêtes et je supervise les équipes, rien d'extraordinaire.

— J'espère bien.

Il continuait à me caresser les cheveux tandis que je restais encore allongée sur son torse… torse, je me crispai encore une fois. Pour l'instant, ça allait doucement, mais je n'étais vraiment pas tactile, à part quand je dormais chez Ino et que celle-ci me prenait pour son coussin. C'était ma toute première relation. Même si Itachi avait dit qu'on allait prendre ça lentement, j'étais encore assez éloignée de tout ça. Notre relation à longue distance m'aidait à garder l'esprit clair, mais il y avait des moments dans la journée où je voulais tellement être avec lui… foutue relation à longue distance.

Ce que j'avais fais devant mon écran d'ordinateur n'était presque rien comparé à être en face d'Itachi. Je n'avais pas pensé aux répercussions que cela engendrerait après notre appel vidéo, mais maintenant j'étais en couple avec Itachi et je trouvais que c'était difficile et compliqué d'entretenir une relation physique avec lui. Rien ne venait naturellement, je voulais pouvoir me rapprocher de lui, mais je ne savais pas comment faire et j'avais peur. Je n'y avais pas fais vraiment attention pendant l'appel mais, en réalité, je complexe assez de ma petite poitrine. Aux yeux de certains, j'étais encore une petite fille et je voulais qu'Itachi me voit comme une femme.

— J'ai déjà serré la main de Barack Obama, dit soudainement Itachi.

— Eh ? Eh !

— Oui, dit-il en riant doucement. Ma famille n'est pas seulement dans l'économie mais aussi dans la politique.

— Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demandai-je, intéressée.

— L'année dernière, le premier ministre, Shinzo Abe, a organisé un gala. Évidemment, notre famille a été invitée. Il y avait plusieurs représentants politiques, dont le président des États-Unis, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu le rencontrer et lui serrer la main.

— Vous vous êtes parlé ?! demandai-je précipitamment.

— Oui, c'est un homme très simple, c'est facile de communiquer avec lui.

J'y crois pas… J'avais serré la main de Barack Obama… indirectement. Je regardai, fébrile, ma main gauche, puis portai un regard timide sur Itachi, je voulais lui poser une question sur sa famille, mais je ne voulais pas être non plus indiscrète.

— Itachi, ta famille n'est pas que dans la police ? lui demandai-je avec précaution.

Il me regardait à travers ses cils. Son visage se rapprocha doucement du mien et ses lèvres se séparèrent, qu'est-ce que ?… Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux et cachai mon visage dans la chemise d'Itachi.

— Désolé, Sakura, tu ne dois pas être à l'aise dans cette position, s'excusa Itachi.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Itachi avait reposé sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et me regardait, désolé. J'avais peut-être rêvé, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était déçu.

— Itachi…

— Je n'aurai pas dû essayer de t'embrasser alors que tu es encore mal à l'aise avec ça, je m'en excuse.

Mes joues devinrent rouges. Il était si prévenant et patient et, en plus, il pensait que j'avais reculé parce que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser à cause du début de notre relation. Mon cœur se réchauffa à sa prévenance.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça, en fait… Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents, donc j'ai peur d'avoir mauvaise haleine, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu t'embrasser, avouai-je, honteuse.

— J'ai sauté à certaines conclusions… Me permettras-tu de t'embrasser ?

— Tu-tu es sûr ? demandai-je.

Il me répondit en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi et en approchant son visage du mien. J'avais les lèvres fermées. Dieu, s'il te plaît, fait qu'Itachi ne sente pas mon haleine à travers mon souffle. Ses lèvres restaient douces sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser exigeant, il était simple et doux, mais il faisait son effet. Itachi retira ses lèvres quand je manquai de souffle, mais continua à picorer mes lèvres quelques fois avant de reposer sa tête sur l'accoudoir avec un sourire satisfait. J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement.

— Tu vois ? Ton haleine n'était pas du tout mauvaise.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

— Ma famille contribue à l'économie émergente du pays.

— Donc, vous protégez le pays et en même temps vous favorisez son épanouissement ?

— Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, dit-il avec un regard doux.

Je crois pas que je réussirais à vivre longtemps si Itachi continuait à me regarder et à me toucher ainsi.

 _Pour ma part, je suis morte trente-six fois._

 _Et tu viens de ressusciter une trente-septième fois, bravo à toi, Inner._

— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir te rendormir ? me demanda Itachi, inquiet.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment je faisais pour comprendre chacune de ses émotions, quand je le pouvais, bien sûr.

— Non, pas pour le moment. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc horrible va bientôt passer la porte de chez moi, dis-je en frissonnant.

Je me tortillai légèrement. La télécommande me piquait la hanche, je me demandais comment elle avait réussi à se glisser entre Itachi et moi.

— Pourquoi la télécommande est entre toi et moi ? dis-je avec une légère grimace.

— Sakura… souffla Itachi.

Je le regardai, il avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas la télécommande…

Je le regardai pendant un long moment, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire… pas… la télécommande ? Je sautai du canapé pour me plaquer contre un coin de la salle à manger, oh mon Dieu ! Ino avait raison ! Je regardai Itachi qui se relevait sur le canapé mais restait tout de même assis.

— Je suis désolé, Sakura, je reste tout de même un homme, s'excusa Itachi, peiné.

— Ce-ce n'est pas ta faute ! bredouillai-je. C'est moi qui suis naïve.

— N'est-ce pas un peu familier ? dit-il en me regardant la tête légèrement penchée. Nous nous excusons à tour de rôle.

— Ne t'excuse pas, dis-je. C'est en fait, une réaction normale de ta part… C'est normal que les hommes se réveillent de cette façon, continuai-je en regardant le sol.

— J'aimerais dire ça, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'avais… une érection. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de gêne entre nous, Sakura. Je t'aime, tu es ma petite amie et t'avoir allongée dans mes bras a tout naturellement attisé ma libido.

Ok, Sakura, calme-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de défaillir. Tu ne peux pas contrôler tes rougissements mais reste calme. Pourquoi ses mots m'excitaient-ils ?! Argh ! Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche d'Itachi valait de l'or, sa tête elle-même valait de l'or ! Mais étrangement, savoir que je pouvais… lui donner ce genre de réaction me satisfaisait beaucoup. C'était donc pour cela qu'Itachi était excité, parce que j'étais allongée sur lui. Quel effet ça aurait fait si j'avais été en dessous de lui ? Oh ! Mais à quoi je pense !

— Sakura, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi : quelles sont tes pensées, en ce moment ? me demanda sérieusement Itachi.

— Maintenant ? toussai-je. Eh bien, je suis un peu gênée, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais face à ce genre de situation, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sens… belle. En fait, je me dis que je suis assez belle à tes yeux pour pouvoir te donner ce genre de réaction physique avec un simple contact, expliquai-je.

— Bien sûr que tu es belle, Sakura. Je suis content que nous ayons pu en parler librement, toi et moi. Aller, viens.

Itachi me tendait sa main. Je me relevai trop rapidement, ma tête commença à tourner. Houla, je crois que je vais tomber. Je sentis les bras forts d'Itachi se poser sur mes hanches, arrêtant ma descente au sol. Whoa, j'ai vu le monde dans une tout autre dimension pendant deux secondes.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es encore très fatiguée, Sakura. Viens, je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

Il avait pas tort, sur ce coup-là. J'avais encore la tête qui tournait et les yeux qui tombaient, en même temps, trois heures de sommeil, ce n'était pas vraiment sain. Je laissai Itachi me guider jusqu'à ma chambre, qui était encore à moitié plongée dans la pénombre. Je voyais mon lit m'appeler doucement pour que je vienne me recroqueviller dessus.

— Tu as gardé le bouquet de roses, observa Itachi.

Le bouquet de roses de notre premier rendez-vous était encore posé sur mon bureau, il manquait plusieurs fleurs et ceux qui restaient avaient quelques pétales fanés.

— Bien sûr, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as offert.

— Les fleurs se sont déjà fanées.

— Je sais, et quand ça arrive, je les garde précieusement dans une jarre, dis-je en pointant du doigt ledit objet qui était posé en haut de mon armoire.

Itachi ne dit rien, mais il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres, comme tout à l'heure, sans trop forcer. Chaque pétale qui était tombé s'étaient retrouvé dans cette jarre en verre, qui figurait maintenant sur le haut de mon armoire, là où elle serait en sécurité et où je pouvais l'admirer quand j'étais allongée sur mon lit.

* * *

Je regardai Sakura s'endormir doucement. Elle avait enfin concédé à s'allonger sur son lit pour pouvoir se reposer. Le repos était nécessaire après la soirée qu'elle avait endurée. Entendre ce qui s'était passé, de sa bouche, était un certain soulagement pour moi, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Comment se fait-il que le patient courait toujours en ville ? Des mesures nécessaires auraient dû être prises en ce qui concernait ce dangereux criminel. Il fallait que j'aille au poste de police pour comprendre, mais, à l'instant, ce qu'il me fallait, c'était de nouveaux vêtements. Heureusement que je connaissais un tailleur qui pourrait me dépanner.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Sakura avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, avec mes clés de voiture en main. Je sortis de la maison des Haruno et m'embarquai dans ma voiture pour aller en ville. Je repensai à ma conversation avec Sakura sur l'intimité. Je m'étonnais moi-même, je n'étais pas vraiment une personne… sexuelle. J'avais peu d'expérience, avec deux relations sexuelles à mon actif, la première était expérimentale et la seconde une découverte, j'étais probablement une personne « _végétarienne_ », d'après Kisame. Je n'avais pas la nécessité d'avoir des rapports sexuels, mon corps n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Mais avec Sakura, c'était comme si je découvrais une nouvelle facette de mon corps. J'avais envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. Depuis que je la connaissais, je m'étais retrouvé à faire une chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant, me masturber. Ça m'avait perturbé au tout début mais, avec le temps, le reste venait naturellement. L'avoir eue dans mes bras, il y a quelques minutes de cela, avait été une douce torture pour moi.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? Me demanda le vendeur après que je fus entré dans sa boutique, qui était la seule de la rue à être ouverte.

— Je veux voir vos meilleurs sélections de costumes sur mesure.

— Tout de suite, Monsieur !

Le vendeur ne prit pas longtemps pour revenir, suivi de son assistant, avec plusieurs costumes entre les mains. Je préférais les couleurs sombres ou neutres dans mes choix vestimentaires, pour me fondre dans la masse. Par chance, un costume noir, qui était composé d'une chemise de la même couleur et de la cravate qui était pareille, m'allait à peu près, seul le pantalon avait besoin d'être réajusté. L'assistant avait pris mes mesures pour celui-ci.

— Je prends ce costume. Je veux aussi que vous me fassiez trois autres, gris clair, foncé et marron. Faites-les parvenir à cette adresse avant quatorze heures, dis-je en donnant un bout de papier avec l'adresse de Sakura dessus. Voici ma carte bancaire, finis-je en tendant ma carte.

— C'est un délai si court, Monsieur…

Le vendeur écarquilla les yeux, envoyant mon nom inscrit sur ma carte.

— B-bien-sûr ! Nous ferons de notre mieux, Monsieur Uchiha !

Après avoir payé mes achats. Je rentrais avec le seul costume que j'avais en main à la maison des Haruno. Avant de partir, j'avais précautionneusement pris les clefs de la maison. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de réveiller une tierce personne dans la maisonnette. La maison était encore silencieuse quand j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Elle était assez petite pour une famille de leur nombre, et il y avait énormément de produits de bain en tout genre, qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins. Je portais toujours dans ma voiture, une trousse de toilette, quand j'allais au travail. C'était une aubaine pour moi, je n'aurais pas à utiliser les produits de bain des Haruno.

J'attachai mes cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas sur ma chemise, pour ne pas la mouiller. En redescendant dans le salon, j'entendais des bruits de grésillement, comme du beurre sur une poêle chaude.

— Ah, tu es réveillé, Itachi. Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu dire que tu allais dormir dans la chambre de Sasori, me salua le père de Sakura alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.

— Haruno-san.

— Alors, bien dormi ? me questionna-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

— Bien, et vous ?

— Très bien. Ce matin, je fais des gaufres, c'est le petit déjeuner préféré des enfants. Même si je travaille à mon compte, je n'ai pas souvent le temps de préparer le dîner pour mes enfants, donc j'en profite.

Je n'avais jamais vu Père cuisiner pour quelconque, que ce soit pour mère ou pour lui. Nous avions des cuisiniers dans notre maison, mais la majorité des plats étaient fais par Mère, qui préférait préparer elle-même nos repas. Avant la naissance de Sasuke, n'ayant personne à qui me référer, à part Shisui, je restais près de mère, et elle passait tout son temps dans le jardin ou dans la cuisine. Je la voyais préparer plusieurs plats et elle me demandait de l'aide parfois, bien que j'avais déjà compris qu'elle faisait cela pour que je puisse me débrouiller plus tard et ne pas me reposer sur le dos des autres et ainsi passer du temps avec moi.

Je regardais Kizashi s'affairer dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, il sifflotait et souriait dans le vide.

— Vous aimez cela, n'est-ce pas ? Cuisiner, lui demandais-je.

— Hm ? Oh oui ! Mes enfants ne le savent pas mais avant de tenir mon épicerie, je travaillais comme apprenti pâtissier, j'étais un as pour créer des gâteaux en tout genre ! dit-il fièrement.

— Mais vous avez arrêté.

— Eh bien, dit-il mélancolique, mes enfants sont bien plus importants qu'un rêve d'adulte, mais je ne regrette rien, car j'ai maintenant Mebuki et mes enfants et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je mentirais si je disais que son discours ne m'avait pas quelque peu touché. Je ne voyais pas Père dire ce genre de choses. Il ne répondait qu'avec quelques gestes ou mimiques, que seule Mère pouvait comprendre. J'admirais l'amour que portait Kizashi pour Sasori et Sakura. J'aimerais pouvoir exprimer autant mon affection pour mes enfants dans le futur.

— Et toi, Itachi ? me demanda Kizashi en se tournant vers moi. Il y a peu de choses que je sais à ton propos.

— Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Tu as déjà fait un service militaire, si je ne me trompe. Tu as l'air jeune. À quel âge es-tu entré dans l'armée ?

— Après mon diplôme. J'avais seize ans.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un service militaire, c'était appelé les Forces japonaises d'autodéfense/ J'avais été diplômé en avance, ayant sauté plusieurs grades. J'étais jeune, quelque peu téméraire, et si naïf.

— Si jeune ! S'exclama Kizashi. Pourquoi ?

— J'avais des rêves en tête, probablement, dis-je vaguement.

Mais une partie était pour m'extraire des griffes de mon clan, en ce temps-là, Madara Uchiha m'avait déjà approché pour me parler du rôle que je jouerais plus tard dans le clan, la place qu'il pourrait m'offrir. Je ne voulais pas de ça à mon âge. En ma seule présence, ma mère s'était opposée à ce que je prenne autant de responsabilités alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant à ses yeux. Je m'étais senti acculé. N'ayant que peu de choix, j'avais choisi la solution radicale : l'armée. Je pensais que, loin des anciens, loin de Madara, je pourrais respirer et vivre un peu librement, mais ça avait été une grossière erreur, qui m'a valu des cicatrices émotionnelles et physiques. J'avais des attaques de panique et je ne pouvais plus me montrer torse nu à quiconque, sauf une fois, avec Sakura.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Coupant court à mes pensées, je m'excusai auprès de Kizashi et m'éloignait de la cuisine pour prendre l'appel.

— Allô, répondis-je.

— Grand frère, où es-tu ? demanda Sasuke sans ambages.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas, petit frère ? le questionnai-je, préoccupé.

— Tu as disparu depuis hier. Maman est inquiète, on a essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois.

Effectivement, mon portable était rempli d'appels et de messages manqués. J'avais éteint mon portable pour ne pas gaspiller ma batterie, oubliant complètement Mère et Sasuke qui aurait pu être inquiet, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas. Il y avait aussi Shisui et Obito qui avait essayé de m'appeler. Ne voir aucun signe de père était une chose normale pour moi, comme s'il pouvait se soucier d'autre chose que de lui et mère.

— Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un appel d'urgence hier soir et j'ai dû prendre un avion direct pour Konoha.

— Konoha ? Pourquoi ?

— Je t'expliquerai en rentrant, le rassurai-je.

— Hmm… Tu es sûr que ça va, grand-frère ?

— Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, Sasuke. Parle-moi de ta journée d'hier.

* * *

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pensa Tobirama. L'air était frais, le soleil haut et la chaleur qui coulait doucement sur sa peau était agréable, mais son cœur était entaché par quelques nuages sombres. Il avait eu une nuit agitée, ne pouvant pas dormir avec toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était resté assis à regarder le jardin fleuri de sa maison jusqu'au lever du soleil. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Le destin était vraiment contre lui, pensait-il amèrement. Retrouver la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un Uchiha était une coïncidence bien trop écrasante. Il avait dû être mauvais dans une ancienne vie pour que cela lui arrive.

Avait-il attendu trop longtemps ? Il avait eu l'intention de laisser Sakura finir ses études secondaires avant de tenter un quelconque geste envers elle. Il avait pensé agir trop rapidement le soir où il lui avait envoyé un message, quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans les médias et qu'il avait amèrement regretté. Mais, au contraire, il avait été trop en retard. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était en couple avec cet homme, mais cela avait l'air sérieux. Le ton qu'elle avait employé avec lui, le regard doux qu'elle lui avait jeté. Ha, Sakura Haruno était bel et bien amoureuse de cet homme.

Tobirama ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de ne pas avoir agi à temps. Il regardait le seul cerisier en fleurs planté dans leur composé. Rien n'était perdu. Cette génération tombait amoureuse aussi vite que la pluie tombait au sol, il n'y avait aucun doute que Sakura pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme par la suite, un homme du nom de Tobirama Senju et cet homme n'abandonnerait pas, même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Maman ? demanda Sasori après avoir descendu les escaliers avec les cheveux en pétard et les yeux bouffis.

— Je me prépare à appeler la famille pour les informer de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, répondit-elle.

Elle était assise sur le canapé avec, en face d'elle, le téléphone de la maison, un bloc-notes et une tasse de thé glacé. Je m'étais réveillée à l'odeur des gaufres de papa. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à dormir, ni faire une sieste plus tard dans la journée, avec Itachi à la maison. Mais bon, j'étais bien trop impatiente pour pouvoir me rendormir.

— Pourquoi ils ont besoin de savoir ? questionna Sasori.

— Parce que c'est la famille, dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

— T'es sûre que c'est pas pour rendre jalouse tante Kamiko ? marmonna Sasori.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Sasori ? demanda Maman avec un regard noir.

— Non ! Rien du tout ! Ah, Papa, t'as fait des gaufres ! s'exclama mon frère en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine.

Je continuais à manger mes gaufres avec délectation. C'était si bon ! Papa était le meilleur pour préparer des sucreries. Il a quelques années de ça, Papa avait eu un accident de travail, l'obligeant à rester deux mois à la maison avec un plâtre au bras droit. Je devais avoir quatorze ans. Quand je rentrais à la maison, Papa m'attendait déjà dans la cuisine pour que nous puissions préparer des gâteaux ensemble. Sasori avait essayé une fois avec nous, mais il avait mélangé la pâte à gâteaux avec du sel au lieu du sucre, c'était le pire gâteau que j'avais mangé.

Je décidai de rajouter de la crème chantilly sur mes gaufres. Je pris la bouteille mais Sasori avait eu la même idée que moi. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux, oubliant tout autour de nous. Nous avions un compte à régler.

— Dans le jardin, dit-on d'une même voix.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et sortîmes dans le jardin. Chacun de nous se tenait en face de l'autre à au moins trois mètres d'écart. Une légère brise soufflait sur mes cheveux, j'avais une conversation mentale avec Sasori.

« Celui qui capitule en premier aura perdu ».

« Tu vas manger la poussière ».

D'un geste rapide, je pris un caillou au sol et le jetai sur Sasori, qui l'esquiva et m'en lança un à son tour.

— Que font-ils ? demanda Itachi à la porte de la maison.

— C'est leur façon de régler leurs problèmes, répondit Papa.

— N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

— Avec eux ? Non.

Pendant au moins dix minutes, nous continuâmes à nous lancer des cailloux, sans qu'aucun de nous ne lâche l'affaire, même quand on se faisait toucher. Soudain, je sentis une légère douleur sur mon front, l'enfoiré !

— Tu l'as fais exprès ! criai-je.

— C'est pas ma faute si ton front fait la même superficie que la Russie !

Je lançai avec plus de ferveur les cailloux que j'avais dans les mains. Je réussis à le frapper entre les deux yeux, bien fait ! Encore une dizaine de minutes avant que nous nous effondrions sur l'herbe, exténués mais avec les épaules plus légères.

— Tu sais, souffla Sasori, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le mariage de tante Rachel.

— Ouais, moi aussi je suis désolé.

— Trêve ?

— Trêve.

Avec une poignée de main et un sourire au visage, nous avions fait la paix. Après ça, le reste de la matinée se passa normalement, dans la famille Haruno. Maman continuait à téléphoner aux gens de la famille, enfin elle me passait surtout l'appel. Itachi avait fait le tour du quartier parce que Papa voulait lui montrer le magnifique paysage, ses propres mots. Après avoir pris une douche, je compris enfin pourquoi j'avais un mauvais présage : le truc horrible avait toqué à la porte de la maison.

— Oy ! Ouvrez tout de suite cette porte ! Faut qu'on voie si la petite est encore en vie ou pas !

— Les vieux ! crissai-je en même temps que Sasori.

— On arrive papa ! cria maman. Kizashi, tu peux aller leur ouvrir la porte ?

— Bien sûr, ma chérie ! dit-il en souriant.

— Vous allez où, vous ? demanda maman qui avait réussi à nous rattraper, Sasori et moi, avant que nous ayons pu nous enfuir.

— Nulle part, Maman, répondit Sasori.

— Y a intérêt.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Itachi nous regarder avec un demi-sourire amusé. J'avais raison quand je disais que quelque d'horrible allait passer le pas de la porte. Papi rentra en premier et me fonça directement dessus. Il me tenait les épaules et me regarda sous toutes les coutures, avant de jeter un soupir de soulagement. Je le regardais, décontenancée. Est-ce qu'il était inquiet que quelque chose m'arrive ? C'était assez bizarre de sa part.

— Au moins il t'aura fais courir, dit-il.

Non, en fait non, il s'en fout carrément.

— Oy, je vais te tuer, le vieux.

— Oh ! Itachi, tu es là aussi ! s'enthousiasma Mamie en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il parut étonné de son geste mais passa ses bras autour de mamie, c'était si mignon !

— Comment allez-vous, Yumiko-san ?

— Oh, très bien. Mais quand Mebuki nous a appelés pour nous dire que Sakura avait été attaquée par un homme dangereux, mon mari a directement foncé dans sa voiture pour venir jusqu'ici, dit-elle avec drame.

— Oi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça à un étranger, Yumiko !

— Itachi n'est pas un étranger, chéri, c'est le petit ami de Sakura, dit-elle avec évidence.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il a quelque chose que je dois faire, s'excusa Itachi.

Non ! M'abandonne pas ici avec ce fou ! Je sentis la poigne de Sasori sur mon poignet et ses yeux me foudroyaient sur place.

« M'abandonne pas la naine, si tu le fais, jte chie dessus » disait-il avec ses yeux.

Je soupirai. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le moment était de supporter le vieux fou. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais rester auprès de Mamie. Itachi remis sa veste et vint vers moi.

— Où vas-tu ? lui demandai-je doucement.

— Je vais au commissariat de police, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. La seule chose à faire est de rester avec ta famille et de discuter avec eux, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser le front.

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était rare qu'il soit affectueux en public, mais quand il le faisait, ça me rendait fébrile.

— Sois prudent, murmurai-je.

* * *

— Bonjour, Uchiha-san. Vous vouliez me voir ?

En arrivant dans le commissariat de police, la première action que j'avais entamée fut de demander la présence de la personne en charge de l'affaire du patient fou et de l'attaque sur Sakura et son amie. Je me rappelle d'avoir visité à plusieurs reprises le bâtiment quand nous étions encore à Konoha. L'emblème de notre clan avait été couvert de plusieurs couches de peintures, l'intérieur aussi avait changé, il y avait plus d'espace et de luminosité.

— Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir accès au dossier sur l'attaque de la maison Yamanaka, la nuit dernière, dis-je.

— Hmm… Vous savez, Uchiha-san, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer un quelconque dossier à un inconnu.

— Je connais parfaitement mon métier, Shiranui-san, mais il me semble que le commissariat de police actuel est toujours sous la direction du clan Uchiha.

Mon interlocuteur soupira avec son cure-dents entre les lèvres avant de se retourner pour que je le suive. Je l'entendis murmurer sous son souffle « Sacrés Uchiha, venir comme bon leur semble. ». Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers nous quand nous passâmes. Shiranui-san me fit entrer dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier qu'il me tendit.

— Voici le dossier.

Encore debout, je commençais à analyser celui-ci. Il y avait peu d'information sur le patient, seulement un prénom et une approximation de sa date de naissance. Ce qui m'intriguait était la cause de son incarcération. Il y avait plusieurs années de cela, un incendie avait été déclaré dans l'école primaire de la ville. Les dégâts avaient été considérables, mais il n'y avait eu aucun blessé et l'école avait réouverte cinq mois plus tard. Je me demandais si c'était pour cela que Sakura était plus âgée que Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient dans la même année ? Il était dit que l'incendie était d'origine criminelle et que le responsable n'était autre que le patient.

D'après Sakura, le père d'Ino travaillait dans le commissariat. Je voulais converser avec lui à propos de l'enquête, même s'il n'était pas dessus, pour cause personnelle. Le couple qui habitait à côté des Yamanaka était dans leur quarantaine et étaient employés dans la pharmacie et l'hôpital de la ville. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple tout à fait normal, rien à propos d'eux ne sortait de l'ordinaire. J'entendis le téléphone sur le bureau de Shiranui-san sonner.

— Gemna à l'appareil, répondit-il. Attends, je te mets sur haut-parleur, continua-t-il.

— Ok, j'ai effectué l'autopsie sur Uzuki Yugao et Gekkou Hayate. Ils ont été tués de plusieurs coups de couteaux au thorax, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

— Explique.

J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive l'information cruciale que la personne au bout du fil allait donner.

— Leur mort ne remonte pas à hier soir, mais bel et bien à trois jours.


	23. Chapitre 23

Certaines personnes sont encore interrogatifs en ce qui concerne les grades scolaires et les âges de Sasuke et Sakura, comme j'ai déjà révélée une partie de l'intrigue je peux au moins vous dire ça. Alors comme vous l'avez lu dans le précédent chapitre, il y a eu un incendie à l'école primaire de la ville de Konoha et l'école a réouvert cinq mois plus tard, sauf que beaucoup d'enfants ont du refaire une année à cause de cet incident et c'est pour cela que certains du groupe de Sakura, dont elle, sont plus vieux que des élèves normaux, voilà l'explication. Donc en gros Sakura a 18 ans, vous le savez déjà et Sasuke 17 ans.

Encore désolé pour le retard, le chapitre était prêt depuis un moment mais ma bêta, Harley, est en pleine révision, donc pour ce chapitre ce sera moi qui ferait la correction, sachant que je suis nulle à ça, mais quand le chapitre sera vraiment corrigé il sera mit en ligne immédiatement, donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas ma fiction Harry Potter, mon retard est du à ma fainéantise et mon arrière grand-mère est morte récemment, donc je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Mais je suis de retour et j'ai déjà commencée à taper le chapitre 24 de Connexion.

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez, soit des réponses à vos questions ou bien des questions à vos questions, c'est à vous de déduire tout ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Dislcaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

-Hn, a quoi penses-tu, Mikoto ?

-Oh, à Itachi et Sakura, ils sont si mignons ensemble... Chéri, ce jour-là, pourquoi as-tu menti à notre fils ?

Fugaku ferma les yeux et les ouvrit un instant plus tard, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer l'ignorant devant sa femme, car elle savait toujours à quoi il pensait. Ce jour-là était celui ou Fugaku a été mit au courant de la relation naissante de son fils aîné et d'une... roturière. Ce jour-là, Fugaku avait dit à son fils que Madara considérerait sa relation avec cette fille, mais c'était faux, il se demandait si son fils avait réussi à voir en travers de ses paroles. Il lui ressemblait à bien des égards, et lui non plus, ne savait pas à quoi son fils pensait.

En tant que futur héritier, Itachi se devait de se marier à l'intérieur du clan, depuis longtemps une autre femme lui était promise, les anciens prévoyaient déjà son futur mariage. Mais même si Fugaku n'arrivait pas à lire son esprit, il n'avait pas rêver le jour ou il est entrer dans la cuisine et à vu son fils sourire pour la première fois, depuis des années. Le Japon était rempli de femmes qui avaient pour nom, Sakura, Fugaku devait connaître son nom de famille pour faire des recherches sur elle et son entourage, et tout ça, bien sur, derrière le dos de son fils. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps, qu'il n'était plus le père d'Itachi, mais si sa femme l'obligeait à choisir entre le bien du clan ou le bonheur de son fils, Fugaku savait, ce que le choix serait.

* * *

-Pourquoi vous êtes-là ?

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à retrouver une grande partie du groupe devant le pas de ma porte.

-Ino nous a dit ce qui s'est passer hier soir ! C'est pas sérieux toute cette histoire ? Me demanda Tenten affolée.

-En fait, si, dis-je penaude.

-Nani ?!

Je soupirais, j'espérais qu'Ino leur avait tout raconter parce que j'en avais marre de raconter la même histoire, connaissant Ino elle avait forcément raconter toute l'histoire en faisant des commentaires au préalable.

-Je me disais bien que son histoire était trop réaliste, dit Naruto.

Je soupirais, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir. Je reculais pour les laissés passés. Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, moi-même je suis étonnée et Lee entrèrent.

-Bonjour la famille de Sakura-chan ! S'écria Naruto.

-C'est qui qui gueule comme ça ?! Cria papi.

-Bonjour grand-père de Sakura-chan !

-Vous allez la fermer ?! Cria Sasori du haut des escaliers.

-Tu vas te taire toi aussi ?! Cria maman qui venait d'arriver en furie pour lancer un objet non identifier sur Sasori.

Je regardais tout ça blasée, on ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette maison, c'est probablement pour cette raison que les voisins ne nous aimaient pas tellement.

-Dis Sakura, c'est moi ou ton frère est encore plus beau qu'avant ? Me chuchota Tenten à l'oreille.

-C'est certainement tes yeux, quelqu'un t'as chier dans les globes oculaires ? Lui demandais-je.

-Désole pour ça, je n'avais pas prévu votre venue, dis-je au groupe en me grattant le dos la tête, ils étaient à peu près tous choqués de ce qu'il venaient de voir.

Naruto riait à gorge déployé, c'était normal pour lui il connaissait déjà mes grands-parents, Tenten et Choji essayaient de contenir leur rire, Lee avait l'air admiratif, Shikamaru soupirait amusé, Hinata rougissait mais souriait et Neji avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs qu'ici, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je voulais aussi être ailleurs qu'ici.

-Oh ! Vous êtes les amis de Sakura ? Dit mami.

-Oui ma-madame, dit Hinata en la saluant.

-Appelez-moi Yuriko, voyons ! Asseyez-vous.

Par contre il n'y avait aucune place pour s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Venez, on va dans ma chambre, dis-je.

Sauf que la sonnette de la maison retentit, peut-être que c'était Itachi ? Je me précipitais presque à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mon sourire anticipateur devint un sourire déçu en voyant que ce n'était pas Itachi derrière la porte. C'était un homme, peut-être dans la vingtaine, avec un visage incertain et une posture timide, on dirait qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

-B-bonjour, je suis bien, il bégaya mon adresse, le pauvre me faisait de la peine.

-Oui c'est bien ici.

-J'ai une livraison pour Uchiha-sama ! Dit-il en me tendant trois houses de vêtements.

-Euh... Itachi n'est pas là pour le moment... Est-ce que je dois signer quelque part ? Demandais-je incertaine.

-Non ! S'écria le garçon. Uchiha-sama a déjà payer pour ses costumes, je fais juste la livraison !

Je refermais la porte après que le garçon se soit presque enfui en courant, je ne savais pas qu'Itachi avait acheter des costumes en ville, j'avais à peine remarquer qu'il avait changer de costume. Je remontais dans ma chambre pour accrocher les houses sur mon placard.

-C'était qui ? Et pourquoi il a dit Uchiha-sama ? Et puis c'est qui Itachi ? Demanda impatiemment Naruto.

Je le regardais exaspérée, des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait toute mon énergie rien qu'avec son comportement enfantin, mais bon, Naruto est comme ça depuis que le connais.

-Que ferait un Uchiha chez toi ? Me demanda suspicieusement Neji.

-Ou sont les autres ? Demandais-je avec un faux sourire pour essayer de changer de sujet.

-Gaara est avec sa famille et Sai ne répond pas au téléphone, et ne change pas de sujet, dis nous tout ! Exigea Tenten en pointant un doigt sur mon visage.

Je soupirais, ils méritaient quand même de savoir que j'étais en couple, au moins Ino et Hinata le savaient, bien qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas l'identité de celui-ci.

-Itachi est le prénom de mon petit ami, dis-je enfin.

Un silence vint envahir ma chambre, je me retenais de rire en voyant les réactions des autres, Tenten avait les yeux grands ouverts, Hinata comprenait enfin de qui je parlais, Shikamaru et Choji étaient pareils, perplexe. Neji s'en foutait, merci change pas mon pote mais je crois que les visages de Naruto et Lee étaient les plus marrantes, ils étaient tous les deux figés avec un regard neutre, je crois qu'ils sont morts, après je suis pas sure.

-Attends, tu peux répéter ? Demanda Tenten.

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es sourde, dis-je.

-Comment une fille avec une poitrine aussi plate a pu se trouver un petit ami ? Me demanda bêtement Naruto.

Je ne crois pas qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Et il le regretta instantanément.

-Aie ! Aie ! Désolé Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ! Cria Naruto alors que je lui faisais une prise de catch sur le tapis de ma chambre.

-Des excuses ne suffisent pas ! Je veux ta tête sur un pic !

-Mon bras !

Je me relevais tout en laissant Naruto mourir sur le sol, je passais une main dans mes cheveux encore humides de la douche, il le fallait bien, après ma soirée d'hier et mon combat avec Sasori. Je regardais Naruto qui commençait à baver sur le sol avec les yeux derrière les orbites, en ce moment même il devait longer le Styx. Bon voyage bro.

-Mais sérieusement, t'es en couple, depuis quand ? Me demanda sérieusement Tenten.

-Depuis presque un mois, je crois, dis-je.

Je m'étonnais moi-même de ne pas avoir compter le nombre de jours depuis que je sortais avec Itachi, il faut croire que je ne sois pas ce genre de filles qui fêtait les six mois de relation avec une personne, dieu merci.

-Ma belle fleur de cerisier... en couple ? C'est un coup dur pour moi ! S'exclama Lee en larmes, j'espère qu'elles étaient fausses.

-Tu as dis que son prénom était Itachi ? Me demanda Choji

Je hochais de la tête à sa constatation.

-On ne connaît aucun Itachi, pour ma part je n'en connais aucun, dit Tenten en regardant les autres.

-Moi non plus, dirent les autres.

Sauf Hinata, qui regardait le sol en rougissant un peu puisqu'elle savait depuis un moment que j'étais en couple et que Itachi était plus âgé que moi.

-Hinataaaaaa ? Fit suspicieusement Tenten. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Celle-ci regardait Tenten avec le rouge aux joues, elle va faire un caca nerveux si Tenten continue comme ça.

-Je lui avais déjà dis que je sortais avec quelqu'un, dis-je pour faire sortir Hinata de la situation.

-Et nous on pue, c'est ça ? Dit brusquement Tenten mais je pouvais entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

-Ouais, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Mmmh... Itachi... Ce prénom me dit quelque chose, dit Naruto avec les yeux plissés dans la concentration, il était revenu d'entre les morts.

-Quel est le lien entre Itachi et Uchiha-sama ? Me questionna Neji.

-Chut ! Dis-je.

Je tendais mon oreille, j'avais cru entendre un bruit de porte en bas, avec toutes les insultes que faisait grand-père à la télévision.

-Oui, Sakura est dans sa chambre avec ses amis, entendis-je, c'était la voix de maman.

-Hai, je vais aller la voir, fît la voix d'Itachi.

-C'est Itachi ! Crissais-je.

-Heh ?! Firent Naruto et Tenten avec les yeux exorbités.

-Qu'il vienne ! Je vais me battre pour ton amour, Sakura-san ! Cria Lee avec le poing levé.

-La ferme toi !

-Je veux le voir ! S'écria Tenten.

-C'est chiant, soupira Shikamaru.

-Attendez ici, j'arrive ! Dis-je avant de sortir de ma chambre en fermant légèrement la porte.

Avec ses grandes jambes, Itachi était déjà en haut de l'escalier. Il me regardait interrogatif, il a du entendre notre conversation, saleté d'oreilles bioniques !

-Je suis revenu, tout va bien avec tes amis ? Me demanda Itachi.

-Et bien, ils viennent d'apprendre que je suis en couple, donc c'est un léger choc pour eux, dis-je avec une grimace.

-Veux-tu que je parte ?

-Non ! En fait, ils veulent te rencontrés.

-Vraiment ? Ne les faisons pas attendre dans ce cas, me dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Avec une profonde respiration, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Enfin j'essayais mais celle-ci était bloquée.

-Chut ! J'entendis pas ce qu'ils disent ! Chuchotait furieusement Tenten.

-Vous croyez qu'ils s'embrassent ? Entendis-je de la part de Choji.

-Ma fleur de cerisier... pleurnicha Lee derrière.

-Je-je ne pense pas que Sakura-san aimerait qu'on l'espionne, bégaya doucement Hinata.

-Pourquoi l'espionnez-vous ? C'est pathétique, fît la voix de Neji un peu plus loin.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais Sakura est juste derrière la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir, dit Shikamaru.

-Hein ? Dit enfin Naruto.

-Poussez-vous, avant que je vous tue tous, dis-je avec une promesse derrière la voix.

Je voulais défoncer ma porte pour tous les dégagés mais il y avait Hinata et Neji derrière, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Hinata et si j'essayais de toucher à un seul cheveux de Neji, je meurs. Donc je ne préfèrais pas tenter le diable. Au moins la porte n'était plus bloquée. Je jetais un dernier regard à Itachi qui avait l'air amusé de la situation, avant d'entrer dans ma chambre qui était déjà très bien peuplé. Je regardais un par un mes amis avant de me tourner vers Itachi.

-Itachi, je te présente certains de mes amis. Hinata, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee et Naruto, dis-je en pointant de la main chaque ami.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Itachi Uchiha, dit Itachi poliment.

Je me tournais toute souriante vers les autres, ils avaient presque tous, sauf Neji et Shikamaru, et Hinata qui avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Je sais qu'Itachi était plus grand que la normale et qu'il était magnifique mais leur réaction me paraissait très exagérée, quoi que... J'étais presque comme ça la première fois que je l'ai vus. Je toussais légèrement.

-Mon petit ami, précisais-je après un moment de silence.

-HEH ?! A-Attends ! Tu sors avec Itachi Uchiha ?! L'homme élu le plus sexy du Japon trois années de suite ?! Cria hystériquement Tenten.

Je me tournais vers Itachi.

-Tu as été élu homme le plus sexy du Japon trois années de suite ? Demandais-je confuse.

-Je ne lis pas de magazine, me dit-il.

-Moi non plus.

Wait... Mon petit ami a été élu « _Homme le plus sexy_ » du Japon, trois années de suite ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ? Et pourquoi je n'étais au courant que maintenant ?

-Mon cerveau vient de se retourner là, dit Tenten en se massant le crâne.

-Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec cet homme ! Sanglota encore Lee qui regardait mon petit ami... des étoiles dans les yeux ?

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Itachi avec un sourire trop aimable.

-Rock Lee ! Uchiha-san ! S'écria Lee.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous à Konoha, Uchiha-san ? Demanda suspicieusement Neji.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour vérifier si Sakura allait bien.

Il disait ça avec autant de simplicité, comme si c'était normal, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui venait directement par avion pour voir une personne qui avait été en danger.

 _« Ce n'est pas non plus tout le monde qui se fait courser par un tueur. »_

Mais l'action d'Itachi me touchait, je n'y avais pas vraiment penser avant, mais il avait fait tout ce chemin de Kumo jusqu'à chez moi pour voir si j'allais bien, au lieu de passer un simple appel. Cet homme, je l'aimais vraiment.

-Itachi Uchiha... Itachi... Uchiha... marmonna Naruto qui avait l'air d'être constipé. ITACHI UCHIHA ?! LE GRAND-FRERE DE TEME ?! S'écria soudainement Naruto ce qui fît sursauter Hinata et Choji.

-Le grand-frère de teme ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Oui ! Sasuke m'a dit qu'il avait un grand-frère et qu'il s'appelait Itachi !

Heh ?

* * *

Pourquoi Naruto ne le rappelait pas?! Sasuke était frustré, il avait reçu l'info à propos de Sakura et Ino et Naruto lui avait promit de le rappeler quand il serait chez Sakura, et cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait. Il était inquiet et anxieux, et il sentait une démangeaison dans ses yeux ce qui ne l'aidait en rien. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, heureusement, personne ne le voyait ainsi, tout d'abord il avait été inquiet pour son grand-frère et maintenant pour la fille qu'il aim... Sasuke s'arrêta sur ses pas, son grand-frère avait décollé pour Konoha la nuit dernière, sans prévenir personne, et Ino et Sakura ont été attaqués hier soir, était-ce une coïncidence ? Se demandait-il.

Sasuke sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main, il prit directement l'appel.

-TEME ! entendit Sasuke au bout du fil.

-La ferme dobe ! Tu étais censé me rappeler dés que tu étais chez Sakura ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Ah, désolé ! Je suis chez Sakura là !

-Vraiment ? Comment est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Passe la moi.

-En fait je suis sur haut-parleur là. Hey ! Tu vas pas le croire ! Ton frère est en couple avec Sakura !

Hein ?

* * *

 _La pièce était chargée d'équipements médicaux et scientifiques, deux hommes et une femme en blouse regardaient en biais la table d'opération ou reposait un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et à la peau pâle, il suait et avait du mal à rester éveiller mais il se battait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas retomber inconscient, revenir dans le noir signifiait dans cet pièce, sombre, ou aucune lumière ne filtrait et seul les pleurs et les cris d'enfants étaient entendus. Non, il ne devait pas se rendormir même s'il avait mal, il ne devait pas._

 _-L'opération est une réussite, remettez le dans la cave, dit froidement une voix d'homme._

 _-Mais Monsieur, si nous le déplaçons sa cicatrice peut se rouvrir a..._

 _-Remettez le dans la cave, répéta la même voix mais avec plus d'intense._

 _L'homme qui avait protester déglutit et hocha de la tête à son supérieur, il refusait de regarder le petit garçon et préféra fixer les yeux de la femme à ses côtés qui l'encourageait mentalement. L'homme porta le garçon en faisant attention à ne pas endommager sa blessure et marcha jusqu'à la « cave ». Le petit garçon se débattait encore dans le semi sommeil dans lequel il avait été mit, il avait compris qu'il allait retourner dans cette pièce, ou il n'y avait rien à par d'autres enfants qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, l'humidité et l'odeur des déjections fécales parce qu'ils n'avaient nul part ou se soulager. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette pièce, non, il voulait sortir d'ici !_

 _-Je suis désolé, entendit le petit garçon avant que la porte de la cave ne s'ouvre._

Un homme ouvrit ses yeux, il n'essayait pas de se souvenir du passé, c'était le passé qui revenait à lui, toujours le hanter. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, les arbres l'entouraient, ici, il espérait que personne ne viendrait le poursuivre. Il avait faim, soif et il avait mal un peu partout, mais il ne devait pas être vu, pas encore. Il devait atteindre son objectif, coûte que coûte.

* * *

-Tu fais quoi ? Demandais-je à mon frère.

-Des crêpes, ça se voit pas ? Répliqua-t-il.

Je me frottais les yeux, c'est la première fois que je voyais Sasori debout un dimanche matin, ou est l'appareil photo ?! La journée d'hier avait été mouvementée, très mouvementée, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser du fait qu'Itachi et Sasuke étaient frères, surtout que je sortais avec le premier et que le second m'avait déclaré sa flamme, on dirait un soap opéra. Itachi était content de savoir que nous étions amis avec son frère et peu après nous avais laissé. Le groupe était rester une partie de l'après-midi chez moi, Gaara m'avait même rendu une petite visite et Sai avait enfin répondu à son portable son excuse était qu'il avait oublier comment fonctionnait un portable, avant de partir voyant que j'allais très bien.

Et ensuite les grands-parents sont repartis chez eux, alléluia ! Et Itachi resta la soirée avant de partir pour dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel, j'avoue qu'une chambre d'hôtel devait être bien plus confortable que la chambre de Sasori. En tout cas, je m'étais réveillée ce matin pour encore me vider la vessie, et j'avais entendu quelqu'un utiliser les ustensiles de cuisine, je pensais que c'était maman mais non, c'était Sasori. Le cuisine était une pièce tellement familière mais en même temps tellement inconnu pour Sasori, pour manger c'est le premier mais pour faire la cuisine vaut mieux rien lui demander, il va juste nous ramener le malheur dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-Pour les parents, dit-il en regardant étrangement la poêle.

-T'as fais quoi ? Dis-je avec les yeux écarquillés.

Pour préparer des crêpes pour maman et papa, il a forcément du faire une connerie, oh il va se faire défoncer !

-Mais rien ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fais quelque chose ?

-Parce que à chaque fois que tu prépares le petit déjeuner pour maman c'est que t'as fais une énorme connerie, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-J'ai rien fais cette fois ! Répliqua-t-il. En fait je crois, dit-il incertain et avec inquiétude.

-Alors pourquoi tu prépares le petit déjeuner ?

-Tu n'étais pas là quand les parents ont reçus un appel de la police pour nous dire ce qui était arriver, tu n'as pas vu comment ils étaient, dit-il plus sérieusement. C'est la première fois que je voyais maman sur le point de s'évanouir et papa perdre son sang froid.

Je le regardais silencieuse, je me sentais coupable de les avoir inquiétés autant, bien que ce ne soit pas ma faute. Je ne dis rien mais me mise à côté de Sasori pour l'aider, lui-même ne dit rien mais il comprit que je l'aidais, au début on travaillait en silence mais rapidement nos gênes de frères et sœurs Haruno revinrent faire surface.

-T'as mis trop de farine ! Tu fais des crêpes ou des pancakes ? Sortais-je.

-Tais toi ! Ou c'est ta tête que je vais mettre dans le mixeur ! Répliqua Sasori.

-Regarde bien ! Tu mets des coquilles d'œuf dans le plat ! M'écriais-je peu après.

-C'est qui le grand-frère ici ?! Moi ou toi ?! Objecta Sasori.

Je tiquais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la maison.

-T'as entendu ? Demandais-je à Sasori.

-Entendu quoi ?

-Quelqu'un a toquer à la porte, non ? Dis-je incertaine.

-Va voir, c'est peut-être les voisins qui viennent se plaindre du bruit qu'on fait, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

-Si maman et papa ne sont pas réveillés avec tout le boucan qu'on fait, ça m'étonnerait de voir le voisin d'à côté sur le pas de la porte, fis-je en allant à l'entrée.

Je regardais par l'œilleton de la porte, effectivement ce n'était pas le voisin mais Itachi. C'était un vrai lève-tôt ! J'arrangeais en vitesse mes cheveux et ma tenue vestimentaire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Encore une fois, un dieu bénissait mes yeux par sa beauté. Itachi me salua avec un baiser de sa part, cette fois-ci j'avais brossée mes dents avant de descendre en bas, ouf !

-Que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir retirer ses chaussures à l'entrée.

-Le petit déjeuner, avec Sasori, ajoutais-je.

-Je peux sentir d'ici, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as bien dormis ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oui, et toi ? Fit-il à son tour en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Bien mieux qu'hier soir, le rassurais-je avec un sourire paresseux.

J'entendis le grésillement du beurre sur une poêle dans la cuisine, merde ! Sasori va tous nous faire exploser !

-Ne touche pas à la poêle alors que je suis pas là, Sasori ! M'écriais-je en courant dans la cuisine.

Mais c'était trop tard, je regardais Sasori jeter une crêpe de la poêle pour la jeter en l'air, mais celle-ci rebondit au plafond et y resta collée.

-Je t'ai dis de m'attendre ! Sifflais-je en frappant son bras.

-Attendre quoi ?! Que tu arrêtes de roucouler avec ton copain ?!

-La ferme ! En attendant on fait comment pour faire tomber la crêpe ? Dis-je en regardant celle-ci.

Elle n'allait définitivement pas tombée d'elle-même.

-Attend, j'ai un idée ! Dit Sasori avant de prendre la spatule. Expecto Patronum ! S'écria-t-il avant de jeter la spatule au plafond.

L'apesanteur fit son travail et la spatule retomba vite fait bien fait au sol, je couvrais ma tête au cas ou celle-ci me tombe dessus. Je regardais ensuite, mon frère, incrédule.

-Quelqu'un a fait pipi dans ta tête ou quoi ? Le sort c'est Accio, pas Expecto Patronum !

-Excuse-nous, Hermione Granger ! Répliqua Sasori. Mais, sinon, on fait comment pour faire tomber la crêpe ?

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit Itachi qui était adossé à l'entrée de la cuisine avec un sourire moqueur.

Finalement, grâce à l'aide d'Itachi, la crêpe retomba et pauvre d'elle, fût jetée directement dans la poubelle. En tout cas, voir Itachi faire la cuisine était quelque chose de très plaisant à voir, pourrait-il être l'homme parfait ? Probablement pas, mais je l'aimais comme il était.

* * *

-Le déjeuner est prêt, Kizashi-san.

-Oh ! D'accord, je viens Itachi.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous dérange ? Demandais-je à la porte de la chambre des parents de Sakura.

-Oh, et bien, j'essaye de trouver les billets les moins cher pour pouvoir emmener ma famille dans un parc d'attraction, dit-il alors qu'il plissait les yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Je regardais par dessus son épaule, Kizashi Haruno visualisait la page internet d'un parc d'attraction, n'étant jamais aller dans un, je ne connaissais pas celui-ci, Sasuke devait probablement le connaître. Avec un regard de concentration, Kizashi pointait la souris sur une rubrique nommée « _Hôtel_ », puis il soupira de défaite.

-Y-a-t-il un problème ? Lui demandais-je.

-Et bien... J'aimerais aussi emmener les parents de Mebuki, mais... les billets sont plutôt chers.

-Cela pourrait être très présomptueux de ma part, mais puis-je vous aider ?

-M'aider ? Fit-il confus.

-J'aimerais vous offrir, à vous et à votre famille, ce voyage.

Il parut très surpris par ma demande, je m'étonnais moi-même, je n'étais que le petit ami de sa fille et je m'autorisais avec autant de nonchalance de lui proposer de payer tous les frais du voyage, Kizashi avait tout en droit de refuser ma proposition, mais cette famille n'avait été que gentille et authentique avec moi. Ils m'avaient accueillis dans leur maison, dans leur famille, ce n'était pas seulement pour Sakura que je le faisais. Kizashi semblait réfléchir à ma proposition.

-A deux conditions.

-Nommez-les, dis-je.

-La première, je veux quand même payer les billets d'entrée et la seconde, je veux que tu nous accompagnes.

Les accompagnés ? Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité mais ça me plaisait, je devrais vérifier mon calendrier pour voir si je pouvais m'absenter de mon bureau encore une fois, ce qui était sur puisqu'en trois ans je n'avais pris aucun congé ni journée maladie, cela a changer après ma première rencontre avec Sakura mais ça ne serait pas un problème.

-Quand prévoyez-vous d'y aller ?

-Mmh, peut-être la première semaine de Juillet.

Kizashi s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix de sa femme en bas des escaliers crier pour lui de venir à table.

-On en reparlera plus tard, allons manger.

En descendant en bas, tout le monde était déjà à table, Sakura me souriait alors que je pris une place à sa gauche. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce genre de dîner en famille, convivial et chaleureux, quelque chose que j'avais tant aspiré et qui était maintenant à porter de mes yeux. Je voulais pouvoir imaginer comment cela serait avec ma propre famille, mais je ne ne préférais pas le faire pour l'instant, j'attendrais d'être seul pour l'imaginer.

-Sasori, tes pancakes de ce matin étaient dégueulasses, fit Mebuki Haruno.

-C'était des crêpes ! S'écria incrédule celui-ci.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, elles étaient dégueulasses.

Avant que le repas ne pu commencer, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Avec une mine surprise, Mebuki se leva pour voir qui sonnait à la porte de sa maison.

-Tante Anko ?! S'écrièrent les enfants Haruno.

-Tic et tac ! Je vous ai manqué ! S'écria la femme à la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Anko ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda confus Kizashi.

-Je suis venue pour voir ma nièce préférée, bien sur ! Dit-elle avec toujours sur son visage un grand sourire.

-Et moi je pue ? Marmonna Sasori.

-Ouais, lui répondit Sakura.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sasori, tu es aussi mon neveu préféré, ajouta la femme. Sinon, pourquoi je suis la dernière à être au courant que ma petite nièce a faillie mourir ? Dit-elle avec un regard sombre.

Ce fut Sakura qui me chuchota à l'oreille l'identité de la femme, Anko Haruno, l'une des sœurs de son père et accessoirement, sa tante favorite. Elle était un peu plus jeune que Kizashi et vivait seule à Kiri et était professeur de Judo. Sakura ajouta que malheureusement sa tante n'avait pas pu venir au mariage de sa sœur et que donc c'était pour cela que je ne l'avais pas rencontrer avant.

-Et qui est ce nouveau visage ? Dit Anko en me désignant du doigt.

-Oh, c'est le petit ami de Sakura, me présenta Kizashi. Itachi Uchiha.

L'action fut si petite qu'un œil non attentif aurait pu ne pas voir, mais je l'avais vus, la femme avait tressailli et ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute chaleur, un gouffre sombre de tourment avait prit place dans son regard, mais il resta seulement une trentaine de secondes avant que cela change, pendant ce temps elle avait arboré un faux masque sur son visage. Le mention de mon nom l'avait fait réagir, comme avec Tobirama Senju mais celui-ci plus d'une manière colérique alors que Anko Haruno avait réagir avec de l'angoisse et de la panique.

Son regard me rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose de lointain, moi, quand je me regardais dans le miroir quelques mois après être revenu de la guerre. Mon regard était seulement focalisé sur mes yeux quand je me regardais dans un miroir, je n'arrivais pas à regarder le reste de mon corps, il était si défiguré et avait été malmené, je ne pouvais pas voir mes cicatrices et j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à les voir, encore aujourd'hui. Je me posais la question, je n'avais jamais entendu de la part de Sakura une quelconque information sur sa tante Anko, et encore moins quelque chose qui aurait pu lui arriver similaire à mon expérience en guerre.

Il y avait juste quelque chose qui me laissait perplexe, pourquoi ce regard à la mention de mon nom ? Bien que je voulais en savoir un peu plus, la femme parti au bout de quelques minutes de conversations, je notais que pas une seule fois elle n'avait engagée de conversation avec moi, ni croiser son regard au mien. Je demanderais probablement à Sakura plus tard, j'avais une conversation à avoir avec elle. Comme une habitude, le déjeuner ce passa dans plusieurs conversations et rire, en regardant les Haruno, je me retrouvais à vouloir faire partie intégrante de leur famille.

Je pensais à la mienne, mère avait été inquiète de mon départ soudain et exigeait des explications de ma part. Et je n'avais rien entendu de la part de Sasuke depuis hier, j'aimais croire qu'il était occuper et ne pouvait pas prendre mes appels, mais il ne m'avait pas rappeler ni envoyer de message, il s'éloignait peut-être de moi, c'est ce que l'adolescence faisait. Je reportais ma conversation avec Kizashi au plus tard pour pouvoir aider Mebuki avec les assiettes et parler avec Sakura.

-Alors, Itachi, tu as un petit frère ? Me demanda Mebuki.

Je posais les assiettes sales sur le plan de travail, Mebuki passait un chiffon sous de l'eau chaude.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Me questionna-t-elle en gardant son regard fixe sur le son morceau de vêtements.

-Sasuke.

-Je vois. Et tu es proche de lui ?

-Oui.

De nature introverti, je répondais simplement à ses questions, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir, Mebuki-san voulait probablement connaître un peu plus sur ma famille, ce qui était justifié, j'avais déjà passer plusieurs jours dans la maison des Haruno mais ils n'avaient jamais vu ma famille.

-Même s'ils disent le contraire, je sais que mes enfants n'aiment pas restés loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps, ça ne me dérange pas si tu décides de faire venir ton frère chez nous. Il sera le bienvenue.

Mebuki-san me souriait avant de reprendre la tâche qu'elle faisait précédemment, même si des fois ou pouvait penser le contraire, Mebuki-san était une mère aimante qui se préoccupaient du bonheur de ses enfants, elle n'était pas différente de mère, je pense même qu'elles étaient pareilles à bien des égards. Je me demandais comment cela se passerait, si, elles se rencontraient ? Mebuki-san pourrait être une bonne amie pour mère. Mais, j'étais content qu'elle puisse accepter que j'emmène Sasuke chez eux, je demanderais à mère, ce qu'elle en pense.

-Je vous remercie, Mebuki-san, la remerciais-je.

-Tu ne vas définitivement pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Ma mère m'a enseigner que la politesse envers les aînés est primordiale, expliquais-je.

-C'est bien, j'aimerais en dire autant de mes enfants.

-Voulez-vous de l'aide, pour la vaisselle ? Fis-je.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est au tour de Sasori de la faire. Sasori !

-Quoi ?! Cria la voix de celui-ci à l'étage.

-Comment ça quoi ?! Bouge tes fesses ! C'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle !

-J'arrive !

Je laissais la cuisine pour me rendre à la chambre de Sakura, sa porte n'était pas fermer et elle avait l'air de m'attendre, posée sur son lit avec les mains sur ses cuisses. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura ? La questionnais-je doucement.

-Hum... euh... en fait, je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle rouge.

-Sakura, je dois retourner chez moi.

-Oh... Oh ! Fit-elle surprise.

En la regardant je savais qu'elle était tout autant attachée à moi que je ne l'étais déjà avec elle, je voulais rester encore un peu avec elle mais j'avais des responsabilités et je ne pouvais laisser indéfiniment Shisui me remplacer avec Obito qui était tête en l'air, même sa femme ne pouvait rien faire la dessus. Même si cela devait être fait, j'étais content de savoir que je pouvais lui manquer, comme moi elle me manquait. Maintenant, il était temps pour moi de lui poser ma proposition.

-Tu sais que tu peux me joindre à tout moment par téléphone, mais, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses, pour moi, commençais-je.

-De quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Depuis l'incident de vendredi soir, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ta sécurité.

-Itachi, je ne comprends pas...

-Laisse moi engager un garde du corps pour ta sécurité.

* * *

Ino soupira, elle s'ennuyait, elle ne pouvait pas encore rentrée chez elle, elle était encore chez sa tante avec sa mère. Son père passait tout son week-end dans le commissariat de police à trouver l'homme qui avait essayer d'attaquer son unique fille, il n'aurait plus d'inquiétude pour elle quand il verrait cet homme derrière les barreaux, au moins sa femme et sa fille étaient en sécurité pour le moment. Ino regardait le ciel, elle avait appeler plusieurs fois Sakura, ils avaient toutes les deux vécues la même chose, elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait été terrifiée, et même maintenant, Ino était encore terrifiée, elle en avait même fait des cauchemars, Ino était seulement humaine, elle n'avait pas des pouvoirs magiques ou bien un esprit fort, elle ne pouvait pas oublier ça et laisser tout ça derrière elle, non. Surtout, elle ne pouvait pas oubliée que ses voisins avaient été tués, ils n'étaient très amical avec ses parents, mais ils n'avaient jamais été méchants non plus, ils étaient juste des voisins discrets, si discrets que personne n'avait su qu'ils étaient morts, même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ino alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, c'était une journée ensoleillée et elle avait plutôt soif. Plutôt dans la journée elle avait reçue la visite de son petit ami, c'était la seconde fois qu'il lui rendait visite ce week-end, il avait été très inquiet parce que sa petite amie avait vécue. Il était presque entrer dans une fureur noir en apprenant qu'un homme avait essayer d'attaquer la femme qu'il aimait. Ino repensait à la première réunion entre ses parents et son petit ami, son père n'avait pas été très ravi de savoir que sa fille fréquentait un étudiant, même si leur différence d'âge n'était pas grande, mais le bonheur de sa fille importait, donc il avait laisser l'affaire, et il ne le regrettait pas, pour l'instant.

-Chéri, cet homme est toujours en liberté, n'es-tu pas inquiet par la sécurité d'Ino ?

La voix venait du salon, sa tante était dehors et arrosait ses plantes, il n'y avait donc que Ino, sa mère et son père à l'intérieur de la maison. Avec une démarche silencieuse, Ino s'approcha du salon pour mieux écouter la conversation de ses parents, c'était comme ça qu'on chassait les ragots.

-Bien sur que je suis inquiet, mais que puis-je faire ? Savoir qu'il peut être n'importe ou en ville alors que ma fille est encore secoué par ce qu'elle a passer me rend fou, mais je ne peux rien faire maintenant, soupira frustré Inoichi Yamanaka. Dieu soit loué, Sakura était avec elle au moment de l'attaque.

-Chéri, tu sais tout autant que moi que Sakura est quelqu'un de confiance et qu'elle protégerait de sa vie Ino s'il le fallait, dit doucement sa femme.

-Je suis bien content que ses deux là soient amis.

Moi aussi, pensait Ino. Sakura était comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas, enfant unique, elle avait reçue toute l'attention et l'amour de ses parents, elle était un peu jalouse de la relation que Sakura avait avec son grand-frère, mais elle restait la personne la plus importante pour elle. Toutes les deux savaient exactement quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'autre, et rien qu'avec une expression faciale elle savait quoi répondre à l'autre. Oui, Sakura Haruno était la meilleure amie d'Ino Yamanaka.

-Mais cela n'est-il pas bizarre ? Demanda la femme d'Inoichi.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Interrogea le mari.

-Pourquoi le meurtrier a attendu trois jours, après le meurtre de Hayate et Yugao, pour rentrer par infraction chez nous ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai la moindre idée, avoua Inoichi.

Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi attendre trois jours dans la maison de deux personnes mortes ? Se demandait Ino.

* * *

-Non.

-Bien, puis-je au moins savoir, pourquoi ?

Je regardais Itachi ahurie, il me demandait pourquoi je ne voulais pas de garde du corps ?! Est-ce que c'est une chose normale, en début de relation, d'engager un garde du corps pour sa petite amie ? Je me le demandais bien.

-La question est, pourquoi veux-tu engager un garde du corps ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pour te protéger, dit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insistais-je.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passer, il est impossible pour moi de rester l'esprit tranquille, loin de toi alors que ce meurtrier est toujours dans les parages.

-Et tu penses qu'engager un garde du corps changera les choses ?

-Oui, dit-il confus.

Je soupirais, Itachi voulait probablement bien faire en me disant qu'il voulait un garde du corps pour me protéger, mais là c'est une solution extrême ! Je ne suis pas la fille du président ou une star connue, juste Sakura, je n'aurai jamais imaginer qu'un jour on puisse me proposer un garde du corps qui me suit partout ou je vais. J'imaginais la tête des gens du lycée, me voyant arriver avec un grand homme habiller tout en noir, juste derrière moi. Ouais, non, ça me donne plutôt la chair de poule.

-Itachi, je sais que tu veux bien faire en engageant un garde du corps, je grimaçais à cette phrase, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Il y a très peu de chance que je sois attaquée une seconde fois, surtout par le même homme, et je peux me protéger moi-même.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne pouvais pas te protéger, mais tout comme toi j'ai des défauts, je suis très protecteur des gens que j'aime. Je veux tout faire pour prévenir un quelconque danger, fit-il.

-Tu es sur que c'est un défaut ? Le taquinais-je.

-Je ne suis pas parfait, répondit-il avec un soupir heureux. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'engage un garde du corps ?

-Non, répondis-je.

-Il n'y a rien qui pourra te faire changer d'avis ?

-Non.

Mon refus avait l'air de le déranger, même s'il essayait de ne pas le faire paraître, d'une certaine manière je savais qu'il voulait vraiment que je sois protéger en tout temps, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. J'ai bien passer le cap des dix-huit ans, donc ça ira, non ?

 _« Je suis en vacances, laisse-moi. »_

-Itachi, ne sois pas inquiet, s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, cela arrivera, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, le rassurais-je.

-Mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive, rétorqua-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue subtile du visage inquiet d'Itachi, il ne voulait définitivement pas que quelque chose m'arrive, j'étais contente qu'il soit inquiet pour moi, ça faisait des choses étranges dans mon ventre. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir autant attristé par cette perspective incertaine, car on ne pouvait pas prédire l'avenir.

-Et si... on se faisait une promesse ? Fis-je incertaine.

-Une promesse ?

-Oui, je te promets de t'appeler quand je le peux et toi tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

-Quand je veux ?

-Oui.

-Et tu répondras ?

-Bien sur !

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de hocher de la tête, je soupirais soulagée, Itachi était tout autant têtu que moi, mais j'avais gagnée cette bataille. Itachi me prit les mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles-ci, je rougis fortement, ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douces que je le pensais, ni humides, mais le sentiment de ses lèvres sur ma peau était réconfortant, c'était chaud.

-Je voulais te le donner ce matin, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps, commença Itachi.

Je le regardais interrogative alors qu'il sortait un petit paquet de la poche de sa veste, elle était rectangulaire avec une couleur grise foncée dessus.

-C'est un cadeau, précisa-t-il en me tendant ledit cadeau.

-Itachi... Il ne fallait pas, fis-je choquée.

-Sakura, permets moi de t'acheter autant de cadeaux que je peux.

A l'intérieur de la boite était un magnifique bracelet bleu nuit avec des... diamants ? J'espère me tromper, j'avais complètement oubliée que la famille d'Itachi était... riche, si je pouvais utiliser ce terme. En y repensant, ma haine injustifiée contre sa famille, avant que je ne le connaisse, était vraiment absurde et enfantine. Je tendis mon poignet droit à Itachi et il mit le bracelet autour de celui-ci. Cette fois-ci, il avait gagné le bataille. Le soir même, il rentra chez lui.


	24. Chapitre 24

Désolé du retard! Sincèrement désolé, le mois du Ramadan a été fatiguant pour moi et à la fin de celui-ci j'ai réussie à rattraper mes heures de sommeil et enfin je dors la nuit et reste éveillée le jour, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma béta, donc je dois aussi corriger le chapitre et vous savez que je suis nulle à ça. Mais juste après ça, la semaine dernière, quelque chose d'assez marrant m'est arriver, laissez moi vous raconter. Donc, j'ai remis l'application Instagram sur mon téléphone et j'ai commencée suivre plusieurs stars, dont l'un d'eux qui est très connu dans un domaine artistique, en tout cas, j'avais commencer à envoyer des messages privés à cette personne, mais normal, celui-ci ne répond pas et ne regarde pas mes messages, donc j'ai jouée la stratégie. Quelque jours avant, j'avais vu dans un article, que cette star aimait et connaissait les citations de Winston Churchill, donc ce que j'ai fais c'est que je lui ai envoyer une de ses citations et que j'ai commentée celle-ci, l'après-midi même, la star en question me répond. Je me rappelle à ce moment-là, j'avais lâchée un cri de victoire et mon frère qui était dans le salon a dit:" _C'est qui qui cri?_ ". En tout cas, j'était super contente qu'il m'est répondu, donc, ne voulant pas faire la fan hystérique, j'ai continuer la conversation, mais seulement de mon côté, puisqu'il n'a plus répondu à mes messages, mais, chaque message que j'ai envoyer, il les a vu, tous, sans exception. Voilà, ce qui m'est arriver dans la vie.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Avertissement: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Itachi Uchiha en couple?_

 _Par Samui_

 _Mes candidats, lecteurs et lectrices, je sais que vous aimerez avoir plus de nouvelles de notre candyman favoris, mais Itachi Uchiha est un homme très secret sur sa vie privée et par rapport à d'autres personnes influentes, il vit simplement et travaille comme tout le monde , Mais avouons le sa richesse nous fais beaucoup rêver, et il n'y a pas que ça qui nous fais rêver, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire -corps d'apollon-._

 _Comme vous avez pu le voir au titre de l'article, l'homme élu trois années de suite « Homme le plus sexy du Japon » est peut-être en couple. Il n'y a aucune preuve photographique mais le beau Itachi a été vu à plusieurs reprises à Konoha, la ville natale de sa famille, n'ayant jamais vu femme proche de lui, à par les femmes de sa famille, cette information est assez étonnante. Mais plusieurs témoins jurent avoir vu le bel homme marché dans la rue, et plusieurs fois avec une jeune femme à ses côtés._

 _L'article n'aurait pas été écrit si nous n'avions pas le mot d'une source fiable, et si mes chers, d'après une source très fiable, que j'appellerais S, Itachi Uchiha serait en couple avec une jeune femme et ce depuis plusieurs jours et l'homme est très sérieux sur cette relation ! Ne pleurez pas encore mes lectrices ! Itachi Uchiha n'est qu'au début de cette relation, le couple peut rompre dans deux jours, deux semaines ou bien deux mois, rien n'est encore sur ! Mais je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour connaître l'identité de cette femme !_

 _Sur ce mes choux, je vous laisse à la prochaine !_

Je suis dans la merde, pensait Shisui en finissant de lire l'article du magasine qu'il avait acheté, ce genre de magasine féminin ne l'attirait pas en général mais la couverture du magasine avait pour photo la tête d'Itachi et la mention de sa soit-disant relation. Je suis dans la merde profonde, se dit encore une fois Shisui en transpirant abondamment, Shisui ne pensait pas que ses propos serait retransmis dans un article Gossip, encore moins aussi rapidement ! Si Itachi l'apprend, je suis foutue.

Il valait mieux cacher toutes les preuves, il jeta la preuve en question dans la poubelle la plus proche, et maintenant le plus important, nier tout en bloque quand Itachi posait _la_ question.

-Shisui, tu...

-C'est pas moi ! Cria celui-ci.

Son cousin le regarda surpris, Itachi ne comprenait pas la réaction de Shisui, mais le connaissant assez bien il savait que ce comportement était suspect, Shisui était comme ça seulement quand il faisait...

-Qu'as-tu encore fais ? Demanda Itachi.

-Moi ? Rien, pff, se moqua nerveusement Shisui.

-Je peux clairement voir tes mensonges, dit Itachi. Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Moi ? Cacher quelque chose ? Balivernes ! Fit Shisui. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'as dis quelque chose ?

-Cela a-t-il avoir affaire avec moi ? Demanda Itachi.

Maintenant, Shisui regardait autour de lui nerveusement, il cherchait une sortie possible, la porte de son bureau était entre ouverte, il pouvait sauter par dessus son bureau et tenter un sprint jusqu'à la sortie, mais le problème était l'obstacle en face de lui, Itachi, qui était plus grand que lui et probablement plus fort que lui, si je tente quelque chose, Itachi aura ma peau, pensait Shisui. De toute façon il aura ma peau en voyant l'article.

-N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, dit Itachi connaissant le regard qu'envoyait Shisui au seul moyen de sortie dans la salle.

Et si je sautas par la...

-Sauter par la fenêtre ne t'aidera pas non plus à t'enfuir, fît Itachi coupant le court des pensées de son cousin.

-Peux-tu au moins essayer d'arrêter d'anticiper tout mes mouvements ?

Itachi ne dit rien mais regarda plus intensément son cousin, il n'avait pas envie de rire, il était rentré il y a quatre jours de cela chez sa famille et Sakura lui manquait déjà, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être autant attaché à quelqu'un en peu de temps, son frère l'évitait délibérément et il ne savait pas pourquoi, sa mère le regardait étrangement avec un regard semi-triste et semi-coupable et son père était finalement le seul qui restait pareil. Et Obito avait encore égaré un dossier donc il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, la seule chose qui égayait sa journée était les appels qu'il passait à Sakura, elle avait tenue sa promesse et à chaque appel qu'il faisait, elle y répondait toujours. Et les fois ou elle appelait, la majorité du temps, durant la nuit, il y répondait aussi.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me caches ? Itachi s'impatientait vraiment.

-D'accord, mais promets moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas contre moi.

-Tu me caches bel et bien quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en colère.

-Laisse moi au moins le bénéfice du doute, Itachi ! S'exclama Shisui.

Itachi ne dit mais regardait Shisui en attendant son aveu, son cousin savait ce qui l'énervait en général.

-D'accord, soupira Shisui, mais tu pourrais au moins déposer ton arme à feu ?

Itachi continua à regarder son cousin, les bras croisés. Shisui déglutit, quand Itachi se trouvait debout en face de lui avec ce regard vide et les bras croisés, ce n'était pas pour rigoler, il va vraiment me tuer, pensa Shisui. Avec prudence, il sorti le magasine de sa corbeille et tendit l'objet à Itachi. C'était maintenant le moment de vérité, pensait Shisui en regardant nerveusement son cousin feuilleté le papier. Shisui ne savait pas que le regard de son cousin pouvait devenir encore plus vide qu'il ne l'était.

-Tu es la source fiable, n'est-ce pas ? Dit enfin Itachi.

-Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles seraient retranscris sur un papier ! Je te jure ! S'écria Shisui.

-Ta stupidité m'étonne toujours.

-Hé ! Protesta Shisui. Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis juste...

-Stupide, finit Itachi pour lui.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insu... ok je me la ferme, murmura Shisui voyant le regard pas du tout amusé de son très cher cousin.

-Pourquoi as-tu parler de ma vie privée à un étranger ?

-Je savais pas moi ! J'étais tranquillement en train de boire quelques verres dans un bar, quand cette magnifique dée... jeune femme, reprit rapidement Shisui en voyant le regard d'Itachi devenir impatient, est venue me tenir compagnie. Et faible que je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la draguer tout en lui payant des verres, soupira-t-il à la fin.

-Ne pensant pas qu'elle pouvait être une journaliste sur le terrain, reprit Itachi.

Shisui baissa la tête de défaite, il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup. Si Itachi était si secret sur sa vie, c'était pour une simple raison, il aimait avoir une vie simple. Une grande partie des Uchiha aimaient se faire parler d'eux, avec leur fierté ils aimaient montrés à autrui qu'ils étaient forts et puissants, une des principales qualités que les gens n'attribuaient pas aux Uchiha étaient la loyauté, et pourtant la famille était farouchement loyal et fidèle aux personnes qu'ils aimaient.

-Tu ne t'es pas demander pourquoi elle posait des questions sur moi ?

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé !

Itachi ferma quelque secondes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en colère contre son cousin et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois, à croire qu'il faisait exprès de l'énerver. Et il ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas en ouvrant encore une fois sa bouche. Maintenant, Itachi regrettait d'avoir parler de Sakura à Shisui.

-Mais, Itachi... Cette Sakura, tu ne penses pas que l'argent et la gloire soit la seule chose qu'elle recherche ? Je veux dire, elle est jeune, à son âge, les adolescentes rêvent de sortir avec des célébrités et d'acheter tout ce qu'elles veulent...

-Shisui, la ferme, fît Itachi froidement.

Shisui regarda sérieusement son cousin, il n'avait jamais sembler si raide et froid qu'en ce moment, il avait touché une corde sensible, Itachi semblait trop sur ses aguets, Shisui ne savait pas si la jeune fille avait planter fortement ses ongles dans Itachi ou bien si elle aussi était tout autant attachée à Itachi.

-Itachi, l'aimes-tu ? Demanda Shisui sans embrayage.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répliqua Itachi.

-Cela me regarde parce que tu es mon cousin.

-Tu n'as aucune connaissance de Sakura ou bien de sa famille, je veux que cela soit bien claire, mon histoire avec Sakura est mon affaire, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider autrement, j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que ma vie privée soit calquée sur du papier, si j'entends encore parler d'une source fiable, j'assumerais que ce soit ton entière responsabilité. Suis-je bien claire ?

Shisui ne pu que hocher de la tête en silence, Itachi était bien trop attaché à « Sakura », il n'avait pas reçu de réponse direct mais Itachi était sur la défensive, il devait plus que bien aimer cette fille. Shisui espérait qu'Itachi ne faisait pas d'erreur en tombant amoureux d'elle.

-Occupe toi de ce cas, dit Itachi en tendant un dossier.

Avec son enthousiasme retrouver, Shisui ouvrit le dossier, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenu de celui-ci.

-Une plainte contre nuisance sonore ?! Tu dois te moquer de moi, Itachi ! Itachi !

Mais celui-ci était déjà sorti du bureau avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, un conseil, ne jamais mettre Itachi Uchiha à son dos.

* * *

-J'ai mal répondu à la question trente-six, ça va baisser ma note, fais chier !

-Toi au moins, t'as répondu à toutes les questions, soupira dramatiquement Ino.

-Mais je dois avoir les notes maximales pour pouvoir entrer en médecine ! Me plaignais-je.

-L'université, on n'y est pas encore, soupira encore une fois Ino en posant sa tête contre la vitre du bus. Le diplôme vient avant.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de flemmarder dans mes études, dis-je. Oh, c'est mon arrêt.

Je me levais de mon siège et sortis du bus, avec Ino derrière, elle voulait de l'aide pour un devoir de mathématique, elle était retournée chez elle, mais elle et moi nous ne voulions vraiment pas y retourner, même pour travailler. Alors, c'était chez moi qu'on y allait.

-Sérieusement, donner un devoir alors qu'on vient à peine de sortir d'un énorme examen, Asuma-sensei est vraiment sadique, se plaignit Ino.

A peine j'entrais ma clé dans la serrure, que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, puis, je voyais rouge, littéralement. Maman venait de m'ouvrir la porte avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

-Regarde ce que Itachi a envoyer ! S'exclama-t-elle avec les joues roses.

-Quoi ?!

Encore perplexe, je pris délicatement le bouquet dans mes mains, whoa ! Il était lourd ! J'étais obligée de le tenir à deux mains, il y avait tellement de fleurs, j'arrivais même pas à les comptés !

-Il m'a envoyer des roses ? Demandais-je.

-Ce ne sont pas des roses ! S'exclama Ino en regardant le bouquet. Tu sais que ma mère tiens une boutique de fleurs, ce sont des tulipes ! La fleur a plusieurs significations, ça dépend de la couleur ! Elle est rouge, donc, elle symbolise un amour éternel ! Oh ! Et les pétales sont doubles ! Ça veut dire qu'il veut que votre relation réussisse !

Je me sentais rougir, mon estomac faisait des culbut, Itachi me surprenait beaucoup, moi qui avait passer une journée stressante, je sautais presque sur place, il m'avait envoyer un énorme bouquet de fleurs !

-Et c'est pas tout ! S'exclama maman avant de me prendre la main. Il a aussi envoyer un lave-vaisselle ! Finit-il en me montrant celui-ci alors qu'il était encore dans son carton.

Un lave-vaisselle ? Mais combien d'argent il avait dépensé ? Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, j'étais contente qu'il offre des choses à ma famille, mais aussi cher...

-T'as trouver la perle rare, Saku ! Garde le près de toi, me dit Ino plus sérieusement. Oh ! J'avais pas vu, il y a un mot !

Ino poussa un peu les fleurs, coincé entre deux tiges était une note blanche, elle le prit et se mit à la lire à voix haute.

 _Ce bouquet représente le début de notre relation, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout sera parfait, nous aurons des hauts et des bas, mais je serais présent dans tout ses moments, je tiendrais à côté et je serais là à t'aimer. J'ai hâte de voir la suite de notre histoire._

 _Itachi._

-Ino ! M'écriais-je en récupérant ledit mot.

-C'est tellement beau ! Pleurnicha celle-ci.

Je l'ignorais, encore un peu énervée qu'elle lise le mot sans mon consentement, et montais dans ma chambre, laissant maman derrière alors qu'elle s'extasiait encore sur le lave-vaisselle. La vase posé sur mon bureau ne contenait plus qu'une seule rose, elle était encore belle et n'avait perdue que quelques pétales.

-Évite de mettre de l'eau du robinet dans le vase, me dit Ino assise sur mon lit.

Revenue avec le vase rempli, je posai celui-ci et mit les tulipes à l'intérieur, j'eus du mal à mettre les deux dernières, j'espère que ça ira. Je m'éloignais pour regarder ce que ça donnait, le bouquet était magnifique. J'entendis le flash d'un appareil photo derrière moi.

-Ce bouquet est si parfait, je me sentais obligée de le prendre en photo, dit Ino. Et ça va direct sur Twitter.

Je soupirais, il était impossible de séparer Ino de son portable, elle stockait sa vie entière là-dedans, je me demandais même si elle y avait pas mit une partie de son âme, comme un Horcruxe. Ino était inscrite à tous les réseaux sociaux possible, heureusement nous n'avions pas le droit aux portables en cours sinon elle y serait H24, mais elle avait différent comptes, l'un pour sa chaîne youtube et une autre personnel. Sa phrase fétiche était « _Vivement le jour ou je deviens célèbre_ », continue de rêver, Ino.

-Au fait, tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Ino.

-Non, le gérant avait une urgence familiale, il a appeler tout le staff pour annuler l'ouverture d'aujourd'hui.

J'avais commencer à travailler lundi dans la boulangerie, j'étais en caisse donc ça allait, le gérant était un homme sympa avec une forte carrure, a mon entretien d'embauche j'avais fais face à la chef d'équipe, ce n'est qu'à mon premier jour de travail que j'avais vu le gérant. Je dois avouer que j'avais été un peu intimidée par lui au début, mais il se trouvait qu'il était un homme aussi doux qu'il n'en n'avait pas l'air.

-Tes parents ne sont toujours pas au courant ? Me demanda Ino.

-Non, soupirais-je.

Je n'avais toujours rien dis à maman et papa, quand je rentrais plus tard que prévu à la maison, je sortais l'excuse que j'avais un cours en plus ou bien que j'avais traîner avec Ino en route. Je n'aimais pas mentir à mes parents mais je savais que mon père ne voulait pas je travaille alors que j'étais encore au lycée, l'excuse de papa était que je travaillais assez en classe et qu'il ne voulait pas que mes notes en prennent un coup.

-Tu devrais le leur dire, me conseilla-t-elle.

-Je sais, j'attends de finir cette semaine avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Bon, on se met au travail ? Dis-je en montrant mon cahier de math.

Pendant un long moment je n'entendis que les plaintes et les gémissements d'Ino, je me débrouillais assez en mathématique mais pour Ino c'était presque sa bête noire, pendant qu'elle résolvait une équation, je regardais distraitement le bouquet, mes doigts me démangeaient pour envoyer un message à Itachi mais connaissant Ino, elle voudrait impérativement que je lui montre ledit message, et puis par accident son pouce glisserait sur l'écran tactile et elle se sentirait « _obligée_ » de lire toutes les conversations que j'ai pu avoir avec Itachi. Donc, je préférais attendre qu'elle s'en aille.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demandais-je à Ino en me levant de ma chaise.

-Hein ? Dit-elle en détournant ses yeux de sa feuille de calcul. De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

En descendant en bas, je vis maman qui était en train de déballer le carton, elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre papa pour l'aider.

-Tiens, Sakura, dit-elle en me voyant. Tu peux m'aider à... elle s'arrêta en entendant la sonnette. Je vais voir qui s'est.

Pensant que c'était un représentant de fournitures quelconque ou bien un témoin de Jéhovah, je laissais maman s'occuper de ça, elle était la meilleure pour faire fuir les gens. Je remplis deux verres d'eau.

-Bonjour, je suis l'aide pour le montage du lave-vaisselle.

Je tiquais, une aide pour le montage du lave-vaisselle ? Vraiment ? Attends, Itachi a offert à ma mère un lave-vaisselle et en plus de ça, il a envoyer quelqu'un pour monter celui-ci ? Mais, combien coûte le lave-vaisselle déjà ? Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à combien pouvait coûter tout ça. Je remontais dans ma chambre.

-C'était qui ? Me demanda Ino en relevant la tête.

-Juste un technicien, au fait, t'as trouver ce qui se passait avec Shikamaru ? Demandais-je en lui passant son verre.

-Shikamaru ? Oh, oui ! Dit-elle soudainement.

Cela faisait depuis quelques jours que le comportement de Shikamaru était bizarre, il réagissait différemment à certaines personnes, par rapport à avant, il était soudainement devenu timide avec moi mais aussi avec Hinata et Tenten, ce qui est très étrange. Et Ino, était la meilleure personne pour savoir ce qui se passait avec lui, pas seulement parce qu'elle était plus proche de lui mais surtout parce qu'elle arrivait à lire l'esprit d'une personne avec un contact visuel, c'était assez effrayant, d'une certaine manière.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? la questionnais-je.

-Figure toi que le petit Shikamaru a enfin passer ce stade de la puberté ou un jeune homme découvre pour la première fois qu'une fille n'est pas faite seulement pour le faire chier, dit-elle solennellement.

-Quoi ? En langage simple.

-En gros, Shikamaru a commencer à faire des rêves érotiques et les seules exemples féminins qu'il à sous les yeux, sont toi, Hinata et Tenten, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je regardais Ino d'un air absent, des rêves érotiques... sur moi... Je frissonnais, j'aimais beaucoup Shikamaru, il était un ami précieux mais je ne le voyais pas du tout d'une manière romantique, Shikamaru, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de souiller mon corps à travers tes rêves dégoûtants !

* * *

Plus loin, un jeune homme éternuait, Shikamaru se grattait la tête puis soupira, il avait du mal à s'endormir ses derniers temps, rêver de ses amies d'une manière... sexuelle, était un cauchemar pour lui. Shikamaru pensait à la fois ou Sakura avait avouer imaginer Shikamaru conduire une moto, instinctivement il avait penser au rêve qu'il avait fait la veille, une image très clair de lui et Sakura s'embrasser sur une moto lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua sa tête, et là n'était pas la fin, il avait aussi rêver d'Hinata et de Tenten, il avait aussi rêver d'une autre fille de la classe, Dieu merci, Ino n'était dans aucun de ses rêves, Shikamaru frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Shikamaru soupira, il espérait que les rêves s'en irait rapidement, parce que ce ne serait pas Sakura mais son petit ami qui viendrait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, et Shikamaru ne voulait définitivement pas se mettre un Uchiha à dos.

* * *

-Sinon Ino, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Itachi, j'aimerais lui préparer une fête, t'aurais pas des idées ?

-Il a treize ans ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un regard vide.

-Tu veux que je te frappe ? Lui dis-je avec un regard vide à mon tour.

-Non mais, sérieusement, tu vas vraiment organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Itachi, il va avoir quel âge ?

-Vingt-six ans.

-Vingt-six ans ?! S'écria-t-elle. Et tu veux lui faire une fête d'anniversaire, laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux lui faire pour son anniversaire, alors ? Soupirais-je.

-Un strip-tease.

-Je vais vraiment te frapper.

Je soupirais agacée, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de cadeaux pour Itachi et Ino avait complètement détruite mon idée de fête pour Itachi, c'est vrai qu'en y pensant une fête d'anniversaire pour un homme comme Itachi paraissait assez enfantin, mais sur le coup l'idée avait été superbe pour moi, maintenant j'étais revenue au point de départ. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? Peut-être la peluche d'un personnage Disney ?

« Oublie cette idée, Sakura. »

Personnellement j'aimerais qu'on m'offre un nounours géant, au moins je n'aurais plus un oreiller à câliner la nuit. Quoi d'autre, alors ? Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour lui acheter une montre, et puis il en avait déjà une, pas besoin d'une autre. Un vêtement peut-être ? Mais je ne connaissais pas la taille d'Itachi et puis les vêtements c'est pas ce qui lui manque. Je me sentais mal là, Itachi venait souvent me voir, il m'avait offert son temps ainsi qu'un bijou et en retour j'avais les mains vides

« Un parfum, peut-être ? »

Mais oui ! J'aimais l'odeur d'Itachi mais je devais avouer que depuis que j'avais sentie le One Million, j'avais toujours voulu sentir ce parfum sur un homme, spécialement mon petit ami qui se trouve être Itachi. Le parfum était dans mes moyens, j'espérais juste qu'Itachi ne prendrait pas mal mon cadeau. Penser à Itachi m'envoyait dans un monde de rêve et de sentiments nerveux, j'étais toujours nerveuse quand il m'envoyait un message ou quand je lui parlais au téléphone. Je soupirais, mes sentiments pour Itachi s'agrandissait de jour en jour, j'espérais que les siens ne diminuaient pas avec les jours qui passaient.

* * *

-Elle est rentrée en tout sécurité chez elle, Monsieur, elle était accompagnée de son amie.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Je mis fin à l'appel mais je gardais mon portable en main, le soleil se couchait, baignant mon bureau d'une lueur orange-dorée, j'avais encore du travail à terminer donc je ne rentrais pas encore à la maison. Je débloquais mon portable et me rendit dans mes images, je regardais une photo récente que m'avait envoyer Sakura, d'elle. Je n'étais pas fière, mais j'avais finalement engagé un garde du corps pour regarder Sakura et la protéger en tout temps, c'était contre son gré mais j'en avais besoin pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit. Sakura me calmait, elle me faisait sentir quelque chose que je n'avais probablement jamais ressenti, la sérénité, j'étais toujours tendu et sur mes gardes, mais avec Sakura, mes épaules s'affaissaient et je pouvais penser librement.

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Shisui, Sakura n'était sûrement pas après mon argent et ma « _renommée_ », tout comme moi elle ne savait pas que j'avais été élue homme le plus beau du Japon par la gente féminine. L'argent était bien la dernière qu'elle voulait de moi, même si elle avait acceptée mon cadeau juste avant mon départ, j'avais pu voir qu'elle avait été réticente. Mais ce que je n'avais pas dis à Shisui c'est que j'avais fais des recherches sur les antécédents de Sakura, elle n'avait aucun casier judiciaire, même si son ami était Naruto Namikaze.

Je n'avais fais aucune autre recherche à par ça, elle restait une élève modèle et une femme exceptionnelle, l'été dernier elle avait même fait du bénévolat dans l'hôpital de la ville. Le bouquet de fleurs a du être livré et le lave-vaisselle aussi, j'aurai aimer pouvoir voir l'expression de Sakura lors de la livraison, un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage alors que je retraçais la ligne du sien avec mon doigt. Mon portable vibra dans mes mains, mon petit sourira s'agrandit légèrement en voyant l'identifiant de l'appel.

-Sakura, je pensais justement à toi...


	25. Chapitre 25

Désolé du retard ! Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais bon, j'étais en vacances et comme vous vous en doutez, je n'avais pas de connexion internet, je sais c'est pas super, et plein de choses se sont passées dans ma vie et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire, désolé. Mais bon, je suis revenue, j'ai terminer ce chapitre !

Bonne nouvelle pour moi, j'ai repris mes études, ouiiiiiii ! Je vais commencer une Licence Lettres, donc je suis très contente, je vais commencer quelque chose que j'aime. Sinon, encore merci pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur, et non, je ne vais pas abandonner ma fiction, je veux au moins terminer celle-ci, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. Bon, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

-Voici votre monnaie, merci pour votre achat, bonne journée chers clients !

Je gardais mon sourire jusqu'à que la personne passe la porte automatique de la boulangerie, je soupirais fatiguée, moi qui était souvent souriante, il était vraiment difficile de garder celui-ci des heures durant, heureusement que je ne travaillais pas à temps plein. J'étais maintenant habituée à travailler dans la petite boulangerie chaleureuse du centre-ville, je riais doucement, me rappelant le jour ou mes parents ont su pour mon travail, la première à l'avoir su était maman.

 _-Bonjour cher cli..._

 _-Sakura ?!_

 _-Maman ?!_

C'était en fait assez rapide en y repensant, maman était venue acheter des pâtisseries pour ce soir-là, après le travail et elle avait découvert que je travaillais ici, en même temps je n'étais pas très subtil, derrière la caisse enregistreuse. En rentrant à la maison j'avais reçue une conférence sur l'importance de l'éducation de mon père et un pouce levé de ma mère, par contre pour Sasori, en entendant que je travaillais maintenant dans une boulangerie, il pensait que je ramènerais chaque soir une boite rempli de sucreries en tout genre, sauf que non. C'était vrai que le gérant nous donnait les produits invendus mais en fin de journée j'avais tellement faim que je mangeais en chemin presque le trois quart de la boite, et le reste c'était maman qui le dévorait.

-Hey Sakura, ce n'est pas la fin de ton quart de travail ? Me questionna la manager en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Oh zut ! Fis-je après avoir regarder celle-ci.

Je me hâtais d'enlever mon tablier dans le vestiaire des femmes et remis mes propres vêtements, je mis en vrac le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac à dos.

-A demain, patron ! Fis-je en passant devant celui-ci.

-Tu as oublier ta boite, Sakura ! Me fit celui-ci.

-Oups ! Merci ! Le remerciais-je en prenant celle-ci.

Je sortais de la boulangerie et courrais jusqu'au centre commercial, je devais faire vite ! Il ne restait même pas une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Itachi et je voulais acheter en avance son cadeau d'anniversaire, je ne savais pas s'il allait passer celui-ci chez lui ou bien à Konoha, mais il avait son jet privée, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, même si je trouvais ça bien trop extravagant, je voulais qu'il vienne pour passer la journée avec ma famille. Était-ce égoïste de ma part ?

 _« Nope, tu es juste folle amoureuse de cette homme. »_

« Cela faisait un moment, Inner. »

Je continuais à courir, avec mon sac à dos qui sautait dans tous les sens et ma boite de pâtisseries dans une main, j'espérais arriver à temps avant la fermeture du magasin ! Je m'arrêtais en face de la parfumerie, oui ! Le magasin était encore ouvert, je sautais de joie, me valant le regard de plusieurs personnes autour de moi, je soufflais et essuyais la sueur que j'avais sur le front avant d'entrer dans le magasin. J'allais directement dans le rayon des hommes, alors, alors, One Million... Ah, le voilà ! Je tenais celui-ci comme le Saint Graal, avec une seule main, puisque l'autre était occupée à tenir mes précieux.

-Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ? Me demanda une vendeuse sortant de nulle part.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà trouver ce qu'il me faut,lui répondis-je, je l'a trouvais très belle.

-Le One Million, très bon choix, est-ce pour votre petit ami ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Euh... oui, sortis-je timide.

-Je trouve ça très mignon de votre part _,_ m'avoua-t-elle. C'est un cadeau ?

-Oui, pour son anniversaire,dis-je en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

-Est-ce le seul achat que vous allez faire ? Je peux vous faire un emballage si vous voulez.

-Oh, oui, merci !

Je suivais la vendeuse jusqu'à la caisse ou elle m'emballa soigneusement mon cadeau, je payais celui-ci et partis avec une salutation chaleureuse et un bon courage de la part de la vendeuse, elle était vraiment gentille, et très belle, par rapport à certaines vendeuses beautés qui étaient presque toutes des vipères. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche de jean, jean qui était maintenant collé à ma peau, tout ça à cause de ma sueur. Je prenais celui-ci et souriais en voyant la personne qui m'appelait.

-Salut Itachi.

-Sakura, comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Figure toi que je viens tout juste d'acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Dis-je toute contente de moi.

-Un cadeau d'anniversaire, n'est-ce pas censé être une surprise ?

-Merde ! Jurais-je. Ah mais non, tant que je n'ai pas dis ce que je t'ai acheter, ça ne compte pas !

C'est bon, j'ai réussie à rattraper le coup.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'acheter quoi que ce soit, ta simple présence me suffit, me rassura Itachi.

-Tatata, un anniversaire sans cadeau, n'est pas un anniversaire. Au fait, est-ce que... tu peux te libérer, le jour de ton anniversaire ? Demandais-je nerveuse.

-Le 9 juin ? Je n'ai pas encore dépenser tout mes jours de congés mais cela pourrait se faire, me dit-il.

-C'est vrai ?! Fis-je excitée. Super _!_

-Tu as l'air très enthousiasmée par cette perspective, fit Itachi d'un ton taquin, présumais-je.

-Bien sur ! Un anniversaire se fête entouré des gens qu'on aime, c'est une journée spéciale, pas seulement parce que c'est ton anniversaire mais aussi parce que c'est le jour ou tu es née, donc oui, ça se fête.

-Dans ce cas, je serais très heureux de pouvoir passer cette journée avec toi et ta famille.

-Génial ! Je suis sure que papa sera ravi de faire le gâteau !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Moi aussi !

Je laissais doucement mon excitation redescendre un peu, les gens me regardaient bizarrement et je commençais à ressentir la fatigue de fin de journée.

-Je dois te laisser Itachi, je vais rentrer chez moi, fis-je en descendant les escalators.

-Hn, fais attention en chemin, même si c'est Konoha, les rues peuvent être dangereuses, me prévena-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime, appelle moi dés que tu rentres, finit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Oui chef ! Rigolais-je. Je t'aime aussi, à ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Une bonne douche m'appelait, je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, il faisait encore jour et les rues étaient pleines, le bus arriva rapidement, entrée dans celui-ci je remarquais que toutes les places étaient prises, je soupirais de défaite, sachant que je devrais me tenir à une barre, avec une seule main valide. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, ça serait compliquer pour moi de mettre mes écouteurs, je vais devoir faire sans alors. Mes yeux furent attirés par quelque chose, j'avais déjà vu cet homme avant, non ?

 _« Je le pense aussi, tu crois qu'il nous suit ?_ »

« Ta tentative pour me faire peur Inner est perdu d'avance, j'ai du le voir trois ou quatre fois... près de la maison... Wait ?! »

Je continuais à rester neutre alors qu'il y avait une bataille dans mon cerveau, une réunion d'urgence se tenait avec Inner, est-ce que cet homme me suivait vraiment ? C'était pas possible, pourquoi me suivrait-il ? Si c'était pour me kidnapper, c'était cause perdue, je n'étais ni riche ni assez belle pour me faire kidnapper. L'homme avait l'air d'être dans la mi-trentaine et se tenait droit, j'évitais de lui jeter des coups d'œil trop suspect, il avait le visage fermé il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un sur qui on peut se fritter. Je déglutis et réfléchissais à tous mes cours de karaté, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir le cerveau vide dans une situation de ce genre.

J'étais heureuse d'être dans un bus bondé, si bondé que l'homme était presque collé à moi, je pleurais intérieurement, Dieu, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

 _« Bon d'accord, calmons-nous et réfléchissons._ _Qu'est-ce que tu as sur toi pour te défendre ?_ »

« Mes petits gâteaux ! » pleurais-je intérieurement.

 _« On est foutu._ »

Ok respire Sakura, j'essayais de regarder par dessus les têtes des gens autour de moi, enfin j'essayais, oh ! Je connais cet homme il habitait dans mon quartier, je l'avais souvent vu promener ses chiens dans le voisinage, il devrait sortir au même arrêt que moi, je pourrais vivre plus longtemps, heureusement pour moi, ma boite de petits gâteaux agissait comme un bouclier entre l'homme et moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre mon portable, le jour avait pourtant si bien commencer, j'avais eu une très bonne note à un contrôle et j'avais réussie à répondre à toutes les questions d'un contrôle surprise puis j'avais enfin pu acheter le cadeau d'Itachi, mais maintenant il y a ça ?

Ce fut le trajet le plus long de toute ma vie, mon esprit imaginait tout un tas de scénario possible, le trois quart d'entre eux finissait généralement par ma mort certaine, j'avais vite compris que j'étais plus pessimiste qu'optimiste. Je restais tout de même focalisée sur le présent, l'homme devant moi avait une corpulence plus large que l'homme qui avait essayer de nous tués, Ino et moi, il y a quelques semaines de cela, et ses yeux étaient plus clairs que ceux de l'évadé, je réprimais des frissons, l'homme n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait apparaître à n'importe quel moment.

Heureusement, avant de rejoindre mon quartier, le trois quart du bus se vida et je pus enfin respirer sous cette chaleur et m'asseoir tranquillement, j'avais vraiment besoin de cette douche. Maintenant que j'étais assise, je pouvais enfin prendre mon téléphone, mais je n'avais aucune garantie que l'homme n'entende pas ma conversation, et j'avais déjà la personne en tête à appeler. Il était hors de question que j'appelle mes parents, papa sortirait son sabre samouraï, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il en avait un puisqu'il s'en servait jamais. Maman ressortirait sa vieille batte de base-ball et sa tenue de yankee du lycée, hors de question. Je n'avais plus qu'à appeler Sasori, je serrais fort mon portable dans mes mains, attendant que mon imbécile de frère réponde.

-Allô ? Entendis-je.

-Allô, Sasori c'est moi Sa...

-Allô ? Allô ?

-Allô ? Répétais-je.

 _« Alloooooooo ? Ah ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Cette bonne vieille blague du répondeur téléphonique. Le beau et mystérieux Sasori n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, si c'est Deidara qui appelle, tu peux toujours crever pour que je te rende cette photo de toi nu sur le campus de l'université. Bip ! »_

Je serrais fort mon poing vide, je me retenais pour ne pas lancer mon portable à travers l'un des verres du bus, cet enfoiré ! Jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui ! Bon, Sakura, respire.

 _« On va mourir._ »

« Ta gueule toi ! »

Qui d'autre je pourrais appeler ? Ino, hors de question, elle me dirait de crier au viol, Tenten serait du genre à me dire de foncer dans le tas, Hinata tenterait de me dire de rester avec des inconnus et de ne pas paniquer, Shikamaru m'enverrait valser ou bien s'endormirait au téléphone, Choji serait le seul à me proposer de me rejoindre pour que je me sente en sécurité, Shino aurait une réponse étrange, Neji ne prendrait même pas mon appel et Lee n'avait plus de portable, je crois qu'il avait dit qu'il l'avait perdu dans les égouts lors d'un entraînement intensif ou un truc du genre. Oh, et Naruto, n'en parlons pas, il serait le seul à me demander pourquoi un homme voudrait me kidnapper ou sinon il me demanderait de passer mon portable à l'homme pour lui parler directement, donc non merci. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'Hinata et Choji sur qui je pouvais entièrement compter, je soupirais, je n'avais plus qu'une dernière option.

Contacter Itachi. Il ne serait pas directement avec moi mais au moins j'aurai une présence avec moi et il pourrait me donner des conseils. Je décidais de lui envoyer un message.

 _« Hey Itachi, je ne suis pas encore chez moi, mais, je suis peut-être parano mais je crois qu'un homme me suit._ »

Envoyer, voilà, espérons qu'il y réponde vi... Ok, je n'avais même pas besoin d'espérer, Itachi me répondait déjà en m'appelant.

-Itachi.

-Sakura, je viens de lire ton message, quand as-tu remarquer que cet homme te suivait ? Me demanda-t-il directement avec une voix autoritaire.

-Depuis dix minutes, je crois, répondis-je en baissant la voix. Je suis peut-être folle, mais j'ai vu plusieurs fois cet homme, près de chez moi.

-Tu n'es pas folle, tu es prévenante et tu as bien fais de me le dire, peux-tu prendre l'homme en photo et me l'envoyer pour que je puisse me faire une idée de son profil ?

-Je vais essayer.

Avec le téléphone encore à l'oreille, je tournais un peu la tête pour que l'appareil photo soit au niveau de sa tête et prit discrètement une photo de lui, je soufflais soulagée quand aucun son de photo et aucun flash ne vint, j'envoyais par message la photo et reprit l'appel avec Itachi.

-Alors ? Fis-je en me rongeant nerveusement les ongles.

-Sakura, tu n'as rien à craindre de cet homme, me dit-il finalement.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai engager.

-Quoi ? Tu as engager un homme pour me suivre ? Fis-je incrédule.

-Pas pour te suivre, pour te protéger.

-Quoi?!Tu as engagé un garde du corps ?! M'écriais-je. Même si je t'ai dis que je n'en voulais pas !

-Écoute moi Sakura, j'étais tout simplement inquiet pour ta sécurité, tenta t-il de s'expliquer.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, fis-je en colère.

-Sakura...

-Non, garde tes excuses pour toi, je ne veux pas les entendre pour l'instant, fis-je avant de raccrocher.

Maintenant j'étais en colère, je lui avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais de garde du corps, et puis, comment quelqu'un pouvait engager un garde du corps en si peu de temps avec autant de facilité ?

 _« Ton petit ami apparemment, n'oublie pas qu'il est un Uchiha._ »

Je soupirais, j'avais oublier ce détail, les Uchiha étaient riches, donc il n'était pas surprenant de voir ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Itachi engage un garde du corps pour ma sécurité, je n'avais aucune mise à mort sur mon front et je n'étais certainement pas quelqu'un d'assez populaire pour avoir un garde du corps. Ayant marre de sentir mon portable vibrer dans ma main, je rangeais celui-ci dans mon sac à dos, de toute façon j'étais arrivée à mon arrêt. Je sortis en même temps que le gars qui promenait ses chiens dans le quartier, et mon garde du corps, j'étais réticente à l'appeler comme ça. Je marchais jusqu'à ma maison, à mi chemin, je me retournais.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de me suivre ! Criais-je pour que l'homme l'entende.

-Je suis les ordres d'Uchiha-san, fit l'homme.

-Et bien, dites à Uchiha-san que lui et son garde du corps peuvent allés se faire voir !

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, bon je fais quoi d'abord ? Je prends ma douche sachant que si je laisse les pâtisseries dans la cuisine, Sasori pourrait les prendre à n'importe quel moment ? Ou bien je mange les petits gâteaux avant de prendre ma douche ? Un seul moyen de le savoir, je montais les escaliers et frappais contre la porte de Sasori.

-Sasori ?

Aucune réponse, je retentais le coup, sans succès, je levais le poing, oui ! Il était pas là ! Je redescendus les escaliers et posais la boite dans le frigo avant de remonter dans ma chambre et de jeter mon sac avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour mettre mon pyjama, avec les cheveux encore humides, je redescendis dans la cuisine, je voyais maman devant un feuilleton, bien assise sur le canapé.

-Tu es revenu du travail, Sakura ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, maman.

J'ouvris le frigo et pris mes petits précieux, ils étaient tellement beaux que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis rentrée il y a pas longtemps, m'informa t-elle.

-Et papa ?

-Il est revenu avant moi et fait une sieste.

-J'ai ramenée des pâtisseries, tu en veux ? Lui dis-je en sortant de la cuisine avec les petits gâteaux dans une assiette.

-Gardes-en moi, je vais prendre une douche.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardait la pâtisserie que j'avais dans les mains, elle ne me tentait plus, je me sentais... triste, c'était ma première dispute avec Itachi, ma première dispute en couple, ce n'était pas du tout joyeux, je me sentais mal et coupable. Argh ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas du m'énerver autant contre lui, mais je lui avais pourtant dis de ne pas engager de garde du corps, et il l'avait fait contre mon jugement, mais pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être la méchante dans l'histoire ?

* * *

Je soupirais, c'était la septième fois que je tentais d'appeler Sakura, mais elle ne répondait pas, je savais que j'avais franchi une limite en engageant un garde du corps pour Sakura, mais j'étais paranoïaque et inquiet pour sa sécurité, je préférais prévenir que guérir. Mais maintenant, celle-ci était fâchée contre moi et c'était tout bonnement justifié. Peut-être devrais-je lui laisser du temps ? Je tentais encore une fois de l'appeler, sans succès, je soupirais de défaite, l'attente sera longue, Sakura pouvait être très rancunière et sa colère pouvait atteindre des hauts niveaux, donc je ne savais pas quand elle me pardonnerait, me pardonnera t-elle, tout d'abord ?

C'était ma toute première relation, et j'espérais secrètement la seule, donc il y avait encore des choses qui me dépassaient, comme la colère de Sakura, c'est vrai que j'avais pris une décision importante concernant sa protection sans son accord, mais je l'avais fais avec de bonnes intentions, était-ce ma faute ? Je laisserais du temps à Sakura, et pour me faire pardonner, je lui achèterais quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir, j'avais déjà les billets pour le parc d'attraction à commander, je regardais étrangement mon ordinateur en face de moi, comment faisait-on cela ?

-C'est quoi cette tête ? Déjà qu'au naturel t'es moche mais là c'est pire, se moqua Sasori en rentrant à la maison.

-Et toi tu pue le sanglier, mais est-ce que je me plains ? Répliquais-je.

Je reportais mon regard sur le feuilleton que maman et moi nous regardions, je détestais ces séries à l'eau de rose mais dans mon état de tristesse, ces séries étaient mes meilleures amies, elles et les pâtisseries en face de moi, enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

-Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda sérieusement Sasori.

Je boudais, il peut toujours courir pour que je lui fasse part de mon état d'esprit, je n'avais même pas envie d'en parler à Ino, donc ce n'est certainement pas à lui que je raconterais tout.

-Je vois, fit Sasori.

Je le regardais interrogative, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ouah ! Fis-je quand Sasori me souleva de derrière.

-Here's Sasori Cena ! Cria Sasori alors qu'il reproduisait matrix, avec moi comme bagage.

L'effet fut immédiat, ma tête frappa durement le sol, je me retrouvais au sol, souffrante et semi-inconsciente, je crois, si je m'en referais aux petits oiseaux qui tournaient autour de moi.

-Sasori ! Cria furieusement maman avec sa pantoufle en main. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos des bagarres à la maison !

-A-attends maman ! _Ah !_ Cria Sasori, maman lui avait lancer sa pantoufle et il l'avait reçu dans l'œil.

-Bien fait ! Me moquais-je tout en agonisant par terre.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, j'avais finie avec maman les petits gâteaux et la série ne m'interressait plus, surtout depuis que j'ai vu que le mari d'une des protagonistes de la série l'avait trompé avec sa sœur, beurk ! Je me frottais le crâne tout en montant les escaliers, Sasori n'y était pas aller de main morte. Je m'assisse devant mon ordinateur et fixais le cadeau que j'avais achetée pour Itachi, je soupirais et posais ma tête sur mes bras, peut-être que j'y étais aller un peu fort.

-Bon la naine, c'est quoi ton problème ? Dit Sasori qui venait soudainement de surgir dans ma chambre.

-La vie privée, tu connais ?

-Mi no comprende ton language.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasori? Soupirais-je fatiguée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as petite sœur ? Me demanda-t-il préoccupé.

C'était assez bizarre de voir Sasori comme ça, la plupart du temps quand il se préoccupait de quelque chose c'était soit pour obtenir un truc ou bien pour faire un sale coup, donc je me méfiais, surtout avec le précédent sale coup qu'il m'avait fait.

-J'ai rien, marmonnais-je.

-Me prends pas pour un débile, je peux voir ta tête de déprimée même à travers la muraille de Chine.

-Et pourquoi je devrais te dire ce que j'ai ?

-Parce que j'ai l'étrange impression que ça a avoir avec Itachi.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Je tolère toujours ton... petit ami, je ne l'aime pas pour autant, surtout s'il te rend triste.

Je soupirais, Sasori jouait enfin son rôle de grand-frère, même si ça m'agaçait un peu, mais je devais avouer que c'était réconfortant du trouver du soutien, même si c'était dans les bras puants de mon frère.

-Alors, dis moi ce qui ce passe avec Itachi ?

-Rien, on s'est juste disputés.

-Un mot et je pète les pneus de sa voiture, même si ça me fait mal au cœur rien qu'en y pensant, fit dramatiquement Sasori.

-Personne va crever les pneus de personne, rétorquais-je. Et puis c'est entre Itachi et moi.

-Raconte, fit Sasori avec un ton plus sérieux.

Je soupirais, il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, ça fait vingt ans qu'il attend d'être en couple, donc patienter pour que je lui raconte mon histoire ne sera d'aucuns problèmes.

-La dernière fois qu'Itachi est venu, il m'a demander s'il pouvait engager un garde du corps pour moi...

-Oh, oh, oh ! Un garde du corps ? Si c'est ce que veulent les filles, pas étonnant que je sois toujours célibataire, se murmura Sasori à lui-même.

-Bref, il m'a demander ça et j'ai répondue non...

-Pourquoi ?M'interrompit Sasori.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as dis non ?

-Pourquoi j'aurai dis oui ? C'est insensé, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

-Itachi t'as dis pourquoi il voulait engager un garde du corps ?

-Il a dit que c'était pour me protéger, qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille après ce qu'il s'était avec Ino.

Sasori resta silencieux pendant un moment et regarda dans le vide.

-D'un côté, je suis d'accord avec lui, admis Sasori.

-Quoi ? Fis-je choquée d'apprendre que mon frère était d'accord avec les actions de mon petit ami.

-Même moi si j'avais pu, j'aurai engager quelqu'un pour te surveiller à distance, mais manque de bol, je suis pauvre, donc je mange la poussière.

-Tu es d'accord avec Itachi ?

-Assez, mais je dois aussi dire que même si l'action est excessif, il n'aurait pas du faire ça sans ton consentement.

-C'est bien ce que je disais !

-Et tu lui as dis quoi ?

-Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses et j'ai aussi dis à son garde du corps que lui et Itachi pouvaient allés se faire voir, dis-je honteusement.

-Ça s'est ma sœur ! S'exclama Sasori en levant le pouce.

 _-Sasori ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là !_

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, fit Sasori. Et là, tu te sens mal parce que tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

-Oui, soupirais-je.

-Vous êtes vraiment étrange vous les femmes, un coup vous êtes heureuses, un coup vous êtes en colère et un coup vous êtes tristes, une émotion à la fois s'il vous plaît !

-Sors de ma chambre, si c'est pour me dire ça !

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Si on peut plus rigoler, marmonna Sasori. Je n'ai pas envie de dire ça mais bon, je pense que de base, les intentions d'Itachi étaient bonnes mais il a du s'emmêler les pinceaux et voilà ce qu'il en résulte.

-Depuis quand t'es devenu conseiller conjugal ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-Depuis neuf secondes, ça te fera quinze-mille yens, fit Sasori en me tendant sa main.

-J'ai pas d'argent.

-Ils disent tous ça, grommela Sasori.

-Sasori.

-Mmh ?

-Merci d'être venu me réconforter.

-C'est mon rôle de grand-frère, souria celui-ci. Par contre, pas un mot de ça à personne, ok ?

Je rigolais à sa tête, il pensait vraiment être menaçant comme ça, ah sacré Sasori.

-Bon je te laisse, fit Sasori en se retournant pour partir.

-Sasori, l'interpellais-je tout en me levant.

 _-_ Oui _?_ Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-This is Sparta ! Criais-je en frappant son ventre avec mon pied.

L'effet fut immédiat, il tomba par terre à l'extérieur de ma chambre avec un bruit sourd.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait une prise de catch dans le salon !

-Je vais te tuer !

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre sur lui et verrouillais celle-ci, je me tenais le ventre et rigolais de toutes mes forces, j'allais peut-être mourir demain mais ça valait le coup. Je soupirais, j'avais peut-être été trop dure avec Itachi, je devrais probablement l'appeler.

* * *

Anko raccrocha le téléphone, elle avait encore passée une heure sur celui-ci à parler avec son récent petit ami, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment officialisés leur relation, Anko tenait beaucoup à lui, Kisame était un bel homme pour elle. Sa grande taille et sa peau bleuté ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire elle trouvait ça sexy chez lui, Anko commençait à avoir des pensées très charnels à son propos, ils n'étaient pas encore à cette étape de leur relation, elle, habitait à Kiri et lui à Kumo, ils avaient donc plusieurs centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient, mais ce n'était pour autant que ça les empêchait de se parler régulièrement sur leur portable respectif.

Anko commençait à aimer Kisame, et ça lui faisait peur, elle avait peur de lui ouvrir son cœur, elle avait peur d'être vulnérable en face de lui, elle avait peur de lui montrer ces cicatrices, toutes ces cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps et avait pratiquement arracher son âme. Anko faisait la dure mais au fond, elle restait fragile, son cerveau pouvait tourner dans tous les sens, elle était paranoïaque, son appartement était presque blindé, personne ne pouvait y entrer sans elle et elle ne donnait à personne les clés de son appartement, c'était une incitation au vol.

Anko frotta son ventre, là ou devrait être son rein, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus là, probablement dans une autre personne ou bien avait-il été jeter quelque part, pourrissant par terre, comme tous ses enfants qui pourrissaient dans cette pièce... Anko ferma les yeux et secoua de la tête pour effacer ces pensées, elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à penser à son passé, ou peut-être l'était-elle déjà ? Une bonne partie de sa famille le pensait, depuis cet accident, certains l'avait éviter, comme si elle avait la peste. Seule sa famille proche était restée, ses parents, ses sœurs, son frère et ses neveux et nièces.

Anko détestait avoir peur, elle détestait aussi rester trop longtemps à Konoha, elle aimait sa ville natale, mais après ce qu'il s'était passer, elle ne pouvait plus y rester, elle avait supporter d'y rester quelques années après sa majorité, mais elle avait fuit dés que l'occasion s'y prêtait, elle s'était enfuit sans se retourner mais elle n'avait jamais tournée le dos à son ancien domicile, parce que c'était là qu'elle était née, c'était là qu'elle avait vécue, mais elle espérait que ça ne serait pas là qu'elle mourrait, pas quand son ombre y était toujours.

* * *

-Elle ferait une excellente épouse pour l'héritier, elle est élégante et raffinée, elle serait la parfaite matriarche.

-Hn.

-De plus, sa branche est assez éloignée pour éviter des problèmes de consanguinités, elle est la candidate pour le poste.

-Nous votons, à l'unanimité, pour l'union d'Itachi Uchiha et Izumi Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha regarda un à un les anciens du clan, ils s'étaient décidés à unir Itachi Uchiha à Izumi Uchiha, en tant qu'héritier, c'était dans son obligation d'épouser une femme à l'intérieur du clan. Il était arrivé pareil à Madara, plus jeune, il avait épousé la femme choisi par les anciens, mais celle-ci mourut quelques jours après leur mariage, d'une pneumonie. Ce n'était pas une grande perte pour Madara, ils avaient à peine parler ensemble, et ils avaient partagés un lit une seule fois pour consommer le mariage, donc Madara n'était pas triste à la mort de sa femme, juste ennuyé. Les anciens s'étaient vite empressés de lui trouver une autre épouse, mais Madara avait vite déjoué leur plan.

Il avait un clan à diriger, une femme ne ferait que le ralentir dans ses objectifs, et les sentiments chaleureux étaient un fardeau trop contraignants pour lui, Madara n'avait plus d'amour en lui, plus depuis la mort de son petit frère, de la main de Tobirama Senju. Depuis la mort de son petit frère, Madara vouait une haine immense au clan Senju, même à son ancien ami, Hashirama, en pensant à lui, il pouvait sentir des élans mélancolie au fond de son ventre, il chassa rapidement ces sentiments. L'amour rendait faible et réduisait le pouvoir, Madara n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'être seul là ou il était, la haine le conduisait là ou il était, et il était très bien avec ça.

-Nous le convoquerons sous peu, pour lui faire part de notre décision, quand pensez-vous, Madara-sama ?

-Hn, faites comme bon vous semble, il deviendra mon successeur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Madara se leva pour retourner dans ses quartiers, les anciens baissèrent leur tête en signe de soumission et de respect, d'un pas royal, Madara traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau, seul le bruit de son yukata en mouvement parvenait. Soudain, quelque chose de rose traversa la vision de Madara, il s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement pour voir l'origine de celui-ci, c'était un arbre de cerisier, celui-ci était en pleine fleuraison et le rose provenait de ses pétales qui virevoltaient dans le ciel ou bien jonchaient le sol. Sous cette vision enchanteresse, Madara se retrouvait l'esprit, il était presque... apaisé.

Madara ne prenait jamais le temps de contempler son environnement, il avait trop de chose à faire, il avait toujours des affaires en attente et des actions à mener, l'empire Uchiha ne se dirigeait pas seul, Madara était derrière pour le contrôler d'une main de fer. Les yeux las de Madara se fermèrent un instant, il s'autorisait à penser à son défunt frère, Izuna, il avait encore en mémoire son visage et ses sourires, mais il avait oublier depuis longtemps le son de sa voix. La vie d'Izuna lui avait été enlevé, Madara serra les poings, depuis ce jour, il maudissait Tobirama et toute sa famille, Madara s'était promis, qu'un jour il se vengerait, et il le ferait, il n'avait qu'à patienter. Madara rouvrit les yeux et repris son chemin, la paperasse ne se fera pas toute seule.


	26. Chapitre 26

Yo! Mes cours ne sont pas nombreux et mal répartis dans mon emploi du temps mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller son ordinateur la semaine donc il ne me reste que le week-end pour taper mes chapitres mais j'ai aussi des devoirs à faire et des cours à réviser, j'ai l'impression que mes partiels arriveront très vite, donc voilà. A ma grande surprise ce chapitre est venu rapidement et naturellement, j'étais sur mon portable et puis soudainement une idée pour commencer le chapitre m'est venu, j'ai mis donc de côté le chapitre 22 de Dimidia Parte Lupum et j'ai commencée à taper le chapitre 26 de Connexion, puis tout s'est passer vite en deux, trois jours j'ai taper et finaliser le chapitre.

Merci encore pour tout vos merveilleux commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Je me trouvais assez concentrée devant l'écran de mon ordinateur, pour la première fois depuis le début de ma relation avec Itachi, je faisais des recherches sur lui, l'idée ne m'était jamais traversée la tête avant, mais j'avais cette pensée soudaine que je ne connaissais pas tout d'Itachi. Itachi était un homme assez secret et timide, si je pouvais dire ça, sans oublier le fait qu'il était très célèbre au Japon, donc ma curiosité qui était à son comble voulait être assouvie. Mais je me sentais assez coupable de faire des recherches sur mon petit ami derrière son dos, j'avais la net impression qu'il le saurait d'une certaine façon. Après notre dispute, Itachi et moi nous avions discutés et je m'étais arranger pour ne plus avoir de garde du corps.

Je tapais le nom d'Itachi sur la barre de recherche, je ne savais pas grand chose de sa famille, à par ce que j'entendais des personnes plus âgés qui avaient connus leurs présences il y a quelques années avant leur départ de la ville. Je commençais à être inquiète en voyant le million de résultat de recherches, je cliquais sur le premier lien, c'était une page Wikipédia d'Itachi, il y avait beaucoup d'information dessus, surtout en ce qui concerne sur ses exploits, même s'il y avait des informations que moi-même je ne connaissais pas, la page restait tout de même petite.

La page parlait beaucoup de sa famille et très peu d'Itachi, même aux yeux du monde, il était secret, je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la petite ligne concernant le service militaire d'Itachi, je me rappelle qu'il l'avait dit lors du dîner avec les vieux, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, j'avais envie de lui poser certaines questions la dessus, mais je me demandais si je pouvais le faire, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait demander avec simplicité. Je retournais sur la page web précédente et cliquais sur d'autres liens, la plus part d'entre eux n'étaient que des infos Gossip,

La semaine précédant notre tout premier rendez-vous, Itachi avait assisté à une soirée, pour je ne sais quoi, et visiblement Itachi n'avait pas l'air à l'aise là-bas, les quelques photos prises de lui étaient belles, malgré tout Itachi restait magnifique, mais son visage était stoïque et vide de tout émotion, c'était très étrange et ça me faisait légèrement froid dans le dos. Je regardais d'autres photos de lui dans d'autres Gala, soirée, banquet, bal, réception et il avait l'air presque pareil, son visage changeait légèrement quand le sujet de la soirée était par exemple une collecte de fond pour les enfants pauvres et défavorisés, il y avait une photo de lui en train de serrer la main d'un petit garçon en costard cravate, et il souriait, c'était un léger sourire mais il était là.

Je commençais à ressentir d'autres papillons dans le ventre, heureusement qu'Itachi n'est pas là pour me voir comme ça, je me réjouissais en pensant au fait qu'il serait là en début d'après-midi, à peine minuit passer, j'avais envoyée un message à Itachi lui souhaitant un Joyeux Anniversaire, je faisais toujours ça lors de l'anniversaire d'un proche. A ma grande surprise, Itachi y avait répondu dans la seconde, par un appel téléphonique, comme toujours, mais nous n'étions pas restés longtemps au téléphone puisque j'avais entendue quelqu'un entré dans la salle de bain et j'avais peur que l'on entende ma conversation avec Itachi, même si celle-ci était très innocente.

J'étais très excitée depuis ce matin, j'avais essayée d'aider papa avec le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Itachi mais il m'avait pratiquement jeter de la cuisine pour que je puisse le laisser tout faire, j'étais contente de voir papa si enthousiaste de faire un gâteau. Grâce à maman, Sasori et moi on savait depuis longtemps que papa rêvait d'ouvrir sa propre pâtisserie, mais faute de moyen et de temps il n'avait jamais pu réaliser ses rêves et tenait l'ancienne épicerie de son père. Maman le laissait toujours faire le dessert, ça le rendait heureux.

Je revins à la réalité, devant mon ordinateur, malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas retenir un léger frisson en regardant le visage stoïque d'Itachi, c'était comme s'il avait couper ses émotions, je n'aimais pas ça. Je fermais la page internet et éteignis mon ordinateur, Itachi devrait prendre bientôt son avion pour partir, mes mains tremblaient un peu, j'espérais vraiment qu'il apprécie sa fête.

-Sakura ! Tu viens nous aider ou tu dors ?! Cria Sasori en bas des escaliers.

-J'arrive !

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis rapidement les escaliers, même si j'avais pesté contre l'idée, je n'étais pas de taille face à maman, donc j'avais perdue la bataille en ce qui concernait de mettre une banderole dans le salon avec écrit dessus : « _Joyeux 26ème Anniversaire Itachi !_ », je priais de tout cœur qu'Itachi ne s'enfuit pas face à ça.

-Sakura, aide ton frère à gonfler les ballons, me demanda maman.

Je fis ce que maman me dit et commençais à gonfler des ballons avec Sasori, je rigolais intérieurement en voyant sa tête, il ne voulait définitivement pas faire ça.

-Je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de me suicider, marmonna celui-ci.

-Fais le et maman trouvera un moyen de te ramener d'entre les morts pour pouvoir te tuer de ses propres mains, répliquais-je.

-Je t'emporterais en enfer avec moi.

-Tu sais au moins ou tu seras après ta mort, pour ma part j'ai clairement l'intention d'aller au paradis, tu peux garder tes pêchers pour toi, dis-je avant de souffler dans un autre ballon.

Sasori allait répliquer mais je le fis taire, mon portable vibrait dans la poche de mon jean, je pris celui-ci et m'éloignait un peu en voyant le nom d'Itachi, il m'appelait sûrement pour me dire qu'il allait décoller d'une minute à l'autre.

-Hey ! Fis-je légèrement essoufflée

-Sakura, fit Itachi d'un ton grave.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je confuse.

-Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il en éludant ma question.

-Super bien ! On est en train de préparer tout pour la fête, j'espère que tu vas ai...

-Je ne viendrais pas, me coupa Itachi.

Je perdis presque mon équilibre, quoi ? Avait-il dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Mes oreilles fonctionnaient très bien mais j'avais du mal à le croire.

-Q-quoi ? Comment ça tu...

-J'ai une urgence familiale qui doit être impérativement régler.

-Une urgence familiale ? J'espère que tout le monde va bien, dis-je en m'inquiétant pour lui et pour sa famille.

-Tout le monde va bien, ton inquiétude me touche beaucoup, j'aimerais pouvoir être en compagnie de toi et de famille, vraiment, mais je dois régler ce problème avant tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Itachi, on remettra ça la prochaine fois, passe le bonjour à Sasuke et à ta mère pour moi, d'accord ? Demandais-je la gorge serrée.

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime...

Je déglutis en ne recevant qu'une simple tonalité en retour, Itachi avait raccroché avant que je n'eus le temps de finir mon mot, je pouvais sentir mes yeux me piqués, je clignais des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de tomber.

-Alors, il te voulait quoi Itachi ? Il a déjà décollé ? Me demanda nonchalant Sasori.

-Euh... En fait... Il ne peut pas venir, sortis-je.

Sasori arrêta complètement ce qu'il faisait et regardais dans le vide, tandis que maman descendait doucement de l'escabot, avant que maman ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sasori reprit la parole tout en continuant à regarder dans le vide.

-Et il t'a dit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir ? Dit-il avec une voix sourde et grave.

-Un problème familiale, répondis-je incapable de faire une phrase complète.

-Problème familiale ? De quel genre ?

-Je-je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit.

-Il a un problème familiale qui l'empêche de venir, mais il ne peut pas te le dire ? Dit Sasori en me regardant.

-Sasori... commença maman.

-Ah ! Le gâteau est en train de refroidir et... Pourquoi vous faites tous ses têtes ? Demanda papa.

-Chéri, fit maman mal à l'aise. Itachi a appeler Sakura et il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, dit maman.

-Oh ! Je vois, fit papa. Et bien, on pourra toujours manger le gâteau ce soir et lui donner les cadeaux la prochaine fois qu'il viendra, fit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Sasori lâcha le ballon qu'il avait en main et remonta rapidement les escaliers, la porte de sa chambre claqua, le ballon descendit au sol et se dégonflait par la suite, la seconde d'après une musique forte résonnait de la chambre de Sasori. Je n'arrivais même plus à faire face à papa et remontais à mon tour dans ma chambre, mais au contraire de Sasori, je fermais normalement la porte de ma chambre et m'assisse sur mon lit, je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de sentir les premières larmes coulées sur mes joues, ce n'était pas des fausses larmes et ma réaction n'était pas exagérée.

Cela faisait depuis des jours que ma famille et moi nous préparions la fête, les décorations, la nourriture, mes parents avaient même fait un cadeau pour Itachi, pas le meilleur certes, c'était un cire chaussure, mais le geste comptait. Et c'était pour ça que je pleurais, maman s'était investi dans la décoration, Sasori dans la nourriture et papa dans le gâteau, il avait l'air si heureux de pouvoir le faire mais la déception dans son regard m'avait presque déchiré le cœur. Je me sentais mal de réagir de la sorte, il y avait sûrement quelque chose de grave avec la famille d'Itachi, j'étais en train d'agir avec égoïsme, j'essuyais mes larmes. J'allais bientôt redescendre en bas pour ramasser les ballons, pour le moment, je voulais juste rester dans le silence.

* * *

-Itachi, ta relation avec cette femme ne mènera à rien.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, père ?

-Le conseil s'est déjà décidé en ce qui concerne la future matriarche du clan, soupira père.

Voilà comment la conversation avec père avait commencer, après plusieurs arguments, j'avais demander une pause et je m'étais éloigné pour pouvoir appeler Sakura, j'étais sur que père avait jeter cette nouvelle dans la perspective que j'annule mon voyage jusqu'à Konoha, ce que j'avais malheureusement fait, je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation comme cela. J'avais pu entendre la tristesse et la déception dans la voix de Sakura ce qui m'avait très toucher et sincèrement mis en colère, je lui avais fais de la peine.

L'affaire serait longue à régler mais je voulais au moins clarifier les choses avec mes parents, je pourrais faire cela après avec les anciens. Je revins auprès de mes parents, père avait toujours un visage stoïque et mère me regardait inquiète. Assis sur mes genoux, je questionnais père.

-Pourquoi le conseil se précipite t-il ?

-D'après eux, tu es en âge pour reprendre le rôle de patriarche du clan.

-En quoi le mariage a-t-il à voir là-dedans ?

-C'est une procédure qu'ils jugent nécessaire.

Je regardais le sol, c'était quelque chose d'inévitable, j'avais toujours plié sous les ordres de mon clan, une grande partie pour préserver Sasuke de la partie sombre du clan, je m'étais dépassé pour rendre père fière, j'avais abandonné mes rêves et mes espérances pour le clan, je leur avais donné mon enfance et ma loyauté. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur donner mon bonheur, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Sakura.

-Hn, je vous remercie de m'en informer père...

-Hn, tu sais ou sont tes responsabilités, fils.

-Mais je ne peux pas consentir à cette demande, dis-je en m'inclinant.

Mère hoqueta tandis que père restait silencieux, il devait s'attendre à ce que j'accepte mon destin, sans aucune parole ni aucune objection.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu admets, Itachi ? Fit père.

-Je me rends très rend bien compte de mes paroles père, mais je ne peux pas accepter de sacrifier une fois encore mon bonheur pour celui du clan, veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses, père, dis-je avec les mains et le front posé au sol.

-Oh, Itachi ! Fit mère avant de se lever et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Mikoto, ce n'est pas le mo...

-Non, Fugaku, ton fils à parler et à donner sa décision, il n'épousera pas la femme que le clan lui a choisit, fit mère.

Père soupira, il était toujours en accord avec le clan et les décisions qu'ils prenaient mais face à mère, ce n'était plus pareil. J'étais soulagé d'avoir le soutien de mère, être seul face aux anciens aurait été contraignant, j'espérais que ma décision ne se retournerait pas sur Sasuke, c'était toute mon espérance.

-Hn, si cela est ta décision, soit, le clan te convoquera bientôt, c'est à toi de prendre ta décision, fils.

-Je le ferai père.

-Je suis si fière de toi, Itachi ! Fit mère.

Celle-ci me prit le visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec chaleur et affection, mon cœur se réchauffa, je souriais doucement à mère, elle était si douce et aimante, je n'aurai pu agir de la sorte sans son soutien.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer Sakura ! Lui as-tu dis qu'elle était la bienvenue chez nous ? M'interrogea mère.

-Pas encore mère, je l'ai appelé pour lui faire savoir que j'avais un empêchement familiale, elle m'a pourtant demander de vous passer le bonjour.

-Oh, quelle fille si douce ! Un empêchement, étais-tu attendu chez elle ?

-Oui, sa famille m'avait invité à fêter mon anniversaire avec eux.

Mère me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, émotionnels et surpris. Mère m'avait déjà souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire mais je l'avais empêcher de me faire un gâteau pour célébrer le jour, sachant que j'étais déjà pris cette journée.

-Sa famille t'as inviter à une fête qu'ils ont préparés pour toi et tu as annulé ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Hn, fis-je légèrement confus.

-Comment Sakura l'a-t-elle prit ?

-Avec peine, je pense.

-Bien sur avec peine ! Sa famille a probablement passer plusieurs heures, voir même jours, pour organiser une fête d'anniversaire ! Ton annulation a certainement chambouler leur plan !

Je tiquais à cela, je n'avais pas seulement fais de la peine à Sakura, mais à sa famille aussi, j'étais fâché contre moi-même, je n'avais pas pris en compte leur propre sentiment. Je devais régler le problème.

-Itachi, fit père, quand feras-tu ta demande ?

-Demande ? Dit mère. Fugaku, ils n'en sont qu'au début de leur relation, laisse leur un moment pour mieux se connaître avant qu'Itachi ne fasse une quelconque demande.

Bien que l'idée me plaisait, je savais que Sakura n'était pas prête pour le mariage, son éducation était sa priorité, après un mois de relation, parler de mariage ne ferait que l'effrayer et la faire fuir, et puis son père serait certainement contre l'idée d'un mariage pour le moment. Alors non, je ne ferais pas de demande pour l'instant, je verrais cela dans l'avenir, mon avenir avec Sakura.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, père, mère, j'ai un avion à prendre.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, maman et papa étaient dans leur chambre, je m'étais proposée pour tout ramasser, c'était tout d'abord mon idée de faire une fête d'anniversaire. Tandis que Sasori n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, mais il avait baisser le son de sa chaîne hi-fi. Je frappais doucement contre un ballon gonflé, tout était encore en place, les ballons au sol, la banderole accrochée au mur, même le gâteau était encore dans le frigo, personne n'avait eu l'envie de le manger, pourtant, il était au chocolat, mais personne n'y avait le goût d'y manger.

Je n'avais pas essayée de contacter Itachi, je savais que c'était blessant de ma part, il avait un souci familiale et je lui donnais une épaule froide, j'étais la pire des petites amies, laisser ma colère et mes insécurités prendre le dessus, je n'avais pas osée prendre mon portable, il était resté face contre mon bureau. Je soupirais, je n'avais pas l'envie de dégonfler tout ses ballons, ni de ranger toute la nourriture sur la table, mon ventre grogna face à celle-ci, je n'avais pas manger depuis l'appel d'Itachi, même mon envie était pass...

Je me figeais en entendant la sonnette de la maison, mon imagination et mon espoir me faisait croire que c'était Itachi derrière la porte d'entrée, mais je ne me faisais pas d'idée, il était chez lui, pas ici, je réprimais la douleur de mon cœur et m'avançais pour ouvrir la porte, sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'identité de celle-ci. En ouvrant celle-ci, je fixais avec choque, Itachi. Vêtu d'un autre costume gris, il avait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs colorés.

-Sakura. Souffla Itachi.

-I-Itachi, soufflais-je fébrile, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je en fermant légèrement la porte derrière moi.

-Comme promis, je suis venu à la fête.

-Avec plus de huit heures de retard, sifflais-je.

-Je-je m'en excuse, j'avais un problème que je devais régler d'urgence avant mon départ.

-Pourtant, tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvais pas venir, pas que tu serais en retard, l'accusais-je.

-Je pensais que mon problème serait long à résoudre mais cela m'a prit moins de temps que prévu.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, je voulais l'embrasser, l'étreindre mais en même temps je voulais le pousser, j'étais encore en colère contre lui.

-Ça n'arrange pas tout Itachi, ça nous a prit des heures pour préparer la fête, Sasori est en colère et papa était si déçu quand je leur ai dis que tu ne venais pas.

-Ton frère ne m'aime pas tellement, fit Itachi penaud.

-Pourtant c'est lui qui m'a dit d'arranger les choses avec toi après notre dispute.

-Je ne peux pas exprimer autant mon abattement en ce qui concerne la peine de ta famille, mais je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir affligé autant de chagrin. Si tu décides de mettre fin à notre relation, je ne dirai rien et m'en irai là ou tu ne pourras plus jamais me voir, dit-il avec un regard douloureux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pourquoi en venait-il à une telle conclusion ? Etait-il si mélodrame ?

-Je ne vais pas mettre fin à notre relation, Itachi, je suis juste frustrée par ton annulation et aussi par le fait que tu ne m'es pas dis quel était ce problème familiale.

-Je te promets de te le dire en temps voulu, pour l'instant j'aimerais simplement rester tendrement auprès de toi.

Et avec ces douces paroles, ma colère se fondit littéralement, j'ouvrais mes bras et m'enfuis dans ceux d'Itachi, son odeur m'enveloppa encore une fois et sa chaleur aussi, tout de lui m'avait manquer.

-Je m'excuse encore une fois, Sakura.

-Tout est pardonnée, enfin, pour ma part, dis-je en tournant la tête vers ma maison.

-Je vais m'excuser auprès de ta famille, ma conduite était inadmissible, dit Itachi avec conviction.

Il y avait vraiment une différence entre mon langage familier et le langage raffiné qu'employait Itachi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouver mon Monsieur Dardy, je soupirais rêveuse, je n'avais pas besoin d'un Darcy quand j'avais mon propre Itachi. J'entrais en première dans la maison laissant Itachi me suivre.

-Maman ! Papa ! Nous avons un invité ! Criais-je.

Ce fut maman qui arriva en première en haut des escaliers.

-Un invité ? Mais qui... Itachi !

-Itachi ? Fit papa qui venait tout juste d'arriver derrière maman. Tu n'avais pas un problème familiale ? S'interrogea papa en descendant avec maman les escaliers.

-J'ai pu me décharger momentanément du problème et venir, je m'excuse pour mon comportement, s'excusa Itachi en s'inclinant.

-Aucun soucis Itachi ! Fit papa avec un sourire. Tu es venu, c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Pour vous, Madame Haruno, fit Itachi en tendant le bouquet de fleurs.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Mebuki, Itachi, soupira ma mère avec un sourire tout en prenant ledit bouquet.

-Alors Monsieur fais son apparition, fit la voix de Sasori en haut des escaliers.

-Descends tout de suite Sasori, ce rôle ne te va pas, et dis bonjour à Itachi, fit maman.

-Maman, tu coupes toujours mes entrées grandiose ! Se plaignit Sasori en descendant les escaliers.

Finalement, nous avons enfin pu avoir notre fête d'anniversaire, Sasori s'empiffra des bols remplis de chips et remplis plusieurs fois son verre de soda, maman avait sortie son appareil photo, papa portait un chapeau pointu et Itachi arborait un sourire sur son visage. Quand papa apporta le gâteau avec les bougies dessus, je pouvais voir le regard d'Itachi s'illuminer, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, j'aimerais le voir comme ça plus souvent.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Itachi ! Crièrent maman et papa, celui-ci posa le gâteau devant Itachi.

-Fais un vœu avant de souffler tes bougies

-Ai-je le droit ?

Je le regardais interrogative, que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Puis-je souhaiter plus que ce que je n'ai déjà ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard presque craintif.

-C'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit d'être égoïste, maintenant, fais un vœu, l'encourageais-je.

Itachi reporta son regard aux bougies et souffla sur celle-ci, quoi qu'il avait souhaiter, j'espérais que celui-ci se réalise.

* * *

« Laissez moi continuer à ressentir ce bonheur. »

* * *

A par Sasori, nous applaudissions tous après qu'Itachi ait souffler ces bougies, papa coupa avec enthousiasme le gâteau.

-J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat ! Fit-il à Itachi en lui servant la première part.

-J'ai une dent sucrée, cela me suffit amplement, remercia Itachi.

Il avait tellement aimé le gâteau qu'il en reprit une seconde part, il n'y avait que papa pour préparer des gâteaux aussi savoureux ! Je sautais légèrement en sentant une main immense recouvrir la mienne, Itachi avait faufiler sa main sur la mienne en dessous de la table, il caressait doucement celle-ci, je rougissais, il me surprenait chaque jour, je retournai ma main pour lui montrer que je n'étais plus fâchée contre lui, il continuait à parler avec papa mais je pus voir la satisfaction dans son regard.

-Maintenant les cadeaux ! Annonça maman.

Je commençais à me demander si mon cadeau lui plairait, et s'il le jetait ? J'avais assez peur de sa réaction face à mon cadeau, maman revenu rapidement avec les cadeaux.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais on a voulu t'offrir quelque chose, s'excusa maman.

-Tout ce que vous m'offrez sera merveilleux, Mebuki.

Le premier cadeau qu'Itachi ouvrit fut le cire chaussures de maman et papa, je ne sais pas si c'était un façade ou bien de la comédie mais il avait l'air d'apprécier le cadeau, il remercia mes parents et promis d'utiliser leur cadeau. Quand à Sasori, la seule chose qu'il avait pu offrir à Itachi était une tasse, avec écrit dessus « _Meilleur petit-fils au monde_ ».

-Non mais je le crois pas ! Tu lui refiles les cadeaux t'as offert grand-mère ?! T'as pas honte ?! M'écriais-je.

-On m'a pas dit qu'il fallait lui offrir un cadeau ! Et puis c'est pas comme s'il avait besoin d'un cadeau avec tout ce qu'il a, marmonna Sasori.

Je pouvais voir maman lancer des regards noirs à Sasori, je rigolais intérieurement, il avait se faire massacrer, j'avais hâte de voir ça. Maintenant c'était au tour de mon cadeau, enfin un double cadeau puisque j'avais mis autre chose avec. Itachi sorti le tout premier du sac, une tasse avec écrit dessus « _Je t'aime_ ».

-Toi aussi tu lui refiles des tasses moche ! M'accusa Sasori.

-Moi au moins je l'ai acheté spécialement pour lui !

-Je te remercies Sakura, je chérirais ton cadeau, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je commençais à fondre face à son regard envoûtant.

 _« Sakura ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'égarer, tu dois lui donner ton second cadeau. »_

-Ne me remercie pas encore, il y a un second cadeau dans le sac, regarde !

Itachi me regarda surprit mais il regarda une seconde fois dans le sac et sorti le parfum qui était enveloppé, il déballa celui-ci.

-Un parfum ? Est-ce un message pour lui dire qu'il pu ? Se moqua Sasori.

-La seule puanteur que je sente en ce moment c'est toi, Sasori, répliquais-je. Il y a un mot avec le cadeau, lis le !

Itachi trouva le mot et le lit, je regardais sa réaction, j'espérais que mon mot lui ferait plaisir, comme celui-ci qu'il m'avait envoyer avec le bouquet de fleur.

-Je t'aime, me dit Itachi.

Je pouvais entendre les couinements joyeux de ma mère et les reniflements de Sasori.

-Je t'aime aussi, Itachi, fis-je avec des joues rouges.

La soirée se termina magistralement, tout le monde était content et heureux, j'en oubliais carrément l'image d'Itachi avec le visage froid qui m'avait beaucoup dérangé, tout ce que je pensais c'était à combien j'aimais ma famille et Itachi.


End file.
